


Not All That

by LaTuM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo aver viaggiato per tutti gli Stati Uniti insieme al padre, Dean e Sam si trasferiscono definitivamente per andare a vivere dallo zio Bobby in una piccola città dell'Illinois. Una volta a scuola, Dean si rende conto di aver infranto, dopo solo dieci minuti, la regola più importante che vige alla Kripke High School: non si parla con i Novak.</p><p>[Destiel High School AU - Scritta da totalizzyness. Traduzione di LaTuM]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non si parla con i Novak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not All That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405419) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Not All That  
  
Capitolo 1  
  
Non si parla con i Novak  
  
  
  
Dean fece un respiro profondo mentre guardava l'ampio corridoio in cui si stavano riversando gli studenti.  
  
“Dov'è il tuo armadietto?” gli domandò Sam osservando con attenzione il pezzo di carta che aveva in mano e sul quale erano riportati il numero del suo armadietto, la combinazione per aprirlo e qualche altra informazione essenziale per il suo primo giorno.  
  
“Il due-due-cinque, laggiù.”  
  
Sam sospirò.  
  
“Accidenti! Il mio è dalla parte opposta. Ci vediamo al tuo a fine giornata?”  
  
“Certo Sammy! Buona fortuna!”  
  
Il piccolo dei Winchester sorrise dolcemente e si allontanò con aria tesa. Dean fece un respiro profondo e coraggiosamente cercò di aprirsi un varco tra la folla di studenti. Un paio di persone notarono che era un nuovo acquisto della Kripke High e smisero di parlare per sussurrarsi all'orecchio qualcosa che probabilmente lo riguardava. Mantenendo gli occhi fissi sul numero dell'armadietto, Dean affrettò il passo per raggiungere la tanto agognata meta in fondo al corridoio. Quando inserì la combinazione però non si stupì più di tanto di trovarvi già degli oggetti all'interno.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Dean si girò di scatto vedendo due ragazzi che gli stavano venendo incontro. Il più basso aveva una pettinatura che gli ricordava molto quella di suo fratello e, anche se al momento non sembrava troppo entusiasta, era impossibile non notare il ghigno che aveva dipinto sul viso. L'altro era leggermente più alto, con i capelli scuri arruffati che gli davano l'aria di uno che fosse appena uscito dal letto, un accenno di barba incolta e gli occhi più blu e penetranti che Dean avesse mai visto. La cosa più strana del ragazzo era l'abbigliamento, sicuramente più adatto per un colloquio di lavoro che per una giornata tra i banchi di scuola: camicia, cravatta e un cappotto, tutto il contrario del suo amico che indossava una maglietta del Diavolo della Tasmania e una giacca verde scuro.  
  
“Cosa stai facendo con il mio armadietto?” gli domandò il ragazzo più basso.  
  
Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
  
“Il tuo armadietto?”  
  
“Beh, diciamo il mio armadietto di riserva.”  
  
Il ragazzo più alto alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Gabriel, credo ti debba trovare un altro armadietto per le tue cianfrusaglie visto che questo è stato assegnato a...”  
  
“D-Dean Winchester” balbettò Dean, incapace di concentrarsi davanti a quegli occhi blu così penetranti che lo osservavano.  
  
“Questo ora è l'armadietto di Dean.”  
  
“E ora dove la metto tutta la mia roba?” borbottò il più piccolo.  
  
“Nel tuo armadietto, magari?” gli suggerì Dean.  
  
“Se nel mio armadietto ci fosse ancora spazio non pensi che userei quello?”  
  
“Chiedi a Crowley e basta!” fece esasperato il ragazzo con gli occhi blu.  
  
“Bene!”  
  
Gabriel iniziò a liberare l'armadietto dalle sue cose, brontolando mentre Dean e l'altro lo stavano a guardare.  
  
“Comunque... piacere di conoscerti Dean. Io sono Castiel” disse il ragazzo porgendogli la mano.  
  
Dean esitò un attimo e dopo averlo nuovamente guardato in faccia, gli porse la sua.  
  
“L'angelo del Giovedì” disse Dean piano, ma con un tono di voce sufficientemente alto perché Castiel lo sentisse mentre un enorme sorriso gli si dipingeva sul viso.  
  
“Sei la prima persona che incontro a saperlo!”  
  
Dean gli rivolse un dolce sorriso di rimando e si riappropriò della propria mano dopo una presentazione durata anche fin troppo. “Beh, mia madre era un'appassionata di teologia e nello specifico di angeli” spiegò poi.  
  
Castiel annuì e indicò il ragazzo che stava svuotando l'armadietto.  
  
“Lui è mio cugino Gabriel e, prima che tu lo chieda, abbiamo tutti nomi di angeli... o almeno, quasi tutti noi. ”  
  
“Noi?” domandò Dean mentre annuiva scetticamente.  
  
“Ho due fratelli, Lucifer e Michael e mio padre si chiama Raphael. Da parte di Cas invece abbiamo Balthazar, Zachariah e Anna – che è il diminutivo di Anael. Abbiamo anche degli altri cugini come Joshua, Rachel, Alastair, Crowley, anche se questi ultimi sono demoni... sai com'è. La nostra è una famiglia molto religiosa” disse Gabriel smettendo di svuotare l'armadietto per prendere parte alla conversazione.  
  
“Oh... capisco” fece Dean strabuzzando gli occhi.  
  
“E quasi tutti noi andiamo ancora al liceo, tranne Balthazar che è al college a tirarsela. Benvenuto alla Kripke High, casa della famiglia Novak ed ecco il tuo armadietto! Il resto lo porterò via dopo altrimenti rischio di fare tardi a lezione e faresti meglio a darti una mossa anche te. Dove devi andare?”  
  
Dean provò a dire qualcosa ma Gabriel aveva monopolizzato l'intera conversazione e recuperò l'informazione che gli serviva direttamente dal biglietto che Dean aveva ancora in mano.  
  
“Sei con Cas! Beh, divertitevi! E' stato un piacere conoscerti Dean-O e grazie per avermi fregato l'armadietto! Ci vediamo dopo Cassie!”  
  
Gabriel sorrise e si allontanò velocemente mentre Dean non era riuscito a muovere un muscolo, stranito com'era dall'assurdità di quegli ultimi minuti.  
  
“Vieni? Non credo faresti una gran bella impressione arrivando in ritardo il tuo primo giorno” gli disse Castiel osservando Dean in attesa di una sua reazione.  
  
“Sì... certo...”  
  
Dean mise velocemente alcuni oggetti nell'armadietto e seguì Castiel verso l'aula dove avrebbero avuto lezione. Non appena entrò venne agguantato dalla professoressa, una donna bassa e paffutella con i capelli grigi e le guance particolarmente rosate, e rimase fermo davanti alla classe cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo mentre osservava Castiel passare oltre un gruppo di studenti che lo stavano chiamando, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
“Datevi una calmata ragazzi! Devo segnare gli assenti e informarvi di alcune cose. Prima di tutto però, vi presento il vostro nuovo compagno.”  
  
Ognuno dei presenti prese posto e rimase a fissare Dean con un'espressione imbambolata.  
  
“Dicci qualcosa di te” disse l'insegnante sorridendogli e sedendosi dietro la cattedra. Dean aveva viaggiato abbastanza cambiando scuola così spesso da sapere come presentarsi in poche parole d'effetto. Si schiarì la voce e si aggiustò la borsa sulla spalla.  
  
“Mi chiamo Dean Winchester. Mi sono trasferito qui dal Kansas insieme a mio fratello minore che ha appena iniziato il suo primo anno.”  
  
La classe lo fissò apatica.  
  
“Fantastico... e dove vivete?”  
  
“Uhm, con mio zio Bobby. A dire il vero credo che insegni in questa scuola...”  
  
“Il signor Singer, sul serio?”  
  
Dean annuì confuso guardando oltre le espressioni vuote dei suoi compagni.  
  
“Beh, accomodati allora.”  
  
Dean si guardò in giro e vide un solo posto libero accanto a un ragazzo con un'aria parecchio arruffata intento a scrivere come un pazzo sul suo quadernetto. Si sedette tranquillamente accanto a lui, posando la borsa sul banco. Il ragazzo interruppe per un attimo di fare quel che stava facendo e gli rivolse un'occhiata furtiva prima di concentrarsi di nuovo sul suo libro. Dean si mise a osservare la classe: l'unica persona che conosceva – Castiel – era seduto a un banco in mezzo alla classe circondato da persone che continuavano a mormorargli qualcosa e passargli bigliettini. Di tanto in tanto rivolgeva qualche parola a uno o due di loro, ma preferiva di gran lunga rimanere con lo sguardo fisso verso la lavagna mentre teneva le mani compostamente posate sul banco di fronte a lui.  
  
“Io sono Chuck” disse improvvisamente il ragazzo accanto a Dean, pulendosi la mano nella camicia di flanella che indossava prima di porgergliela. Dean sorrise e ricambiò la stretta preferendo non chiedersi per quale ragione Chuck avesse sentito il bisogno di pulirsi la mano.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
“Ti ho visto entrare in classe con Castiel... lo conosci?”  
  
Dean scosse la testa, negando.  
  
“No, ma a quanto pare mi hanno assegnato l'armadietto di suo cugino.”  
  
“Gabriel? Lui ha una miriade di armadietti sparsi per tutta la scuola... uno in meno non lo ucciderà. Hai parlato con loro?”  
  
“Diciamo che Gabriel mi ha praticamente nominato ogni membro della sua famiglia ma-”  
  
“Li incontrerai quasi tutti oggi. Sono una famiglia piuttosto numerosa, nonché 'i padroni della scuola'... se capisci quello che intendo. Sono piuttosto ricchi. Stra-ricchi, a dire il vero e questo li rende parecchio popolari.”  
  
“...ok?” disse Dean annuendo scettico.  
  
“La sorella di Castiel, Anna, è il capitano delle cheerleader. Gabriel è il buffone della scuola... è uno a posto ma non voltargli mai le spalle. Crowley è... hai mai letto Le ali della Libertà?”  
  
“...ho visto il film?”  
  
“Beh, Crowley è Red.”  
  
Dean annuì; la sua giornata stava diventando sempre più strana ogni minuto che passava e per qualche ragione sembrava che ogni nuovo studente dovesse essere informato in merito alla famiglia Novak.  
  
“Meg è del nostro anno e la si può semplicemente etichettare come la puttana della scuola. Joshua è al terzo anno ed è un ottimo giocatore di football. Zacharia, che ha appena iniziato il primo anno, è già anche lui nella squadra. Lucifer e Michael – i gemelli – sono melodrammatici e non a caso fanno parte del club di teatro insieme a Gabriel. Alastair spera di riuscire a seguire le orme di Crowley, mentre Ruby sta seguendo quelle di Meg e Anna...”[1]  
  
“... perché mi stai raccontando tutto?”  
  
“Mentre Castiel è il nerd della scuola. Sa praticamente tutto! Sembra non debba nemmeno provarci! Ha A in tutte le materie ma è il più popolare del gruppo. E ricorda, non devi mai provare, neanche per sbaglio, a parlare con uno di loro.”  
  
Dean rivolse uno sguardo alla classe prima di riportare l'attenzione su Chuck.  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Gerarchia sociale. Al momento sei quello nuovo e sei al gradino più basso, insieme a me. Non attaccare bottone con nessuno dei Novak, a meno che non voglia passare un anno d'inferno.”  
  
“Non ti pare un po' ingiusto?”  
  
“Sì, lo so. I Novak sono abbastanza carini, il problema è il loro piccolo entourage - o fanclub, come preferisci. Ognuno di loro vorrebbe essere amico dei Novak. Molte delle persone che in questo momento sono sedute accanto a Castiel stanno provando a farselo amico da anni oramai!”  
  
“Non sono i suoi amici?”  
  
“Non nel senso stretto del termine. Sono più che altro dei parassiti, ma se provi a parlare con lui, non ti renderanno di certo la vita facile!”  
  
“... e se è lui il primo a rivolgermi parola?”  
  
Chuck scrollò le spalle con indifferenza e riprese a scribacchiare sul quaderno.  
  
“Non importa: non si parla con i Novak.”  
  
“Ok, a questo punto posso dirlo: questa è di gran lunga la scuola più strana che abbia mai visto!”  
  
Chuck sbuffò e riprese a scrivere mentre Dean, con un sospiro affranto, mi mise nuovamente a osservare la classe, chiedendosi in che razza di guai si era cacciato per aver chiacchierato con Gabriel e Castiel proprio durante il suo primo giorno. Quando finalmente la campanella suonò, Dean recuperò il suo orario e si diresse velocemente verso l'aula di letteratura inglese, riuscendo sorprendentemente ad arrivare in tempo. Lo accolse un insegnante sorridente che, dopo avergli messo in mano una copia di 1984 di George Orwell, gli indicò un banco vuoto al quale andare a sedersi.  
  
“Non sei rimasto molto indietro con il programma, per oggi limitati pure a leggere, a fine lezione ti darò del materiale integrativo per rimetterti in pari.”  
  
Dean annuì e si diresse verso il banco che gli era stato assegnato lasciando cadere la borsa ai suoi piedi per coi concentrarsi sul libro. Non era mai stato un grande amante della lettura, ma Sam non aveva fatto altro che tessere le lodi di George Orwell, così decise di dargli una possibilità, anche perché non è che potesse fare altrimenti. Aveva appena finito di leggere la contro-copertina quando si accorse che qualcuno aveva posato la borsa sul banco accanto al suo. Alzando lo sguardo si rese conto di essere decisamente nei guai: accanto a lui si stava sedendo niente meno che Castiel.  
  
“Ciao.”  
  
Dean sorrise debolmente e tornò a concentrarsi sul libro cercando di non fare nulla di sbagliato. Alzò lo sguardo da 1984 e vide che alcuni lo stavano osservando mentre, con la coda dell'occhio, notò che Castiel stava prendendo diligentemente appunti di tutto quello che l'insegnante stava dicendo. La sua scrittura era a dir poco perfetta, un corsivo elegante ma leggermente difficile da decifrare. Dean aveva qualche problema a leggere qualunque cosa non fosse scritto in stampatello, sebbene anche la sua stessa calligrafia fosse alquanto criptica. Ogni appunto di Castiel era invece scritto perfettamente e contraddistinto da un colore preciso, a differenza dei suoi che erano scritti con la prima penna che gli capitava sotto mano, pieni di scarabocchi, frecce e asterischi per aggiungere le parti che si era dimenticato, e delle cornici raffazzonate racchiudevano alcune nozioni che esulavano dal contesto. Rendendosi conto che non era molto educato stare lì a fissare, il ragazzo tornò a concentrarsi sul libro, incontrando però non poche difficoltà nel capire l'atmosfera, ma riuscendo comunque a farsi un'idea a riguardo. Alla fine della lezione finì, Dean stava mettendo via le sue cose e, quando Castiel gli porse il suo quaderno, non riuscì a non rivolgergli uno sguardo perplesso.  
  
“Tieni. Copia pure i miei appunti, così riuscirai a capirci qualcosa. Non hai perso molto, ma questo libro è abbastanza difficile per comprenderne dopo un solo capitolo il senso e l'atmosfera. Ti chiedo solo di restituirmeli domani mattina.”  
  
“Ti ringrazio ma il prof ha detto che-”  
  
“I miei appunti sono meglio di qualunque materiale integrativo ti possa dare. Prendili.”  
  
Castiel obbligò Dean a prendere il blocco che gli stava offrendo per poi aggiustarsi la borsa sulla spalla. Dean rimase a fissare gli appunti che Castiel gli aveva lasciato come se avesse tra le mani un bambino morto: questo probabilmente gli aveva appena regalato un biglietto di sola andata per l'Inferno. Alzò lo sguardo ma fece solo in tempo a vedere Castiel uscire dalla classe a passo sostenuto. Con un sospiro affranto mise il quaderno del ragazzo in borsa e andò dall'insegnate per recuperare il materiale che gli era stato promesso all'inizio della lezione, dopo di che uscì nuovamente in corridoio e si diresse dirigersi verso la prossima lezione.  
  
  
  
Durante la pausa pranzo Dean raggiunse Sam a mensa, prendendo posto al tavolo vuoto che il fratello aveva occupato e discutendo del loro primo giorno alla Kripke High.  
  
“Durante la prima ora ho incontrato questa ragazza, Jessica. E' stata molto carina, mi sta aiutando a orientarmi in modo da non rischiare di perdermi” ghignò soddisfatto Sam prima di addentare il suo panino.  
  
“Beato te!”  
  
“E' successo qualcosa?” domandò Sam aggrottando la fronte.  
  
“Pare che ci sia una regola qui a scuola: non parlare con i Novak. E indovina un po' cosa mi è successo? Sono loro a parlare con me! A quanto pare ho rubato l'armadietto di Gabriel, sono entrato in classe con Castiel e lui mi ha pure prestato i suoi appunti! Mi faranno un culo così, ne sono certo!”  
  
“...perché? Nel senso sono loro a-”  
  
“Non importa! Non bisogna interagire in alcun modo con loro! Si tratta di gerarchia sociale o qualcosa del genere. E' solo il mio primo giorno e ho già infranto la regola più importante di tutte!”  
  
Sam diede un altro morso al panino riflettendo su quanto Dean gli aveva appena detto.  
  
“Cos'è che hanno di cosi speciale?”  
  
“Non ho idea. ” rispose Dean scrollando le spalle iniziando a rimuovere le croste dal suo panino “Sono straricchi. In più tutta la loro famiglia frequenta questa scuola e ognuno di loro e tipo il re o la regina in quello che fanno: capitano delle cheerleader, miglior giocatore di football di tutta la scuola, puttana della scuola... dì un nome e sta pur certo che sono i migliori.”  
  
“Wow... sì, sta certo che ti faranno passare dei brutti quarti d'ora!” ridacchiò Sam “Ma quello non è uno di loro?”  
  
Dean alzò lo sguardo vedendo Gabriel che andava in giro a zonzo per la mensa con un ghigno scolpito sul viso.  
  
“Hey Dean! Oh Dean? Ho finito di svuotare il l'armadietto, è tutto tuo adesso. Tuttavia... potrei avertelo manomesso leggermente. Mi spiace, non sono riuscito a evitarlo. Non per niente mi definiscono il burlone della scuola. Comunque non preoccuparti, fa parte del gioco dell'essere il nuovo arrivato, non è niente di che. A proposito, chi è questo armadio in miniatura con te?”  
  
Dean guardò il fratello vedendo che aveva la stessa espressione sconvolta che aveva avuto lui la prima volta che aveva incontrato Gabriel.  
  
“Lui è mio fratello Sam, è al primo anno.”  
  
Se possibile, il ghigno sul volto di Gabriel divenne ancora più grande.  
  
“Primo anno, eh? Mi spiace amico, ma te ne faremo passare una. Niente di personale, è solo che è così che vanno le cose qui da noi. Non preoccuparti, non ci andrò giù troppo pesante all'inizio, solo cose tipo bigliettini attaccati alla schiena che invitano a prenderti a calci e cose simili. Le cose serie arriveranno più avanti. Ti sta bene? Perfetto, mi tratterei ancora a lungo a discutere di affari con voi, ma ora devo tornare dalla famiglia: potrebbero sentire la mia mancanza se stessi via troppo a lungo. Sono il preferito praticamente di tutti. E' stato un piacere rivederti, Dean – e scusami in anticipo. Sam, è stato un piacere conoscerti e anche per te, le mie scuse in anticipo per tutta la merda che ti verrà buttata addosso quest'anno. I miei saluti a entrambi... ciao, ciao!” e dicendo ciò, Gabriel alzò i tacchi e sparì velocemente, lasciando i due fratelli a scambiarsi uno sguardo decisamente perplesso.  
  
“Cosa diavolo era quello?!” sibilò Sam prendendo da bere.  
  
“Quello era Gabriel e il tuo biglietto di sola andata per la Valle dei Calci in Culo!”  
  
“Grazie tante, Dean!” fece Sam gemendo frustato.  
  
Prima che Dean potesse rispondergli in alcun modo, qualcuno posò il suo pranzo sotto i loro nasi e accomodandosi al tavolo.  
  
“Winchester, cosa ti ho detto fa in merito ai Novak?”  
  
“Sam, lui è Chuck. Chuck, questo è mio fratello Sam e, da come hai potuto vedere mi stavo facendo tranquillamente gli affari miei! Non sono stato io il primo ad attaccare bottone con loro!”  
  
“Non importa! Hai chiacchierato con Gabriel, preso gli appunti di Castiel – sì, la notizia ha già fatto il giro della scuola!”  
  
“Oh cazzo! Dannazione!”  
  
Dean cadde con la faccia sul tavolo per la disperazione mentre Sam lo guardava, aggrottando le sopracciglia perplesso.  
  
“E ora che succederà?”  
  
Chruck scrollò le spalle iniziando a mangiare.  
  
“Probabilmente, visto che sei nuovo, per oggi le caverai con una nota d'avvertimento, ma sul serio Dean, tutto questo deve finire!”  
  
“Ma sono loro a venire da me!”  
  
“Te l'ho già detto: non ha importanza! Devi ignorarli a qualunque costo!”  
  
“Non è colpa se alla lezione d'inglese mi hanno assegnato il posto accanto a Castiel!”  
  
“Cambia banco!” rispose Chuck scrollando nuovamente le spalle.  
  
“Fanculo! A questo punto non mi resta che unirmi al primo circo di passaggio, almeno lì nessuno potrà farmi il culo perché parlo con qualcuno!”  
  
“Calmati Dean! Non può essere davvero così grave...”  
  
Dean sbuffò infastidito e finì velocemente il suo pranzo, sperando di riuscire a trovare in fretta un posto in cui nascondersi e dove i Novak non avrebbero potuto parlargli. Durante le prime due lezioni dopo pranzo nessun segno di loro, il resto delle persone pareva ignorarlo e lui era perfettamente in grado di stare al passo con il programma. La lezione di storia però - l'ultima della giornata - fu la peggiore: non ce n'era uno, bensì tre Novak. Dean gemette sconsolato vedendo che l'unico posto disponibile rimasto era proprio al tavolo dei Novak dove i ragazzi stavano bisbigliando e chiacchierando tra di loro. L'insegnate fece cenno a Dean di prendere posto proprio a quel tavolo e lui non poté fare altro che obbedire, cercando di ignorare gli sguardi che il resto della classe gli stava rivolgendo nel momento in cui si sedette accanto a Gabriel, che non aveva smesso per un secondo di sorridere con quel suo insopportabile ghigno.  
  
“Dean-O! Dovremmo smetterla di scontrarci sempre così per caso. Che fai, ti unisci a noi?”  
  
“E' l'unico posto disponibile...” mormorò il ragazzo guardando fisso per terra.  
  
“Così mi ferisci... non ti va di lavorare con noi?”  
  
“Smettila Gabriel. Io sono Anna, piacere di conoscerti.”  
  
“Dean" rispose lui alzando gli occhi e rivolgendo un sorriso alla rossa.  
  
“Come sta andando il tuo primo giorno?”  
  
“Credo bene” rispose Dean spostando lo sguardo verso Castiel che stava sfogliando le pagine di un libri di testo.  
  
“Qualcosa non va?”  
  
“No...”  
  
“Perfetto, perché stiamo facendo un lavoro di gruppo – il trenta per cento del nostro voto degli esami finali dipenderà da questo corso – e dobbiamo lavorare parecchio dentro e fuori le mura scolastiche.”  
  
Dean sentì la sua gola diventare secca: poteva anche essere il nuovo arrivato, ma non c'era verso che questo potesse salvarlo dal pestaggio che avrebbe ricevuto se si fosse immischiato in una cosa del genere. Gabriel lo guardò sospettoso.  
  
“Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Sei impallidito di botto!”  
  
“No, sul serio. E' tutto ok” fece Dean scuotendo la testa.  
  
Per la maggior parte della lezione Castiel rimase concentrato sul suo lavoro, ogni tanto Anna si segnava alcuni passaggi particolarmente significativi mentre Gabriel rimase seduto tutto il tempo a scarabocchiare degli insulsi disegnini - insistendo però su quanto questi fossero importanti al fine del progetto – mentre Dean si limitò a leggere un articolo per i fatti suoi. Il loro progetto riguardava la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e, più nello specifico, il tema del nazismo. Dean provò a concentrarsi sulla lettura di alcuni testi in merito alla morte di Reinhard Heydrich ma l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare, mentre lanciava occhiate furtive allo schema del progetto, era un modo per riuscire a saltare la scuola il giorno successivo.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
Il ragazzo si scosse un attimo, cercando di risvegliarsi, notando Castiel che lo guardava in attesa di una risposta.  
  
“Scusami, non ti ho ascoltato. Potresti ripetere?”  
  
“Ti avevo chiesto se domani sera sei impegnato” fece l'altro.  
  
“Uhm, no, non mi pare.”  
  
“Noi andremo in biblioteca per andare avanti con il nostro progetto. Se ti va di venire... beh, saresti d'aiuto.”  
  
“Oh, certo...” disse lui, annuendo.  
  
“Fa così, dammi il tuo numero” disse Gabriel recuperando il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca. Dean lanciò uno sguardo furtivo al resto della classe notando che lo stavano ancora fissando. Con un sospiro rassegnato, Dean prese a sua volta il cellulare e lesse il suo numero.  
  
“Ti chiamerà domani per farti sapere dove ci vedremo. Tu guidi, vero?” gli domandò Castiel mentre iniziava a mettere via le sue cose.  
  
“Sì...” rispose Dean guardandosi attorno e fissando l'orologio al di sopra della porta: la lezione era passata più velocemente di quanto si aspettasse.  
  
“Bene, perché la biblioteca è un po' fuori città e per domani hanno previsto pioggia. A meno che tu non ti voglia infradiciare completamente, potrebbe servirti l'auto.”  
  
Dean annuì e, come aveva fatto Castiel, cominciò a mettere via a sua volta i suoi libri. Quando finalmente la campanella suonò, tutti si precipitarono fuori dall'aula mentre Dean si faceva pian piano strada seguendo la folla. Quando raggiunse il suo armadietto notò che Sam era già lì ad aspettarlo.  
  
“Allora, com'è andata oggi?”  
  
Dean rispose con un qualcosa molto simile a un ringhio mentre sbatteva la testa contro l'armadietto.  
  
“Sono appena uscito dalla lezione più brutta di tutta la mia vita! Ho un cazzo di appuntamento di studio con loro: non uno ma tre di loro!”  
  
“Mi dispiace...”  
  
“Hey! Winchester!”  
  
Dean si girò e vide due ragazze e un ragazzo che gli stavano venendo incontro di buon passo e nessuno dei tre pareva avere un'espressione amichevole.  
  
“Lo sappiamo che sei nuovo, ma sappi che se continuerai a parlare così con i Novak non resisterai molto a lungo in questa scuola.”  
  
“Sentite: non voglio guai. Sono loro che parlano con me. L'unico posto rimasto libero nell'aula di storia era al loro tavolo. Io non voglio parlare con loro!”  
  
“E allora smettila di farlo!”  
  
“Non... non posso. Dobbiamo lavorare insieme a un progetto.”  
  
Il ragazzo gli rivolse uno strano sorrisetto e si fece più vicino. Dean non poté fare a meno di notare Sam, cercare di farsi il più piccolo possibile, in modo da non rimanere invischiato in qualcosa che non voleva.  
  
“Bene, e allora? Digli che non puoi. Sei appena arrivato, non vorrai mica pretendere di diventare il migliore amico di Castiel così da un momento all'altro. Anzi, al massimo questo ti offrirà la possibilità di fare un giro un giro turistico per la scuola a calci nel culo... ci siamo capiti?”  
  
Dean annuì, rendendosi conto di avere la gola secca e qualche problema nel deglutire. Il ragazzo fissò Dean a lungo prima di scoppiare a ridere e incamminarsi da dove era venuto insieme alle due ragazze. Dean sospirò affranto e si spiaccicò contro il suo armadietto.  
  
“Sul serio Sam: perché l'unica scuola in cui decidiamo di rimanere si sta rivelando essere una fonte di guai?”  
  
“Forza, andiamo” disse Sam aggrottando le sopracciglia e mettendo una mano sulla spalla del fratello.  
  
Dean recuperò alcune cose dal suo armadietto e s'incamminò verso l'uscita della scuola quando qualcuno attirò la sua attenzione gridando il suo cognome in mezzo al corridoio.

  
  
  
[1] I liceo in America è di quattro anni: freshman (primo anno), sophomore (secondo), junior (terzo) senior (quarto).  
  
* a differenza del telefilm doppiato, i nomi degli angeli li ho lasciati in originale visto che il fandom apprezza maggiormente gli inglesismi (e io pure :3)  
  
  
  
Note della Traduttrice:  
Prima di tutto, ciao! Sono LaTuM e traduco per conto di totalizzyness. Frequento l'ultimo anno della scuola per interpreti e traduttori e, siccome non ho già abbastanza da studiare tra continui parziali/prove in itinere e tesi da scrivere, ho deciso di imbarcarmi in questo progetto. Non amo particolarmente tradurre (wtf?! sì, lo so) però mi piace scrivere e dato che l'esercizio non fa mai male, ho scelto una storia che mi ha letterlamente folgorata. Il 26 settembre 2012 mi era venuta voglia di Destiel High School AU e ho avuto la fortuna di incrociare questa storia. L'ho amata follemente dal primo capitolo e mentre leggevo non facevo altro che pensare come riscrivere le scene in italiano. Inoltre l'autrice è inglese e personalmente ho una predilizione per i testi scritti da autori britannici. L'originale è già conclusa e conta 20 capitoli e più di 100mila parole, l'equivalente di un libro di 300 pagine circa, ma il lavoro procede e generalmente riesco a dedicare almeno un'oretta al giorno alla traduzione di qualcosa di più entusiasmante e divertente dei soliti testi di sociologia, medicina, ambiente o economia.  
  
Beh, che dire... Spero che la storia possa piacervi tanto quanto è piaciuta a me.  
  
Ovviamente se vi va di lasciare un commento, riporterò ogni vostra singola parola all'autrice che sicuramente apprezzerà il vostro interessamento :3  
  
A presto!  
  
LaTuM


	2. Allora abbiamo un accordo?

Not All That  
  
Capitolo 2  
  
Allora abbiamo un accordo?  
  
  
  
“Ecco i Winchester! E' un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza. Io sono Crowley.”  
  
“Un altro!” Dean gemette e si girandosi verso Sam esasperato.  
  
Crowley sorrise compiaciuto avvicinandosi al ragazzo come se stesse parlando con un vecchio amico.  
  
“Non esattamente. Il mio cognome non è Novak, sono imparentato con loro solo per via di mia madre, non è che faccia davvero parte del gruppo, quindi puoi parlare con me, anche se ho visto che ti sei già dato da fare per essere il tuo primo giorno.”  
  
“Beh, non è colpa mia! Sono i tuoi cugini che continuano a rivolgermi parola!”  
  
“Non preoccuparti” disse Crowley ridendo e mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di Dean “Senti, posso darti una mano. In fondo è quello che so far meglio: hai bisogno delle risposte di un test? Sai a chi rivolgerti. Ti serve un armadietto in più? Fatto. Vuoi che i Novak ti siano lontano? Basta che tu lo dica!”  
  
Dean rivolse uno sguardo al fratello che si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
  
“Ok, e dove sta la fregatura?”  
  
“Nessuna fregatura!”  
  
“Nessun uomo d'affari offre qualcosa senza ricevere nulla in cambio” gli fece notare Dean assottigliando gli occhi.  
  
Il sorriso di Crowley divenne un ghigno che fece venire i brividi a Dean.  
  
“Consideralo una prova gratuita. Oppure, la metà di un patto da definire più avanti. In futuro, quando sarò essere io ad avere bisogno di un favore, saprò a chi rivolgermi e non dovrò fare altro che chiedere.”  
  
“Non saprei...”  
  
“Senti Winchester: i ragazzi di questa scuola per me sono una fonte di guadagno, soprattutto quando c'è di mezzo il piccolo Cas. Nonostante non ci sia una persona che non voglia diventare il suo migliore amico, lui ha solo la sua famiglia,!”  
  
Dean riuscì finalmente a sfuggire dalla morsa di Crowley e lo guardò perplesso.  
  
“Che intendi dire?”  
  
“Gabriel ha un sacco di amici, è come se fosse l'amico di tutti, Anna ha il suo gruppo di cheerleader, Joshua la squadra di football. Cas invece non ha nessuno. Nessuna cricca, nessun piccolo gruppo di amici... ha solamente noi e a lui va bene così. Sono quattro anni che a scuola tutti cercano di entrare nelle sue grazie e nessuno ci è ancora riuscito.”  
  
“E che c'entro io scusa? Perché se la prendono con me?! Non è colpa mia se non ha avuto interazioni sociali per quattro anni, poi all'improvviso arrivo io e lui vuole diventare mio amico!” gemette Dean.  
  
“Le cose strane capitano, caro mio. Inoltre, non devi fare altro che piacere a Gabe per piacere al resto della famiglia, compreso Castiel. E ora direi di tornare al tuo piccolo problema con i Novak e il resto della scuola: questa sera potrei parlare con i ragazzi e dirgli di starti lontano per non crearti troppi problemi.”  
  
“Loro lo sanno? Della regola, intendo.”  
  
Crowley non riuscì a impedirsi di ridere.  
  
“Ma certo che lo sanno! E' una delle principali ragioni per cui Castiel non ha amici: nessuno gli permette di averne e lui di certo non ne vuole. Ora tu vai a casa, copiati gli appunti e poi portami il quaderno di Cas, ok? Ci penserò io a farglielo riavere. Per quanto riguarda la vostra uscita per studiare, fuori da scuola puoi fare quello che ti pare. Vai pure a prendere the e biscotti a casa loro, l'importante è che nessuno lo scopra.”  
  
Dean guardò attentamente Sam che pareva terrorizzato; Crowley gli stava offrendo un accordo niente male e Dean l'avrebbe accettato senza esitazioni se non avesse avuto dubbi in merito alla restituzione del favore.  
  
“Allora, che ne dici... abbiamo un accordo?”  
  
Dean fece un respiro profondo e cercò d'ignorare Sam che faceva segno di no con la testa.  
  
“Affare fatto!”  
  
Crowley gli porse la mano e Dean ricambiò la stretta con fermezza.  
  
“E' un piacere fare affari con voi. A domani!”  
  
Dean si risistemò la borsa sulla spalla e superò Sam continuando però a osservare Crowley procedere imperterrito lungo il corridoio.  
  
“Perché l'ha fatto Dean? Quello ha tutta l'aria di essere un farabutto!”  
  
“Era la scelta più semplice. E' il mio primo giorno e mi sono già cacciato nei guai! Se fossimo stati di passaggio come nostro solito, lo sai che non ci avrei pensato né uno né due a mettergli le mani addosso, ma siccome staremo qui più a lungo, preferirei non farmi riconoscere fin da subito. Adesso andiamo a casa e basta, sperando che nessuno ci blocchi nuovamente la strada.”  
  
Sam alzò le spalle perplesso e seguì il fratello.  
  
“Scusa ma... perché parlava come la regina d'Inghilterra?”  
  
“Non ne ho idea” rispose Dean ridendo.  
  
  
  
Quella sera Dean era seduto alla scrivania nella stanza che divideva con Sam a ricopiare diligentemente gli appunti di Castiel su 1984, passando la metà del tempo a meravigliarsi di quanto fossero completi ed esaustivi. Ogni tanto Sam compariva alle sue spalle, stupito dalle riflessioni di Castiel - a cui nemmeno lui era arrivato - in merito a libro.  
  
“Quel ragazzo è un genio!”  
  
Dean alzò le spalle con indifferenza.  
  
“A quanto pare è ciò che lo contraddistingue. E' il nerd di famiglia.”  
  
“Un nerd popolare? Ma che razza di scuola è questa?!”  
  
“Non ne ho idea Sammy. Fammi un favore adesso, chiudi quella fogna così posso finire di ricopiare 'sta roba!”  
  
Sam sbuffò e tornò ai suoi compiti, fermandosi solo di tanto in tanto a commentare certi passaggi interessanti durante il lavoro di entrambi.  
  
Dean si stava cercando di decifrare a fatica alcuni appunti di Castiel quando il suo telefono vibrò. Non riconoscendo il numero, aprì con diffidenza il messaggio.  
  
  
  
Hey! Ho appna prlto cn Crowley. Ha dtto ke ti mex nei kasini. Skusa! T staremo lntni @ lezione. Xò devi cmq venire x il progetto o Cas drà di matto! Gabe  
  
  
  
“...cosa?!”  
  
“Che succede?” domandò Sam alzando la testa dai libri.  
  
“Mi è arrivato un messaggio da Gabriel ma non ho idea di cosa mi abbia scritto.”  
  
Con un ghigno Sam prese il telefono del fratello e gli decifrò il messaggio, lasciando Dean completamente allibito.  
  
“Non poteva scrivere normalmente?”  
  
Sam non risucì a fare a meno di ridere.  
  
“E' linguaggio sms... quando hai solo centosessanta caratteri a disposizione ti devi arrangiare.”  
  
“E generalmente è per questo motivo che si telefona.”  
  
“Come sei antiquato, Dean!”  
  
“Va al diavolo, Sammy!”  
  
Il minore rise e tornò ai suoi compiti mentre Dean, con uno sbuffo, mise il cellulare in tasca e finì di ricopiare gli appunti. Sam però fu più veloce e si appropriò in fretta e furia del computer per dedicarsi a qualche videogioco.  
  
“Dean! Per favore, quando usi il mio computer ricordati di fare il log out dopo che hai controllato l'email!”  
  
“Ops... mi spiace” rispose l'altro non troppo preoccupato dalla casa.  
  
“Comunque ti è arrivato un nuovo messaggio.”  
  
“Da...?”  
  
Ci fu un rumore di tasti e di click prima che Sam rischiasse di soffocarsi per rispondergli.  
  
“Castiel Novak!”  
  
“COSA?!”  
  
Dean ruotò sulla sedia prendendo il portatile dalle mani del fratello ignorando le proteste del più piccolo.  
  
  
  
“Oggetto: Scuola  
  
Ciao Dean. Prima di tutto sappi che ho avuto il tuo indirizzo e-mail da Crowley. E' stato un imperdonabile violazione della privacy, me ne rendo conto, ma avevo bisogno di parlarti e 160 caratteri non mi bastavano. Seconda cosa, mi hanno detto cos'è successo oggi a scuola e mi dispiace veramente molto. Quegli studenti mi ronzano intorno da un sacco di tempo e mi danno parecchio sui nervi. Tuttavia non volevo essere una fonte di guai per te e tuo fratello, considerato che oggi è stato il vostro primo giorno. Capisco perfettamente che tu preferisca non ridarmi di persona gli appunti, Crowley è la scelta migliore. Io, da parte mia, farò il possibile per evitarti, eccetto per quando saremo vicini di banco. La richiesta d'incontrarci in biblioteca però è ancora valida. Questo progetto va portato avanti e, per quanto intelligente possa essere, non posso fare da solo il lavoro di quattro persone e come tu stesso hai potuto constatare, Gabriel non è molto bravo a dare una mano (e disegnare donne nude con al braccio una fascia con su la svastica non è di grande aiuto). Credo di averti stordito abbastanza con le mie chiacchiere per il momento. Mi dispiace che ti abbiano infastidito per causa mia; spero comunque tu sia ancora disposto a darmi un passaggio domani in biblioteca. Rispondi appena ti è possibile, per favore.  
  
Cordialmente, Castiel.”  
  
  
  
Dean rilesse l'email due volte e fece un respiro profondo.  
  
“Come diavolo ha fatto Crowley a scovare il mio indirizzo e-mail?”  
  
“Ma non è Castiel che ti ha scritto?” domandò Sam sfilandogli il computer dalle mani.  
  
“Sì, ma ha avuto il mio indirizzo da Crowley.”  
  
“Te l'ho detto che quel tizio era infido!”  
  
Dean scosse la testa prima di riappropriarsi del portatile.  
  
“Non piangere Sam, devo solo rispondere all'email, poi potrai giocare al tuo stupido MMRGPs - o qualunque altra cosa sia - quanto ti pare!”  
  
“MMORPGs! E non sono giochi stupidi!”[1]  
  
“Sicuro... magari se la smettessi di perdere tempo fingendo di essere un elfo della notte e magari ti allenassi un po' di più, non dovrei controllare ogni tua mossa per essere certo che non finisca nei guai.”  
  
“Non c'è bisogno che tu mi tenga d'occhio!”  
  
“Sul serio? Eppure non mi sembravi molto sicuro prima! E facevo bene a essere lì, in caso avessi avuto bisogno d'aiuto.”  
  
“Sì, beh, lo sai che ho sempre preferito il cervello ai muscoli!”  
  
“Ma ci sono casi in cui non puoi cavartela con un po' di parlantina e basta!”  
  
I due fratelli erano persone completamente agli antipodi: Dean era fiero di sé e della sua atleticità. Quando erano in viaggio da uno stato all'altro, Dean passava il suo tempo a sollevare oggetti pesanti per allenarsi, al contrario di Sam, il cui massimo dello sforzo era sollevare un libro. Dean era più che capace di cavarsela in uno scontro, riuscendo ad avere la meglio anche sui prestanti giocatori di football della loro ultima scuola. Tuttavia ci teneva a non replicare, almeno non il suo primo giorno di scuola. Non avrebbe avuto senso, così aveva dovuto ingoiare il rospo e l'orgoglio e cedere alle pressioni degli altri studenti.  
  
Sam sbuffò sconsolato e distolse l'attenzione dal fratello. Aveva superato Dean in altezza ma era ancora goffo e poco coordinato, come se non avesse preso ancora sufficiente confidenza con il suo corpo e per questo sapeva perfettamente di essere più d'ostacolo che d'aiuto in caso di zuffa. L'ultima volta che era effettivamente arrivato alle mani con qualcuno, si era semplicemente spostato dal muro contro il quale l'avevano spinto, facendo sì che il ragazzo, nel tentativo di colpirlo, si rompesse una mano. Dean aveva riso come un matto, facendogli però notare quanto fosse necessario che imparasse a fare a pugni come si deve. Sam però era orgoglioso di definirsi l'intellettuale con la testa sempre china sui libri intento a leggere sia classici della letteratura, sia saggi. Aveva imparato da solo la maggior parte delle cose che sapeva. Nonostante fossero in viaggio continuo, aveva cercato di fare in modo di avere la possibilità di studiare come si deve e assicurarsi così un futuro. Ovviamente questa sua inclinazione era sempre stata al centro degli scontri che aveva con suo padre.  
  
John Wincester lavorava come ingegnere per l'esercito e il lavoro lo costringeva a viaggiare continuamente su e giù per il paese. Dopo la morte di Mary in un incidente stradale, quando Dean aveva sette anni e Sam tre, i due ragazzi avevano sempre viaggiato con il padre. Per anni non era stato un problema, finché le tensioni tra il padre e il figlio minore non erano esplose. Avevano iniziato un liceo in Georgia; Dean aveva persino trovato un lavoro part-time come meccanico – a quanto pareva aveva ereditato i geni del padre ricoperti di olio per motori– e Sam era quasi riuscito a vivere la vita di un qualunque teenager fatta di buoni voti, amici e persino una ragazza. Si erano appena ambientati che il contratto di John alla base militare era terminato e si erano dovuti trasferire nuovamente. La prima notte dalla partenza Dean aveva dovuto fare, invano, da arbitro per evitare che il padre e il fratello si scannassero. Non si rivolsero parola per tre giorni finché John non li informò che loro due sarebbero andati a vivere definitivamente dallo zio Bobby.  
  
“Tieni” sbuffò Dean restituendo il computer al fratello, il quale non riuscì a trattenere un borbottio scocciato mentre guardava lo schermo.  
  
“E ancora una volta non sei uscito dal tuo account di posta!”  
  
“No, perché nel caso dovesse rispondermi lo saprò subito.”  
  
“Aaaww! Hai un nuovo amico di penna?” lo preso in giro con un ghigno Sam.  
  
“Un'altra parola e ti strozzo! Va' a giocare al tuo World of Warhammer!”  
  
“Warcraft!”  
  
“Sam... non me frega un accidente!”  
  
Sam sbuffò e si riversò sul suo letto aprendo il gioco. Dean tornò alla scrivania per terminare i suoi compiti che era tutto fuorché facili. Aveva copiato gli appunti di Castiel, ma era lo attendevano una lunga serie di problemi di algebra da risolvere e alcune ricerche introduttive sull'Europa per la lezione di geografia. Non appena finì tutto quello che doveva fare, dalla cucina arrivò la voce di Bobby che li avvisava che la cena era pronta. Dean lanciò letteralmente la penna che aveva in mano dall'altra parte della stanza e si precipitò giù dalle scale. La casa di Bobby era abbastanza grande per un uomo che viveva da solo. Tuttavia la presenza di Sam e Dean l'aveva riempita completamente: c'erano scatole di cose indistinte, di libri e di vestiti ovunque. Dean saltò una scatolone contente dei vestiti lasciato in fondo alle scale e raggiunse la cucina dove trovò Bobby tranquillamente seduto sulla sua poltrona che stava cenando con pizza e l'immancabile bottiglia di birra al suo fianco.  
  
“Tutto bene Bobby?” domandò Dean con un sorriso soddisfatto afferrando con ingordigia una scatola di pizza dal piano di lavoro.  
  
“Dov'è tuo fratello?” bofonchiò Bobby come risposta.  
  
“Era impegnato con uno dei suoi giochi. Ha accennato qualcosa in merito a una razzia o qualcosa del genere.”  
  
“Quel ragazzo ha bisogno di farsi una vita. Allora... com'è andata a scuola oggi?”  
  
Dean sbuffò e afferrò una bibita dal frigorifero.  
  
“Il solito, sai com'è. Al momento sono ricercato da tutta la scuola reo per aver parlato con i Novak.”  
  
“Sì, quelli lì sono spesso una fonte di guai.”  
  
“Grazie per avermi reso partecipe della cosa.”  
  
“Sei un ragazzo grande e forte Dean, sai come farti valere.”  
  
Dean scrollò le spalle e si sedette.  
  
“Non il mio primo giorno! Non riuscirò mai a farmi una reputazione decente! Ok, Sammy non se la farà mai. Se decidessero di sfidarlo in qualche universo fantasy, se la caverebbe senza problemi, ma al momento è il gigante più scoordinato che abbia mai incontrato.”  
  
“Beh, se non altro adesso sai come stanno le cose” disse Bobby con un sorriso.  
  
“Sì, mi sei stato di grande aiuto.”  
  
Dean andava piuttosto d'accordo con l'uomo: entrambi amavano moltissimo le automobili, il lavoro di meccanico e la televisione. A dirla tutto Bobby era solo un amico di famiglia, neanche un vero zio, ma John si fidava abbastanza di lui per affidargli i suoi figli. Anche Sam andava abbastanza d'accordo con l'uomo, ma non avevano mai avuto molti argomenti di cui parlare e generalmente preferivano stare ognuno per i fatti propri.  
  
“Quindi, fammi capire. Di preciso, quant'è che sei nella merda?”  
  
“Oggi me la sono cavata con un avvertimento, ma ovviamente la cosa non finirà bene. Crowley ha detto che mi farà un favore-” rispose Dean addentando un grosso pezzo di pizza.  
  
“No, Dean. Non Crowley! Ti sei già invischiato nei giri sbagliati?”  
  
“E' solo un favore!”  
  
Bobby sospirò e scosse la testa.  
  
“Uno fa presto a diventare due, che a loro volta diventano cinque e che a loro volta ti porteranno a svegliarti una mattina in galera per aver fatto qualcosa di molto stupido. Crowley non è una persona che fa favori agli altri per puro spirito caritatevole.”  
  
“Vorrà dire che gli starò alla larga...” provò a dire Dean.  
  
“E' troppo tardi ormai. Se ha già fatto qualcosa per te, ora sei in debito con lui.”  
  
“Bene... comunque, che sai dirmi dei Novak?”  
  
Bobby bofonchiò e prese un altro sorso di birra prima di rispondergli.  
  
“Sono un branco di ricconi. Vivono nel quartiere più elegante della città dove le case hanno anche le piste per l'atterraggio dei jet privati.”  
  
Dean non riuscì a fare a meno di ridere: Bobby avrebbe dovuto essere più obiettivo quando si trattava di dire qualcosa in merito ai suoi studenti, ma l'odio profondo che aveva per i ricconi era qualcosa che andava al di là della sua etica professionale.  
  
“Da quel che ne so sono quattro famiglie e vivono in due case diverse l'una accanto all'altra. Uhm, vediamo... Il padre di Castiel è da un po' che non si fa vedere mentre sua madre è morta quando erano piccoli. Vivono con loro zio Raphael e gli arcangeli-”  
  
“Che sono Gabriel, Lucifer e...?”  
  
“Michael. Mentre i Masters e gli altri Novak vivono nella casa accanto con la zia Lilith.”  
  
Dean annuì.  
  
“Ok... ma di preciso quanto sono ricchi?”  
  
“Sono una famiglia benestante che si tramanda lavori molto remunerativi: dottori, avvocati, politici... spara una professione e di sicuro c'è un Novak che la esercita.”  
  
“Capito... ma perché questi nomi così religiosi? Mi è parso di capire che hanno una predilezione per gli angeli.”  
  
“Sai com'è... tradizioni di famiglia.”  
  
“Mi sembra giusto.”  
  
“Perché t'interessano così tanto?”  
  
“E' tutto il giorno che racimolo frammenti d'informazione su di loro, ma almeno così ho un quadro completo.”  
  
“Tuo fratello si decide a scendere o vuole andare a letto senza cena? Che sia chiaro che non ho intenzione di preparargli altro!”  
  
“Vado a recuperarlo” disse Dean afferrando un'altra fetta di pizza e dirigendosi verso le scale, chiamando a gran voce il fratello. Attese qualche secondo ma, non ottenendo alcuna risposta, salì le scale per andare a vedere dove fosse finito Sam. Lo trovò rannicchiato in un angolo del letto con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del computer.  
  
“Sammy! È pronta la cena!”  
  
“Sì, ancora un attimo!”  
  
“No, Sam, adesso. O non ci sarà altro.”  
  
“Immagino che allora andrò a letto senza cena.”  
  
“Sam!”  
  
“Ok, scendo!”  
  
Con un sospiro affranto il ragazzo lasciò il computer sul letto e, uscendo, diede di proposito una spallata a Dean. Questo non poté non trattenere una risata divertita e raggiunse il portatile, riducendo a icona il gioco e aprendo la sua casella e-mail. Castiel gli aveva risposto.  
  
  
  
“RE: RE: E' tutto ok  
  
Dean,  
  
L'ultima cosa che voglio è che tu debba “arrangiarti per conto tuo” a risolvere problemi che non avresti nemmeno dovuto avere e soprattutto non a causa della mia famiglia. Potrei parlare con i ragazzi che ti hanno minacciato a scuola, ma ho paura che questo non farebbe che peggiorare le cose. Se ci fosse un modo per mettere tutto a posto, lo farei volentieri... non mi piace vedere le persone maltrattate in mio nome e non voglio nemmeno che mi arrivi la notizia di un tuo coinvolgimento in uno scontro. So che hai detto di essere perfettamente in grado di difenderti, ma saresti comunque uno contro molti. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per aiutarti, sinceramente non ho idea come gli altri abbiano sviluppato questo interesse morboso per me e la mia famiglia. Io stesso ne ho preso coscienza solamente questo settembre! Ma non voglio annoiarti con i miei problemi, quindi passiamo oltre.  
  
Grazie mille per aver comunque accettato di venire con noi in biblioteca. In futuro troverò un modo perché tu possa prendere parti al nostro lavoro di gruppo senza che gli altri ti vedano insieme a noi. So perfettamente quanto i pettegolezzi viaggino velocemente nella nostra scuola e non voglio rischiare la tua incolumità durante la lezione di storia.  
  
Cordialmente, Castiel”  
  
  
  
Dean sorrise davanti all'email di Castiel ed era alquanto tentato di scrivergli subito una risposta, ma il suo stomaco iniziò a ruggire, ancora bisognoso di pizza. Si affrettò a scendere le scale e si unì a Sam e Bobby in cucina sperando che la sua presenza spezzasse il silenzio imbarazzante in cui si trovavano i due.  
  
“Allora Bobby, come ti devo chiamare durante la lezione di educazione tecnica? Signor Singer? Bobby? Zio Bob?”[2]  
  
Sam ghignò divertito e Bobby alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Signor Singer!”  
  
“Tranquillo, non ti scaldare. Volevo solo essere sicuro. Tanto per sapere... ci sarà qualche Novak in classe con me?”  
  
“Non saprei, dovrei controllare...”  
  
“Ok...”  
  
“Castiel ti ha risposto?” domandò Sam con la bocca piena di pizza.  
  
Dean annuì.  
  
“Mi ha detto che troveremo un modo per riuscire a lavorare al progetto senza che gli altri lo sappiano.”  
  
“Ti stai scambiando delle e-mail con uno di loro?” chiese Bobby guardandolo sorpreso.  
  
“Beh, stiamo lavorando insieme a un progetto, quindi in un modo o nell'altro dovremmo parlarci...”  
  
L'uomo scosse la testa.  
  
“Evita di fare in modo che qualcuno a scuola ne venga a conoscenza e finirai appeso per le budella!”  
  
“Beh, ho iniziato andando in giro a testa bassa, ma nulla mi vieta di alzarla e prenderli a calci nel culo e basta!”  
  
“Che ne dici di guadagnarsi il respetto degli altri in modo normale? Sei un discreto giocatore di football, perché non entri nella squadra?”  
  
Dean fece segno di no con la testa mentre prendeva un'altra fetta di pizza.  
  
“No, già la scuola mi darà del filo da torcere e inoltre voglio lavorare nell'officina. Non avrei il tempo materiale per fare tutto.”  
  
“Si tratta semplicemente di capire quali sono le priorità, Dean.”  
  
“Esatto, prima la scuola poi il lavoro. Non ho tempo per giocare. E il resto del tempo voglio passarlo ad ammuffire sul divano davanti alla televisione e non a mettere a tappeto dei tizi.”  
  
Sam sbuffò e finì la sua fetta di pizza prima di prenderne un'altra. La vita a casa di Bobby pareva relativamente tranquilla: l'uomo voleva che rispettassero giusto qualche regola, per il resto gli aveva sempre lasciato la piena libertà a patto che mettessero in ordine, sparecchiassero e non rompessero nulla. Sam generalmente stava rintanato nella loro stanza a giocare al computer mentre Dean preferiva di gran lunga piazzarsi sul divano a guardare la televisione. Generalmente non erano rimasti più di qualche giorno a casa di Bobby, ma se non altro avevano già una routine che sapevano funzionare. Dean si era anche procurato un lavoro all'officina dello zio per riuscire a guadagnare qualcosa che avrebbe messo da parte per il futuro. Al momento tutto ciò era la cosa più vicina a una vita normale che avessero mai avuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Massively multiplayer online role-playing game, ovvero giochi di ruolo online multigiocatore di massa come Extremelot o World of Worldcraft (fonte: Wikipedia)
> 
> [2] letteralmente è shop class, che consiste in un laboratorio di meccanica o affini, l'ho tradotto con educazione tecnica perché nella mia esperienza scolastica è la cosa che più si avvicini alla materia.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, secondo capitolo: abbiamo conosciuto Crowley, abbiamo visto Bobby in azione e il primo scambio di e-mail (sì, ce ne saranno diversi) tra Dean e Cas. Per chi aveva avuto dei dubbi in merito al Dean non aggressivo davanti alle minacce dello scorso capitolo... beh, l'autrice ha risolto il problema, e credo anche in modo abbastanza plausibile. Io intanto vi ringrazio moltissimo per la fantastica accoglienza che avete riservato a questa storia e spero continuerete a seguirla.
> 
> I capitoli sono tutti piuttosto corposi – circa 4.000 parole i primi 10, poi la media aumenta – quindi gli aggiornamenti saranno circa ogni due settimane, di mercoledì o giovedì, devo vedere quando gli orari – tra università e lavoro – me lo permettono :3
> 
> Spero il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!
> 
> A presto!
> 
> LaTuM


	3. I vecchietti sono carini

Not All That  
  
Capitolo 3  
  
I vecchietti sono carini  
  
  
  
Dean chiuse il suo armadietto facendo un salto all'indietro quando vide il ghigno di Crowley comparire davanti a lui.  
  
“Buongiorno Raggio di Sole! Hai gli appunti?”  
  
Dean annuì ed estrasse dalla borsa il quaderno di Castiel per poi metterlo con poca delicatezza nelle mani di Crowley.  
  
“Come sei riuscito ad avere il mio indirizzo e-mail?”  
  
Crowley ghignò nuovamente e si batté l'indice sulla punta del naso.  
  
“Lo sai come dicono: un mago non svela mai i suoi trucchi. D'altra parte, il piccolo Cas ha insistito che era urgente...”  
  
“Perfetto. Ok... ora devo andare in classe.”  
  
“Molto bene.”  
  
Dean si affrettò ad allontanarsi da Crowley e s'incamminò per i corridoi raggiungendo l'aula in cui avrebbe avuto lezione. Alcuni erano già arrivati e tra loro c'era anche Chuck. Dean buttò in malo modo la borsa sul banco e prese posto accanto allo strano ragazzo.  
  
“Cosa stai scrivendo?”  
  
“Il mio romanzo” rispose Chuck scrollando le spalle con indifferenza e continuando a scrivere come se non ci fosse un domani.  
  
“Il tuo romanzo?”  
  
“Prima o poi tutti nella vita scriviamo un romanzo e questo è il mio momento.”  
  
“Già... di cosa parla?”  
  
“Non posso dirtelo. Tu invece cosa mi dici dei tuoi piani per cercare di stare lontano dai Novak oggi? O ti sei psicologicamente preparato al fatto che ti faranno nero?”  
  
Dean aggrottò la fronte e iniziò a giocare con la chiusura della borsa.  
  
“Io ho solo... Mi sono organizzato per non rischiare d'incrociarli. E a loro volta mi hanno promesso che mi staranno alla larga.”  
  
“E questo quand'è che te l'avrebbero detto?”  
  
“Ieri sera ho ricevuto un messaggio da Gabriel e Castiel mi ha mandato un'email” rispose Dean senza dare troppa importanza alla cosa.  
  
Chuck alzò gli occhi dal libro guardandolo esterrefatto.  
  
“Hanno il tuo numero di telefono e il tuo indirizzo e-mail?”  
  
“Ehm... sì. Perché?”  
  
Chuck fece energicamente segno di no con la testa prima di tornare a concentrarsi sui suoi scritti.  
  
“Nulla, solo che non avrei mai pensato di dirlo: qualcuno che conosco è in contatto con i Novak.”  
  
Dean sorrise divertito.  
  
“Ti considerano davvero così lontano dalla loro portata?”  
  
“Uhm... Nessuno sa il mio nome, sono solo quello strambo che passa il suo tempo seduto in un angolo a scrivere.”  
  
“Oh, beh... se ti può consolare io sono quello a cui verrà fatto il culo a strisce!”  
  
Chuck questa volta sorrise a sua volta.  
  
“Beh, se non altro non ricercato con l'accusa di alto tradimento.”  
  
“Senti ma... perché tutti vogliono essere loro amici? Cos'hanno di così speciale?”  
  
“Oltre al fatto che sono ricchi sfondati? Qui le persone non sono molto profonde, quindi immagino che sia per questo. Perché la gente vuole essere amica di Johnny Depp? Nessuna in particolare, semplicemente perché è Johnny Depp. Lo stesso vale Castiel Novak... lui è un po' il George Clooney della Kripke High.”  
  
L'espressione di Dean si fece ancora più corrucciata.  
  
“Quindi è tutta una ragione di status sociale?”  
  
“Puoi vederla così. La colpa è un po' di Baltahzar, è lui ha che lasciato qui una sorta di fan club. E' fondamentalmente un cretino ma ai suoi tempi era il più popolare della scuola. E se lo era lui, di conseguenza anche la sua famiglia deve esserlo. Ovvio, che solo persone come Gabriel e Anna sono in grado di reggere il paragone.”  
  
“Sento che c'è un ma in arrivo...”  
  
“No, nessun ma. O meglio. E' Castiel che è veramente strano, lui vuole solo essere lasciato in pace. E' troppo timido per avere contatti con le altre persone. Un tempo stava addirittura pensando di lasciare la scuola e seguire delle lezioni private da casa, poi Gabriel è riuscito a dissuaderlo.”  
  
“Come fai a sapere tutta questa roba?”  
  
“Passo piuttosto inosservato e questo fa sì che la gente parli senza rendersi conto che posso sentirli: mi arrivano tutte le notizie in anteprima ma non ho nessuno con cui condividerle.”  
  
“Anche tu hai pochi amici?”  
  
“Ne ho una, Becky, ma se non ti piace Buffy lei non ti prende nemmeno in considerazione.”  
  
Dean sbuffò e appoggiò la testa sulla borsa osservando Chuck che stava continuando a scrivere.  
  
“Buffy?”  
  
“Sì, L'Ammazzavampiri, ne è ossessionata e non fa altro che scrivere fanfiction a riguardo.”  
  
“Ma il telefilm è finito secoli fa!”  
  
“Non lo so! Posso giurarti di aver letto non so quante lettere indirizzate a Joss Whedon nelle quali gli ordinava di girare delle altre stagioni concentrandosi soprattutto sul rapporto tra Buffy e Spike.”  
  
Dean sbuffò nuovamente.  
  
“Sembra un tantino psicopatica. Comunque... ma non l'avevano fatto? Voglio dire, l'ultima volta che l'ho visto mi pare stessero facendo sesso.”  
  
Chuck scoppiò a ridere nervosamente.  
  
“Lo so! La voce di Becky si alza di qualche ottava ogni volta che rivede quegli episodi.”  
  
Dean scosse la testa e iniziò a guardarsi in giro notando che la classe si era oramai riempita di studenti che stavano discutendo animatamente di cosa avevano fatto la sera precedente e un professore era fuori dall'aula intendo a leggere una circolare. L'attenzione di Dean però fu improvvisamente catturata dall'entrata in scena di Castiel, ancora vestito di tutto punto con una camicia elegante, cravatta e un impermeabile. Il ragazzo gli sorrise in modo impercettibile prima di raggiungere il suo posto.  
  
“Hey, Chuck! Sai dirmi perché si veste sempre così?”  
  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e diede una rapida occhiata a Castiel.  
  
“E' un po' la sua divisa. Aspetta di vederlo in jeans e maglietta, ti posso assicurare che è la cosa più strana che mi sia mai capitato di vedere!”  
  
Dean rise e, in attesa che gli annunci della mattina finissero e che la lezione avesse inizio, appoggiò nuovamente la testa sulla borsa osservando Chuck che continuava a scribacchiare alcune idee per il suo romanzo - senza però riuscire a decifrarne neanche una parola.  
  
La prima ora della mattinata era una lezione d'informatica e, ancora una volta, in classe con lui c'era Castiel. Almeno stavolta però Dean non dovette preoccuparsi del rischio di trovarselo vicino, visto che l'unico posto disponibile rimasto era in fondo all'aula. Come ogni studente, Dean entrò nel computer con l'account della scuola e la prima cosa che fece fu andare in internet, constatando però che quasi tutti i siti che potevano interessargli erano stati bloccati. Deluso, decise di aprire la sua casella e-mail notando che c'era un messaggio ancora non letto nella posta in arrivo e, ancora una volta, da parte di Castiel.[1]  
  
  
  
“Oggetto: Stasera  
  
Dean,  
  
Ieri hai detto che sai guidare... posso chiederti se hai anche una macchina?  
  
Castiel”  
  
  
  
Dean si girò verso il resto della classe, vedendo Castiel seduto dall'altra parte della stanza apparentemente immerso nel suo lavoro. Dato che l'insegnante non era ancora arrivato, il ragazzo approfittò di quel momento per rispondere all'email.  
  
  
  
“Certo che ho la macchina Castiel, perché?  
  
-D”  
  
  
  
Finalmente il professore entrò in classe con un aspetto decisamente scarmigliato: dei fogli indistinti sbucavano fuori dalla sua ventiquattrore, la cravatta era allacciata tutta storta e aveva ancora in mano una tazza di polistirolo piena di caffè.  
  
“Scusate il ritardo ragazzo! Troppe cose da fare e troppo poco tempo per farle. Potete cominciare subito con il vostro lavoro!”  
  
L'uomo non sembrava aver notato la presenza di Dean e il suo non aver nulla da fare. Per fortuna gli venne in aiuto Castiel.  
  
  
  
“Dean,  
  
mi spiace chiedertelo ma nonostante sia Gabriel che Anna abbiano la patente, non è facile avere un'auto a nostra disposizione e non abbiamo modo arrivare in biblioteca. Ti scoccerebbe darci un passaggio? Saremo più che contenti di dividere la benzina.  
  
Inoltre... al momento stiamo lavorando a un progetto che consiste nel creare un database fittizio per un'azienda a nostra discrezione. Se vai sul server pubblico della scuola e selezioni la cartella ICT [sottocartella classe 6] trovi le istruzioni dove ti viene spiegato come iniziare e il lavoro e tutto quello che c'è da fare.  
  
Castiel.”  
  
  
  
“Castiel,  
  
certo che posso passare a prendervi! E non preoccuparti per i soldi della benzina... tanto dovrei guidare fin lì comunque, no?  
  
Immagino di doverti ringraziare, mi stavo giusto chiedendo come procedere visto che non avevo alcun progetto a cui lavorare e quei buoni a nulla della scuola hanno persino bloccato i giochi preinstallati del computer! Chi può essere così crudele?!  
  
-D”  
  
  
  
Quando Dean iniziò a cercare nel server il materiale che gli aveva indicato Castiel, lanciò un'occhiata al ragazzo notando che stava ridendo fra sé e sé. Convito di essere lui la fonte di quell'allegria, Dean aprì il file introduttivo che spiegava come procedere con il lavoro senza riuscire a trattenere un ghigno soddisfatto. Si era appena messo sotto con il progetto vero e proprio quando notò che c'era una nuova e-mail non letta nella casella della posta in arrivo.  
  
  
  
“Dean,  
  
grazie mille, sei davvero molto gentile. Hai presente il cenotafio appena fuori dal parco? Ti aspetteremo lì.  
  
Molto divertente, ma davvero, credo che quei 'buoni a nulla' abbiano agito così perché durante le lezioni devi lavorare e non giocare. Non sono sicuro che tu l'abbia notato, ma non c'è molto da fare su questi computer. La scuola è comunque un posto dove si viene per imparare, non per divertirsi.  
  
Castiel”  
  
  
  
Se possibile il sorriso di Dean si fece ancora più grande. Era stato lui a far ridere Castiel e la lezione si prospettava essere meno incentrata sul progetto e più uno scambio di e-mail con Castiel, il ragazzo senza amici che aveva scelto di parlare con lui. L'altro avrebbe potuto semplicemente chiedergli un passaggio e spiegargli cosa doveva fare a lezione, ma ogni volta che Dean gli rispondeva, Castiel gli mandava una nuova e-mail.  
  
  
  
“Castiel, sei sicuro che il parco sia una buona idea? Pioverà e vi bagnerete tutti e non voglio che la mia Piccola si ritrovi con tutti i sedili inzaccherati. Ho notato che questa scuola è priva di qualsiasi cosa possa ritenersi divertente e andando avanti di questo passo potrei rimetterci la mano destra! Tuttavia ho trovato un amico. E' parecchio strano ma i barboni come me non possono fare troppo gli schizzinosi. A differenza di te che hai stuoli di persone pronte a gettarsi ai tuoi piedi... comunque, tu non hai del lavoro da fare?  
  
-D”  
  
  
  
“Dean, posso assicurarti che il parco non è un luogo poi così frequentato e per quanto concerne la pioggia, farò del mio meglio per rimanere asciutto. L'ultima cosa che voglio e bagnare la tua Piccola, dato che sei anche così gentile da darci un passaggio. Tuttavia, se dovesse succederle qualcosa, sarò lieto di ripagare i danni. Mi fa piacere sapere che ti hai trovato un amico: è Chuck Shurly, vero? Ti ho visto parlare con lui... da quel che ho sentito dire è un bravo ragazzo.  
  
Io, da parte mia, non ho mai sentito il bisogno di avere degli amici, soprattutto non in questa scuola. Nessuno vuole davvero essere mio amico, sono semplicemente interessati allo status che raggiungerebbero riuscendo a diventarlo. Se fossi stato una persona come tutte le altre, nessuno avrebbe nemmeno saputo il mio nome. Gli amici sono un lusso non strettamente necessario; una volta ho provato ad allacciare qualche rapporto, ma non è andata come speravo, così ho deciso mai più. Tuttavia mi piacerebbe avere quella giusta dose di coraggio e sicurezza per dire a tutti di lasciarmi in pace.  
  
Al momento non sto facendo nulla perché ho già concluso il mio progetto e sarò nullafacente finché non inizieremo la nuova unità. Perché me lo chiedi? Ti sto distraendo dal tuo lavoro? Se lo desideri, posso inviarti parte del mio progetto, almeno ti sarà più facile capire su cosa stiamo lavorando. E ora che ci penso... ti sono serviti i miei appunti d'inglese?  
  
Castiel”  
  
  
  
Dean osservò esterrefatto l'ultima e-mail di Castiel, sorpreso di vedere quanto avesse scritto e si fosse anche lasciato andare, parlandogli di alcune cose di cui probabilmente non aveva mai fatto parola con nessuno.  
  
  
  
“Castiel, non preoccuparti, stavo scherzando riguardo la macchina. E se le succedesse qualcosa, sono perfettamente in grande di gestire la cosa visto che lavoro par-time come meccanico... o qualcosa del genere.  
  
Sì, stavo parlando di Chuck. In effetti è uno a posto ed è anche l'unico che non mi fa minimamente pesare il solo fatto che ti guardi.  
  
Deve essere abbastanza difficile per te essere stalkerato da tutti quei fuori di testa! Perché non capiscono che uno possa voler stare da solo? Se non sono indiscreto, posso chiederti cos'è successo con il tuo amico? Ovviamente non sei tenuto a rispondermi. Nel senso... nemmeno mi conosci, capisco che possa non aver voglia di raccontarmi i fatti tuoi.  
  
Distraimi pure quanto ti pare e piace, non m'interessa, davvero! E non preoccuparti d'inviarmi i tuoi file. Preferisco avere un'insufficienza per i fatti miei piuttosto che prendere una A copiando da te. E sì, in effetti non ho capito moltissimo i tuoi appunti - usi un sacco di parole lunghissime! - ma mi sono stati comunque d'aiuto. Pure mio fratello adesso ha una venerazione per te: lui adora 1984 e ha trovato alcune delle tue osservazioni davvero grandiose... sì, è NERDISSIMO!  
  
-D”  
  
  
  
Castiel però non gli rispose più per il resto della lezione. Dean prese in seria considerazione l'idea di prendere a testate la tastiera... che diritto aveva lui di chiedere all'altro delle cose così personali? Oppure era stata colpa del commento sui nerd, anche se in fondo era indirizzato a Sam. Qualunque cosa fosse, Dean passò il resto della lezione mordendosi la lingua per essere andato troppo oltre. Non vide nessuno dei Novak per il resto della mattinata, tuttavia ricevette due messaggi da Gabriel con delle barzellette sconce. Suppose che fosse un messaggio cumulativo e che il suo nome fosse rientrato, come quello di molti, nella casella d'invio, ragion per cui si stupì non poco quando l'altro, durante l'ora di pranzo, il ragazzo lo trascinò in un angolo per parlargli.  
  
“Hai ricevuto i messaggi con le barzellette?”  
  
“Uhm, sì...” rispose Dean guardandolo confuso.  
  
“Benissimo! Immaginavo ti sarebbero piaciute. Senti, c'è Sammy da queste parti? Ho bisogno di aiuto per fargli uno scherzo e mi servono informazioni. Ha paura di qualcosa in particolare? Ragni? Vermi?”  
  
“...pensavo avessi detto che mi saresti stato lontano.”  
  
“Non preoccuparti, qui nessuno può vederci, quindi sputa il rospo! A proposito, Cas mi ha detto che prima vi stavate scambiando delle e-mail ma poi ha dovuto smettere perché dei tizi hanno iniziato a chiacchierare con lui e non voleva che qualcuno sospettasse della vostra corrispondenza. Come vedi, stiamo mantenendo la parola data. E grazie per il passaggio... mio padre diventa davvero insopportabile quando si prospetta l'idea di uno di noi al voltante. Comunque, tornando al discorso di prima, che puoi dirmi di Sam, di cos'è che ha paura?”  
  
Dean annuì cercando di metabolizzare tutte le informazioni che Gabriel gli aveva dato nel giro di pochi secondi.  
  
“Capisco... a dire il vero pensavo di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato od offensivo. Comunque... Sam non è un gran fifone, le uniche cose di cui ha paura sono che gli scada l'iscrizione a qualcuno dei suoi giochi online o che gli si rompa il computer...”  
  
“Sì, beh, ma questo non mi fa venire in mente nessuno scherzo divertente...” disse Gabriel aggrottando la fronte “A che cosa gioca comunque?”  
  
“World of...”  
  
“Warcraft?! Anche Michael ci gioca qualche volta. E con qualche volta intendo tutto il fottutissimo tempo, quindi... magari potrei fargli trovare un doppione online...”  
  
Dean rise.  
  
“Questo è davvero crudele da parte tua. Non hai idea di quanto s'incazzi quando qualcuno gli frega una qualche uccisione!”  
  
Gabriel si unì alla risata di Dean.  
  
“Fantastico, allora sarà proprio quello che farò! Ah, è probabile che mi sia dimenticato qualcosa nel tuo armadietto. A più tardi!”  
  
Dean guardò confuso Gabriel allontanarsi e andare a sedersi al tavolo già occupato dal resto della sua famiglia. Dean aspetto alcuni secondi prima di raggiungere a sua volta il tavolo dove c'era Sam che stava fagocitando il suo hamburger. Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a sedersi che gli comparvero davanti Chuck e una biondina.  
  
“Hey, Dean! Ti dispiace se...”  
  
“Affatto” rispose Dean facendo segno di no con la testa “Siediti pure... Becky, giusto?”  
  
La ragazza fece un sorriso compiuto nella sua direzione.  
  
“Gli hai parlato di me?” domandò poi all'amico.  
  
“Sì... piacere di conoscerti: io sono Dean, lui è Sam.”  
  
“A voi due piace Buffy?”  
  
Chuck sospirò affranto a cominciò a sua volta a mangiare mentre Sam rivolgeva un'occhiata stranita al fratello prima di dare una risposta piuttosto vaga.  
  
“Ho visto giusto un episodio o due...”  
  
“Dovete assolutamente vederlo! E' meraviglioso! E poi Spike e Buffy-”  
  
Becky fu interrotta da un'altra ragazza che si avvicinò a Sam con un blocco per gli appunti tra le mano. Quando il ragazzo la notò, sul suo viso di dipinse un sorriso enorme.  
  
“Hey Sam, ti è caduto questo mentre uscivi.”  
  
“Cavolo... grazie mille, non me ne ero accorto.”  
  
“Non c'è problema” rispose la ragazza con un sorriso “Lui è tuo fratello?”  
  
“Sì, sicuro. Lui è Dean, Dean, lei è Jessica.”  
  
Il sorriso di Dean non prometteva nulla di buono.  
  
“Piacere di conoscerti Jess, Sam mi ha parlato tanto di te!”  
  
Sam diede un calcio al fratello da sotto il tavolo cercando di continuare comunque a sorridere e non mostrarsi troppo imbarazzato.  
  
“Che carino... comunque, ci vediamo al tuo armadietto dopo pranzo, ok?” rispose lei in direzione di Sam.  
  
“Certo, a dopo!”  
  
“Ciao Dean!”  
  
“Ciao Jess!”  
  
Dean salutò la ragazza con un sorriso e agitando la mano. Non appena lei sparì dalla loro vista, Sam si girò di scatto e tirò un pugno sulla spalla del fratello.  
  
“Perché diavolo ti sei dovuto comportare così? Adesso penserà che sono uno strambo!”  
  
“Certo, perché tu sei una persona perfettamente normale Sammy” gli fece notare Dean non riuscendo a trattenere una risata prima d'iniziare finalmente a mangiare il suo pranzo.  
  
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia e riprese a mangiare, lanciando solo di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata al fratello. Quest'ultimo però parve non farci caso, troppo impegnato com'era a fissare il tavolo dei Novak. Gabriel stava ridendo insieme ad Anna e quello che gli parve essere Joshua, a giudicare dalla stazza del ragazzo. Castiel sedeva a un angolo del tavolo prendendo di tanto in tanto qualche foglia d'insalata e, a differenza degli altri che stavano chiacchierando allegramente tra di loro, lui non proferiva parola. Sembrava che persino la sua famiglia lo considerasse un emarginato visto che non era interessato a intrattenere alcun tipo di rapporto sociale con loro.  
  
“Tu non hai ancora incontrato nessuno dei Novak?” domandò Dean girandosi verso il fratello.  
  
“Solo i gemelli, anche se ovviamente mi sono ben guardato dal rivolgergli parola. A dire il vero nessuno l'ha fatto, erano troppo presi a litigare tra di loro...” rispose Sam una volta che ebbe finito di masticare.  
  
Chuck annuì.  
  
“Funziona così tra loro. Michael è il maggiore dei due, quindi pensa di avere una marcia in più. Lucifer ovviamente lo odia per questo ma ciò non toglie che passino la maggior parte del loro tempo insieme cercando di essere sempre l'uno meglio dell'altro.”  
  
Dean annuì e prese un altro boccone prima di riportare nuovamente lo sguardo sui Novak.  
  
Il resto della giornata proseguì senza ulteriori incidenti; condivise persino la lezione di francese con Gabriel che non smise per un secondo di inviargli barzellette sconce, anche se in francese.  
  
  
  
Mandi a ttt qst barzellette o lo fai solo xkè sono io?  
  
  
  
Dean riuscì a vedere un ghigno dipingersi sulla faccia dell'altro.  
  
  
  
Oggi te, dmni Cas, frse dpdmni Meg... ki lo sa!  
  
  
  
Dean scosse la testa e ripose il cellulare nella tasca della giacca assicurandosi che la vibrazione non facesse troppo rumore onde evitare che gli sequestrassero il telefono. La lezione proseguì e prima che Dean se ne rendesse conto, aveva raggiunto il suo armadietto per incontrarsi il fratello e tornare a casa insieme.  
  
“Direi che oggi è stata una buona giornata” bofonchiò Dean stiracchiandosi.  
  
“Nessuna minaccia?” gli domandò Sam con un sorrisetto beffardo.  
  
“No... se tutto va bene tra un po' verrò messo in secondo piano e nessuno saprà mai chi sono.”  
  
“Sembra fantastico...”  
  
“Puoi dirlo forte! Allora... come stava Jess?”  
  
“Va al diavolo! Se non altro ti ha trovato carino” borbottò Sam.  
  
“Davvero pensa che sia carino?”  
  
“Sì, nello stesso modo in cui torva carini i vecchietti.”  
  
“...perché i vecchietti sono carini?”  
  
“Forse qualcuno. Probabilmente questa domenica andrò da lei, dobbiamo lavorare insieme a un progetto per il corso d'inglese.”  
  
“Oh, già v'immagino! Sam e Jessica mano nella mano...”  
  
Sam diede al fratello un pugno sul braccio e cercò di darsela a gambe senza però riuscirci.  
  
“Lo sai che scherzo, Sammy! Comunque ti starò fuori dalle scatole per tutta la serata!”  
  
“E' vero che hai appuntamento con Castiel per studiare.”  
  
“E ci saranno anche Gabriel e Anna.”  
  
Sam annuì.  
  
“A che ora ti vedi con loro?”  
  
“Oh... a dire il vero non lo so” rispose Dean recuperando il cellulare dalla tasca e trovandoci un messaggio non letto inviato da un numero sconosciuto.  
  
  
  
Ciao, sono Castiel. Ti ho scritto per chiederti se possiamo vederci alle sei e mezza. Ti andrebbe bene?  
  
  
  
Dean non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso e salvò il numero di Castiel prima di rispondergli.  
  
“Perché stai sorridendo?”  
  
“Castiel mi ha appena mandato un messaggio.”  
  
Sam sorrise a sua volta.  
  
“Aaaww! Siete passati dalle e-mail ai messaggini! Il prossimo passo sarà restare al telefono tutta la notte, poi ti fermerai a dormire da lui-”  
  
Il ragazzo però fu interrotto dallo scappellotto sul coppino da parte del fratello.  
  
“Chiudi quella boccaccia! E' una cosa che stiamo facendo unicamente per la scuola.”  
  
“Certo, lui che dice?”  
  
“Di andare a prenderli alle sei e mezza.”  
  
“Si, certo... scuola” lo prese in giro Sam.  
  
“Stai zitto, scemo!”  
  
“Cosa gli hai risposto?”  
  
“Non ti riguarda.”  
  
“Ma certo che si sarò! Con affetto, baci e abbracci, Dean!”  
  
Dean aggrottò la fronte e colpì nuovamente il fratello, superandolo. Sam sorrise seguendolo, contento per una volta tanto di aver trovato qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per infastidire l'altro. Nell'esatto momento in cui arrivarono a casa, Dean si fiondò in camera loro cercando di riuscire a fare più compiti possibili prima di andare a farsi la doccia. Al piano di sotto Bobby si stava facendo un panino quando sentì l'acqua scorrere.  
  
“Cosa sta facendo tuo fratello?”  
  
“Ha un appuntamento!”  
  
“Di già?! E con chi?”  
  
“Castiel!”  
  
“Non dire fesserie!”  
  
“Non lo sono! Forse non è un vero e proprio appuntamento visto che ci saranno anche Gabriel e Anna e che avranno del lavoro da fare per scuola, ma è tutto il giorno che si sta scambiando e-mail con Castiel!”  
  
“Uno non può farsi degli amici?”  
  
“Castiel? Da quel che ne so lui è famoso per non avere amici...”  
  
Bobby scrollò le spalle e tornò a occuparsi del suo panino.  
  
“Beh, magari è finalmente riuscito a trovare un amico. Non ho idea di cosa possa volere da Dean comunque. Tuo fratello è più tipo che va d'accordo con uno come Gabriel, considerato che sono stupidi uguali.”  
  
Sam rise e tirò fuori i libri per studiare dalla sua borsa.  
  
Al piano di sopra invece Dean era appena riemerso dalla doccia e stava fissando intensamente il contenuto del suo armadio, domandosi cosa poteva mettersi. Stava semplicemente andando in biblioteca per lavorare a un progetto ma aveva l'impressione che dovesse comunque fare una buona impressione. Forse era la sua occasione per diventare il solo e unico amico di Castiel Novak. Diede una rapida occhiata all'orologio e iniziò a entrare in panico: si decise per una maglietta dei Led Zeppelin, una camicia nera e i jeans buoni – ovvero quelli senza strappi. Indossò i gli stivali, afferrò la giacca e si diresse verso la porta prima che Bobby lo chiamasse.  
  
“A Sam sta bene che tu vada fuori con i Novak?”  
  
“Beh, solo con tre di loro ed è per un progetto di storia a cui stiamo lavorando.”  
  
“E passi ore avanti all'armadio per scegliere cosa metterti ogni volta che vai in biblioteca?”  
  
Alle spalle di Dean riuscì a vedere Sam che stava ridendo come un idiota.  
  
“Mi sono solo cambiato, non voglio sembrare quello che possiede solo un paio di jeans logori e una maglietta!”  
  
“Uhm...?”  
  
“Senti, sono in ritardo, mangerò qualcosa più tardi!”  
  
Il ragazzo si catapultò fuori di casa e, dopo aver preso le chiavi dalla tasca della giacca, raggiunse la bellissima Chevy Impala nera del '67 che suo padre gli aveva lasciato. Con un sorriso si sedette al posto di guida e si diresse fino al cenotafio fuori dal parco. Stava piovendo, non particolarmente forte, ma abbastanza comunque perché le persone dovessero tirar fuori gli ombrelli. Quando finalmente raggiunse il parco, Castiel, Anna e Gabriel stretti l'uno contro l'altro sotto un grande ombrello nero.  
  
“Scusate il ritardo. L'inquisizione Spagnola mi ha rallentato l'uscita: dove stai andando, con chi, a che ora torni... il solito.”  
  
Gabriel rise e si avvicinò all'auto.  
  
“Che cerchioni! È bellissima, Dean!”  
  
Dean sorrise.  
  
“Lo so! Lei è la mia Piccola! Saltate su, dai!”  
  
“Io davanti!” disse Gabriel impossessandosi del posto del passeggero, lasciando che Castiel e Anna salissero dietro. Dean lanciò un'occhiata veloce a Castiel dallo specchietto retrovisore prima di immettersi nuovamente sulla strada.  
  
“Allora, dov'è la biblioteca?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] in originale la lezione d'informatica è ICT che sta per information and communication techonolgies.
> 
> Terzo capitolo: Dean e Cas continuano a scambiarsi e-mail e Baby fa finalmente la sua comparsa XD Vediamo anche Jess, carina come al solito, e Becky, che è sempre una fangirl invasata. Ah, breve nota in merito alla traduzione dei capitoli: preferisco seguire la scia delle case editrici e tradurre i titoli del capitoli. Fosse stata una mia storia non li avrei messi o li avrei lasciati inglese, ma siccome io qui ho solo un ruolo 'fantasma', traduco e basta :3
> 
> Spero il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, come al solito provvederò a far sapere cosa ne pensate all'autrice! Ovviamente vi ringraziamo infinitamente per come avete accolto i primi due capitoli, siamo felicissime che la storia - e la traduzione - vi piacciano. Speriamo di continuare sulla stessa scia! GRAZIE DI CUORE!
> 
> A presto!
> 
> LaTuM


	4. Me uomo! Me piace carne!

Not All That  
  
Capitolo 4  
  
Me uomo! Me piace carne!  
  
  
  
  
  
“Led Zeppelin, eh? Immagino ti piaccia tutto il rock classico: Black Sabbath, Motorhead?”  
  
Dean lanciò una breve occhiata a Gabriel prima di annuire.  
  
“Certo! Gli anni '70 vincono su tutto!”  
  
Gabriel rise.  
  
“Io sono per gruppi un po' più moderni: Avenged Savenfold, Rise Against...”  
  
Dean gli rivolse un'occhiata quasi minacciosa.  
  
“Non ti piacerà mica quella merda di musica emo, spero!”  
  
“Fossi matto! Se dovessi mai incontrare Gerad Way gli tirerei un calcio nelle palle!”  
  
“Bene, perché generalmente non mi piace nulla che vada oltre gli anni Ottanta” rispose Dean con una risata.  
  
“Non puoi vivere nel passato Dean-O! Le possibilità che hai di vedere le tue band live sono pari a zero. Io, d'altra parte, è probabile che tra un mese andrò a vedermi senza problemi il concerto dei Foo Fighters.”  
  
“Non ci sarebbe nessuna di queste band se non ci fosse già stato qualcuno come i Metallica prima di loro!”  
  
“Sono d'accordo con te, ma fa un salto nel futuro Dean, non si sta male da queste parti. La musica è molto più dura e pesante!”  
  
“Non c'è nulla di più pesante dei Metallica. Niente!”  
  
  
  
Ci volle un po' prima che Castiel e Anna tornassero dal loro tour della biblioteca con le braccia cariche di libri; l'accesso era riservato esclusivamente ai membri e l'ora di chiusura era ben dopo quella di molti altri locali. Dean non aveva mai visto un posto così bello e suppose che questo dipendesse dalla sua esclusività: niente sedie o tavoli di plastica, tutto l'arredamento era di legno massiccio e aveva l'aria di essere alquanto costoso. Lo stesso tavolo a cui erano seduti e le quattro sedie potevano facilmente costare più della casa Bobby.  
  
“Avete preso tutto quello che ci serve?” domandò Gabriel prendendo il primo libro della pila che il cugino aveva posato davanti a lui. Castiel annuì e prese posto accanto a Dean.  
  
“Immagino di sì... di cosa stavate parlando?”  
  
“Musica” rispose Gabriel scivolando sulla sedia per essere più comodo “Stavo giusto dicendo a Dean che è possibile che vada a vedere un concerto dei Foo mentre lui dovrà semplicemente rassegnarsi all'idea che non vedrà mai i Led Zeppelin dal vivo.”  
  
“Ci sono sempre i Metallica” rispose Dean con una smorfia.  
  
Castiel sorrise e scosse la testa sconsolato.  
  
“Temo di non avere idea di cosa stiate parlando.”  
  
Gabriel sbuffò.  
  
“Cas è persino più antiquato di te. Non ascolta nulla che sia stato composto dopo il XVIII secolo!”  
  
“Mi permetto di dissentire, Tchaikovsky è del XIX secolo!”  
  
“Musica classica, eh?” constatò Dean divertito mentre prendeva a sua volta un libro.  
  
Castiel annuì.  
  
“E' l'unico genere che riesco a sentire vicino a me. Inoltre, se non fosse per la musica classica, i tuoi... ehm, Metallica, non sarebbero mai esistiti.”  
  
“Dimmi un po' te se non è snob! Ho provato a fargli sentire qualcosa dotato di parole e persino di un riff[1], ma niente. In compenso, citagli una mostra di Monet e potrebbe persino venire nei pantaloni!”  
  
Dean scoppiò a ridere e guardò Castiel che stava scuotendo la testa in segno di disapprovazione rimanendo però concentrato sul libro che stava consultando.  
  
“Gabriel, Monet era un artista eccezionale, scusami se trovo emozionante il pensiero di poter ammirare i suoi lavori da vicino.”  
  
“Non c'è bisogno di eccitarsi, però!”  
  
Castel alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi proseguire con la lettura mentre Anna non riusciva a cercava di soffocare una risatina.  
  
“Le cose non stanno così, Dean. Gabriel si sta solo divertendo a mettere in imbarazzo Cas.”  
  
Dean le sorrise e guardò Castiel.  
  
“Cosa posso fare per rendermi utile?”  
  
Castiel alzò finalmente gli occhi dal libro e recuperò un quaderno dalla sua borsa.  
  
“Beh, io sto lavorando su Mengele, Gabriel si sta occupando di Hess e Anna di Himmler e se per te va bene puoi fare delle ricerche su Heydrich.”  
  
“Certo, nessun problema. Devo tirare giù delle informazioni su di lui?”  
  
“Sì. E sarebbe perfetto se potessi trascriverle in modo semplice ma dettagliato.”  
  
“Posso farlo” rispose Dean annuendo e iniziando a sfogliare il libro che gli sarebbe servito.  
  
“Grazie.”  
  
I quattro ragazzi rimasero a lavorare in silenzio e annotandosi delle informazioni. Di tanto in tanto Dean alzava gli occhi vedendo Gabriel che, invece di lavorare, era troppo occupato a disegnare delle pin-up in uniformi naziste. Anche Anna aveva perso la sua voglia di studiare e se ne stava comodamente seduta a messaggiare con il cellulare. Dean però voleva fare una buona impressione su Castiel e non c'era nulla di meglio che dimostrargli che era in grado di recuperare tutte le informazioni possibili su Heydrich, stando anche attendo a scrivere i suoi appunti in modo chiaro e comprensibile.  
  
“Hey Dean, che ne pensi? E' sexy per essere una nazi, no?” gli domandò Gabriel mettendogli il disegno davanti al naso. Dean rise e scosse la testa.  
  
“Certo, se ti bastano due dimensioni...”  
  
Gabriel rise a sua volta e si riappropriò del disegno.  
  
“Due dimensioni o no, una botta gliela darei!”  
  
“Buon per te!”  
  
Castiel guardò il fratello con uno sguardo carico di rimprovero.  
  
“Gabriel, potresti smetterla di perdere tempo e concentrarti sul tuo lavoro?”  
  
“E perché? Cos'hanno di male i miei disegni? Non ti piacciono? Forse se disegnassi dei ragazzi...”  
  
“Per l'ultima volta Gabriel, non sono gay.”  
  
“Ma non sei nemmeno etero, se per questo!”  
  
Dean rivolse ai due un'occhiata scettica.  
  
“Com'è che funzionerebbe 'sta cosa?”  
  
“Cas è combattuto tra l'assessualità e la pansessualità” rispose Gabriel prima che il fratello potesse aprire bocca.  
  
“E starebbe a dire?” domandò Dean.  
  
Castiel sospirò e si sfregò la fronte.  
  
“Non sono combattuto, semplicemente non sono attratto da nessuno, né uomini, né donne, né-”  
  
“- né ermafroditi, né tranny-”  
  
“-grazie Gabriel, credo abbia capito. E per la cronaca, non credo che i transessuali trovino lusinghiero il termine tranny.”  
  
“Chi se ne importa” rispose il ragazzo scrollando le spalle e tornando al suo disegno.  
  
Dean però mantenne gli occhi fisse su Castiel.  
  
“Ok, ho capito cosa intendi con asessualità, ma cosa vuol dire pansessualità?”  
  
Castiel fece un sospiro e cominciò a mostrare dei chiari segni di disagio che fecero pentire amaramente Dean di avergli fatto quella domanda.  
  
“Significa che se mai potessi essere attratto da qualcuno, questo non dipenderebbe dal suo genere, sesso o quant'altro.”  
  
“Oh, capisco. Scusami per averlo chiesto.”  
  
“Non c'è problema.”  
  
Dean tornò a leggere il suo libro mentre sentiva le guance andargli a fuoco: se lui si sentiva in imbarazzo, non osava immaginare come dovesse sentirsi Castiel. I quattro ripresero a lavorare finché Gabriel non iniziò a lamentarsi che aveva fame.  
  
“Gabriel, lo sai perfettamente che c'è un bar, quindi smettila di lamentarti” gli rispose il fratello alzando giusto per una frazione di secondo gli occhi dal libro.  
  
“Ma io voglio un hamburger! Un grosso e grasso hamburger!”  
  
“Vuoi che ti venga un infarto precoce?” gli domandò Castiel posando la penna che aveva in mano.  
  
“Per favore...”  
  
“Ma abbiamo del lavoro da fare!”  
  
“Possiamo continuare più tardi... dai Cas, siamo qui da secoli!”  
  
Castiel rivolse uno sguardo anche a Dean e Anna: quest'ultima annuì.  
  
“Anch'io avrei un po di fame, Cas ma preferirei comunque non ostruirmi le arterie visto che domani ho gli allenamenti.”  
  
“Ok, voi due principessine potete prendervi un'insalata, Dean è un uomo... vero che anche tu hai voglia della buona e vecchia carne rossa?”  
  
Dean non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
  
“Non potrei mai dire di no a un hamburger!”  
  
“Bravo ragazzo! Dai Cassie, andiamo a mangiare, qui possiamo sempre finire più tardi.”  
  
Cas sospirò sconfitto.  
  
“Ok, fammi solo controllare un paio di cose. Dove vuoi che andiamo?”  
  
“Da Burger King!”  
  
Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo e portò alcuni libri al bancone centrale mentre Anna prendeva quelli da rimettere a posto. Gabriel invece rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto a Dean.  
  
“Mi piaci Winchester, sei un buon elemento da avere nei paraggi. Con te al mio fianco, Castiel non avrà alcuna possibilità! Un giorno o l'altro riusciremo a farlo diventare un bambino vero!”  
  
“Che significa?” domandò Dean senza però riuscire a non ridere.  
  
“Come che significa? Non l'hai visto? Le giacche, la musica di Bach, quel suo credere che il divertimento sia riservato solo agli stupidi. Io sono un tipo divertente – e molto, direi – ma oramai si è abituato a me. Tu sei una ventata d'aria fresca. Voglio dire, sei la prima persona che non fa parte della famiglia con la quale si può dire che abbia veramente parlato!”  
  
“Sul serio?”  
  
“Certo, ragion per cui dovremmo uscire più spesso. Fuori da scuola, s'intende.”  
  
“Ok... anche se io dopo la scuola ogni tanto lavoro e talvolta anche nei fine settimana.”  
  
“Oh, e che cosa fai?”  
  
“Lavoro come meccanico per Bobby.”  
  
“Carino... io lavoro in un piccolo negozio di caramelle in centro. E' fantastico e in più posso avere le caramelle gratis!”  
  
“Meraviglioso!” rise Dean.  
  
“A chi lo dici! Se dovessi aver bisogno di qualche dolciume, fammelo sapere, sono l'uomo che fa per te!”  
  
Castiel li raggiunse con le braccia ancora stracolme di libri e con la borsa ferma sulla spalla.  
  
“Possiamo andare? Dov'è Anna?”  
  
“E' andata a riportare indietro i libri e non è più tornata” rispose Gabriel alzando le spalle.  
  
Castiel fece un sospiro e si girò verso Dean.  
  
“Puoi tenerli un minuto?”  
  
“Certo!”  
  
Prima di andare a cercare Anna, Castiel gli mise tra le mani la pila di libri, lasciando basito l'altro nel sentito quanto pesassero.  
  
“Cazzo se pesano!”  
  
Gabriel rise e ne prese qualcuno per aiutarlo.  
  
“Sembra uno scricciolo, vero? I miracoli che può fare la masturbazione!”  
  
Dean rise e scosse la testa.  
  
“Come lo sai?”  
  
“Qualcuno mi ha raccontato un po' di cose interessanti.”  
  
“Va bene, allora...”  
  
Gabriel annuì e gli fece l'occhiolino, cosa che suscitò in Dean un'altra risata: uscire con i Novak era decisamente diventato il suo nuovo passatempo preferito, anche se la vera anima del gruppo era Gabriel... ora Dean capiva perché fosse amico di tutti. Anche Anna era molto carina, più tranquilla di quello che si era immaginato visto che passava la maggior parte del tempo a messaggiare con la sua enorme schiera di amici. Castiel invece l'aveva confuso: non riusciva a capire se il ragazzo lo considerasse un amico o si stesse semplicemente comportando educatamente nei suoi confronti, ma era comunque piacevole passare il tempo in sua compagnia. Di certo aveva raccolto su di lui una tale quantità di informazioni che persino Chuck se le sarebbe sognate.  
  
Castiel tornò dopo poco insieme ad Anna alzando gli occhi al cielo quando guardò in direzione della sorella.  
  
“Era al telefono... possiamo andare adesso.”  
  
Il ragazzo liberò Dean dal fardello dei libri e fece strada agli altri fuori dalla biblioteca. Quando furono nuovamente in auto, Gabriel iniziò a smanettare con l'autoradio di Dean per vedere cosa passasse il convento. Come c'era d'aspettarsi i Metallica iniziarono a far casino a tutto volume. Dean scoppiò a ridere vedendo Anna saltare sul posto per lo spavento e Gabriel si unì a lui iniziando anche a cantare – o meglio, gridare – seguito poi a ruota da Dean. Castiel era seduto sui sedili posteriori, per nulla infastidito dalla musica a tutto volume e dai due ragazzi seduti davanti che cantavano a squarciagola. Il tempo di altre due canzoni e arrivarono al parcheggio di Burger King e, con grande sorpresa di Dean, Castiel scese dalla macchina portando con sé alcuni libri.  
  
“Offro io gli hamburger. O la cena. Tu che prendi Anna?” domandò Gabriel con sorriso beffardo infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. La ragazza alzò lo sguardo verso il menù luminosi appesi davanti a lei e aggrottò le sopracciglia, indecisa.  
  
“Una Garden Salad e un milkshake alla fragola.”  
  
Gabriel alzò gli occhi al cielo e si girò in direzione del fratello.  
  
“Tu Cas?”  
  
“Per me solo un caffè, grazie.”  
  
“Quando sei noiosooo! Dean-O, amico mio, dimmi che almeno tu sei un tipo da Whopper!”  
  
Dean ghignò.  
  
“Double Whooper, prego.”  
  
Gabriel ricambiò il ghigno.  
  
“Con formaggio?”  
  
“Ovviamente!”  
  
“Oh, finalmente hai trovato qualcuno con cui potrai condividere la tomba, Gabriel” disse Castiel alzando gli occhi al cielo e per poi mettersi alla ricerca di un tavolo.  
  
Anna ridacchiò e andò a sedersi insieme al fratello mentre Gabriel, indifferente al commento di Castiel, mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Dean.  
  
“Che femminuccia” commentò il ragazzo “Un uomo ha bisogno di mangiare! Giusto amico?”  
  
“Puoi dirlo forte!”  
  
“Da bere coca?”  
  
“Ovvio.”  
  
“Perfetto. Vai a sederi, dai! E fagli vedere come si comporta un vero uomo.”  
  
Dean rise e fece quanto gli era stato detto, prendendo posto davanti a Castiel che si era nuovamente immerso nella lettura. Anna era seduta accanto a lui e stava messaggiando con una tale furia che, se inviare messaggi fosse stata una disciplina olimpica, avrebbe potuto vincere una medaglia. A questo punto, per non sentirsi da meno, Dean prese il suo cellulare e mandò un messaggio a Sam.  
  
  
  
“Amico, non hai idea di quanto mi stia divertendo!”  
  
  
  
In attesa di una risposta, Dean non poté fare a meno di notare quanto curioso e strano fosse il loro gruppo: la cheerleader, il nerd, il buffone della scuola, e lui, Mr. Nessuno. Dopo qualche secondo il telefono vibrò sul tavolo e il ragazzo si affrettò a leggere la risposta del fratello.  
  
  
  
“Vi siete trovati per studiare, non per divertivi!”  
  
  
  
“Stiamo facendo una pausa da BK, 6 solo geloso ke abbia già degli amici, o quasi!”  
  
  
  
“Hey Dean, tu sei single, giusto?” gli domandò Anna che nel frattempo aveva smesso di messaggiare.  
  
“Uhm... sì.”  
  
Prima che il ragazzo potesse dire qualcosa, Anna gli fece una foto e iniziò a digitare furiosamente qualcosa sul telefono.  
  
“Hey! Che stai facendo?!”  
  
“Sto facendo vedere una tua foto a una mia amica, Lisa.”  
  
Dean lanciò uno sguardo a Castiel che aveva smesso di leggere.  
  
“E perché?” domandò il ragazzo riportando l'attenzione su Anna.  
  
“Perché sei carino e anche lei è single, oltre a essere stupenda, vuoi vederla?”  
  
Tempo una frazione di secondo e Dean si ritrovò sotto il naso la foto di una mora decisamente carina. Il ragazzo annuì e allontanò la mano di Anna dalla faccia.  
  
“Hai ragione, è carina.”  
  
Con la coda dell'occhio Dan riuscì a vedere Castiel scuotere la testa sconsolato.  
  
“Anna, lo sai che se qualcuno viene a scoprire che Dean sta passando del tempo con noi, gli faranno passare dei brutti quarti d'ora a scuola” le fece notare il ragazzo posando il libro che stava leggendo sul tavolo.  
  
Anna sbuffò.  
  
“Ma per favore! Un solo appuntamento con Lisa gli farà guadagnare la fama di playboy della scuola. Lisa è popolare quasi quanto te!”  
  
Dean cercò di fare del suo meglio per nascondere un sorrisino, ma Castiel lo vide ugualmente.  
  
“A te sta bene? Un appuntamento al buio con una ragazza che non hai mai incontrato?”  
  
Dean lo guardò confuso.  
  
“Chi ha mai parlato di appuntamento?”  
  
“Lei. Devi andare a prenderla venerdì alle otto a casa sua.” gli fece sapere Anna con non chalance mentre continuava a digitare messaggi sul telefono.  
  
Dean non poté evitare si sorridere soddisfatto.  
  
“Bene, vai così Dean!” si disse il ragazzo, complimentandosi con se stesso.  
  
Castiel scosse ancora la testa in segno di disapprovazione.  
  
“Tanto perché tu lo sappia, non è una persona facile da accontentare.”  
  
“E chi non lo è?” intervenne Gabriel posando i vassoi colmi di cibo sul tavolo. Castiel si allungò fino a prendere il suo caffè prima di sfrondare nuovamente sulla poltroncina dove si era seduto e riprendendo in mano il libro.  
  
“Di chi stavate parlando?” domandò il ragazzo occupando il posto ancora libero.  
  
“Lisa Braeden. Lei e Dean escono insieme questo venerdì” lo aggiornò Anna prendendo la sua insalata mentre Gabriel rivolgeva a Dean sorriso orgoglioso.  
  
“Sul serio? La piccola Lisa? Se riesci a starle intorno abbastanza a lungo, scoprirai anche che è parecchio flessibile, se capisci quello che intendo!”  
  
Dean scoppiò a ridere e afferrò il suo hamburger mentre Gabriel rivolgeva un'occhiataccia ad Anna infastidito per il calcio che la ragazza gli aveva appena dato. Prima di addentare il suo panino però, Dean mandò un messaggio a Sam.  
  
  
  
“Indovina un po' chi ha un appuntamento con una cheerleader molto flessibile questo venerdì?”  
  
  
  
Il quartetto sprofondò nuovamente in un religioso silenzio, visto che le loro bocche erano troppo occupate a masticare per riuscire a parlare... beh, eccetto Castiel che aveva ricominciato a leggere.  
  
  
  
“WTF?! Come hai fatto?!”  
  
  
  
Dean rise tra sé e sé e digitò velocemente la risposta, sperando di non essere notato da Anna e Gabriel.  
  
  
  
“Diventa amico di una cheerleader ke pensa ke sia carino e 6 dentro!”  
  
  
  
“A chi stai scrivendo, amico?” gli domandò Gabriel con la bocca piena, facendo ridere Dean.  
  
“Sammy”  
  
“Come sta quel diavoletto di tuo fratello? Devo ancora parlare con Michael per riuscire a incasinargli la vita su WoW.”  
  
Dean diede un grosso mosso al suo panino e si prese qualche secondo per masticare prima di rispondergli.  
  
“Sta bene, credo sia solo un po' geloso.”  
  
“Guardatevi, siete una coppia di uomini di Neanderthal!” li rimproverò Castiel.  
  
“Hey, cosa vuoi dire?!” protestò Gabriel.  
  
“Significa che siete entrambi poco evoluti, privi di qualsiasi buona maniera e avete un pessimo gusto in fatto di cibo.”  
  
“Ah si? E dimmi un po' sapientone, un Neanderthal potrebbe mai fare una cosa del genere?”  
  
Gabriel posò il suo panino e iniziò a spingere le sue dita all'indietro fino a che non riuscì a toccarsi il braccio con quelle.  
  
“Dio, Gabriel! Che schifo!”  
  
Dean invece rise e diede un altro morso al suo panino.  
  
“Gabriel... un'estrema flessibilità delle articolazioni non implica necessariamente il concetto evoluzione. Tuttavia devo correggermi, sono certo che un Neanderthal sapesse perfettamente che era il caso di parlare con la bocca piena.”  
  
Ancora una volta, Dean non riuscì a trattenere una risata e ottenne persino la soddisfazione di vedere Castiel sorridere.  
  
“Questo vale anche per te, lo sai?”  
  
“Sì, ma è comunque divertente! Vecchi e grossi cavernicoli!”  
  
“Me uomo! Me piace carne!” fece Gabriel.  
  
Per l'ennesima volta nella serata, Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a rifugiarsi nel suo libro, non prima però di aver rivolto un sorriso a Dean.  
  
Quella notte, dopo che Sam fu andato a dormire, Dean era ancora seduto nel salotto di Bobby a guardare la tv ma con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del computer. Anche se avesse voluto, non sarebbe riuscito a smettere di sorridere. Dopo l'orribile primo giorno che aveva passato, il secondo era stato a dir poco fantastico. Di sicuro era certo di aver trovato in Gabriel un amico, aveva un appuntamento con una cheerleader famosa per la sua flessibilità, ed era riuscito ad avvicinarsi a Castiel più di qualunque altra persona fosse riuscita a fare in vita sua. Di certo non sarebbe andato a rivelare a nessuno i particolari in merito alla strana sessualità del ragazzo. Era talmente felice che il suo ottimo umore era riuscito a rovinare quello di Bobby che continuava a borbottare cose indistinte ogni volta che lanciava un'occhiata al ragazzo.  
  
Dean andò nuovamente a controllare la sua e-mail, notando che nella cartella posta in arrivo c'era un messaggio di Castiel che non aveva ancora letto.  
  
  
  
“Oggetto: Oggi  
  
Grazie per essere venuto con noi. So che non hai avuto molta possibilità di scelta, ma so comunque che non ti sei sentito obbligato... tuttavia sono contento che tu abbia scelto di stare con noi. Gli eventi di oggi sono stati un piacevole diversivo, anche se Gabriel, come suo solito, è stato del tutto privo di decoro e Anna... beh, lei è Anna. E per restare in tema, c'è un modo con il quale possa dissuaderti dall'uscire con Lisa venerdì sera? E' solo che credo non sia la persona giusta per te. Non che io ti conosca abbastanza per poterlo dire, ma conosco Lisa e lei decisamente non è la ragazza che fa per te. Devo anche dirti che ho l'impressione che tu sia entrato nelle grazie di Gabriel... spero davvero che tra voi due si possa instaurare una bella amicizia. E' piacevole la tua compagnia, anche se non capisco come tu sia in grado di tirare fuori il peggio da mio cugino. E per finire, se in futuro avremo altro lavoro da fare insieme, potremmo usare Skype. È decisamente più comodo delle e-mail... tu ce l'hai un account Skype, vero?  
  
Castiel.”  
  
  
  
Se possibile, il sorriso di Dean divenne ancora più grande, cosa che però non fece che aumentare le occhiate sospettose e infastidite da parte di Bobby. Era riuscito a trovare un amico e c'erano buone possibilità che riuscisse a diventare amico persino di Castiel. Nonostante il ragazzo lo avesse pregato di non andare all'appuntamento con Lisa – in fondo Dean non l'aveva mai vista – e lui stava semplicemente facendo quello che Gabriel e Anna gli avevano detto di fare... Non riusciva proprio a capire a cosa fosse dovuta l'antipatia di Castiel nei confronti di Lisa.  
  
  
  
“Castiel,  
  
mi fa davvero piacere che ti sia divertito, anche se avevamo del lavoro da fare. Anche se non è del tutta colpa mia, credo di averci messo del mio se, come dici, sono in grado di tirar fuori il peggio di Gabriel. Cos'ha Lisa che non va? C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere o semplicemente stai cercando di mettermi in guardia? Non che non mi fidi del tuo giudizio ma credo che debba comunque farlo per educazione. Per il resto... no, non ho un account su Skype, ma posso sempre farne uno, no? Anche se c'è da dire che non sarei presente molto spesso. Questo è il computer di Sammy, io non sono un grande amante dell'informatica. Mandami un messaggio se vuoi che venga online, mi limiterò a dare un calcio a quel nerd di mio fratello per farlo sloggiare.  
  
Dean.”  
  
  
  
Il ragazzo diede un'occhiata veloce all'orologio e decise che era il caso di andare a dormire. O almeno di portarsi il computer sotto le coperte per vedere se c'era qualcosa di nuovo sul sito di Busty Asian Beauty.com. Diede la buonanotte a Bobby e si portò il pc in camera, lasciandolo sul letto mentre si preparava per andare a dormire. Dopo essersi lavato faccia, denti ed essersi tolto i vestiti della giornata rimanendo in boxer e maglietta, si arrampicò sul letto sorridendo in direzione dello schermo.  
  
  
  
“Dean,  
  
non devi addossarti la colpa se il lavoro non è stato concluso. Io di certo non ritengo sia tu il responsabile. Hai lavorato molto più di Gabriel e Anna messi assieme. Semplicemente ti sei lasciato giustamente trasportare dall'entusiasmo di avere qualcuno con cui stare e parlare e con i tuoi stessi gusti. E per quanto riguarda il discorso di Lisa, io di per sé non ho nulla contro di lei, tuttavia so che le relazioni con lei non sono molto durature. Diciamo che non è il tipo di ragazza con cui puoi pensare di passare insieme il resto della tua vita... non sono un amante dei pettegolezzi scolastici, ma posso assicurarti che non sei il primo e non sarai di certo l'ultimo. Alcune persone possono contare sulle dita di una mano le storie che hanno avuto al liceo e... beh, credo che Lisa abbia terminato quelle della seconda da un pezzo.  
  
Comunque, se ogni tanto di capita di essere online su Skype, contattami pure, anche solo per dirmi ciao. Dio sa solo quanto ogni tanto abbia bisogno di prendermi una pausa pure io, anche se oramai mi sono abituato e non nel migliore dei modi...  
  
Castiel”  
  
  
  
Dean rise nel leggere i giri di parole fatti da Castiel per dirgli che Lisa era una zoccola.  
  
  
  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che Lisa è una ragazza facile? Che la sono passata tutti? Ok, ho capito, ma se devo essere sincero ora sto un po' perdendo il filo del discorso. Se le cose non dovessero andare bene – cosa che mi pare di capire succederà comunque – ti do in anticipo il permesso di dirmi 'te l'avevo detto' nel modo più odioso possibile. Recluta pure Gabriel, se vuoi. Sai cosa? Credo che invece tu mi abbia convinto a prendermi un computer tutto mio, ma sappi che non dovrai arrabbiarti se cercherò di distarti dallo studio ogni momento! Sono comunque certo che mi bloccherai dopo dieci minuti. Prima hai scritto 'non nel migliore dei modi'... cosa intendi dire?  
  
Dean”  
  
  
  
“Grazie Dean per essere arrivato dritto al dunque... io stavo cercando di evitare di cadere nella bassezza dei pettegolezzi che girano a scuola. Comunque sì, era quello che stavo dicendo. Sono sicuro che te lo dirò, ma ho deciso che terrò fuori Gabriel, potrebbe essere troppo per te. Vedremo, comunque.  
  
E non preoccuparti di disturbarmi, una delle ragioni per cui studio così tanto è che, in effetti, non è che abbia molto altro da fare. Parlare con te potrebbe diventare uno dei miei hobby, chissà! Comunque, diciamo che la storia è più o meno questa, lo scorso anno ho frequentato così tante lezioni per avere dei crediti extracurricolari – come Latino o Letteratura 2 – che mi sono ritrovato con una mole da studiare ben superiore a quanto potessi realmente fare. Verso la fine dell'anno ero esausto e sono praticamente collassato. E' stato Gabriel a trovarmi, dopodiché ho dovuto passare una settimana in ospedale senza fare nulla se non leggere Shakespeare. Fortunatamente non avevo perso troppe lezioni, avevo il terrore di stare nuovamente male se mi fossi perso gli esami! Credo che nessuno al di fuori della mia famiglia sappia realmente cos'è successo, immagino che gli altri mi abbiano semplicemente dato per malato e basta. A ogni modo, si sta facendo tardi e a quest'ora dovrei già essere a letto. E' stato un piacere parlare con te, Dean. Ci vediamo domani.  
  
Castiel”  
  
  
  
Dean osservò l'ultima email con tanto d'occhi: per la seconda volta in una sera Castiel aveva condiviso con lui qualcosa di personale e senza nessuna ragione apparente. Con la testa da tutt'altra parte, Dean spense il computer – ricordandosi però di uscire dal suo account di posta elettronica per essere certo che Sam non avesse accesso alle sue email – e si rannicchiò a letto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note dell'autrice:  
  
Una breve nota... so che è alquanto difficile che una persona possa essere asessuale E pansessuale, ma andando avanti Castiel capirà meglio la sua natura, il suo orientamento e così via. Credo anche che questo dia un taglio più “realistico” a Castiel: il fatto che sia indeciso sulla sua sessualità è dovuto soprattutto alla mancanza d'informazione. Quindi, per favore, non sentitevi insultati e non rimanete disgustati per questo aspetto del racconto, la situazione si evolverà nel corso della storia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della Traduttrice:
> 
> [1] Riff: base melodica ossessivamente ripetuta [cit. Hazon Garzanti], non c'è traduzione. Per darvi un'idea – anche se non ci capisco nulla di musica – le canzoni dei Rammstein si basano quasi esclusivamente su motivi ripetuti ossessivamente.
> 
> Allora... il titolo del capitolo l'ho tradotto in modo piuttosto letterale: Me man, me like meat, però credo renda bene l'idea di uomo primitivo che vuole trasmettere l'originale. Ho aggiunto i punti esclamativi perché in italiano stanno meglio :3
> 
> Per il resto... Cas è un tipo strano, ma credo che sia abbastanza vicino a quella che potrebbe essere la versione umana dell'angelo Castiel – e con angelo intendo quello della quarta/inizio quinta stagione che sa poco dei rapporti umani, delle battute e via dicendo... prossimo aggiornamento giovedì 17 gennaio =)
> 
> A presto!  
> LaTuM


	5. Il mistero che non sei altro

Not All That  
Capitolo 5  
Il mistero che non sei altro

 

Castiel brontolò e si rigirò nel letto, allungando un braccio per riuscire a spegnere la sveglia posata sul comodino prima di alzarsi. Considerato il fatto che il sole non era ancora sorto e che la sua camera era ancora immersa nel buio, era ovvio che fosse abbastanza presto. Il ragazzo accese la lampada che aveva sul comodino e scese dal letto afferrando l'accappatoio dallo schienale della sedia che era davanti alla scrivania e se lo strinse addosso. Castiel si accasciò davanti al computer e rimase a guardare lo schermo vuoto per qualche momento prima di accenderlo e poi uscire dalla sua stanza.  
“Buongiorno Cassie!”  
Castiel salutò suo fratello maggiore con uno sbadiglio e si trascinò verso la macchinetta per il caffè.  
“Come mai qui, Baltahzar?”  
“Ti voglio bene anch'io, fratellino. Sarò qui fino a domenica quindi ho pensato di venire a salutarvi.”  
“Oh, e quando sei arrivato?”  
“Circa un'ora fa...”  
“Hai guidato tutta la notte? Vuoi un caffè?”  
Balthazar sorrise e fece scorrere velocemente alcune pagine di una rivista.  
“Sì, grazie.”  
Castiel prese due tazze dalla credenza e le mise sul piano da lavoro, sbirciando la rivista che stava leggendo il fratello. Era abbastanza risaputo che Balthazar avesse l'abitudine di comparire all'improvviso per qualche giorno quando in realtà avrebbe dovuto essere al college, ma nessuno se n'era mai lamentato.  
“Allora, dimmi un po' Castiel. E' da tanto che non parliamo un po' noi due.”  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle e andò a sedersi vicino al fratello.  
“E' tutto come al solito, c'è un nuovo ragazzo a scuola.”  
“Ah si?”  
“Sì... si chiama Dean Winchester. E' una persona piacevole e a Gabriel sembra piacere parecchio.”  
Balthazar sorrise.  
“A Gabriel piace chiunque, ma tu invece Cassie... gli hai parlato?”  
Castiel scivolò giù dalla sedia e andò a recuperare la caraffa del caffè oramai piena.  
“Beh, stiamo lavorando insieme per un progetto di storia: io, lui, Gabriel e Anna, quindi ieri sera siamo andati insieme in biblioteca per fare delle ricerche. È stato abbastanza divertente e in effetti lui sembra essere piuttosto simpatico. Ci siamo scambiati anche un paio di e-mail...”  
“Aaawww, il mio fratellino si sta facendo degli amici!”  
“Non lo so... E' che non riesco a controllarmi quando sono con lui. Gli dico cose che non mi sarei mai sognato di dire a nessuno, persino del crollo che ho avuto l'anno scorso.”  
“Sul serio?” gli domandò Balthazar alzandosi per recuperare i cartone di latte dal frigorifero “Nessuno lo sa oltre a noi!”  
“E lui... davvero, non so perché gliel'ho detto. In meno di ventiquattrore ha saputo molte più cose lui di me rispetto a quello che tutti gli altri sono riusciti a scoprire in tre anni! Gli ho detto della...”  
“...sì?”  
“Della... beh, della mia asessualità.”  
“Sul serio?!”  
“E' stato Gabriel a tirare in ballo l'argomento! Io... gliel'ho semplicemente detto! Le parole mi sono uscite e basta. Lui domanda e io non posso fare a meno di rispondergli!”  
“Aaaww! Decisamente devo incontrare questo Dean Winchester! Il genio che è riuscito a risolvere il mistero che non sei altro!”[*]  
“Beh, parlane con Gabriel, è suo amico adesso.”  
Castiel prese il suo caffè e si fece ritorno nella sua stanza. Ultimamente l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era Dean Winchester. Balthazar aveva ragione, sembrava che in pochissimo tempo il ragazzo fosse riuscito a farsi breccia nella dura corazza che Castiel si ostinava a indossare. C'era qualcosa in lui che a Castiel ispirava fiducia, qualcosa che glielo faceva sentire vicino e, allo stesso tempo, Dean sembrava una persona gentile per nulla intenzionata a giudicarlo o interessata esclusivamente alla fama che Castiel aveva a scuola. E a furia di pensarci era davvero arrivata l'ora di andare a scuola. Casa Novak aveva iniziato a riempirsi di persone che correvano di qua e di là recuperando i libri che avevano lasciato in giro e indossando le loro giacche. Castiel e Gabriel stavano per uscire e approfittare del passaggio che Crowley era solito dargli, ma Baltahzar li fermò.  
“Oh, avanti fratellino, lascia che per una volta sia io a darti uno strappo fino a scuola!”  
Castiel sospirò.  
“Dovresti essere a letto a dormire. Sei troppo stanco per poter guidare.”  
“Non dire stupidaggini. Dai, andiamo, così strada facendo potrai continuare il discorso che stavi facendo su quel ragazzo...”  
“Dean?” domandò Gabriel con un sorrisetto strafottente,  
“Ecco come si chiama!”  
“Ti racconto tutto io! Andiamo con la Jag?”  
“Ovviamente!”  
“Io davanti!  
Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo e seguì Gabriel e Balthazar fuori casa, dove i due si stavano già incastrando nella Jaguar grigio metallizzato del fratello che era costata uno sproposito e probabilmente nemmeno li valeva davvero tutti quei soldi.  
Castiel rimase sulle sue immergendosi nella lettura del testo di geografia mentre Gabriel raccontava a Balthazar di Dean, entusiasta del fatto che avessero gli stessi gusti, lo stesso senso dell'umorismo e di quanto fosse bella la macchina del ragazzo.  
“Quindi ha infranto la regola non scritta che vieta a chiunque di rivolgerci la parola, eh?”  
Gabriel annuì.  
“Il primo giorno è stato un po' tormentato per questo, ma siamo convinti di aver sistemato a dovere le cose adesso. A meno che, ovviamente, la gente non venga a scoprire di ieri sera. Non eravamo esattamente in incognito da Burger King, qualcuno potrebbe anche averci visti...”  
“Beh, visto che vi piace così tanto, non possiamo assolutamente permetterci che Dean finisca nei guai! Credo che qui serva un intervento del sottoscritto.”  
Castiel alzò gli occhi dal libro.  
“Vuoi peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione?”  
“Cas! Se gli do la mia benedizione, tutti quanti vorranno diventare suoi amici e tu potresti uscire liberamente con lui quanto ti pare e piace!” disse Balthazar beffeggiandolo.  
“Fantastico! Entri con noi allora? Lo sai che si scatenerà un putiferio?” gli chiese Gabriel.  
Balthazar rise mantenendo gli occhi fissi sulla strada e Castiel riprese a leggere senza però riuscire a concentrarsi su quello che c'era scritto, troppo intento com'era preoccuparsi dei disastri che avrebbe potuto combinare Baltahzar.

Sam seguì suo fratello lungo i corridoi fino al suo armadietto, cercando di cavar fuori, in un modo o nell'altro, la verità dal fratello.  
“Dai, Dean! Raccontami com'è andata! Com'è che all'improvviso hai un appuntamento così?!”  
Dean rise e aprì il suo armadietto, guardando divertito il disegno della pin-up in uniforme nazista attaccata allo sportello.  
“Non è ben chiaro nemmeno a me, Sam. Fino al momento prima stavo mangiando un hamburger, il secondo dopo avevo un appuntamento.”  
Sam vide il disegno e lo staccò dall'armadietto.  
“Cos'è questa roba?!”  
“E' di Gabriel... l'ha disegnato durante l'ora di storia.”  
“E perché ce l'hai tu?”  
“Non ne ho idea, tieni conto che stiamo parlando di Gabriel. Quando si tratta di lui le cose non devono avere necessariamente senso” rispose Dean alzando le spalle.  
“Hey! Winchester!”  
I due fratelli si girarono e videro tre ragazzoni ben piazzati, seguiti a ruota da qualche ragazza, che si stavano dirigendo verso di loro. Dean sospirò affranto e chiuse il suo armadietto, facendo segno a Sam di non stargli troppo vicino.  
“Posso esservi utile?”  
Uno dei ragazzi lo guardò malissimo e invase il suo spazio personale.  
“Ci pareva di essere stati piuttosto chiari con gli avvertimenti. O preferisci semplicemente essere preso a calci in culo?”  
“Non ho idea di cosa stia parlando” rispose Dean apparentemente indifferente.  
“Sicuro! Quindi ieri sera non eri tu quello che se la spassava insieme ai Novak mangiando hamburger e chiacchierando allegramente...”  
“Non saprei, magari hai semplicemente le allucinazioni. Io sono piuttosto sicuro di essere rimasto a casa tutta la sera a guardarmi le meraviglie di Casa Erotica...”  
Uno dei ragazzi sbuffò.  
“Ma guarda che simpaticone! La smetterai di sorridere quando ti avremo dato una bella ripassata!”  
“Perché? State forse pensando di uscire con me e poi non richiamarmi? Mi spezzate il cuore... non prendetevi così gioco di me!”  
Con la coda dell'occhio Dean vide Sam nascondere la faccia tra le mani, certo che il fratello stesse cercando di scavarsi una fossa da solo. D'altra parte Dean preferiva dare a quegli energumeni un'altra ragione per massacrarlo invece che solo perché aveva parlato con Castiel. Improvvisamente la folla che si era radunata intorno a loro cominciò a disperdersi e Dean poté sentire un tizio con un accento marcatamente britannico che chiedeva alla folla di farsi da parte.  
Uno dei ragazzoni spostò lo sguardo da Dean fermandosi su quello di un tizio alto, biondo e allampanato che si era fermato dietro di loro. I tre energumeni diedero le spalle a Dean e abbassarono al testa, fissandosi i piedi con grande interesse mentre da dietro la figura del biondino il ragazzo riconobbe Gabriel.  
“Dean Winchester, giusto? Ho sentito tanto parlare di te! Io sono Balthazar!” fece il nuovo arrivato porgendo la mano a Dean. Quest'ultimo rivolse uno sguardo a Gabriel che annuì freneticamente. Incoraggiato dall'amico, Dean ricambiò la stretta di mano.  
“Ciao!”  
“Come 'ciao'? Tutto qui? Diventeremo grandi amici io e te. E mi hanno detto che hai anche un fratello, vero? Dov'è Sammy?”  
La folla si fece da parte, lasciando Sam alla mercé di quello strano tizio. Balthazar sorrise e si avvicino a lui mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
“Finalmente ti conosco! Gabriel mi ha parlato così tanto di te – anche se in fin dei conti non è che ti conosca ancora poi così bene! A dire il vero quei due non hanno fatto altro che parlarmi di tuo fratello! Comunque, andiamo, su!”  
Balthazar accompagnò Sam e Dean per i corridoi mentre Gabriel e Castiel li seguivano diligentemente. La folla arretrava per farli passare con riverenza come se considerassero Balthazar una specie di re – e in effetti l'idea che si era fatto era anche corretta. Li portò fuori dalla scuola, andando a occupare uno dei tavolini da picnic del giardino, mentre Gabriel, sempre con lo stesso sorrisetto, si sedeva accanto al fratello.  
“Cos'era quella farsa?” domandò Dean giocherellando con la chiusura della sua borsa mentre Castiel prendeva posto accanto a Balthazar, il quale non esitò a passare un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo.  
“Ho pensato che fosse il caso d'intervenire il maniera abbastanza coatta. Ti sto semplicemente aiutando a evitarti tutta la trafila di scartoffie che dovresti compilare per poterci rivolgere parola. Mi sono fatto vedere, ho chiaramente detto agli altri che sei in alto nella scala sociale scolastica, facendoti guadagnare il titolo di re indiscusso di questo posto. Gabriel non ha fatto altro che tessere le tue lodi e a quanto pare hai fatto colpo anche su Cassie, visto che ti ha confidato i suoi segreti più intimi.”  
Dean annuì attentamente.  
“Ok... ma se io non volessi essere il re della scuola?”  
Balthazar scoppiò a ridere.  
“Beh, credo che sia troppo tardi. Oramai ti hanno visto andare in giro con me...”  
“Ok.”  
“Perfetto, allora. Sappi che venerdì darò una festicciola nella mia vecchia casa, se vi aggrada, mi farebbe piacere che foste i miei ospiti d'onore.”  
“Oh, ma Dean è già impegnato, ha un appuntamento!”  
Sul serio? E con chi?“  
“Lisa Breaden.”  
“Oh, la cara e vecchia Lisa. Porta pure anche lei. Non credo vorrà mancare per nulla al mondo. Le mie feste sono diventate leggenda!”  
Gabriel annuì convinto.  
“Lo sono eccome! E stai tranquillo Sammy, se le cose dovessero prendere una piega un po' troppo per adulti, potrai sempre andare a rifugiarti nella camera dei gemelli. Michael sarebbe entusiasta di trovare qualcuno con cui giocare a World of Warcraft!”  
“Uhm, fantastico” rispose Sam accennando un sorriso.  
“Bene allora! Festa, casa nostra, venerdì!”  
“Perfetto” disse Dean annuendo “Che mi dici Castiel, tu partecipi alle feste?”  
Gabriel e Balthazar scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Stai scherzando vero!? Cas riesce sempre a essere l'anima della festa! Ne abbiamo passate delle belle facendo degli incontri di wrestling sui tavoli!”  
Castiel sorrise.  
“No, Dean. Non prendo parte alle feste e per evitarle vado nell'altra casa.”  
“A questa però devi venire, Cas! Dico sul serio!” fece Balthazar, ottenendo però, come una risposta, un'alzata di spalle.  
“Forse potrò fermarmi per un po', ma ho comunque ancora molto lavoro da sbrigare.”  
“Ovviamente, mio caro e piccolo nerd. Ora credo sia ora di andare in classe prima che arriviate tutti in ritardo. Date pure la colpa a me, tanto non possono farmi nulla.”  
“La mia aula è dall'altra parte della scuola” gemette Sam mentre Gabriel saltò su come una molla recuperando velocemente la sua borsa.  
“Pure la mia! Diamoci una mossa!” disse il ragazzo afferrando Sam per le spalle e spingendolo dentro all'edificio. Baltahzar invece scese lentamente dal tavolo mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Dean e Castiel.  
“Andiamo ragazzi! Potrei anche unirmi a voi, sapete?”  
Non appena Dean fece il suo ingresso insieme a Balthazar e Castiel, la classe di ammutolì all'istante. Qualcuno li guardò esterrefatto, altri erano semplicemente troppo scioccati da quella scena. Baltahzar non permise a Dean di defilarsela e lo accompagnò fino al banco dove si sarebbe seduto Castiel, salutando alcuni ragazzi sul tragitto. Castiel scivolò sulla sua sedia accennando un sorriso a Dean, entrambi estremamente imbarazzati dalla situazione in cui li aveva messi Balthazar. All'improvviso il Winchester si sentì chiamare in causa dal maggiore dei Novak che stava spiegando a qualcuno quanto fosse in gamba Dean e come piacesse sia a Gabriel sia a Castiel. Quando l'insegnate finalmente entrò salutò tutti cordialmente – Baltahzar in particolar modo – e fece cenno a tutti di sedersi, invitando l'inatteso ospite a prendere posto a sua volta.  
“Che sta succedendo? Perché all'improvviso sei circondato da Novak?” domandò Chuck a Dean quando il ragazzo riuscì finalmente a sedersi al suo posto.  
“Beh, sono andato a studiare in biblioteca con Castiel, Anna e Gabriel per lavorare al progetto di storia. Poi improvvisamente questa mattina è saltato fuori Balthazar da non so dove per darmi il benvenuto nel gruppo.”  
Chuck annuì e tornò a fissare il suo quaderno.  
“Beh, immagino che andare in giro con loro a questo punto di renda popolare...”  
“No, credo semplicemente di aver avuto il permesso di parlare con i Novak senza rischiare la pelle” disse Dean abbracciando la borsa che aveva appoggiato sul banco e posando il mento sulle braccia. Balthazar stava allegramente chiacchierando con alcune persone sedute vicino a Castiel mentre questo, beh... le stava bellamente ignorando mantenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Dean aggrottò la fronte e prese il cellulare e, dopo essersi assicurato che Chuck fosse troppo impegnato a scrivere per vedere quello che stava facendo, scrisse un messaggio a Castiel.

“Hey Castiel! Tutto bene? Mi sembravi strano prima...”

Castiel sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca della giacca e si voltò nella direzione di Dean, rivolgendogli un sorriso.

“Sto bene, tutta questa manfrina è per assicurarci che tu possa parlare con noi senza pericolo.”

“Oh, è stato carino da parte sua... credo. Perché l'ha fatto?”

Castiel si guardò in giro, assicurandosi che nessuno stesse guardando quello che stava facendo.

“Perché sapeva che ci avrebbe fatto piacere passare del tempo in tua compagnia non solo fuori da scuola. Ci sta semplicemente facendo un favore.”

All'improvviso Baltahzar si sedette sul banco davanti a Castiel con un ghigno strafottente dipinto sul viso. Considerato che era l'ex re della scuola, l'insegnate pareva incline a concedergli qualche libertà e non gli disse nulla.  
“Con chi stai messaggiando, Cassie?”  
Il ragazzo nascose velocemente il telefono nella tasca della sua giacca e fece segno di no con la testa.  
“Con nessuno... ok, con Dean.”  
“E' lì davanti, va a parlargli!”  
“No, non voglio finire nei guai.”  
Balthazar rise e gli arruffò i capelli.  
“Aaww Cas, sei così carino!”  
Castiel lo guardò male e si raddrizzò la cravatta com'era solito fare quand'era nervoso. Sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca della giacca ma aspettò che Balthazar tornasse a sedersi in fondo alla classe prima di leggere e rispondere. Mentre l'insegnante iniziava a spiegare, Castiel prese il cellulare e lesse la risposta di Dean sotto al banco.

“A chi è che fa così piacere la mia compagnia? A Gabriel o a tutti voi? Comunque sia mi fa piacere, siete dei tipi davvero simpatici!”

“Un po' tutti in realtà. A me personalmente piace passare del tempo con te e sono contento che sia lo stesso per te.”

Castiel si diede un colpetto sulla fronte con il telefono, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di come poteva suonare quello che aveva scritto. Fortunatamente la campanella che segnalava la fine della prima ora suonò e, recuperando velocemente le sue cose, il ragazzo si precipitò fuori per raggiungere la classe in cui avrebbe avuto lezione. Prese posto al suo solito banco tirando fuori i libri che gli sarebbero serviti. Il cellulare vibrò nuovamente e Castiel non resistette alla tentazione di vedere cosa gli aveva risposto Dean.

“Stanne certo, amico! Abbi un po' più di fiducia in te e rilassati!”

Castiel sospirò rilassato nel vedere che Dean non aveva dato troppa importanza al tono del messaggio precedente. Improvvisamente qualcuno lasciò cadere la borsa sul banco accanto al suo.  
“Hey Clarence! Come vanno le cose?”  
Castiel alzò lo sguardo e video Meg, una delle sue tane cugine, spostare la sedia e sedersi accanto lui, iniziando a tirare fuori il materiale che le sarebbe servito per la lezione.  
“Buon giorno anche a te, Meg. Le cose vanno bene.”  
“Bene... ho sentito dire che ti sei fatto un amico...”  
Castiel sospirò, in quella scuola i pettegolezzi viaggiavano più velocemente della luce e la presenza di Balthazar di certo non aiutava a rallentarli, anzi!  
“Uhm, non esattamente.”  
Meg aggrottò le sopracciglia e si spostò la massa di capelli ribelli che le cadevano sul viso.  
“Come sarebbe a dire non esattamente? O è tuo amico o non lo è!”  
“E' più che altro un amico di Gabriel” le spiegò il ragazzo, schiarendosi la voce.  
“Beh, ma piace anche a te... o mi sbaglio?”  
“Direi di sì. E' una persona piacevole.”  
Meg sorrise.  
“Aaww, fantastico! Quando posso conoscerlo?”  
Castiel alzò le spalle.  
“Non ho idea, quando lo desideri, suppongo.”  
A pranzo Dean cercò di raggiungere il tavolo a cui erano seduti Sam, Chuck e Becky, ma vista la quantità di persone che lo circondavano, l'impresa si stava rivelando ardua. Qualcuno gli stava domandando quale fosse il suo 'segreto', altri avrebbero voluto che si sedesse al loro tavolo mentre un altro paio lo stavano maledicendo per essere riuscito a entrare nelle grazie dei Novak dopo soli due giorni di scuola. Come era successo quella mattina, la folla si fece da parte quando arrivò Gabriel.  
“Ragazzi, lasciatelo in pace! Ha diritto anche Dean-O di respirare!”  
Dean sorrise a Gabriel che gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle facendogli poi strada verso il loro tavolo.  
“Veramente Gabe vorrei pranzare con mio fratello...”  
“Digli di raggiungerci!”  
“E con Chuck e Becky.”  
“...quei due, sul serio?”  
“Sì, perché?”  
“Nessuna ragione in particolare.”  
“Quindi non ti dispiace se...”  
“Assolutamente! Ci vediamo dopo in laboratorio!” gli disse Gabriel facendo segno di no con la testa e lasciandolo andare.  
“Perfetto!” rispose Dean con un sorriso prima di raggiungere velocemente il tavolo dov'erano Sam e Chuck. Il fratello gli sorrise prima di prendere la sua bibita.  
“Guarda un po' chi all'improvviso è diventato Mr. Popolarità!”  
Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e si fiondò sul suo pranzo mentre Chuck e Becky osservavano la scena in silenzio. Sam fece esattamente come il fratello, concentrandosi però a origliare quello che la gente intorno a loro stava dicendo in merito a Dean. La pace però durò poco perché Becky squittì improvvisamente e, voltandosi, Dean vide Balthazar che li stava raggiungendo.  
“Dean, amico mio, perché non vieni a sederti con noi?”  
“Non sapevo fossi ancora qua... comunque vorrei pranzare insieme a mio fratello e ai miei amici.”  
“Andrò via dopo pranzo, ho un po' di posti da vedere, gente da salutare... forse chiedo molto, ma devi assolutamente venire a conoscere il resto della famiglia!”  
“In questo preciso momento? Sto provando a mangiare!”  
Balthazar sospirò.  
“Dai Dean, ti rubo solo un minuto!”  
“Ne sei sicuro? Perché siete in parecchi laggiù...”  
“Ok, magari due minuti! Dai, vieni! Poi potrai tornare qui!”  
Dean diede una rapida occhiata ai suoi amici. Sam e Becky annuirono mentre Chuck aveva lo sguardo fisso nel piatto. Dean sbuffò ma si alzò comunque e seguì Balthazar verso il tavolo dei Novak. Gabriel sorrise quando li vide arrivare e si spostò, in modo tale che Dean potesse sedersi accanto a lui.  
“Allora, Dean, presentazioni!” disse Balthazar che era ancora in piedi accanto al tavolo prima di spostarsi alle spalle di ogni persona che gli presentava. Dean sorrideva imbarazzato, rispondendo con un debole 'ciao' e non appena Balthazar tornò a sedersi, tutti ripresero le loro conversazioni da dove le avevano interrotte, eccetto Gabriel che stava cercando di far divertire Dean creando immagini e parole con il suo piatto di purè e piselli.  
“Beh, io tornerei a sedermi dov'ero prima, non ho ancora finito di pranzare” disse Dean dopo quando Gabriel smise di cercare di recuperare i piselli dall'ammasso informe di patate.  
“Ok...”  
“Perché non ti unisci a noi?”  
Gabriel diede una rapida occhiata al tavolo dove c'era Sam e annuì.  
“Mi sembra giusto. Vieni con noi, Cas?”  
Castiel, che fino a quel momento non aveva interagito con nessuno, alzò gli occhi perplesso.  
“Cosa?”  
“Io vado a sedermi al tavolo con Sam e Dean, ti unisci a noi?”  
“Ehm” fece Castiel guardando il tavolo che gli era stato indicato “Voi andate pure, ci vediamo alla prossima lezione.”  
Gabriel aggrottò la fronte ma non diede troppo peso alla cosa.  
“Ok, andiamo Dean, fammi strada!”  
I due si alzarono lasciando così al resto della famiglia Novak più spazio per sedersi mentre Castiel tornò a concentrarsi sul piatto che aveva davanti, muovendo i bocconi di qua e di là, per nulla affamato, guadagnandosi così un'occhiata perplessa da parte di Balthazar.  
“Stai bene Castiel?”  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
“Sì, sto bene. Non ho particolarmente appetito e il cibo della mensa non aiuta affatto...”  
“Lo so, è solo che mi sembri troppo tranquillo... più del solito, intendo.”  
“Sto bene” confermò Castiel.  
“Uhm...”  
Balthazar continuò a guardarlo per qualche minuto con diffidenza prima riprendere a conversare con Anna e Joshua. Castiel a quel punto decise di non avere più fame e, dopo aver finito la sua bibita, lasciò la mensa per andare a rifugiarsi in biblioteca. Come al solito la sua sedia preferita nell'angolo più in fondo era libera... le uniche volte in cui era occupata erano durante il primo giorno dell'anno scolastico, quando quelli del primo anno ancora non sapeva che quella fosse la sua sedia. Tuttavia gli scagnozzi non richiesti di Castiel si premuravano di far presente la cosa ai novellini, in modo che non ripetessero lo stesso errore. A Castiel non piacevano le minacce, non ne vedeva il bisogno. Certo, quella era la postazione preferita, ma la sedia non era veramente sua. Se qualcuno si fosse seduto lì, lui poteva tranquillamente scegliere un altro posto, ma a quanto pare gli altri non la pensavano allo stesso modo. A ogni modo si sedette sulla sua adorata poltrona di pelle marrone e recuperò l'iPod dalla borsa. Quei momenti in biblioteca gli piacevano davvero ed erano gli unici potesse passare tranquillamente senza nessuno intorno, pensò il ragazzo mettendosi gli auricolari nelle orecchie e premendo il taso play.  
Dopo diversi minuti Castiel si rese che non era in grado di concentrarsi. Da che aveva aperto il libro non aveva fatto altro che rileggere di continuo le stesse poche righe, incapace di pensare ad altro che non fosse l'imminente festa di venerdì. Da che Balthazar l'aveva detto a Josh quella era l'unica cosa a cui Castiel fosse in grado di pensare, soprattutto stava riflettendo sull'eventualità di prendervi veramente parte o no. In fondo aveva promesso che ci sarebbe stato, almeno per un po', giusto per non fare la solita figura di quello noioso davanti a Dean. Al tempo stesso però conosceva le feste di Balthazar e sapeva perfettamente che dieci minuti diventavano facilmente due ore e che un paio di drink significavano svegliarsi la mattina sul retro dopo in una pozza di vomito... non per nulla si nascondeva nella sua stanza durante tutte le feste organizzate da Balthazar. Però sapeva se avesse voluto diventare amico di Dean, questo atteggiamento da nerd non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Soprattutto non quando l'altro era circondato da persone divertenti come Gabriel e Balthazar. Non ci voleva molto prima che Dean realizzasse che Castiel non era nulla di speciale e avrebbe iniziato a evitato per tutto il resto del tempo.  
Probabilmente ci stava pensando troppo, in fondo Dean gli aveva dimostrato di essere una persona gentile e sincera e gli aveva anche esplicitamente detto che si era divertito in sua compagnia, nonostante Castiel non avesse esplicitamente ricambiato l'entusiasmo dell'altro.  
Purtroppo però gli venne in mente un'altra cosa: alla festa ci sarebbe stata Lisa Braeden e Dean aveva un appuntamento con lei, ragion per cui si sarebbe nemmeno accorto della sua assenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] Non mi piace come ho tradotto il titolo, ma dopo mesi non sono riuscita comunque a cavare un ragno dal buco che suonasse bene con la frase si Balthazar. L'altra opzione era alterare di parecchio il testo, ma la frase avrebbe assunto un altro significato quindi... meglio adeguata che accettabile.


	6. Peché gli stai tenendo la mano?

Not All That

 

Capitolo 6

Perché gli stai tenendo la mano?

 

 

Dean e Gabriel fecero con calma il loro ingresso nell'aula di educazione tecnica ridendo rumorosamente. Gli studenti che avevano già preso posto li guardarono allibiti e persino Bobby alzò gli occhi al cielo davanti al comportamento di quei due. Gabriel spinse Dean verso il piano di lavoro già occupato da Castiel che come al solito era immerso nella lettura di un libro di storia.

“Guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui! Il mio divertentissimo cugino!” disse Gabriel ridendo e mentre prendeva posto alla destra del ragazzo. Dean, dopo avergli rivolto un sorriso, si sedette alla sua sinistra.

“Buon pomeriggio Gabriel” disse Castiel con un sorriso e chiudendo il libro per riporlo nella sua borsa “Ciao Dean, com'è stata la tua giornata?”

“Pensavo peggio! Hanno cercato di intimidirmi un po' ma niente che non potessi gestirmi.”

Castiel corrugò la fronte.

“Balthazar ha peggiorato le cose?”

“Smettila di preoccuparti Cas! Dean-O sta bene! Uno forte come lui sa cavarsela in qualsiasi situazione!” disse Gabriel tirando una gomitata al cugino. Prima che questo potesse rispondere, Bobby richiamò la classe all'ordine e, una volta che ebbe l'attenzione di tutti, spiegò su cosa avrebbero lavorato durante la lezione prima di farli avvicinare alla sua postazione.

“Ok ragazzi, oggi lavoreremo su degli scaffali, utili e facili da costruire...”

Dean non riuscì a trovare divertente - e anche un po' surreale - la scena di Bobby che spiegava alla classe come fare degli scaffali prima di rimandarli tutti a posto perché iniziassero a lavorare. Dean trovò il tutto estremamente semplice, ma se per lui carteggiare i lati e fare i fori per le viti era un gioco da ragazzi, notò che Castiel era parecchio in alto mare e le risate di Gabriel non lo stavano di certo aiutando.

“Tutto a posto Castiel? Ti serve una mano?”

L'altro gli rivolse un sorriso difficile da decifrare.

“Sì, per favore. Sono pessimo nelle materie tecniche!”

“Non c'è problema, a me viene abbastanza naturale. Per prima cosa devi assicurarti che la morsa sia ben stretta. La tua è troppo molle.”

Dean serrò la morsa intorno al pezzo di legno sul quale Castiel stava cercando di lavorare mentre l'altro sorrideva imbarazzato.

“Dopo di ché devi mantenere un ritmo costante. Adesso dovrebbe essere più facile visto che il legno non si sposta.”

“Grazie.”

“Non c'è di ché. Se ti serve una mano, basta chiedere. Io ho quasi finito.”

Gabriel non poté fare altro che ridacchiare mentre continuava a lavorare ai suoi scaffali. Non ci volle molto prima che Castiel avesse nuovamente bisogno dell'aiuto di Dean.

“Ehm... Dean? Puoi darmi una mano ad aprire la morsa? È troppo dura per me...”

“Certo, scusami! Non ci posso fare nulla, sono abituato a stringerle molto e non mi rendo conto della forza con cui lo faccio” disse il ragazzo sorridendo.

“Va tutto bene. Solo... potresti darmi una mano anche con il trapano? Solitamente lo fa Gabriel per me, io tendo a innervosirmi troppo con quello in mano.”

“Nessun problema, dai andiamo!”

Castiel seguì Dean fino alla postazione del trapano, facendosi piccolo piccolo quando l'altro iniziò a trafficare intorno all'apparecchio. Dopo essersi accertato che tutto fosse in ordine, Dean si posizionò dietro Castiel e lo guidò affinché fosse lui a fare effettivamente il lavoro.

“Devi tenere il pezzo ben fermo e afferrare la leva...” iniziò a spiegare lui mentre Castiel trovava persino difficile deglutire in quella situazione. Comunque, dopo aver fatto un bel respiro profondo, fece come gli era stato detto, tranquillizzato dal fatto che le mani di Dean fossero sulle sue.

“Devi muovere il trapano lentamente. Il legno è buono, ma devi farci un po' la mano, altrimenti rischi di crepare tutta la zona in cui poi andranno inserite le viti, ok?”

Castiel annuì trovando comunque difficile fare quanto gli era stato detto mentre sentiva il corpo di Dean, ancora schiacciato contro il suo, muoversi per accendere il trapano.

“Mantieni salda la presa o il legno ti scapperà via” gli ricordò Dean posando la mano sulla spalla di Castiel. Con il suo aiuto, Castiel ebbe molti meno problemi a forare il pezzo di legno ma trovò comunque difficile mantenere la calma. Gabriel invece, dalla sua postazione, sorrise alla vista dei due ragazzi.

“Dean, perché gli stai tenendo la mano?” domandò il ragazzo con una risata mentre gli altri due notarono che effettivamente le loro mani erano unite, una sull'altra per impugnare il trapano. Improvvisamente il volto di Castiel assunse un'accesa sfumatura rosata.

“Gli sto semplicemente spiegando come usare il trapano, Gabriel e mi sto rivelando essere un ottimo insegnante.” gli rispose Dean senza riuscire però a nascondere un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

“Assicurati anche che la cosa non prenda dei risvolti alla Brokeback Mountain!”

“Amico, stiamo facendo degli scaffali! Non siamo di certo in campeggio tra le montagne!”

“Ci sei vicino!” gli rispose Gabriel continuando a ridere.

Dean lasciò la mano di Castiel e spese l'apparecchio.

“Abbiamo finito... hai bisogno di altro?”

Castiel gli rivolse un sorriso molto umile e si limitò a chiedergli se avesse potuto finirgli lui il lavoro.

“Hey! Questo è barare!”

“Non mi servirà mai saper fare degli scaffali, ho solo chiesto a un ragazzo di farlo al mio posto.”

“Dai Cas! Questo laboratorio è una cosa da veri uomini! Fammi vedere quanto sei virile!”

“Gli uomini veramente virili non portano giacca e cravatta” rispose Castiel accennando una lieve risata.

“Potresti dare il via a una nuova moda... a proposito, come mai questa scelta?”

Castiel scrollò le spalle con aria indifferente e seguì Dean fino al piano di lavoro dov'erano prima.

“Mi piace avere l'aria di uno in gamba e mi trovo bene con i completi con giacca e cravatta. Sono l'unico capo d'abbigliamento che effettivamente mi stimoli... ”

Dean si fermò di botto guardando Castiel basito.

“Tu cosa?”

Castie parve rendersi conto di quello che aveva appena detto e cercò di correggere il tiro della sua affermazione.

“Beh, è solo un modo di dire, non sto dicendo che mi eccitino, è...”

“Credo di aver capito” gli venne incontro Dean annuendo.

I due ragazzi presero posto vagamente imbarazzati mentre Gabriel pareva non fosse in grado di fare altro che guardarli e ridere. Castiel fu persino in grado di procedere con il suo lavoro per quasi cinque minuti prima di aver nuovamente bisogno dell'aiuto di Dean.

“Dean, scusami, ma avrei nuovamente bisogno del tuo aiuto....”

“Non c'è problema, cosa posso fare?” gli disse l'altro sorridendo e spostandosi vicino a lui.

“Questo pezzo non combacia con questo” gli fece notare Castiel tenendo in mano le due assi di legno. Dean si sporse sul piano afferrando un pezzo di carta vetrata senza rendersi conto che gli si era sollevata leggermente la maglietta, probabilmente rimasta impigliata in qualche sporgenza.

“Devi carteggiare questo lato, se noti è ancora un po' troppo spesso.”

Castiel annuì e osservò Dean piegare il foglio di carta vetrata prima di passarglielo. Quando questo fu tra le mani di Castiel, le loro dita si attardarono a sfiorarsi per qualche secondo prima che Dean lasciasse andare la presa.

“Sai come si fa, vero?”

“Uhm, sì...”

Dean lo guardò poco convinto prima di tornare al suo lavoro che aveva oramai quasi completamente finito. Gabriel invece stava facendo il buffone come suo solito, alternandosi tra il lavorare e tra l'infilzare alcuni trucioli di legno con il cacciavite.

“Hey, posso chiederti una cosa?” domandò improvvisamente Dean alzando gli occhi dal suo lavoro catturando l'attenzione di entrambi i Novak.

“Cosa vuoi sapere?”

“Perché Balthazar e Crowley parlano-”

“-come la regina Elisabetta? Semplice: tate inglesi” rispose Gabriel facendosi girare il cacciavite tra le dita. Castiel invece si limitò ad annuire e proseguì con il suo lavoro “Non siamo stati cresciuti dai nostri genitori, erano troppo impegnati con il lavoro o chissà cosa per occuparsi di noi, così ci hanno ammollato a delle tate a tempo pieno che non ci perdevano mai di vista. Quelle di Crowley e Balthazar venivano dall'Inghilterra e ai due è rimasto quel detestabile accento. Hanno persino imparato a parlare come degli inglesi con i tipici modi di dire ed espressioni idiomatiche britanniche” spiegò Castiel continuando a carteggiare il suo pezzo di legno con la carta vetrata.

“La vostra era molto severa?”

Gabriel rise.

“Sembrava avesse un manico di scopa infilato su per il sedere. Io e Cas abbiamo avuto la stessa tata e, come puoi vedere tu stesso, Castiel ha seguito le sue orme. Io invece mi sono un tantino ribellato.”

“Avevi un grande spirito d'iniziativa già a soli quattro anni!”

“Cosa facevi?”

“Beh, lei era maniacale quando si trattava di ordine. Le matite dovevano essere messe in ordine cromatico, i libri per grandezza... io mischiavo i colori, mettevo i libri come cavolo mi pareva. Ho messo a dura prova ogni suo DOC che invece Castiel ha ereditato dal primo all'ultimo. Così quando finalmente si è levata dalle palle, mi sono ritrovato il suo piccolo clone!”

Castiel lo guardò infastidito.

“E guarda un po' a chi ti rivolgi ogni volta che non trovi qualcosa!”

“Ogni tanto i tuoi super poteri si rivelano utili. Dean, un consiglio, non fargli mai mettere piede nella tua stanza. Una volta che ne sarà andato lei non sarà più la stessa.”

“Ah, sì?” domandò Dean ridendo.

“Ha dei tremendi disturbi ossessivi-compulsivi, che sia o meno roba sua, lui deve riordinarla e organizzarla secondo i suoi parametri...”

Castiel alzò le spalle disinteressato e proseguì con il suo lavoro mentre Dean continuava a lanciargli delle occhiate di tanto in tanto continuando a ripassare con la carta vetrata gli scaffali che oramai aveva finito da un pezzo. Gabriel in compenso continuava a elencargli divertito le abitudini di Castiel, come svegliarsi al sorgere del sole, o il modo in cui teneva in ordine le cravatte allineate per tipo, dimensione e colore, o ancora del fatto che tenesse un diario segreto.

“Gabriel, non sono una ragazzina di tredici anni e quello non è un diario. È più che altro un giornale di bordo.”

“Non vedo la differenza” lo prese in giro Gabriel.

Castiel sospirò affranto.

“Non parlo né dei miei sentimenti né di ragazzi. Trascrivo in ordine cronologico quanto mi è successo durante una giornata e talvolta aggiungo delle note in merito a quanto è successo e come mi sono comportato di conseguenza.”

Nonostante la parole del ragazzo, gli altri continuarono a ridere sotto i baffi.

“In fondo al diario ha una classifica con i ragazzi più carini della scuola!”

A quel commento di Gabriel, Dean scoppiò a ridere; Castiel invece si arrese, decidendo che non avrebbe perso ulteriore tempo a discutere.

“Tranquillo Cas, ti credo!”

Castiel sorrise in direzione di Dean continuando a lavorare. Si fermò di colpo dopo qualche secondo e si mise a fissare l'altro basito. Notando lo sguardo del ragazzo, anche Dean interruppe quanto stava facendo e osservò perplesso l'espressione confusa di Castiel.

“...sì?”

“...mi hai chiamato Cas!”

Dean si fermò un secondo a riflettere.

“Oh, merda... scusami!”

“No... voglio dire... è piacevole detto da te.”

“Oh... ok?”

Castiel abbassò lo sguardo sul suo scaffale mentre sentiva le guance andargli a fuoco.

“Scusami, probabilmente è venuta fuori peggio di quanto volessi.”

“Fantastico, Cas! Ti sei appena fatto un amico e dopo dieci minuti già lo terrorizzi! Non devi essere così esplicito con loro. So che probabilmente la cosa ti suona nuova, ma se vuoi fare sesso con qualcuno, prima devi provarci... se capisci quello che intendo.”

Anche Dean sentì le guance andargli a fuoco e lanciò un'occhiata a Castiel, che stava facendo segno di no con la testa.

“Non ero... Non intendevo.... Voglio dire... Non farei mai...”

Il balbettio di Castiel non fece altro che aumentare le risate di Gabriel. La situazione imbarazzante fu fortunatamente interrotta dalla voce di Bobby che gli intimava di interrompere il loro lavoro e iniziare a mettere a posto, riponendo i loro scaffali – finiti o meno – in una delle ante libere degli armadi. Castiel ne approfittò per defilarsela e allontanarsi il più possibile dalle prese in giro di Gabriel, mettendo così in ordine e fiondandosi fuori dalla classe non appena la campanella suonò. Quando gli altri uscirono dalla classe di Bobby per andare alla prossima lezione, Gabriel stava ancora ridacchiando.

“E' stato abbastanza crudele da parte tua...” 

L'altro scrollò le spalle.

“Starà bene. Non sono molte le occasioni per metterlo in imbarazzo di fronte a qualcuno che non faccia parte della famiglia. Inoltre sa benissimo che sto scherzando.”

“Mi sembra giusto” disse Dean annuendo.

 

Quella sera Sam e Dean iniziarono a litigare per chi avesse il diritto di usare il computer.

“E' mio!” protestò Sam.

“Mi serve! Tu lo usi solo per giocarci!”

“Prendine uno tutto per te! Solo perché devi scambiarti qualche email con il tuo fidanzato!”

“Ma porco cazzo! Fammelo usare e basta!”

Bobby sbuffò ed entro nella stanza con fare incazzoso.

“Voi due, volete chiudere quella maledetta boccaccia?! Sam, lascia il computer a Dean per una decina di minuti. Tu, quando hai finito con le tue email vieni di sotto che c'è del lavoro da fare.”

i due fratelli si fulminarono con gli occhi e Dean ne approfittò per rubare il pc dalle mani di Sa, e scendere al piano di sotto. Entrò velocemente nel suo account di posta elettronica e non poté trattenere un sorriso davanti alla vista del numero uno tra partentesi e in grassetto accanto alla dicitura 'In arrivo'.

 

“Oggetto: Mi dispiace

Dean,

non credo che le scuse bastino per chiederti di fare caso al comportamento tenuto oggi da Gabriel e da me. Avrei dovuto agire in maniera meno impulsiva, tenendo soprattutto conto di quanto mi hai aiutato. Questa è un'altra delle ragioni per cui evito di intrattenere rapporti di amicizia con le altre persone. Sono troppo strano per gli altri e mi sento a disagio. Con te è diverso, però al tempo stesso la sensazione di inadeguatezza c'è comunque... ha senso? Credo di no. Non preoccuparti comunque di essere mio amico dato che io per primo non sono nulla di tutto ciò, sono solo sopravvalutato. Ammetto comunque che non mi sorprenderei se questo fosse l'ultimo messaggio che ci scambiamo.

Castiel”

 

Dean aggrottò la fronte e scrisse velocemente una risposta.

 

“Castiel, non devi scusarti di nulla! Ho capito com'è fatto Gabriel e l'unica cosa che voleva fare era metterti un po' in imbarazzo, non preoccuparti. Ok, ho capito che sei strano e che ti senti a disagio quando sei in mezzo agli estranei... probabilmente devi conoscermi un po' di più per non sentirti in imbarazzo. E non dire che non sei 'nulla di tutto ciò'... sei troppo duro con te stesso. Da quel che ho potuto vedere sei una gran bella persona. Non posso dilungarmi troppo oggi perché devo essere al lavoro tra cinque minuti. Se ti va puoi passare di qua e vedere se riusciamo a renderti più un maschiaccio? Tuttavia ti sconsiglio di vestirti come tuo solito, c'è il rischio che il tuo completo si macchi. A meno che, ovviamente, tu non abbia anche un completo per occasioni informali che indossi nelle situazioni più strane. Ammetto che la cosa non mi sorprenderebbe!

Bene, io ora vado, magari ci sentiamo dopo se non ci vediamo prima, ok? Se riesci fai un salto dalle mie parti, per favore... Toh, guarda, sei persino riuscito a farti pregare, infame che non sei altro! Bene, nel tentativo di preservare quel poco di dignità che mi è rimasta, per adesso ti porgo i miei più distinti saluti.

Dean.”[1]

 

Senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di aggiustare alcune frasi scritte che potevano suonare alquanto patetiche, Dean premette il tasto 'invio.' Dopo di ché si arrampicò su per le scale per restituire il computer a Sam e cambiarsi per andare al lavoro. L'officina di Bobby distava solo cinque minuti a piedi da casa, ma siccome era raro che potesse utilizzare l'auto per andare da qualche parte e in macchina arrivava a destinazione in poco più di un minuto.

Per essere un giorno d'ottobre faceva abbastanza caldo e non passò molto tempo prima che Dean si togliesse la parte superiore della tuta da meccanico che indossava legandosi le maniche in vita. Ovviamente fu questione di poco prima che si ritrovasse con la la canottiera bianca, le braccia e la faccia sporche di grasso, olio e sudore, ma la cosa sembrava non importargli. Era chino sul motore di pickup della Toyota quando Rufus, il suo collega, lo chiamo.

“C'è qui un ragazzo piuttosto strambo in completo che vuole vederti... santo cielo! Porta persino la cravatta!”

Dean rise e si asciugò in malo modo il sudore dalla fronte con un braccio cerca di non sporcarsi troppo di grasso.

“Sì, lo so... fallo pure venire sul retro.”

L'uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò in ufficio mentre Dean si rialzava, stiracchiandosi le braccia. Dopo qualche istante apparve Castiel con un'espressione sorpresa dipinta sul viso e con indosso sempre un completo, ma dall'aria meno pregiata di quelli che gli aveva visto fino adesso. Dean sorrise e agitò la mano in segno di saluto.

“Sei venuto!”

Castiel annuì e si avvicinò a Dean, osservando incuriosito come la luce del sole si riflettesse sul volto e sulle braccia dell'altro imperlate di sudore.

“Ho ricevuto la tua email...”

“Fantastico... Ehm...”

“Sei tutto... sporco. E unto.”

Dean sorrise e si strofinò nuovamente la faccia, non facendo altro che peggiorare la situazione.

“Sono cose che capitano quando passi il pomeriggio dentro al cofano di un'auto. Bel completo, comunque!”

“Sì, beh... non ho vestiti molto diversi e adatti a occasioni diverse dalla scuola” rispose Castiel.

“Assomigli a Costantine!”

“Chi?” domandò l'altro.

“E' il personaggio di un fumetto, un detective dell'occulto... ci avevano fatto anche un film con Keanu Reeves.”

“Non ti seguo” disse Castiel scuotendo la testa.

Dean gli sorrise.

“Tranquillo, lo immaginavo. Bene... ti interessa vedere come si cambia una candela?”

“Beh... prima dovrai spiegarmi che cos'è una candela.”

Dean non riuscì a trattenere una risata e tirò fuori uno straccio dalla tasca della tuta che indossava per pulirsi la mano prima di afferrare un lembo del trench di Castiel e avvicinarlo al motore. Anche se il ragazzo avesse voluto sentire cosa stesse dicendo Dean, Castiel non era minimamente in grado di concentrarsi. Era troppo preso dal ragazzo in sé che dalle sue parole: aveva un odore completamente diverso rispetto a quello di muschio che aveva sentito gli altri giorni, anche se non è che potesse aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso visto che era tutto il pomeriggio che il ragazzo era circondato da grasso e olio per motore. Inoltre non gli era mai capitato di vedere Dean senza giacca e maglietta, ragion per cui non aveva mai sospettato che il ragazzo potesse avere delle braccia così muscolose. L'immagine di Dean in quel momento era qualcosa che Castiel pensava esistesse solo nei calendari dedicati alle donne. Si rese conto di essersi imbambolato a fissarlo solo quando l'altro gli agitò una mano davanti agli occhi.

“Cas, tutto bene?”

Castiel sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di annuire.

“Sì, scusami, mi sono distratto.”

“Mi spiace, avrei dovuto immaginare che le auto non sono in cima ai tuoi interessi” si scusò Dean con un sorriso timido.

“Va tutto bene, anzi! E' bello vederti così interessato in qualcosa... anche se è quasi un cliché.”

“Cliché?” domandò Dean ridendo.

“Sembri uno di quelle foto che si vedono sui calendari o nelle riviste femminili.”

Dean non poté fare altro che ridere più forte.

“Sul serio? Potrei anche pensare di fare il modello, probabilmente guadagnerei più soldi!”

Castiel gli diede una risposta indistinta prima di annuire, segno che né approvava né disapprovava la cosa. Dean continuò a sorridergli prima di afferrare nuovamente lo straccio e pulirsi le mani.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Abbiamo solo the e caffè ma se vuoi-”

“Un the andrà benissimo, grazie” rispose gentilmente Castiel mentre Dean gli faceva nuovamente strada verso l'ufficio finché non raggiunsero la piccola cucina dove trovarono Rufus seduto con i piedi sul tavolo a leggere l'edizione sera del giornale.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere Rufus?”

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo e annuì.

“Caffé, grazie. Dimmi un po'... chi è il tuo amico?”

“Lui è Cas, andiamo a scuola insieme.”

Rufus annuì prima di rivolgersi nuovamente al ragazzo.

“Ma va sempre in giro in giacca e cravatta?”

Dean ridacchiò.

“Sempre!”

Castiel si ritrovò a dover scuotere la testa per smettere di fissare di Dean, stupendosi di quanto spesso gli stesse capitando di farlo.

“Hey, Cas, ti dispiace pensarci tu al tuo the? Non vorrei che sapesse di grasso...”

“Sì, nessun problema. Vuoi che faccia anche il tuo e quello di-”

“Nah! Io e Rufus ci siamo talmente abituati che ci sentiremmo persi senza un po' di grasso nel caffè!”

Castiel ridacchiò e pensò al suo the mentre Dean si stava occupando degli altri due. Generalmente Castiel evitava qualunque genere di contatto umano ma in questo caso si ritrovò più spesso a scontrarsi con le braccia di Dean senza esserne però infastidito. Quando Dean diede il caffè a Rufus, questo uscì dalla cucinetta e lasciò i due ragazzi da soli seduti al tavolo che stringevano le loro tazze di the tra le mani.

“Grazie per essere venuto, Cas.”

Castiel sorrise spostando lo sguardo sulla sua tazza di the pur di evitare di fissare Dean.

“Non c'era nulla che me lo impedisse...”

“I cavalli selvaggi non posso trascinarmi lontano?”[2]

“Cosa?” domandò Castiel alzando lo sguardo, perplesso.

“Oh, è solo una canzone dei Rolling Stones. Comunque... perché sei venuto lo stesso? Voglio dire... anche se le auto non ti piacciono.”

“Beh, sei tu hai detto che conoscendoti potrei smetterla di sentirmi a disagio insieme a te e ho approfittato del tuo invito per iniziare. Mi piacerebbe davvero essere tuo amico, Dean. Sei decisamente la persona più gentile che abbia incontrato in quella scuola.”

Dean sorrise imbarazzato sentendosi le guance andare a fuoco.

“Io sono tuo amico, Cas. Non devi cercare di fare colpo su di me o altro. Sii te stesso e basta. E nel caso fingessi, ci sarebbe Gabriel, pronto a smascherarti in un secondo!”

“Vero. Ma tu... davvero credi che siamo già amici?”

“Sì! ...perché, tu no?”

“...se posso essere onesto, io non so nulla di cosa voglia dire avere un amico.”

“E' una cosa tipo questa.”

Castiel sorrise e si porto la tazza alla bocca continuando a guardare l'altro negli occhi, registrando mentalmente ogni singola sfumatura di verde che riuscita a distinguere. Al tempo stesso Dean osservava con un timore quasi riverenziale gli occhi di Castiel che sembravano in grado di leggergli l'anima.

“Dean, posso chiederti una cosa?”

Il ragazzo annuì in segno d'assenso prendendo un sorso di the.

“Certo!”

“Hai detto che tua madre era un'appassionata di teologia e sapevi che Castiel era l'angelo del Giovedì... mi chiedevo se anche sei appassionato alla materia o se semplicemente hai assorbito le sue conoscenze per osmosi.”

Dean aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia.

“Beh... mia madre è morta quando avevo sette anni e visto che la teologia era un po' la sua passione, ho deciso di tenere i suoi libri, leggerli e memorizzare le informazioni. Era una specie di tentativo per tenere vivo il suo ricordo...”

“Mi dispiace.”

“E' tutto a posto. Comunque... dimmi un po', come mai avete i nomi degli angeli?”

“E' una specie di tratto distintivo della nostra famiglia. Una specie di tradizione ereditata dalla famiglia di mio padre. Ognuno di noi ha un nome legato alla religione. Tutti quelli che conosco sono stati chiamati come un angelo, uno dei dodici apostoli o degli evangelisti...”

Dean annuì.

“Wow... ma di preciso, quanto è grande la tua famiglia?”

“Parecchio, direi. La tua, invece?”

“Uhm... ti spiace se non ne parliamo? È ancora un tasto dolente.”

“Sì, scusami” disse Castiel abbassando la testa per rimarcare il concetto.

“Hey, non ti devi scusare di nulla! Forza andiamo, ho ancora del lavoro da fare!”

p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] L'ultima riga dell'email di Dean è volutamente in contrasto con il tono delle sue altre email perché in inglese il linguaggio cambia e tende a imitare il modo di scrivere di Castiel – più forbito ed elegante... spero si noti XD Inoltre quando sia Dean sia Castiel scrivono 'niente di tutto ciò', beh... in inglese è not all that. Mi sembrava carino farvelo notare :3
> 
> [2] Wild horses couldn't drag me away [Wild Horses- Rolling Stones]
> 
>  
> 
> Non è che abbia ben capito come diavolo stessero costruendo quegli scaffali, comunque è innegabile che il dialogo tra Dean e Cas e la scena in generale della lezione siano stati stupendi. Quando Cas afferma che i vestiti lo stimolano, chiedo venia, ma l'originale era turn me on, letteralmente eccitarsi, ma faceva schifo detta così e l'unica alternativa un po' meno drastica era stimolare.
> 
> Dovrete avere un po' di pazienza con questi due – e con me -, ma posso assicurarvi che vi daranno (e daremo) un sacco di soddisfazioni!
> 
> Il prossimo aggiornamento è previsto per il 1 Marzo (auguri Jens!) ma tra un paio di settimane ricominciano i parziali scritti quindi dovrò eclissarmi e studiare TANTO!


	7. Te l'avevo detto

Not All That

Capitolo 7

Te l'avevo detto

 

 

Finalmente arrivò venerdì; Sam e Dean al momento erano seduti al tavolo della cucina cercando di fare la maggior parte dei compiti che gli erano stati assegnati prima di uscire per andare alla festa di Balthazar. Dean non era ancora riuscito a incontrare Lisa, ma gli avevano assicurati che si sarebbero conosciuti alla festa. Sam invece si era messo d'accordo con Jessica per incontrarsi direttamente sul posto, cosa che aveva dato a Dean l'occasione di prenderlo in giro fino alla morte. Bobby ovviamente non era molto d'accordo sul fatto che i due ragazzi andassero a quella festa – aveva sentito dei racconti tremendi in merito alle serate organizzate da Balthazar – ma li lasciò comunque andare, conscio che se qualcosa fosse andato storto, avrebbero di certo imparato dai loro errori.

“Finito! Vado a cambiarmi!” esclamò Dean soddisfatto mettendo giù la penna che aveva usato fino a quel momento.

Sam sospirò affranto vedendo il fratello uscire dalla cucina e dirigersi al piano di sopra. Il ragazzo posò la testa sul tavolo, obbligandosi a concentrarsi e finire i compiti che ancora gli mancavano.

Al piano di sopra invece Dean si era fatto una doccia veloce e ora – per la seconda volta in una settimana - era in piedi davanti al suo armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettersi. Guardò l'ammasso di magliette con sopra stampati i loghi dei suoi gruppi preferiti, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe indossato Cas - beh, ovviamente uno dei suoi completi giacca e cravatta, ma non sapeva quale e che aria gli avrebbe dato, se un aspetto casual oppure quello da brillante super-nerd. A distarlo dai suoi pensieri fu un pugno sul braccio da parte di Sam.

“Spostati! Devo prendere una cosa!”

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e quasi entrò nell'armadio per permettere al fratello di passare oltre e nel frattempo afferrare una maglietta a caso dal mucchio.

“Beh, era ora che uscissi dall'armadio!” ghignò Sam riuscendo a scappare dalle grinfie del fratello che si stava avvicinando con l'intenzione di colpirlo.[1]

Borbottando fra sé e sé indosso la maglia degli AC/DC e si mise alla ricerca di un paio di jeans decenti. Dopo averci riflettuto per un po' scelse un paio di jeans grigi con degli strappi all'altezza delle ginocchia e cambiò la maglietta degli AC/DC con una più aderente dei Metallica e una camicia nera. Si guardò nello specchio appeso all'anta dell'armadio, mettendosi in posa e ammiccando al suo riflesso finché Sam non si schiarì la gola riportandolo alla realtà.

“Se tu e il tuo riflesso volete stare da soli per un po', basta dirlo.”

Dean rise sarcasticamente e riuscì finalmente a colpire il braccio di Sam.

“Sta zitto e preparati che è tardi!”

Il maggiore dei due uscì dalla stanza ed entrò in bagno, afferrò il deodorante e se ne spruzzò addosso una generosa dose prima di prendere il dopobarba. Tecnicamente quella sera lui aveva un appuntamento, ma stava anche andando a una festa e non gli andava di esagerare. Mise solo qualche goccia di dopobarba prima di sistemarsi i capelli e tornare nella sua stanza e sbraitare ordini a Sam. Alla fine riuscirono a salire in auto con Dean al volante mentre Sam era al telefono con Gabriel per farsi dare indicazioni.

“E' quella grande casa con tutte quelle persone che stanno facendo casino” disse Gabriel divertito mentre Sam sbuffava.

“Quale grande casa? Come la riconosco in un quartiere pieno di case gigantesche? Gran bella indicazione, Gabe!”

“Vero anche questo... dove siete?”

Sam guardò in direzione di Dean.

“Dove siamo?”

“E che cazzo ne so?!” rispose l'altro.

“Descrivimi il posto.”

Sam sospirò di nuovo e chiese a Dean di descrivergli cosa vedeva fuori.

“Siamo in una fottutissima macchina!”

Dean riuscì a sentire Gabriel ridere di nuovo prima che Sam se lo riportasse all'orecchio.

“Al prossimo incrocio accostate, guardate in che via siete e richiamatemi.”

Sam annuì e chiuse la chiamata lasciandosi cadere il cellulare sulle gambe.

“Al prossimo incrocio accosta.”

“Sta andando fottutamente alla grande!” commentò sarcastico Dean sospirando e poggiando la testa contro il volante, affranto.

“Come facciamo a tornare indietro? Non avrai intenzione di bere, spero!”

“No, voglio ricordarmela questa festa. Questo però non autorizza te a bere!”

“Invece sì! Ho seriamente bisogno di uccidere i miei neuroni!”

“Bravo fratellino!”

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo e iniziò a considerare l'idea di appoggiare i piedi sul cruscotto così, giusto per infastidire un po' il fratello, ma alla fine decise che non ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Quando raggiunsero la fine della strada, Dean recuperò il telefono da Sam e chiamò nuovamente Gabriel.

“DEAN-O!”

Il ragazzo fece quasi cadere il telefono riuscendo però ad acchiapparlo in tempo prima di riportarselo cautamente all'orecchio.

“Grazie Gabe. Comunque, siamo a Meadow Lane.”

“Oh, quindi siete vicini a una grande casa e un albero con una casetta di legno tra i rami?”

Dean guardò fuori dal finestrino e vide un giardino con un'enorme quercia. Più che una casetta di legno a lui quella roba pareva più un castello, ma comunque...

“Sì.”

“Restate lì!”

Il ragazzo chiuse il telefono in faccia a Dean che, scettico, si poggiò il telefono sulle gambe e si girò verso il fratello.

“Cosa?” gli domandò lui stiracchiandosi le braccia.

“Non ne ho idea, ma credo che Gabriel ci stia venendo incontro.”

I due dovettero aspettare solo qualche istante prima di vedere Gabriel sbucare dall'angolo della strada e corrergli incontro con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul viso. Il ragazzo si fiondò sui sedili posteriori appoggiandosi però con le braccia a quello del guidatore e del passeggero.

“Buona sera ragazzi! Forza Dean, andiamo! Gira a destra!”

Dean si girò a guardare Gabriel.

“Ci sei venuto incontro solo per farti dare un passaggio a casa tua?”

“Prima di tutto sto cercando di far arrivare te a casa mia. Gridarti le indicazioni nell'orecchio è molto più divertente che farlo per telefono. E secondo, voglio tornare a casa a bordo di questa meraviglia! Gli altri m'invidieranno da morire!” rispose Gabriel ridendo.

“Oh, capisco perfettamente!” fece Dean, ghignando soddisfatto.

“Perfetto! E ora diamoci una mossa!”

Ci vollero solo pochi minuti per arrivare a casa Novak, dove gli invitati erano già entrati nel pieno della festa e la musica a tutto volume riempiva l'edificio e il giardino.

“Parcheggia pure nel garage, non esiste che questa bellezza resti fuori e che qualcuno la rovini anche solo per sbaglio” disse Gabriel indicando a Dean un punto dal finestrino. Il ragazzo parcheggiò l'Impala in un box decisamente ampio e scesero dall'auto dirigendosi verso la casa, ignorando le occhiate che gli altri invitati gli stavano lanciando.

“Ehm... Cas è da queste parti o si sta nascondendo nella sua stanza?”

“Al momento è nella sua stanza a deprimersi e dove rimarrà finché le cose non supereranno il limite. A quel punto andrà a deprimersi nell'altra casa.”

Non appena entrarono i tre ragazzi vennero salutati da molti degli ospiti già presenti alla festa e dalle urla di Balthazar.

“Dean! Sam! Ce l'avete fatta! È un piacere rivedervi! Venite, dai!” disse il ragazzo mettendo le braccia attorno alle spalle dei due fratelli “Coraggio, vi faccio fare il tour della casa!”

Balthazar e Gabriel gli fecero fare il giro della villa, soffermandosi in particolar modo in quelli che, secondo loro, erano le stanze più interessanti – la cucina, la piscina coperta, la sala giochi – prima di portarli al piano di sopra.

“I bagni sono in fondo al corridoio, o all'inizio, dipende da dove arrivi, e quasi ogni stanza ha il suo bagno personale. Oh, finalmente! Questa è la stanza di Cassie!”

Balthazar bussò e Dean riuscì a sentire dei suoni indistinti provenire da dietro la porta prima che questa si aprisse leggermente facendo in modo che Castiel potesse sbirciare dalla fessura.

“Sì?”

“Castiel, fratellino mio! Vieni a goderti la festa! La gente non vede l'ora di vederti!”

Balthazar si fece da parte in modo che Castiel potesse vedere Dean che se ne stava impalato dietro di lui con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans. Questo convinse Castiel ad aprire un po' di più la porta e sorrise timidamente in direzione del maggiore dei Winchester.

“Ciao.”

Dean osservò Castiel sorridendo compiaciuto: il ragazzo indossava camicia, giacca e pantaloni neri e una cravatta bianca.

“Ciao Cas... hey! Hai un cappello nero di feltro?”

L'altro lo guardò sospettoso.

“Perché?”

“Sembri un gangster vestito così!”

Gabriel e Balthazar risero e annuirono.

“Ne ho uno io! Aspetta un attimo!” disse Gabriel correndo fino all'inizio del corridoio prima si svoltare bruscamente a destra, scomparendo oltre una porta.

“Io andrò a cercare Jess” mormorò Sam allontanandosi dal gruppo. Dean annuì senza riuscire però a staccare gli occhi da Castiel. In compenso nemmeno Castiel era riuscito a guardare altro che non fosse Dean, dal momento in cui aveva notato la sua presenza. Balthazar osservò i due sorridendo, soddisfatto e stranito allo stesso tempo.

“Trovato!” urlò Gabriel correndo nuovamente verso di loro brandendo un cappello nero che mise di forza in testa al cugino. Vedendo che mancava qualcosa, il ragazzo afferrò gli occhiali da sole che pendevano dal collo della maglietta di Balthzar e li mise sul naso di Castiel. Dean e Baltahzar non riuscirono a trattenere una risata.

“Cas, stai benissimo!” disse Dean sorridendo e ottenendo come risposta un sorriso da parte dell'altro.

“Credi davvero?”

“Sono d'accordo con il tuo ragazzo, Cassie! Stai davvero molto bene così!” ghignò Balthazar mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Castiel. Dean e Castiel rimasero a fissarsi e sorridere finché non vennero interrotti da Anna seguita a ruota da bella ragazza alta e mora.

“Ciao ragazzi! Dean, finalmente posso presentarti Lisa. Lisa, lui è Dean!”

La ragazza sorrise e si avvicinò a Dean aggrappandosi al suo braccio.

“Wow, Anna era seria quando mi diceva sei splendido. E hai anche dei bei muscoli! Sarà una serata fantastica, forza, vieni!”

Lisa lo trascinò via senza nemmeno dargli la possibilità di salutare nessuno. Castiel si tolse gli occhiali e sospirò affranto alla vista di Dean che scompariva giù dalle scale. Il ragazzo cercò di defilarsela nuovamente nella sua stanza, ma Balthazar non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

“Non tenere il broncio solo perché Dean è in compagnia della ragazza più facile di tutta la città. Se ne renderà conto ben presto, lo sai anche tu.”

Castiel lo guardò perplesso.

“Non ti seguo...”

Balthazar rise e si riprese gli occhiali.

“Dai Cassie! E' ovvio!”

“Cosa è ovvio?”

Balthazar stava per rispondergli, ma ci ripensò.

“Niente, ma lo capirai. A ogni modo, andiamo dai!”

Il maggiore dei Novak condusse il fratello al piano inferiore in modo che entrami potessero tornare alla feste e fermandosi a salutare chiunque incontrassero strada facendo. Castiel preferiva restare in silenzio o al massimo rivolgere parola solo ad alcuni suoi compagni di scuola che era certo di conoscere. Mentre gironzolavano per la casa, Cas notò Dean seduto comodamente su un divano con Lisa china su di lui seduta sulle sue gambe e intorno a loro parecchie persone che stavano chiacchierando tra di loro. Non si rese conto di essere rimasto a fissarli con un'espressione piuttosto infastidita finché Balthazar non gli pizzicò una guancia.

“Su con il morale! Dai, prendiamo qualcosa da bere!”

Nel frattempo Dean, per quanto la situazione non gli dispiacesse poi così tanto, non si sentiva a proprio agio con Lisa che gli stava appiccicata addosso. Non era di certo la prima che si comportava così nei suoi confronti, ma il suo atteggiamento era anche fin troppo ovvio. La ragazza continuava a stringersi a lui senza staccargli le mani di dosso e cercando ripetutamente di baciarlo nonostante, a ogni tentativo, Dean girasse la testa in modo che Lisa riuscisse a baciarlo solo sulle guance. Era appena arrivato e Dean non voleva farsi monopolizzare fin da subito.

Di fatti parlava con gli altri ragazzi e dava un'occhiata a quello che gli stava succedendo intorno e alla ricerca di qualcuno che conoscesse. Riuscì a trovare suo fratello insieme a Jessica e alcuni amici della ragazza intenti a chiacchierare vicino alla finestra francese.[2] Ogni minuto che passava, Dean vedeva Sam farsi sempre più vicino a Jessica e non riuscì a non provare un moto d'orgoglio nei confronti del suo fratellino che, nonostante la sua inclinazione da nerd, era stato – almeno apparentemente – in grado di avvicinarsi a qualcuno di così carino come Jess.

Dando un'altra occhiata in giro, Dean vide Gabriel che faceva il cretino insieme a dei ragazzi che era in grado di riconoscere. Era abbastanza certo che stessero complottando qualcosa, ma in fin dei conti Dean non poteva farci nulla. In fondo la casa era di Gabriel e i drink erano già alcolici, quindi non avrebbe avuto senso correggerli ulteriormente. Tuttavia aveva l'aria di uno che stesse progettando qualcosa di meno innocente di qualche scherzetto scolastico. Quando Gabriel lo vide, sorrise e agitò una mano, facendogli segno di avvicinarci. Dean rivolse uno sguardo a Lisa cercando il modo per allontanarsi da lei.

“Vado un attimo a parlare con-”

“Fantastico! Vengo con te!”

Cercando di non apparire troppo infastidito, Dean alzò le spalle e si fece strada insieme alla ragazza fino a raggiunge Gabriel.

“Dean! Lisa! Vi state divertendo?”

Lisa gli rivolse un sorrisetto.

“E' una gran bella festa, ovviamente. Tuo fratello sì che sa come si organizza una serata coi fiocchi!”

“In realtà è mio cugino, comunque ovvio che sa quello che fa! Dean, mi serve il tuo aiuto per una cosa!”

“Uhm...”

“Ma siamo qui per passare una serata noi due!” protestò Lisa incrociando le braccia infastidita mentre Gabriel alzava le mani in segno di resa.

“Capisco, ma non ci vorrà molto, promesso!”

Lisa sbuffò e si alzò sulle punte per dare un bacio a Dean e facendolo durare il più possibile, finché Gabriel non trascinò letteralmente via il ragazzo.

“Mi dispiace amico, avrei dovuto avvisarti prima...”

Dean sorrise e seguì Gabriel fuori nel patio.

“Cos'era quella storia, un salvataggio d'emergenza?”

Gabriel scoppiò a ridere e diede una gomitata al ragazzo.

“Amico, quella ti si era appiccicata come una cozza allo scoglio! Ti avrebbe mollato solo per noi, soprattutto per Balthazar, ma ci ho pensato io...”

“Perché Balthazar?! Cos'ha lui che io non ho?!”

Garbiel rise ancora più forte e fece segno a Dean di accomodarsi pure su una panchina.

“Beh, prima di tutto lo sai bene che lui è il più famoso di tutti i Novak, cazzone! E secondo... beh, ci sono dei retroscena che non conosci. Lei farebbe di tutto per farsi dare una botta da lui. Di nuovo.”

“Wow! Chi è che non è ancora riuscita a farsi?!”

“In effetti credo solo Cas...”

Dean spalancò gli occhi incredulo.

“Cosa?! Sul serio?”

“Sì, scusa... credeva Cas te l'avesse detto che lei è... beh, che è un po'... una zoccola.”

“Sì, che l'ha detto, ma non credevo così tanto!”

“Fidati, le serviresti per aggiungere solo un più uno alla sua già vasta collezione” gli disse Gabriel sventolandogli il bicchiere che aveva in mano davanti agli occhi. Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece cozzare il suo drink con quello di dell'altro, prima di prenderne un sorso. Mentre Gabriel guardava fisso nel vuoto e in silenzio, Dean ne approfittò per dare un'occhiata al giardino: si stava facendo buio ma il posto era illuminato da una grande quantità di luci colorate. La musica che alta tanto quanto lo era all'interno della casa e i ragazzi che erano in giardino erano già abbastanza alticci da mettersi a ballare a piedi nudi nell'erba.

“Sei riuscito a parlare con Michael?” domandò Dean all'improvviso continuando però a guardare il giardino.

“No, continuo a dimenticarmene, ma ammetto che mi è venuta un'idea grandiosa per dopo. Forse è un po' crudele, ma ne varrà la pena. Dimmi... Sam è uno che arrossisce facilmente?”

“Oh, sì! Diventa un pomodoro!” disse Dean ridacchiando “Perché? Cos'hai in mente di fare?”

“Sarà una sorpresa per tutti, vedrai!”

“Ok... hey! Ma non è Cas quello?”

Gabriel guardò verso il punto che gli stava indicando Dean; in fondo al giardino c'era un gazebo malapena illuminato ma chiunque sarebbe stato in grado di vedere una figura vestita di scuro con una riga bianca.

“Mi sembra così... mamma mia se fa l'emo!”

Dean sorrise.

“Poveretto!”

“Nah, aspetta!”

Gabriel si frugò nelle tasche finché non riuscì a tirar fuori il telefono. Un secondo dopo averlo sbloccato se l'era già portato all'orecchio mentre Dean non aveva staccato gli occhi neanche per un attimo dalla figura in fondo al giardino e che li stava guardando a sua volta, come se si fosse aspettato qualcosa del genere.

 

“Cas! Smettila di rintanarti in fondo al giardino!”

“Il tuo ragazzo è qua con me nel patio!”

 

“Agita un braccio” disse Gabriel girandosi verso Dean dopo aver coperto il microfono con una mano.

Dean lo guardò sospettoso ma fece quanto gli era stato detto.

“Sai, non credo mi piaccia molto sentirmi chiamare così da tutti...”

Gabriel lo ignorò e di riportò il telefono all'orecchio.

 

“Dai! Vieni qua! Ci ho pensato io a salvarlo!”

“No, per un po' non credo verrà a cercarlo...”

“Bene! Adesso!”

 

Gabriel chiuse la telefonata e si voltò verso Dean.

“Sta arrivando!”

Poco dopo infatti Castiel li raggiunse nel patio rivolgendo a Dean un timido sorriso. Il ragazzo aveva ancora indosso il cappello di Gabriel ma sembrava aver perso gli occhiali... nonostante tutto Dean non riusciva a smettere di pensare che quei vestiti gli stessero davvero bene.

“Non credo che a Balthazar farebbe piacere sapere che ti sei rintanato in cortile a deprimerti” disse Dean avvicinandosi cautamente a Cas. Il ragazzo fece lo stesso incrociando però le braccia, mettendosi sulla difensiva.

“Sono sicuro che se la starà cavando alla grande anche senza di me... dopotutto ha comunque un sacco di amici!”

“Scusami se sono tipo sparito, ma Lisa sembrava non volermi lasciare andare” si scusò Dean.

“Non preoccuparti, capisco. E' uscita con abbastanza membri della mia famiglia e oramai so come si comporta.”

“Non hai mai pensato che stia cercando un modo per arrivare a te?” domandò Gabriel al cugino, dandogli un lieve colpetto sul braccio.

“Oddio, spero proprio di no!” rispose Castiel con un'espressione di puro terrore dipinta sul viso.

Dean ridacchiò e mise un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo.

“Se dovesse mai venirle in mente di provarci con te, come te ne tireresti fuori?”

“Non so... penso glielo direi e basta” rispose Castiel.

“...quindi io cosa dovrei fare adesso?”

“Cosa vuoi dire? Non ti...” iniziò a domandare lui prima di essere interrotto da Dean.

“Non fraintendermi, mi piacciono le ragazze facili, ma lei è davvero troppo facile!”

Castiel non riuscì proprio a impedirsi di sorridere.

“...te l'avevo detto.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere così forte che dovette rimanere aggrappato a Castiel per non cadere. Anche Gabriel incominciò a ridere alla vista di Dean mentre il cugino rimaneva fermo dov'era, limitandosi a sorridere davanti all'effetto che avevano avuto su Dean le sue parole. Ci volle un po' prima che Dean si calmasse, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani alle spalle di Castiel.

“Cas, cazzo! Grazie!”

“Ehm... prego?” rispose il ragazzo.

Dean sorrise guardando l'altro ragazzo negli occhi prima di sentirsi tirare per un braccio e ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con una Lisa dall'aria alquanto imbronciata.

“Dean, dov'eri sparito?!”

Il ragazzo lanciò una veloce occhiata ai suoi amici prima di scrollare le spalle.

“Scusa, mi sono fermato a chiacchierare con Cas” le rispose indicando l'amico che al momento era troppo concentrato a guardarsi le scarpe imbarazzato. A quel punto Gabriel capì che era il momento d'intervenire.

“E' colpa mia Liz. Avevo bisogno che Dean mi aiutasse a convincere Cas a venire alla festa. Sai com'è fatto...”

Lisa sorrise e con aria apparentemente innocente appoggiò un braccio sulle spalle di Dean.

“Non c'è problema, ma adesso è ora di rientrare e ballare...”

La ragazza ammiccò e prese la mano di Dean, trascinandolo verso la casa. Il ragazzo si girò disperato verso i due amici nella speranza che gli venissero in aiuto, ma Gabriel era troppo impegnato a ridacchiare e Castiel stava facendo del suo meglio per non guardarlo.

 

Oramai erano passate alcune ore da che erano arrivati e, nonostante i suoi tentativi, Dean non era ancora riuscito a scappare dalle grinfie di Lisa. La ragazza l'aveva costretto a ballare (sempre che quel suo strusciarsi contro di lui potesse definirsi tale) sulla pista da ballo improvvisata e, per quanto avesse insistito che avrebbe dovuto guidare, la ragazza aveva continuato a riempirlo di drink, negandogli perfino l'uso del bagno. Fu solo mentre Lisa lo stava trascinando in giro per la casa che Dean vide una via fuga. Ricordandosi di quanto gli aveva detto Gabriel, il ragazzo afferrò Lisa per un polso e la spinse vicino a Balthazar.

“Dean, che fai! Volevo presentarti Amanda!” bisbigliò lei ma smettendo di protestare quando vide Balthazar sorridere nella sua direzione.

“Dean, Lisa, è un piacere vedervi. Come vanno le cose?”

“Benone, direi!”

La ragazza lasciò la mano di Dean e iniziò ad arrotolarsi una ciocca di capelli intorno al dito.

“Ciao Balth...”

Dean fece un passo indietro e recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e mandò un veloce sms a Castiel mentre Lisa iniziava a flirtare senza vergogna con Balthazar che non si stava facendo il minimo problema a ricambiare le avance della ragazza, soprattutto considerato che flirtare era in fondo un tratto distintivo del suo carattere.

“Io devo andare in bagno... non ti scoccia stare con Lisa per un po', vero?” domandò Dean facendo più un'allusione che una richiesta vera e propria. Lisa ridacchiò stupidamente verso il maggiore dei fratelli Novak e si avvicinò ancora di più a lui. Balthazar colse al volo la richiesta e annuì.

“Tranquillo Dean, resto io con lei.”

In quel momento il cellulare di Dean vibrò e il ragazzo se la diede a gambe prima di leggere il messaggio che gli era arrivato.

 

Sul tetto, al terzo piano ci sono le scale che portano al sottotetto.

 

Dean sorrise soddisfatto e corse per due piani di scale, lungo un corridoio e infine su per un'altra rampa di scale più stretta delle altre finché non arrivò nell'attico della magione dei Novak. Era molto buio ma sull'altro lato della stanza c'era un'ampia finestra da cui entravano le luci del giardino. Dean individuò la figura di Castiel che se ne stava appollaiato sul tetto a a osservare lo svolgersi della festa dall'alto, lontano da tutto e da tutti. Dean attraversò la stanza e si arrampicò, non con poca fatica considerata la sua stazza, fuori dalla finestra. Sentendo le imprecazioni di Dean, Castiel si girò verso di lui sorridendogli.

“Non sentirti obbligato a farmi compagnia, Dean. Per me ogni festa è così.”

Dean gli sorrise di rimando e si sedette accanto a lui, assicurandosi che l'altro non fosse infastidito dalla sua vicinanza.

“Beh, non avevi mai avuto un amico prima. E si sa che gli amici vengono prima di tutto.”

“Come sei riuscito a sbarazzarti di lei?” gli domandò Castiel continuando a guardare verso il giardino.

“Tuo fratello si è gentilmente offerto di aiutarmi...”

“Non ti piaceva stare in sua compagnia?”

Dean fece segno di no con la testa.

“Preferisco la tua... non continui a strusciarti contro di me e non mi costringi a bere quando non dovrei.”

“Pensavo dovessi guidare.”

“Infatti, ma non credo sarò in grado di farlo. Cazzo, a Sam gireranno le palle a meno che non riesca a trovare un passaggio. Ma questo punto gireranno a me le palle, visto che non ho affatto voglia di tornare a casa a piedi!”

Castiel aggrottò la fronte.

“Se ti va puoi restare a dormire da noi. Come vedi lo spazio non ci manca...”

“Oh, no! Non potrei mai-”

“Per favore, Dean. Resta.”

Dean sorrise.

“Bene, allora vorrà dire che potrò continuare a bere, anche se credo di essere già abbastanza alticcio. Non è mai una gran cosa quando si bevono troppe cose diverse...”

“Vuoi ubriacarti?”

“Non proprio... tu non bevi?”

“No” disse Castiel scuotendo la testa e iniziando a scrocchiarsi le dita “Una volta Gabriel ha corretto quello che stavo bevendo con della vodka. Ci è voluto un attimo prima che mi ubriacassi, stavo malissimo e ho giurato che non sarebbe successo mai più.”

“Cos'è successo?” gli chiese Dean.

“A parte essermi reso ridicolo davanti a tutti? Sono svenuto in fondo al giardino nel mio stesso vomito. Mi sono svegliato solo perché Gabriel mi ha tirato una secchiata d'acqua. Comunque sia è finito lui nei pasticci, quindi...”

“Beh, ma si può bere senza necessariamente ubriacarsi ma sentirsi solo un po' allegri...”

“No, grazie. Preferisco rimanere lucido.”

“Mi sembra giusto. Beh, io vado a prendermi qualcosa di analcolico da bere, vieni con me?”

Castiel annuì e seguì l'altro ragazzo dentro casa. Nel loro tragitto verso la cucina videro Lisa appiccicata a Balthazar che rideva alle sue battute – affatto divertenti. Il maggiore dei Novak li notò e gli strizzò l'occhio mentre circondava le spalle di Lisa con un braccio. Una volta in cucina Dean e Castiel presero una lattina di coca e tornarono velocemente di sopra, allontanandosi il più possibile dalla festa. Castiel fece strada a Dean fino alla sua stanza facendolo entrare per primo. Non appena si rese conto dov'erano, il ragazzo di fermò di colpo, cercando di mettere a fuoco la camera, stupendosi di trovarla più piccola di quanto si fosse immaginato e rispecchiava perfettamente il suo proprietario. Le pareti erano di azzurro chiaro molto vicino al colore degli occhi di Castiel e tutti i mobili erano fatti di uno stupendo faggio finemente intarsiato. C'erano mensole piene di libri, niente televisore o stereo ma solo un computer dall'aria molto costosa sulla scrivania. A dirla tutta sembrava più un ufficio che una camera...

Quando Dean finalmente si mosse, Castiel poté entrare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Sorrise timidamente in direzione dell'altro ragazzo prima di prendere la sedia che stava davanti alla scrivania e fare cenno a Dean di accomodarsi mentre lui si sedeva sul letto.

“Sei sicuro che questa sia una camera da letto?”

Castiel sorrise prima di recuperare qualcosa su cui appoggiare la sua bibita in modo da non lasciare macchie sui mobili.

“Lo so che non ha un'aria molto vissuta – di certo non come quella di Gabriel – ma mi piace così com'è, tenendo conto che generalmente qui passo molto più tempo a studiare che a dormire...”

Dean fece un segno d'assenso e si sedette finalmente sulla sedia che gli aveva gentilmente offerto l'altro.

“Cas, dovresti davvero rallentare il ritmo!”

“Beh, non che abbia molto da fare oltre allo studio. Non ho una vita sociale o altro...” disse Castiel prima di recuperare qualcosa che Dean potesse usare per appoggiare la sua coca. Il ragazzo si alzò per prendere quanto l'altro gli stava porgendo e, nel farlo, entrambi indugiarono un attimo senza riuscire a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso. Questo finché Cas non si sentì le guance andare a fuoco e lasciò andare il sottobicchiere improvvisato fissandosi i piedi imbarazzato mentre continuava a sentire lo sguardo di Dean su di sé.

“Dovremmo fare qualcosa a proposito. Dovresti davvero uscire Cas, anche solo per prendere un caffè o qualcosa del genere.”

“Non sarebbe male cambiare prospettiva di tanto in tanto... però posso continuare a studiare anche fuori?” domandò il ragazzo con gli occhi ancora puntati verso il basso.

“Certo, se questo è quello che vuoi.”

“Grazie” disse Castiel alzando finalmente lo sguardo “Mi ha sempre fatto sentire in imbarazzo uscire da solo per andare da qualche parte a studiare, a meno che non dovessi andare in biblioteca e... beh, nessuno ha mai volta voglia di uscire con me.”

“Io verrei volentieri, magari riusciresti a convincermi a studiare un po'! A proposito... mi fai vedere la tua collezione di cravatte?”

Castiel lo guardò perplesso.

“Vuoi davvero vedere la mia collezione di cravatte?”

“Sì... mi hanno così tanto parlato di quante ne hai e come le tieni, che ora sono curioso di vederle!”

“Beh, quando ne hai tante come ne ho io...” disse Castiel alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendo l'anta di un armadio. Quando l'aprì, Dean fu certo non di aver mai visto così tante cravatte in vita sua e tutte in perfetto ordine cromatico. Il ragazzo si alzò e raggiunse l'altro, rimanendo accanto a lui mentre le loro braccia si sfioravano.

“Wow... te ne servono davvero così tante? Io credo di averne una e basta!”

Cas ridacchiò.

“Io ne ho anche fin troppe e alcune non le ho nemmeno mai messe. Alcune me le hanno comprate giusto perché sanno che mi piacciono. Nella fila in basso invece ci sono quelle che non metto e sono quasi tutte che mi regalato Gabriel per Natale o per i compleanno. Guarda...”

il ragazzo si sporse vero l'armadio e recuperò una manciata di cravatte: la maggior parte avevano dei disegnini infantili di bruchi e farfalle, altre avevano delle inappropriate decorazioni o scritte con espliciti riferimenti sessuali, altre ancora invece semplicemente non erano nello stile di Castiel. Dean ne afferrò una, sorridendo entusiasta.

“Cas, questa è fantastica! Non ti piace la Justice League of Amerca?”[3]

“Non sono un grande amante dei fumetti. Inoltre non ho idea in che occasione potrei indossare una cravatta del genere.”

“Sono certo che troveresti il momento buono. Comunque... indossi anche le bretelle?”

“Qualche volta. Ne ho qualcuna...” rispose Castiel sorridendo timidamente.

“Così come hai qualche cravatta?”

“No, ne ho solamente... dieci paia?” disse il ragazzo recuperando la cravatta dalle mani di Dean e rimettendola al suo posto insieme alle altre. Dean non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare alla vista del DOC di Castiel prima di tornare a sedersi e continuare a guardare incuriosito la stanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della Traduttrice:
> 
> [1] About time you came out of the closet, ma credo che oramai sia ampiamente risaputo che uscire dall'armadio, in inglese, significhi dichiarare pubblicamente la propria omosessualità.
> 
> [1] A detta di Google, questa è una finestra francese. Io di architettura non so nulla XD
> 
> [3] Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Acquaman, Hawkman, Flash, Lanterna Verde... Beh, Wikipedia ne sa più di me.


	8. Too Sexy for Your Shirt

Dean si stava girando i pollici continuando a guardare a disagio la stanza senza sapere cos'altro fare mentre Castiel stava sfogliando un libro di storia. Dopo un po' lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo si posò su di lui, osservando dispiaciuto la sua espressione annoiata.

"Scusami, sono terribilmente noioso... vuoi fare qualcosa?"

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"No, tranquillo, va tutto bene... a meno che non sia tu a voler fare qualcosa."

"Non proprio... potremmo parlare" suggerrì Castiel.

"Certo... di cosa?"

"Qualunque cosa possa aiutarci a conoscerci meglio..."

"Ci sto! Potremmo fare a turno. A te l'onore!"

Castiel chiuse il libro che stava leggendo e appoggiò le mani sulle gambe.

"Cosa vorresti fare nella vita? Andare al college, trovare un lavoro...?"

"Wow, andiamo subito al sodo!" ridacchiò Dean incrociando le gambe "A dirla tutta non ne ho idea. Non credo di voler andare al college, ma non credo nemmeno di voler fare il meccanico per tutta la vita. Mi piacerebbe poter viaggiare..."

Castiel annuì e prese un sorso dalla sua lattina di coca.

"Mi sembra giusto... tocca a te."

Dean si mordicchiò le labbra pensando alla domanda.

"Hai mai avuto una ragazza? O un ragazzo o altro?"

"No. Non mi è mai importato avere una relazione con qualcuno. Comunque sono certo che passerà molto tempo prima che possa trovare la mia anima gemella. Sono ancora troppo giovane..."

"Come sei cinico! Non troverai mai la persona giusta se continuerai a stare tappato in casa."

"Per adesso mi va bene così. Magari un giorno..."

"Ok, vai con la domanda!"

"Perché vuoi essere mio amico?" domandò Castiel osservando attentamente Dean.

Il ragazzo arricciò il naso pensando alla risposta.

"...Non lo so. Mi piaci, fai quello che ti pare e sei strano. A scuola indossi sempre giacca e cravatta, sei bravo con le parole... se non fossi Castiel Novak ma un ragazzo come tutti gli altri vorrei comunque essere tuo amico. Mi piacerebbe... se per te va bene."

Castiel non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere.

"A me va benissimo. Ho sempre temuto l'idea dell'amicizia perché la maggior parte delle persone vogliono solo essere gli amici di Castiel. Sono tutti così falsi... eccetto te."

"Voglio essere onesto con te: ho sempre viaggiato tanto senza mai fermarmi a lungo in un posto ed è sempre stato più facile essere me stesso, è più semplice e non sono costretto a raccontare balle..."

"Beh... grazie. A te la parola."

"...ti sei mai preso una cotta per qualcuno?"

Castiel cominciò a dare dei segni di irrequietezza.

"Ti metteresti a ridere se ti dicessi che non ne ho idea? Come si fa a dire se ti piace qualcuno?"

"E perché dovrei ridere?! Beh... sai se ti piace qualcuno quando ti diverti in sua compagnia, senti le solite farfalle nello stomaco e ti ritrovi a fissare quella persona più spesso del dovuto. Cerchi di stare con lei più tempo possibile e la sola idea che possa stare con qualcun'altro ti fa un male cane..." gli rispose Dean con un sorriso.

"Io credo..." disse Castiel riflettendo attentamente.

"Cosa...?"

"Uhm, che dovrò rigirarti la domanda."

"Oh, ok... perché?"

"Puoi fare solo una domanda alla volta e ora è il mio turno! Sei mai stato innamorato?"

"No. Non ho mai avuto una storia seria con nessuno anche perché non mi sono mai fermato abbastanza in un posto! Forse qui le cose andranno diversamente..."

"Può darsi..." disse Castiel sorridendo.

Dean stava per fare la sua domanda quando il telefono vibrò nella tasca, avvisandolo che gli era arrivato un messaggio da Gabriel.

 

Venite in salotto. Operazione imbarazza-Sam, in corso!

 

Dean ridacchiò alzandosi in piedi e rimettendo il cellulare in tasca.

"Andiamo Cas, questa non me la voglio perdere!"

Castiel si alzò lentamente dal letto e seguì Dean al piano di sotto dove trovarono Gabriel in piedi davanti agli altoparlanti con un ghigno dipinto sul viso mentre dall'altra parte della videro Sam che stava chiacchierando con Jessica. Gabriel fece un cenno nella loro direzione e Dean afferrò Castiel per un braccio trascinandolo fin quando raggiunsero l'altro ma senza mollare la presa dopo.

"Che succede?" urlò Dean per sovrastare la musica. Gabriel si batté l'indice sul naso prima di precipitarsi verso lo stero e spegnere la musica. Gli invitati iniziarono a protestare ma Gabriel gli fece cenno di starsene zitti e si arrampicò su una sedia.

"Ragazzi, ragazzi... Ho un annuncio da fare! Beh, più che un annuncio a dire il vero è richiesta... Hey, Sam Winchester, dove sei! Fatti vedere!"

I ragazzi intorno a Sam si fecero da parte lasciandolo imbarazzato in balia di Gabriel.

"Fantastico! E dov'è quella bellezza a cui hai mangiando la faccia per tutta la sera? Jess! Ah, eccoci! Sam mi ha chiesto di dedicarti questa canzone. Ascolta bene le parole perché vengono dal profondo del suo cuore! Musica maestro!"

Gabriel fece un cenno al ragazzo accanto allo stereo e queste premette il tasto play. Le note di 'I'm Too Sexy' cominciarono a diffondersi dagli altoparlanti e Sam cambiò le guance di Sam diventarono di un rosa acceso, così come quelle di Jessica mentre tutti gli altri ospiti scoppiavano a ridere. Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia, non capendo esattamente quello che stava succedendo ma sorrise comunque alla vista di Dean oramai quasi prossimo alle lacrime. Il ragazzo diede una pacca sulle spalle dell'amico prima di raggiungere di corsa il fratello e pizzicargli una guancia.

"Sammy! Come va?!" gli domandò Dean ridendo mentre Sam tentava di fulminarlo con gli occhi.

"Scommetto che ci sei tu dietro tutto questo!"

Dean alzò le mani come volesse provare la sua innocenza.

"Calma, calma! E' stata tutta un'idea di Gabriel. Mi ha solo mandato un messaggio per dirmi di scendere ad assistere a questa scenetta divertente!"

"Beh, fantastico! Sono davvero felice che fossi presente nel momento più imbarazzante di tutta la mia vita!"

"Ah, smettila di fare il brontolone! Comunque... è vero non hai fatto altro che pomiciare con Jessica per tutta la serata?"

Sam arrossì ancora di più e borbottò qualcosa imbarazzato.

"Dammi il cinque! Bravo fratellino!"

"Uhm, grazie? Come stanno andando le cose con Lisa?"

Dean alzò le spalle, indifferente.

"Non ne ho idea, sono di sopra con Cas. Lisa l'ho mollata a Balthazar secoli fa!"

"Aaawwww!" fece Sam ridacchiando.

"Fottiti! Lisa era troppo... no, davvero. Meglio di no. Ho preferito tranquillizzare Cas in merito a questa storia dell'amicizia visto che non ci è molto abituato. E, a proposito. Trova un altro modo per tornare a casa, io resto a dormire qui."

Se possibile, il ghigno di Sam si fece ancora più grande.

"Pigiama party!"

"Fottiti!" disse Dean dando un pugno sul braccio al fratello "Lisa mi ha imbottito di alcool e non posso portarti a casa. Cas ha detto che posso restare qui."

"Aspetta un attimo, da quand'è che è diventato Cas?"

"Da quando siamo diventati amici, problemi? Comunque, trovati da solo un modo per andare a casa o stai a dormire da Jess. Qualunque cosa tu faccia, ci vediamo domani!" disse il ragazzo dando pugno sul braccio al fratello prima di tornare da Castiel.

"Dai, andiamo da qualche parte!"

Castiel annuì e gli fece strada attraverso la casa. Mentre camminavano, Dean riuscì a scorgere nuovamente Lisa e Balthazar; la ragazza gli stava strusciando contro di lui lasciandogli una scia di baci mentre Balthazar continuava a chiacchierare con gli ospiti. Dean cercò di passare inosservato e allo stesso tempo non perdere l'amico in mezzo alla marea di gente. Uscirono dal retro arrivando fino in fondo al giardino dove c'era una porta che portava verso l'altra casa. In giro non c'era nessuno, tutti erano troppo impegnati con la festa.

“Ogni tanto ti capita mai di restare da solo a casa?” domandò Dean divertito mentre seguiva Castiel al pianterreno fino a raggiungere il seminterrato.

“Uhm... no? Dai forza, qui sono delle cose potrebbero interessarti: biliardo, videogiochi, film e cose simili...”

“E libri per te, immagino.”

“Già.”

Dean rise e circondò le spalle di Castiel con un braccio.

“Sono stato invitato alla festa più in di tutta la città, mi hanno combinato un'uscita con una ragazza con la quale a fine serata avrei sicuramente scopato e invece ho deciso di passare il mio tempo con il nerd di famiglia mentre io gioco alla Playstation e lui legge? Che razza di vita ho!?”

“...stai cercando di essere sarcastico, per caso?”

“Sì, direi di sì. È da parecchio tempo che non mi capita di passare una serata così bella. Sei sicuro di non voler fare qualcosa di diverso che stare con la testa china su un libro? I videogiochi sono molto più divertenti quando si è in due a giocare.”

“Non ho idea di come si faccia.”

Quando raggiunsero finalmente il seminterrato, Dean restò meravigliato davanti alla grandezza della stanza: appeso a una parete c'era il televisore più grande che Dean avesse mai visto, un divano di pelle a dir poco enorme, su un ripiano sotto il televisore c'era quasi ogni console per videogiochi disponibile sul mercato, un tavolo da biliardo, un calcetto balilla e-

“Avete una fottuta vasca idromassaggio?!”

“Crowley ha insistito per metterla” rispose Castiel vagamente imbarazzato.

“Ne avete una anche voi?”

“Uhm, sì. E' stata un'idea di Balthazar e Gabriel l'ha seguito a ruota... Allora, cosa ti va di fare?”

Dean alzò le spalle e e si avvicinò al divano, guardando incuriosito tutto quello che c'era nella stanza.

“Potremmo vedere un film o qualcosa del genere. O magari fare un videogioco. Potremmo sceglierne uno che neanche io ho mai fatto così la sfida sarebbe pari.”

Castiel sorrise in direzione di Dean e si accomodò sul divano.

“Che gioco?”

Dean individuò l'ampia collezione di videogame e lesse attentamente i titoli mentre Castiel continuava a guardarlo, incapace di staccare gli occhi da lui. Di solito il ragazzo teneva sempre lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, ma per qualche ragione, la presenza di Dean era come una calamita per i suoi occhi. L'altro ragazzo si girò improvvisamente tenendo tra le mani la custodia di un videogioco.

“Blur! Ho sentito dire che è stupendo! Forza, dai!”

Castiel sorrise e si alzò dal divano per aiutare Dean ad accendere l'Xbox e la televisione prima di tornare entrambi a sedersi con i joystick in mano. Nonostante il divano fosse esageratamente enorme, i due ragazzi rimasero seduti vicini, spalla a spalla, mentre leggevano le istruzioni del gioco sullo schermo prima d'iniziare la partita vera e propria. Ovviamente si rivelarono entrambi dei pessimi giocatori: riuscivano a far schiantare le loro automobili nei modi più fantasiosi possibili e questo rischiò di costargli un principio di ernia tanto erano esilaranti – e al tempo stesso terribili - le loro performance in pista. A un certo punto Dean dovette mettere in pausa il gioco per accartocciarsi sul pavimento dalle risate quando, per la cinquantesima volta, Castiel aveva impostato male la girata uscendo dal campo di gioco.

Alla fine, quando ridere cominciò a fare sul serio troppo male, spensero il gioco e si misero a curiosare nella collezione di DVD alla ricerca di un film da guardare. Sugli scaffali c'erano allineati centinaia di titoli e Dean non riusciva a credere che Castiel non ne avesse visto nemmeno uno.

“Ok, anche se ci vorrà tutta la vita per questo, guarderemo tutti questi film... esclusi quelli veramente pessimi. Potremmo cominciare con una maratona di Indiana Jones.”

“Quanti film dovremmo vedere in tutto?” domandò Castiel aggrottando la fronte.

“Circa... boh, quelli che devi assolutamente vedere sono come minimo trecento!”

“Quindi, tenendo conto che durino circa un'ora e mezza l'uno, per vederli tutti c'impiegheremmo circa cinquantaquattromila minuti... sono novecento ore!”

Dean rimase un attimo allibito davanti alla velocità con cui Castiel era riuscito a fare i conti.

“Sì, ma tieni conto che ti stai dimenticando film come Il Signore degli Anelli dove ognuno dei tre film dura almeno tre ore. E in questa collezione ci sono un sacco di film che durano più di un'ora e mezza, quindi siamo già ben oltre le novecento ore, ma posso assicurarti che ne apprezzerai ogni minuto!”

“...lo spero per te! Altrimenti dovrò porre fine alla nostra amicizia con metodi non propriamente legali.”

“Sì, ho capito, mi staccherai la testa a morsi. Non ora però! Indie non può aspettarci per sempre!” disse il ragazzo prendendo il cofanetto con i DVD di Indiana Jones e piazzandosi davanti allo schermo del televisore.

“Se hai intenzione di vedere tutti e quattro i film senza addormentarti sarà meglio che vada a prendere qualcosa che ci tenga in piedi.”

“Tre, Cas. Non guarderemo di certo quell'abominio che sono I Teschi di Cristallo.”

Castiel alzò le spalle e lasciò il seminterrato mentre Dean inseriva nel lettore DVD I Predatori dell'Arca Perduta per poi andare a stravaccarsi sul divano. Visto che sarebbero dovuti rimanere lì parecchie ore, tanto valeva la pena mettersi comodi. Castiel fece ritorno con un vassoio carico di cibi e bevande salutari e non, dopodiché recuperò delle coperte e dei cuscini da un armadio della stanza.

“Amico, amerai questo film: è un mix tra storia, personaggi tostissimi e, come se non bastasse, nazisti!”

Castiel sorrise e si rannicchiò in mezzo al divano accanto a Dean, abbracciandosi le ginocchia per occupare meno spazio possibile, a differenza dell'altro ragazzo che era completamente spaparanzato e con una busta di doritos appoggiata sulla pancia.

 

***

 

Dean venne riportato alla realtà dalla fastidiosa suoneria di un cellulare mentre Castiel sbuffava e cercava a tentoni l'oggetto incriminato.

“Pronto?” disse il ragazzo mentre l'altro si stropicciò gli occhi rimettendosi a sedere e stiracchiandosi. Lui e Castiel si erano evidentemente addormentati nel bel mezzo de L'Ultima Crociata ma non capiva da dove fossero saltate fuori le coperte ed era abbastanza sicuro che Castiel fosse seduto accanto a lui e non al suo posto nella metà di divano che aveva occupato. Dean si grattò leggermente la nuca osservando Castiel portare avanti una conversazione molto assonata con gli occhi malapena aperti e i capelli ancora più incasinati del solito. Sentendosi osservato, Castiel si girò verso Dean e gli rivolse un sorriso, alzando la mano come se volesse salutarlo silenziosamente.

“Per favore Gabriel, ho mal di testa. L'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno sei tu e tutti gli altri che mi gridate nelle orecchie... non dovresti pulire comunque?

No, non lo farà Claudia: tua la spazzatura, tuo il compito di pulire.

Lo so che è il suo lavoro, la conosco tanto quanto te...”

Dean sorrise constatando che, nonostante tutto, Gabriel era ancora perfettamente in grado di fare uscire Castiel di matto.

“Cos'è successo a Sam?

“Il fratello di Dean!

“Ok, glielo dirò.

“No, lasciaci in pace, per favore.

“Gabriel!”

Castiel sbuffò arrabbiato e terminò scocciato la chiamata prima di voltare lo sguardo verso la faccia divertita di Dean.

“Quindi?”

“Gabriel, Balthazar e Crowley stanno venendo qui. Sam invece l'hanno ritrovato questa mattina nella camera dei gemelli che dormiva sul divano insieme a Jess. Gabriel mi ha raccomandato di dirti che tuo fratello era senza maglietta e qualche succhiotto. Idem Jessica, maglietta a parte.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere.

“Lo vedi quel viscido stronzetto?! Gliela farò pagare per anni!”

“Perchè? Se Sam e Jessica si stavano divertendo allora-”

“Perché è divertente? Ha quattordici anni, è strano, sproporzionato ed è comunque riuscito a trovarsi una sexy pollastrella a cui va bene passare al serata a fare porcherie con lui! Non sarei un bravo fratello se non lo facessi! Voi non vi prendete in giro quando uscite con delle ragazze?”

“Beh, io no di certo, ma so che gli altri in effetti lo fanno, anche se non ne ho mai capita la ragione. Mi sembra solo un modo crudele per mettere a disagio qualcuno che è riuscito dove gli altri hanno fallito.”

Dean aggrottò la fronte.

“Vuoi dire che prendo in giro Sam solo per alimentare il mio ego?”

“In poche parole, sì. Altrimenti perché sentiresti il bisogno di prenderlo in giro quando lui è riuscito a trovarsi una ragazza mentre tu stai passando la tua serata tra film e videogiochi?” disse Castiel mettendosi seduto.

“Grazie per avermi fatto notare che sono meno figo di quello che sembro.”

“Non c'è di che... se ti può consolare però, questa è stata la serata più divertente di tutta la mia vita!”

“Vedi a cosa servono gli amici?! E se secondo te questa è stata una serata divertente...fidati! Il meglio deve ancora arrivare!”

“Guarda che ci conto.”

I due ragazzi si sorrisero prima di sentire delle risate giungere da dietro la porta. Gabriel, Balthazar e Crowley entrano senza nemmeno bussare con un ghigno dipinto sul viso mentre ridevano per qualcosa che si erano appena detti.

“Buongiorno giovani innamorati, avete passato una bella serata?” domandò Balthazar stravaccandosi sul divano mentre Castiel annuiva sedendosi compostamente, appoggiando i piedi sul tappeto mentre Balthazar non riusciva a impedirsi di ridere alla vista di Dean e Cas rannicchiati sotto le coperte.

“Aaww, ma guadatevi!”

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e si alzò in piedi stiracchiandosi e lanciando di lato la coperta mentre il suo stomaco iniziò a brontolare rumorosamente.

“Vorresti fare colazione?” domandò Castiel all'istante liberandosi a sua volta della coperta.

“Volentieri.”

“Cosa ti andrebbe?” chiese il ragazzo alzandosi in piedi a sua volta per poi ripiegare con cura la coperta mentre Balthazar ancora ridacchiava alla vista dei due.

“Qualunque cosa, basta che non sia nulla di salutare!”

Gabriel non riuscì a trattenere una risata mentre Dean si avvicinava al tavolo da biliardo dove Crowley stava posizione le palle.

“Ti va una partita?”

“Certo!”

“Io vado a preparare la colazione” fece Castiel sparendo oltre la porta seguito da Balthazar.

“Ti serve una mano, Cassie?”

“No, ma non mi dispiacerebbe un po' di compagnia.”

“Perfetto, anche perché dobbiamo parlare. E' ora che trovi un po' di tempo per scambiare quattro chiacchiere con il mio fratello preferito... non dirlo a Zack!”

“Nessun problema, in effetti volevo parlarti anch'io” rispose Castiel rivolgendogli un sorriso.

“A proposito di cosa?”

“...andiamo in cucina.”

Balthazar annuì e seguì il fratello continuando imperterrito a sorridere e senza dire una parola finché Castiel non iniziò a fare il caffè.

“Allora... di cosa volevi parlarmi?”

L'altro ragazzo fece un respiro profondo e si girò in direzione di Balthazar.

“Tu mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro, giusto?”

“Direi di sì, sei come un libro aperto per il sottoscritto.”

“Bene... senti, ho mai avuto una cotta per qualcuno? Ieri sera io e Dean stavamo chiacchierando e quando mi ha chiesto se mi fossi innamorato non sapevo cosa rispondergli.”

“Beh, da quel che ne so io fino adesso non ti sei mai preso una cotta per nessuno.”

“Ok-”

“Ma! Ora ce l'hai!”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, è anche abbastanza ovvio.”

“Per chi?”

“Scherzi vero?” domandò Balthazar con un sorriso beffardo “Non ti viene in mente nessuno che non riesci a smettere di guardare? Qualcuno di continui a parlare? Qualcuno che ti fa sorridere anche solo quando anche solo lo si nomina... tipo la persona a cui stai pensando in questo preciso momento e che corrisponde alla descrizione?”

Castiel strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Non è possibile che-”

“Cassie... ti sei preso una cotta da dodicenne in piena regola per Dean Winchester! Perché gli hai permesso di diventare tuo amico? Gli hai detto 'cose' che non avevi mai confidato a nessuno, siete usciti insieme-”

“-sono solo andato a trovarlo al lavoro!”

“E poi avete bevuto qualcosa insieme?”

“Dean doveva fare una commissione per il suo collega e strada facendo abbiamo preso un caffè.”

“Guarda che non c'è niente di male, Cas!”

“...cosa devo fare?”

“Niente, a meno che tu non voglia dirglielo.”

Castiel fece una smorfia.

“La cosa non rischierebbe di creare imbarazzo tra noi?”

“Per questo non farai nulla e andrai avanti come sempre. Non preoccuparti, Dean non ti conosce ancora abbastanza bene per capirlo.”

 

Nel frattempo Dean stava giocando a biliardo chiacchierando con gli altri due membri della famiglia.

“Lisa era troppo per te?” gli domandò Crowley ridacchiando e chinandosi sul tavolo mentre Gabriel mandava in buca la palla.

Dean non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia.

“Era un po' troppo facile e aveva una pessima reputazione... ci sarà pure una ragione se persino Cas la definisce una puttana.”

“Davvero Castiel l'ha chiamata così?” chiese Crowley, perplesso.

“Non con queste parole, ma il risultato è lo stesso.”

“Carino... allora, com'è il tuo tipo?” domandò Gabriel passando il turno a Dean che alzò le spalle e iniziò a impostare da direzione del tiro.

“Non ne ho uno, mi va bene quello che passa il convento.”

“Anche se sembra un uomo?” chiese Crowley ridacchiando ottendo un'alzata di spalle come risposta.

“Non m'interesserebbe. Diciamo che non mi precludo nessuna possibilità.”

Gabriel tossì scioccato dalla rivelazione.

“Sei bi?”

“Uhm... non esattamente. Diciamo che non sono nulla. Aspetta, com'è che si era definito Castiel?”

“Pansessuale?”

“Sì, esatto. La gente di solito crede sia etero e in effetti sono stato con molte più donne che altro, però mi va bene tutto. Per un po' sono anche stato con un ragazzo... però non è durata più di poche settimane.”

“Bene, bene Winchester, quante sorprese che ci riservi” disse Crowley ridendo mentre osservava Dean mettere in buca un discreto numero di palle, una dopo l'altra. Dean alzò lo sguardo osservando divertito l'espressione sconfitta sul volto di Gabriel.

“Ho imparato a barare a questo gioco. Ogni tanto era l'unico modo che io Sammy avevamo per sopravvivere. ”

“Ma non è giusto!” protestò Gabriel.

“...rendono le scommesse?” domandò Crowley spostando Gabriel dal suo campo visivo. Dean alzò nuovamente le spalle e sbagliò un tiro di proposito.

“Dipende. Ogni tanto dieci, altre volte cinquanta... se poi i tuoi avversari sono anche particolarmente ubriachi puoi anche tirar su qualche centone.”

“Allora Dean, parlando di affari: quali sono le tue intenzioni con Castiel?”

“Cosa?!” domandò l'interpellato osservando Crowley come se fosse completamente impazzito.

“E' molto sensibile! Vedi di non ferirlo in alcun modo o la furia della famiglia Novak si abbatterà su di te!”

“...non capisco.”

“Ignora Crowley, si sta solo divertendo a incasinarti la testa. Stai attento però: Cas non è come noi, potrebbe non capire quando stai scherzando” disse Gabriel ridendo e chinandosi sul tavolo da gioco.

“Tranquillo, so cosa faccio e poi ho a che fare con una persona non con un cane da salvataggio!”

“E' solo così per dire!”

“Ho capito, non sono stupido! Dagli da mangiare due volte al giorno, assicurati che faccia delle lunghe passeggiate e che non faccia troppi casini!”

Gabriel scoppiò a ridere.

“E fallo dormire sul tuo letto così starà più tranquillo!”

Dean sbuffò divertito mandando in buca la palla nera nell'esatto momento in cui Castiel e Balthazar facevano ritorno con la colazione.

“Lo sfigato fregato Crowley” ghignò Dean mettendo in mano all'altro la stecca con cui aveva giocato per poi seguire Castiel e sedersi al tavolino che c'era dall'altra parte ella stanza, osservando estasiato l'enorme quantità di pancake che avevano preparato. Nessuno dei due si accorse che Balthazar, Gabriel e Crowley li stavano guardando bisbigliando tra di loro.

“Vanno bene?”domandò Castiel.

In risposta Dean si limitò ad annuire con la bocca troppo piena di pancake per parlare.

“Sono fantastici!” riuscì a dire coprendosi la bocca per non apparire troppo maleducato.

“Mi fa piacere... senti, quali i tuoi piani per oggi?”

“Niente di particolare, quello che capita.”

“Ok... non vorrei che ti sembrasse troppo noioso ma al caso di andrebbe di lavorare al progetto di storia? Mi farò perdonare!”

“Non c'è problema Cas! È una che comunque dobbiamo fare, quindi un momento vale l'altro.”

“Avresti potuto fare qualcos'altro di molto più divertente, invece di-”

“Mi sta bene Cas! Tranquillo!”

“Solo che non vorrei-”

“Castiel, sul serio. Se vuoi studiare, a me va bene farlo con te.”

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Ma tu cosa vuoi fare?”

“Abbiamo fatto ciò che volevo io ieri sera, oggi mi va benissimo fare qualunque cosa tu voglia.”

“...grazie.”

Dean sorrise e Cas continuò a fissarlo finché non dovette sbattere gli occhi mentre dietro al tavolo da biliardo i parenti del ragazzo non riuscivano di fare a meno di sogghignare aslla vista della dolce coppietta.

 

***

 

“Allora è vero che ti sentivi troppo sexy per rimanere vestito, eh?” ridacchiò Dean guidando sulla strada di casa. Sam era seduto accanto a lui sul sedile del passeggero con la testa fra le mani mentre Castiel aveva preso posto sui sedili posteriori e stava leggendo.

Sam incenerì il fratello con gli occhi.

“Vaffanculo! A quanto pare più bevo, meno sento il bisogno di tenermi i vestiti addosso!”

Dean non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare e diede una pacca sulla spalla del ragazzo.

“A ogni modo, ben fatto! Jess è veramente figa!”

“Vero?” disse Sam rivolgendo un ampio sorriso in direzione del fratello.

“Ha per caso qualche strano fetish per i secchioni?”

“Beh... qualcosa del genere, in effetti.”

“Oh mio Dio!” disse l'altro iniziando a ridere rumorosamente finché non fu interrotto la voce di Castiel.

“Dean, ricordati di cosa abbiamo parlato ieri sera.”

Sam si girò in direzione del fratello con uno sguardo interrogativo dipinto sul viso.

“Di cosa avete parlato?”

Dean sbuffò annoiato.

“Cas è dell'idea che ti prendo in giro perché in realtà sono geloso.”

“E lo sei?”

“Certo che no! Nella vita il sesso non è tutto, non lo sai?!”

“Ah, davvero? Allora illuminami...”

Dean scrollò le spalle.

“Non ne ho idea... trovarsi dei buoni amici? Innamorarsi? Non fermarti davanti a nulla per ottenere quello che vuoi?”

“Wow, dovresti metterlo nei biscotti della fortuna!”[1]

“Fottiti!”

Per il resto del tragitto non volò una mosca e l'unico rumore di sottofondo era l'autoradio di Dean che andava. Quando raggiunsero la casa di Bobby, Dean chiese a Castiel di restare in auto dato che non si sentiva ancora a suo agio all'idea di fargli vedere dove abitava e che in confronto alla casa di Cas, la sua sembrava una scatoletta. Il ragazzo recuperò velocemente i compiti che avrebbe dovuto fare e tornò in un battibaleno al volante dell'Impala.

“Allora è è qui che vive il signor Singer?” domandò Castile rivolgendogli un sorriso.

Dean si schiarì la voce.

“Uhm, sì. Lui è un tipo semplice e anche la casa lo dimostra... c'è giusto quello che gli serve. Inoltre odia tutto ciò che è nuovo o moderno...”

“Sembra piuttosto... confortevole, direi. Giusto perché tu lo sappia, non sono interessato al tipo di casa in cui vivi. I soldi non mi mancano di certo, ma non sono uno snob.”

Dean si osservò le mani, imbarazzato.

“Sì, scusami... solo che non credo che a Bobby avrebbe fatto molto piacere ritrovarsi per casa uno dei suoi studenti.”

“Capisco... magari un giorno non gli darà più così fastidio.”

“Certo, sarebbe un piacere!”

“Bene, allora dove andiamo?”

“Beh, sai dirmi dove fanno un caffè decente in questa città?”

“Sì, ma solo se mi permetterai di offrire.”

“Non c'è bisogno che tu mi offra-”

“Lo so Dean, è solo un modo per ringraziarti.”

“Di cosa?”

“Di essere mio amico? Per avermi fatto compagnia ieri sera e per aver accettato di passare il tuo a studiare insieme?”

“Cas, è quello che fanno gli amici, ci si fa piaceri a vicenda perché sì. Ieri sera volevo stare con te e oggi mi va di studiare insieme.”

Castiel annuì.

“Lo so, ma permettimi comunque di offrirti un caffè, mi farebbe davvero piacere.”

“D'accordo, allora!”

 

***

 

Dean alzò lo sguardo per osservare Castiel non appena gli posò il caffè sul tavolo per poi sedersi sul divanetto accanto a lui.

“Cappuccino, giusto?”

“Giusto... tu cos'hai preso?”

Castiel abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo bicchiere che straripava di tutte leccornie che avrebbero fatto impazzire ogni bambino.

“Non giudicarmi male, ok? Da che Gabriel l'ha ordinato per me una volta, non sono più riuscito a farne a meno.”

“Che cos'è?”

“Un caffè al caramello macchiato con doppia panna, praline di cioccolato e marshmallow a parte.”

Dean ridacchiò e alzò il bicchiere in direzione dell'amico.

“E' un signor caffè, Cas!”

“E' fantastico. Pieno di zucchero che mi farà marcire i denti ma... assaggialo!”

Dean posò il suo bicchiere e mentre Castiel gli stava porgendo il suo con un sorriso senza riuscire a non guardarlo come se fosse avvelenato.

“Cavoli! Rischia di venirmi il diabete solo a vederlo!”

“Dai! Provalo!”

Castiel afferrò un cucchiaino e prese una buona porzione di qualunque cosa fosse compresa di panna e praline e marshmallow prima di porgerlo a Dean. Il ragazzo notò con orrore la goccia di panna che si stava squagliando, minacciando di cadere inesorabilmente sui pantaloni neri dell'elegante completo di Castiel. Dicendosi che lo stava facendo per il bene dei vestiti dell'amico, Dean si sporse in avanti e circondò il cucchiaino e il suo carico di glucosio con le labbra facendo così sorridere l'amico.

“Allora?”

Dean annuì e lasciò andare il cucchiaio.

“Sì... buono, anche se è un po' troppo dolce per i miei gusti.”

“Beh, ho anche aggiunto quattro bustine di zucchero...”

“Porco cazzo, Cas!”

“Qualche volta il debole per i dolci che ha Gabriel prende anche me” disse Castiel sorridendo timidamente.

“Sembri diverso dal solito in questo momento... mi piace questo nuovo aspetto di te!”

Il ragazzo inclinò la testa di lato con un'espressione confusa dipinta sul viso.

“Diverso? In che senso?”

“Beh, rispetto al Cas che ho incontrato il mio primo giorno di scuola sei molto più rilassato come se ti sentissi a tuo agio con me.”

“In effetti io mi sento a mio agio in tua compagnia...”

“Mi fa piacere” rispose Dean con un sorriso.

Castiel rispose al sorriso e prese il suo caffè senza però interrompere il contatto visivo con l'altro. Dopo un lungo e imbarazzante momento, Dean sbatté le palpebre e abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo bicchiere prima di prenderne un piccolo sorso. Castiel fece lo stesso sorridendo, se possibile, ancora di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della Traduttrice:
> 
> [1] In questo caso il titolo del capitolo l'ho lasciato in inglese perché è un verso della canzone che Gabriel fa partire per mettere in imbarazzo Sam.
> 
> [2] In originale è You should send that to Hallmark. Hallmark è un marchio che fa bigliettini d'auguri e merchandising vario... il senso della frase è che una massima così profonda andrebbe messa nei 'Baci Perugina', ma non mi andava d'inserire qualcosa di troppo italiano così ho optato per i biscotti della fortuna che rendono il senso e sono comuni in tutto il mondo :3
> 
>  
> 
> Per adesso questo è stato il capitolo più lungo dei primi dieci. Dall'undici in poi la lunghezza sarà tipo il triplo XD
> 
> Beh, cosa dire... ci sono delle scene bellissime, questo è innegabile: i film sul divano sotto la coperta, la colazione, il caffè (che, tra l'altro, spero di aver tradotto decentemente visto che non è un prodotto comune qui in Italia, ma che m'ingolosisce parecchio XD).
> 
> Altro... beh, spero come sempre che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate!
> 
> Il prossimo aggiornamento è previsto per il 22 aprile, anche se la data può venire anticipata... dipende quanto riesco a studiare per gli esami!
> 
> A presto!
> 
> LaTuM


	9. Non è un appuntamento!

Gabriel, con in mano un megafono e un ghigno che non prometteva nulla di buono, si fermò in fondo a una grande scalinata e attese il cenno di Balthazar prima di premere l'interruttore e portarsi il megafono alla bocca.

“RIUNIONE DI FAMIGLIA! TUTTI IN CUCINA! ADESSO! PENA LA MORTE!”

Dopo qualche secondo si cominciò a sentire il rumore di passi dai piani superiori mentre Gabriel e Balthazar raggiunsero Crowley in cucina servendosi il caffè in attesa che gli altri arrivassero. Anna fu la prima a fare la sua comparsa, come al solito con il telefono tra le mani troppo impegnata a messaggiare.

“Finisci di scrivere quel messaggio poi dammi il telefono” le intimò Balthazar allungano la mano in direzione della sorella. Lei sbuffò e mandò il messaggio prima di dare controvoglia il telefono al ragazzo. I gemelli entrarono a loro volta in cucina continuando a darsi spintoni mentre Zacharia fu l'ultimo ad arrivare... aveva un'espressione talmente assonata che sembrava essere stato appena svegliato dalle grida di Gabriel.

“Bene, vedo che ci siamo tutti-”

“Un momento, dov'è Castiel?” domandò Lucifer.

“E' fuori ed è proprio di lui che dobbiamo parlare” disse Gabriel cercando di essere paziente.

Balthazar annuì e si alzò in modo che tutti lo vedessero.

“Esattamente... bene, tutti noi sappiamo dell'apparizione di Dean, giusto?”

Gli altri annuirono mormorando qualcosa.

“Ottimo... mi rendo conto che non è corretto condividere questa informazione, ma domani riparto e non posso procedere da solo, ragion per cui ho bisogno di tutto l'aiuto che potete darmi. Posso contare su di voi?”

Il ragazzo s'interruppe osservando il resto della famiglia annuire sospettosamente a quella richiesta.

“Di cosa si tratta?” domandò Anna, nervosa senza cellulare tra le mani.

“Beh, il nostro piccolo Cassie si è preso una cotta per niente di meno che Dean Winchester!”

Dal tavolo si alzò qualche inevitabile risolino.

“E allora?” chiese Zacharia giochicchiando con la tazza che aveva in mano e ricevendo come risposta un'occhiataccia da Balthazar e Gabriel.

“Sto chiedendo a tutti voi di aiutarci e fare la vostra parte da Dottor Stranamore!”

“Ma ho già piazzato Dean con Lisa!” protestò Anna facendo sghignazzare Crowley.

“Non è andata molto bene Anna, l'ha mollata a Balthazar per passare il resto della serata insieme a Castiel.”

“Oh.”

“Ma Dean non è etero?” chiese invece Michael prima da dare al gemello una violenta gomitata che Lucifer non mancò di restituirgli con altrettanta forza e Gabriel non poté che alzare gli occhi al cielo alla vista dei due.

“A quanto pare no. Gli va bene tutto e siamo dell'idea che a lui piaccia Cas e non faccia molto per nasconderlo. Ora di tratta solo di trovare un modo per farli mettere insieme.”

“Perché dobbiamo occuparcene noi? Non potrebbero pensarci anche Meg o Ruby o chi altro?” domandò Lucifer infastidito.

“Perché” iniziò a rispondergli Balthazar chinandosi leggermente verso il tavolo con fare minaccioso “la faccenda è maledettamente seria e delicata. Se lo dicessimo agli altri, andrebbero a spifferarlo subito a tutti e questo renderebbe le cose ancora più difficili di quanto già non siano. Sarà già abbastanza vedersela con un Castiel totalmente estraneo alla cosa e Dean troppo spaventato per tentare qualcosa.”

Gabriel annuì in segno d'assenso.

“So che è una cosa che non abbiamo mai fatto, ma è il momento di darsi da fare per farli mettere insieme: invitare Dean a ogni occasione per fargli passare del tempo con Cas. Michael, Lucifer, a voi il compito di fare da babysitter a Sam... gioca a World of Warcraft quindi dovreste trovarvi bene. Dobbiamo dare una spintarella a quei due!”

“Più che una spintarella, dovremmo direttamente buttarli giù da un dirupo!” rise Crowley.

“Dobbiamo procedere con calma o Cas potrebbe farsi un'idea sbagliata” spiegò Gabriel.

“A proposito” domandò Anna allungandosi e cercando di raggiungere il telefono che Balthazar aveva lasciato sul tavolo “Dov'è Cas adesso?”

“Fuori con Dean... vediamo che combinano!”

Gabriel prese il suo cellulare e fece scorrere i nomi finché non trovò il numero di Castiel avviando la chiamata e mettendo il vivavoce in modo che tutti potessero sentire ma tenendo ugualmente il microfono vicino alla bocca così Castiel non avrebbe sospettato nulla.

Finalmente dall'altra parte il ragazzo rispose.

“Ciao Gabriel.”

“Hey Cas! Che fai?”

Tutti i presenti si avvicinarono a Gabriel in modo da poter ascoltare meglio la conversazione.

“Sto studiando.”

“...Dean è lì con te?”

“...sì.”

“Dove siete?”

“Non è mia intenzione dirtelo, Gabriel. Saresti capacissimo di venire qua e interromperci.”

Anna ridacchiò beccandosi una gomitata da parte di Crowley e Balthazar le sibilò di chiudere quella dannata bocca!

“C'è lì qualcuno?”

“Solo Anna che, come al solito, ridacchia davanti al telefono. E non voglio venire a disturbarvi, era solo una domanda...” rispose Gabriel “Comunque stasera pensavamo di andare fuori a cena.”

“Dove?”

“Dimmi dove sei e ti dirò dove andremo!”

Castiel sospirò affranto.

“Da Java.”

“Oh, comodi e vicini sui divanetti?”

“Stiamo lavorando al progetto di storia... sai, quello che a cui dovreste collaborare anche tu e Anna.”

“Se vuoi veniamo lì a darvi una mano.”

“No, grazie. Io e Dean riusciamo a cavarcela da soli, inoltre la presenza tende a distrarre troppo Dean dallo studio. Comunque... dove volete andare a cena?”

“Uhm...” fece Gabriel guardando impreparato Crowley e Balthazar e alzarono le spalle colti alla sprovvista “Da Alfredo's!”

“Ok.”

“Vieni? Porta pure Dean, se gli va!”

Dall'altra parte di sentì una conversazione indistinta prima che Castiel riprendesse a parlare.

“Dean non pare molto dell'idea.”

“Dai, su! Tanto paga Balthazar! Una cena tra amici prima che se ne vada!”

Balthazar incenerì Gabriel con lo sguardo, ottenendo solo una risata divertita come risposta mentre Castiel aggiornava Dean dell'offerta.

“Ok, a che ora?”

“Ti faccio sapere, prima devo prenotare!”

“E' sabato sera Gabriel, non avranno nemmeno un tavolo libero!”

“Ne hanno sempre uno per i Novak!”

“Ok” rispose Castiel sospirando per l'ennesima volta.

“Perfetto, ti chiamo più tardi!”

“A dopo.”

Gabriel interruppe la chiamata con un ghigno soddisfatto.

“Aaww! Quei due sono usciti per un altro appuntamento!!”

“E ne hanno uno anche stasera!” rise Crowley dando il cinque al cugino.

“Che scroccone quello lì!” borbottò Zacharia alzandosi dalla sua sedia.

“Hey! Mica tutti possono permettersi di andare fuori a mangiare dove gli pare. E Alfredo's è tutto fuorché un posto economico! Cassie glielo avrà sicuramente detto, quindi smettila di fare il cazzone!” lo riprese Balthazar mentre Zacharia scrollava le spalle indifferente alle parole dell'altro e faceva ritorno della sua stanza.

“Scusa Balth, è la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente” disse Gabriel avvicinandosi al frigorifero prendere qualcosa da bere.

“E' tutto ok, significa solo che non possiamo andare tutto tutti. Gabe, tu puoi venire!”

“Quindi viene solo lui?” domandò Anna riuscendo finalmente a riprendersi il telefono.

“Sì, dobbiamo assicurarci che quei due si parlino. Comunque, vado a dedicarmi al mio sonno di bellezza, fatemi sapere se riuscite a trovare un tavolo” disse Balthazar congedandosi mentre anche tutti gli altri tornavano a farsi i fatti propri.

 

***

 

Dean e Castiel erano chini a leggere lo stesso libro su Alfred Eichmann, scoprendo con piacere che proseguivano quasi alla stessa velocità. Al momento lo studio era l'unica cosa che permetteva a Castiel di mantenere la concentrazione e non distrarsi per colpa di Dean. Se fossero stati intenti a fare altro, Castiel probabilmente avrebbe fatto caso al fatto che la gamba di Dean era addossata a lui o che la mano dell'altro fosse incredibilmente vicino alla sua. Si sarebbe anche accorto che le loro teste si stavano praticamente sfiorando e che Dean profumava di caffè e dopobarba. E per un istante la concentrazione del ragazzo venne meno e se ne rese conto solo quando notò che Dean lo stava osservando prima di riportare all'istante gli occhi sul libro, anche se oramai l'altro era già ben più avanti di lui. Prima di rendersi conto della sua distrazione, per alcuni secondi Castiel si ritrovò a contare le lentiggini sul viso di Dean. Quest'ultimo aveva appena concluso di leggere la pagina quando Castiel invece era solo all'inizio dell'ultimo paragrafo. Quando Dean fece per girare la pagina, Castiel gli bloccò la mano e così rimasero finché non finì l'ultima riga. Solo quando tolse la mano da quella di Dean Castiel arrossì imbarazzato, rendendosi conto che si erano praticamente tenuti per mano.

“Scusami, ho perso per un attimo la concentrazione.”

“Non c'è problema” gli rispose Dean con un sorriso “E' una lettura non per stomaci delicati... e terribile vedere quello che hanno fatto, soprattutto quel medico di cui mi avevi parlato.”

“Lo so... solo...”

“Credo che avrò bisogno di un altro caffè.”

“Ci penso io!” disse Castiel alzandosi di scatto dal divano.

“No, Cas-” provò a protestare Dean, invano. Non fece in tempo a dire nulla che il ragazzo era già arrivato al bancone. Dean prese penna e blocco per gli appunti e iniziando a trascrivere qualche informazione nell'attesa che Castiel tornasse. Era felice di quanto fossero riusciti ad avvicinarsi in meno di una settimana. Non avrebbe mai pensato di dirlo, ma il fatto che suo padre avesse scaricato lui e Sammy da Bobby era la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata. Sam era riuscito a trovarsi una bellissima ragazza e aveva degli amici, lui stesso aveva degli amici niente male e sarebbe stata questione di tempo prima che anche lui trovasse qualcuno. Dopo poco Castiel tornò reggendo due tazze di caffè tra le mani e tornò a sedersi accanto a Dean, assicurandosi però di lasciare abbastanza spazio tra lui e il ragazzo.

“Non puoi continuare a pagare tutto tu, Cas!” disse Dean prendendo il caffè che gli stava porgendo l'altro.

“Perché no?” gli domandò Castiel aggrottando la fronte “I soldi non mi mancano e non ho occasioni per spenderli... perché non farlo per te?”

“Perché... non saprei, ma mi fa sentire un po' inferiore” rispose il ragazzo alzando le spalle.

“Non sei inferiore, Dean. E sta pur certo che non mi credo migliore di te per nessuna ragione, benché meno per tutti i soldi che ho. L'unica cosa che mi sento in grado di fare per portare avanti questa relazione – volevo dire - amicizia è pagare per quello che facciamo.”

Entrambi i ragazzi arrossirono quando Castiel disse per sbaglio “relazione”. Dean abbassò lo sguardo verso la sua tazza e ne bevve un sorso mentre Castiel guardava da un'altra parte dandosi dei colpi sulla fronte colto dall'improvvisa voglia di sotterrarsi e non farsi vedere mai più. I pensiero del ragazzo vennero però interrotti dal cellulare che vibrò sul tavolo catturando così la sua attenzione: era un messaggio di Gabriel che li avvisava di essere riuscito a prenotare per quella sera e che li raccomandava vivamente di vestirsi eleganti, cosa che fece gemere Dean disperato.

“Non ho nulla che si possa definire elegante!”

“Jeans e camicia andranno bene. Come avrai notato, Balthazar si rifiuta di indossare qualunque cosa possa coprirgli i pettorali. E posso sempre prestarti io una cravatta.”

“Quella della Justice League of America!” disse Dean entusiasta facendo ridere l'amico, contento che la gaffe della 'relazione' fosse oramai passata in secondo piano.

“Se vuoi puoi tenerla, io non credo sarei mai in grado di metterla e, come hai potuto constatare, ho più cravatte di quante potrei mai metterne in un anno.”

“Davvero posso?”

“Certo! Anzi, per essere onesto ero alla ricerca di qualcuno a cui darla... sei sicuro di non volere anche le altre?”

“Stai cercando di farmi diventare una tua copia partendo con le cravatte? Le prossime sono le giacche?” chiese Dean ridendo.

“Affatto” rispose Castiel sorridendo imbarazzato “Sono certo staresti molto bene vestito in modo elegante, ma non fa parte di te e, personalmente, mi piaci così come sei.”

“Perché? Sono perfetto così come sono?”

“Sì” rispose l'altro cercando di sforzarsi di ridere e facendo sorridere Dean.

“Ma quanto sei dolce... anche tu non sei male! Comunque... dobbiamo cercare di far fuori più pagine possibili di questa roba, vero?”

“Sarebbe auspicabile...” rispose Castiel sorridendo prima di recuperare il proprio quaderno e una penna.

 

***

 

Quella sera, dopo aver riaccompagnato Castiel, Dean tornò a casa il più velocemente possibile, saltando letteralmente nella doccia mentre giù in cucina Bobby e Sam osservavano perplessi il comportamento del ragazzo.

“Che gli prende?”

Sam alzò le spalle e prese una fetta di pane tostato.

“Non ne ho idea, è stato fuori con Castiel tutto il giorno.”

“Sta succedendo qualcosa di strano... come diavolo è riuscito tuo fratello a diventare così velocemente amico del più solitario di tutta la famiglia Novak?”

“Magari si è innamorato!” suggerì il ragazzo scoppiando a ridere prima di dare un grosso morso al toast.

Bobby non poté fare altro che sospirare affranto, riempirsi la tazza di caffè e, dopo aver recuperato il giornale, andarsene in salotto. Sam ghignò e salì le scale portandosi il toast in camera, sdraiandosi sul letto di Dean proprio nel momento in cui questo usciva dalla doccia. Il ragazzo si fermò di colpo sulla soglia della stanza e lo guardò malissimo.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?! Levati subito dal mio letto!”

“Dove stai andando? Non sarà mica un appuntamento di quelli seri?”[1]

Dean gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e aprì l'armadio recuperando la sua camicia e un paio di jeans in buono stato facendo in modo che il ghigno sul volto di Sam si facesse ancora più divertito.

“E' davvero un appuntamento, allora! Sul serio?”

“No! Sto solo uscendo a cena.”

“Un appuntamento con cena in un ristorante o uno di quelli -”

“Vuoi andare a fanculo? Non è un appuntamento!”

Sam rise e si mise a sedere incrociando le gambe.

“Allora perché uscite a cena?”

“E' l'ultima sera di Balthazar da queste parti prima che torno al college e ci vuole portare fuori in un ristorante da fighetti” rispose Dean iniziando ad asciugarsi i capelli con un asciugamano.

“Carino... noi chi?”

“Io, Cas, Gabe e lui credo...”

“Oh, che carini!”

“Smettila. Anzi, levati dalle palle che devo prepararmi!”

Il ragazzo uscì il più velocemente possibile dalla stanza prima che il fratello riuscisse a colpirlo in qualche modo e scappò giù dalle scale. A Dean ci volle qualche tentativo prima di trovare l'abbinamento che lo rendesse il più presentabile possibile. Alla fine optò per una camicia stirata e senza pieghe e un paio di jeans senza buchi o strappi. Una volta vestito tornò in bagno per darsi una sistemata ai capelli e mettersi un po' di dopobarba e, guardandosi allo specchio, si rese conto che era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che si metteva in ghingheri – o qualcosa del genere – per un'occasione speciale. Era da tanto che non usciva a mangiare con qualcuno e comunque, generalmente, gli abiti casual che aveva andavano più che bene. Considerato che il casual di Castiel corrispondeva a quello che per tutti gli altri erano abiti eleganti, gli venne da chiedersi se per l'amico vestirsi bene significasse indossare uno smoking o qualcosa del genere. Quando il telefono squillò, Dean smise di guardarsi allo specchio e lesse il messaggio che gli aveva inviato Gabriel.

 

“Io e Balth prendiamo la Dodge, ergo Cas ha bisogno di un passaggio. Vieni a prenderlo.”

 

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò in camera recuperando la giacca decente dall'armadio e le chiavi della macchina dal comodino. Uscì di casa piuttosto velocemente prima che Bobby o Sam potessero fermarlo e si diresse verso i Novak. Quando arrivò trovò Castiel che lo stava aspettando davanti al porticato seduto rigidamente su una panchina a leggere Per chi suona la campana. Alzò lo sguardo solo quando sentì il rombo del motore dell'Impala e appoggiò il libro sulle ginocchia prima di rivolgere un sorriso a Dean. Questo ricambiò il sorriso e uscì dall'auto dirigendosi con calma verso l'amico. Quella sera Castiel era vestito completamente di nero e, per una volta, niente gilet ma solo giacca, cravatta e camicia, tutte nere.

“Carino, Cas.”

“Grazie... vuoi ancora la cravatta?”

“Cavolo, sì!”

Castiel ridacchiò e tirò fuori la cravatta dalla tasca della giacca porgendola a Dean. Il ragazzo però di ritrasse, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

“Non so mettermela.”

Castiel sorrise e se la mise intorno al collo.

“Non c'è nulla di strano... se vuoi t'insegno.”

Dean annuì e osservò il ragazzo faceva il nodo alla cravatta con una semplicità disarmante prima di allentarla e sfilarsela.

“Però magari è meglio fare un'altra volta, adesso ci conviene andare o faremo tardi. Non riesco a credere che quei due abbiano scelto un'auto a due posti di proposito...”

Dean annuì nuovamente e Castiel si avvicinò a lui mettendogli la cravatta, stringendola e allentandola finché non fu perfetta. Dean sorrise e quando l'altro alzò lo sguardo non riuscì ad allontanare gli occhi da lui.

“Grazie Cas.”

Il ragazzo arrossì per non essersi reso conto di quanto gli fosse andato vicino.

“Non c'è problema... ehm... andiamo?”

Nessuno dei due però si mosse, troppi presi com'erano a guardarsi negli occhi... almeno finché Castiel non tossì imbarazzato, rendendosi conto che aveva persino smesso di respirare. Anche Dean parve riscuotersi e gli sorrise dandogli una pacca sulla schiena.

“Stai bene?”

Castiel annuì e seguì il ragazzo verso l'Impala, sorridendo divertito quando Dean gli aprì la portiera per farlo accomodare prima si fare il giro dell'auto e salire a sua volta, mettendosi in strada nel giro di poco. Dean lanciò un'occhiata all'amico che aveva ancora il libro che stava leggendo poco prima.

“Come s'intitola?”

Castiel osservò Dean incuriosito prima di capire a cosa il ragazzo si stesse riferendo.

“Oh, è Per chi suona la campana di Hemingway.”

“Ne hanno fatta una anche i Metallica.”

“...i Metallica sono un gruppo?”

Dean annuì.

“C'è anche una canzone dei Metallica che s'intitola così.” [2]

“Oh... parla anche quella della guerra civile spagnola?”

“Uhm, sinceramente non saprei. Sembra che parli della guerra, ma dovresti sentirla e farti una tua idea...”

“Ok” rispose Castiel annuendo.

“...Ok? Vuoi dire che ti va di ascoltare i Metallica? Voglio dire... puoi sempre andare a cercarti il testo su Google...”

“Non è un problema, li ascolto volentieri se lo desideri. In fondo sei già riuscito a convincermi a vedere film che altrimenti non avrei degnato di uno sguardo.”

Dean non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere.

“Beh, fantastico! Te la faccio sentire dopo cena!”

“Ok.”

Non ci volle molto prima che arrivassero da Alfredo's e Dean non gradì molto l'idea di lasciare le chiavi della sua auto a uno del personale perché si preoccupasse lui parcheggiarla, ma le rassicurazioni di Castiel lo costrinsero a cedere. Quando finalmente entrarono nel ristorante, Balthazar richiamò in maniera eccessivamente rumorosa la loro attenzione, costringendo Castiel a nascondersi la faccia, imbarazzato, nel momento in cui Gabriel si unì agli schiamazzi del fratello. Questa volta fu Dean a rassicurare Castiel stringendogli una spalla e guidandolo verso il tavolo sorridendo timidamente finché non si furono seduti e Gabriel abbassò il tono di voce.

“Stai da favola, Dean!”

“Grazie Gabe... non mi pare che tu però ti sia vestito particolarmente bene...!”

Gabriel alzò le spalle e iniziò a giocare con il tovagliolo.

“Nah, non è nel mio stile. Però ho su le mie scarpe buone e mi sono pettinato.”

Dean ridacchiò e diede un'occhiata al ristorante notando che l'ambiente era molto più chic di quanto si era immaginato... oltre al fatto che gli altri clienti stavano guardando malissimo il loro tavolo per la mancanza di decoro dimostrata prima dagli altri due. Nel frattempo Castiel giocherellava imbarazzato con la sua cravatta e Balthazar stava rivolgendo a Dean un ghigno con la sua solita faccia da schiaffi.

“Ehm... perché questa cena, di grazia? Voglio dire, siamo solo noi quattro?”

“Perché non ho intenzione di farmi spennare da tutta la famiglia. Inoltre insieme facciamo un bel quartetto, no? Tu sei un buon amico di Cas e Gabe e io ho un ottimo rapporto con entrambi, quindi come vedi è destino che diventiamo buoni amici pure noi!” rispose Balthazar senza staccare gli occhi da Dean e Castiel.

“O...k? No che mi stia lamentando, sia chiaro!” disse Dean annuendo comunque scettico.

“Goditela e basta, Dean. E assicurati di riportare Castiel a casa per mezzanotte.”

Gabriel rise e trasformò il suo tovagliolo in un cappello da muratore, indossandolo con fierezza anche quando il cameriere arrivò porgendogli i menù e rivolgendogli un'occhiata carica di disapprovazione.

“Dean, sentiti libero di ordinare tutto quello che ti pare”! gli fece presente Balthazar “E che non ti venga in mente di guardare i prezzi!”

Prima ancora che Dean potesse cercare di convincere Balthazar che davvero desiderava una delle pietanze meno costose, Castiel coprì i prezzi con il tovagliolo.

“Non farlo, Dean. Rilassati e divertiti, ricordati che sei tra amici.”

Gabriel sorrise e annuì.

“E se ti venisse voglia di aragosta annegata nello champagne e servita con caviale, l'avrai!”

“Puah! Che schifo!” non riuscì a trattenersi dal commentare Dean.

“Se t'interessa fanno delle ottime bistecche” gli suggerì Castiel.

“Già! Sono come degli hamburger per fighetti!” rise Gabriel sfogliando le pagine del menù, imitato poi da Dean.

Per tutta la durata della cena Dean e Castiel rimasero in religioso, incrociando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo e sorridendosi. Balthazar e Gabriel invece continuavano a chiacchierare a bassa voce, divertiti dal comportamento degno di due piccioncini degli altri due: Castiel che versava da bere a Dean e Dean che rimuoveva delicatamente della salsa dalla bocca di Castiel con il tovagliolo. Mentre stavano mangiando il dolce Dean fece sventolare la sua forchetta davanti a a Castiel, insistendo che dovesse assolutamente assaggiare la torta che avevano ordinato.[3] Quando il ragazzo rifiutò, Dean gli fece presente che lui aveva provato il suo 'caffè diabetico' e, così dicendo, gli ficcò la forchetta in bocca. La cosa fece ridere Gabriel che a sua volta si servì una generosa porzione di torta.

“Il 'caffè diabetico'? Intendi il caffè al caramello macchiato?”

“Con quattro bustine di zucchero e altre schifezze!”

Castiel alzò le spalle e iniziò a masticare il pezzo di torta, cercando di coglierne tutti i sapori sotto lo sguardo divertito di Dean che stacco un altro pezzo di dolce con la forchetta.

“Allora ragazzi, cosa fate dopo? C'è un peep-show[4] molto carino e molto vintage” disse Balthazar con un ghigno e ammiccando in direzione di Castiel.

“No, grazie lo stesso Balthazar. A ogni modo, Dean voleva introdurmi al mondo dei Metallica.”

“Cosa?! Ho provato per anni a farteli ascoltare! Oh, ma se lo chiede Dean allora! In fondo è Dean! Tutto per te, Dean!” brontolò Gabriel ricevendo un'occhiataccia da parte del cugino.

“Non è detto che mi piaceranno, ho detto che sentirò almeno una loro canzone. In fondo mi ha già convinto a vedere un sacco di film... perché non istruirmi anche sul piano musicale?”

“...che film?”

“Più o meno tutti quelli che sono stati girati nella storia del cinema visto che sembra non ne abbia mai visto uno! Comunque ieri sera ci abbiamo dato dentro con Indiana Jones!”

“Sporcaccioni!” disse Balthazar scoppiando a ridere.

“Non era poi così male” fece Castiel graffiando il piatto che aveva davanti con un cucchiaio mentre Gabriel soffocava una risata ficcandosi in bocca un pezzo di torta.

“E dopo chi viene?” domandò Balthazar innocentemente mentre Dean scrollava le spalle finendo la torta che aveva nel piatto prima di rispondergli.

“Dipende... forse Blade Runner. O Arancia Meccanica. E se riusciamo a trovare un intero giorno libero, una maratona all'insegna di Star Wars è d'obbligo!”

“Wow, Cas! Addirittura un giorno intero? Io non mi fare scappare l'occasione!”

Castiel tenne gli occhi fissi sul piatto cercando di mantenere la calma mentre la sua famiglia continuava a fare di tutto per metterlo in imbarazzo. Per fortuna Dean non lo conosceva ancora così bene da rendersene conto scrollò le spalle indifferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Letteralmente sarebbe hot date, che è un appuntamento le cui intenzioni sono arrivare in terza base... di recente la mia vita sociale è diventata ancora più scarsa del solito, quindi 'appuntamento di quelli seri' è l'unica idea che mi è venuta per rendere le due sfumature di appuntamento: uno più galante e uno che mira al sodo.
> 
> [2] Ovviamente Dean parla di For Whom the Bell Tolls, e l'opera di Hemingway è stata tradotta con Per chi suona la campana
> 
> [3] E' la solita pie di cui è ghiotto Dean, ma ho deciso di seguire la linea del telefilm e chiamarla o torta o crostata (anche se tendo comunque a preferire torta come traduzione, è comunque più fedele che crostata).
> 
> [4] peep-show: apparecchio contenente diapositive, brevi filmati di vario soggetto (anche erotici) visibili attraverso una lente (fonte: Hazon)... capito perché l'ho lasciato in inglese?! XD Tra l'altro l'anno scorso ho dovuto fare una traduzione dal tedesco all'italiano che parlava di Amsterdam (o Amburgo? Boh!) e si parlava anche dei peep-show... qualcuno aveva provato a tradurre il termine, ma la docente ha caldamente sconsigliato di farlo!


	10. Le due facce della stessa medaglia

Dean e Castiel rimasero in piedi a fissare perplessi Gabriel e Balthazar salire in auto e andarsene in fretta e furia e suonare assurdamente il clacson non appena furono in strada. Castiel rivolse a Dean un sorriso imbarazzato e sfregò leggermente le scarpe sull'asfalto.

“Direi che si sono trattenuti” disse Castiel facendo scoppiare a ridere l'amico che gli afferrò una spalla per non cadere.

“Mi piace la tua famiglia Cas! Era da tanto che non mi divertivo così!”

“Beh, mi fa piacere. Io la maggior parte delle volte non li posso sopportare.”

“Credo dipenda dal fatto che non sono costretto a vivere con loro. Comunque... cosa ti va di fare? O meglio, come preferisci che ti inizi ai Metallica?”

Castiel sorrise a attraversò il parcheggio insieme a Dean finché non raggiunsero l'auto.

“Non ha importanza come... mi basta iniziare dal titolo che mi hai suggerito solo qualche ora fa.”

“Amico, ti farò ascoltare qualunque cosa abbiano mai composto i Metallica!” rispose Dean aprendo la portiera a Castiel sorridendogli per poi entrare in macchina a sua volta, al posto del guidatore. Senza smettere di sorridere, Castiel si allacciò la cintura e appoggiò le mani sulle gambe mentre osservava incuriosito Dean che trafficava con l'autoradio.

“Non c'è niente di meglio che sentire un nuovo gruppo mentre si guida senza una meta precisa e con i finestrini tirati giù. Lo so che nel cruscotto ci sono un sacco di cassette, ma riesci a recuperarmene una che s'intitola Ride the Lightening?”

Castiel annuì e fece quanto Dean gli aveva chiesto, fermandosi a osservare incuriosito la copertina dell'album prima di consegnare l'oggetto in mano all'altro.

“Ok, prima che la lezione abbia inizio, ti va di andare da qualche parte in particolare?”

“No, mi va benissimo stare in auto mentre tu guidi. Nel caso invece tu preferisca fermarti, se giri a sinistra dove c'è la biblioteca e prosegui dritto si arriva a un lago...”

Dean annuì e mise in moto l'auto.

“Allora andiamo!”

Nel momento in cui l'auto partì, si accese anche lo stero e una melodia leggera (per quanto leggera potesse essere la musica dei Metallica) che annunciava l'inizio di Fight Fire With Fire invase l'abitacolo.

“Non sembrano così tremendi...” disse Castiel pensieroso.

“Dagli ancora un momento...”

Dopo quaranta secondi le chitarre smisero di essere leggere e melodiche e da quel momento, tutto quello che Castiel riuscì a sentire fu rumore. Il ragazzo si girò in direzione dell'amico aggrottando la fronte, rendendosi però conto che l'altro stava faticando parecchio per non lasciarsi andare all'head-banging.[1]

“Riesci davvero a sentire questa... roba?”

La domanda di Castiel lo fece scoppiare a ridere.

“A ognuno il suo. Comunque non tutte le canzoni sono così. La maggior parte sì, ma a te potrebbe piacere Fade to Black. E' sicuramente più tranquilla...”

Castiel alzò le spalle e cercò di rimanere di ampie vedute: alla fine avrebbe trovato almeno una canzone dei Metallica di suo gradimento... se così fosse stato probabilmente Dean lo avrebbe apprezzato maggiormente. Generalmente le relazioni umane funzionano meglio se ci sono dei punti in comune e al momento Castiel non aveva nulla dalla sua. Certo, delle cose in comune le avevano, come frequentare la stessa scuola, vivere nella stessa città, essere vivi, ma Castiel dubitava fortemente che quegli argomenti potessero nascere delle grandi conversazioni.

Per tutto il tragitto il ragazzo fece del suo meglio per ascoltare i testi delle canzoni nonostante la musica gli stesse – metaforicamente – facendo sanguinare le orecchie. Se non altro i Metallica avevano per lo meno il buon senso di scrivere dei testi di senso compiuto e cantarli, invece che limitarsi a gridare come facevano i gruppi che ascoltava Gabriel.

Castiel rivolse uno sguardo a Dean osservandolo attentamente: mentre guidava con il braccio appoggiato alla portiera con il finestrino tirato giù mentre il sinistro era disteso in modo tale da permettergli di tenere saldamente il volante sembrava il ritratto del classico ragazzo bello e dannato. Aveva uno sguardo vagamente annoiato e l'aria di uno che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto guidare a occhi chiusi. Si era allentato la cravatta e ora il nodo nascondeva leggermente la pelle sotto la linea del collo, i primi tre bottoni della camicia erano slacciati e il colletto della camicia svolazzava mosso dall'aria che entrava nell'abitacolo. Dean si morse leggermente le labbra quando iniziò un assolo di chitarra, sposando un braccio in modo da poter fingere di suonare a sua volta e guidare allo stesso tempo. Castiel sorridere alla vista di quando quella musica riuscisse ad appassionare il ragazzo... l'amore che Dean provava per i Metallica era un'ottima ragione per amarli a sua volta.

“Allora... che ne pensi?” domandò Dean accorgendosi che Castiel continuava a fissarlo.

“Non... non sono male. I testi non sono particolarmente... poetici.”

“Nah, diciamo che in ogni album c'è una canzone con un testo che spacca. Il resto sono splendidi assoli di chitarra e Lars che suona la batteria come un pazzo.”

“Una canzone per album è una media accettabile?” domandò Castiel perplesso senza però smettere di sorridere.

“Amico, ogni canzone della loro discografia è spettacolare. Alla fine ti ritroverai a voler ascoltare tutto quello che hanno inciso, trovandolo ben più che accettabile!”

“Sentirò qualunque cosa tu mi proponga.”

“Sul serio?” chiese Dean voltandosi verso il ragazzo e ricambiando il sorriso.

Castiel scrollò le spalle senza dare troppo peso alla cosa e tornò a guardare dritto davanti a sé.

“Mi fido dei tuoi gusti in fatto di musica, film... qualunque cosa.”

Dean non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere ancora di più. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma non aveva la benché più pallida idea di cosa dirgli, così decise di dare una lieve pacca sulla gamba, stringendogli il ginocchio con fare divertito. Castiel non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dalla mano del ragazzo come se si fosse trattato di un serpente velenoso pronto a colpire al minimo movimento. Dean esitò qualche momento prima di riportare la mano sul volante. Castiel continuò a osservarla, ritrovandosi a desiderare che il contatto non si fosse mai interrotto e sentendo la mancava del piacevole calore che aveva provato fino a poco prima.

Mentre i due ragazzi continuavano a girare a vuoto per la città videro che le vetrate dei negozi erano già stati ornati per Halloween. Era solo metà ottobre, ma era abbastanza piacevole guidare e vedere le zucche illuminate e gli scheletri alle finestre. Dean sorrise divertito mentre provava a immaginarsi che costume avrebbe scelto d'indossare Castiel, sapendo che molto probabilmente avrebbe optato per un oscuro personaggio di un qualche classico della letteratura. Non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare all'ultimo Halloween che avevano festeggiato, quando lui e Sam si erano vestiti come Luke e Han Solo riuscendo persino a convincere John a travestirsi da Chewbacca, anche se la sua voce durò poco più di un'ora. Non riuscì a impedirsi di ridacchiare al ricordo di John Winchester che domandava 'dolcetto o scherzetto?' emettendo dei versi spaventosi e facendo scappare tutti a gambe levate prima che i loro due avessero la possibilità di ricevere i loro dolci. Anche alcuni dei bambini più grandi avevano scelto di travestirsi come dei personaggi di Star Wars, citando alcune battute dei film e reinterpretando le scene, c'erano persino un paio di bambini si erano travestiti come R2 e C3PO. Gli adulti che li accompagnavano invece non avevano esitato a tirar fuori le videocamere e immortalare le scene inviandole poi a Dean e promettendo a John che si sarebbero visti presto per festeggiare con un bicchierino il modo eccellente in cui aveva cresciuto i suoi figli.

“Cosa c'è di divertente?” domandò Castiel con un sorriso.

“Oh, niente di che” rispose Dean “Solo vecchi ricordi del mio ultimo Halloween. E' stato... fantastico! Cosa si fa qua da voi?”

“Uhm... c'è una specie di ballo a scuola.”

“E fammi indovinare, tu non partecipi mai, giusto?”

“Perché mai dovrei volerci andare?”

“Odi le feste o odi travestirti?”

“Entrambi. Di solito dopo facciamo sempre una festa tra di noi, ma siccome mi accusano di non avere abbastanza fantasia, preferisco nascondermi nella mia stanza.”

“In che senso non hai abbastanza fantasia?”

“Non mi lascio mai andare. Gabriel invece riesce sempre a procurarsi i costumi più elaborati che abbia mai visto.”

“Quest'anno ci andresti?”

“Mi stai chiedendo di andarci con te?”

“Forse?”

“Forse.”

Dean sorrise soddisfatto e iniziò a picchiettare le dita sul volante continuando a guidare finché l'album non finì. Castiel diede il suo benestare a For Whom the Bell Tolls, decidendo che la canzone si poteva adattare abbastanza alla Guerra Civile Spagnola e promise a Dean che una volta a casa sarebbe andato a cercare il testo su Google. Decise che gli piaceva anche Fade to Black, cosa che fece sorridere Dean per tutta la durata delle due canzoni che la seguirono.

Quando finalmente l'album finì, Dean afferrò a casaccio un altra cassetta dal cruscotto facendo il cambio con quella dei Metallica. Improvvisamente la musica dei Black Sabbath riempì l'abitacolo mentre il ragazzo continuava a guidare finché non raggiunsero la biblioteca, visto che l'idea di Castiel di andare al lago era decisamente buona. Quando finalmente arrivarono, Dean avrebbe voluto tenere lo stereo accesso, ma preferiva evitare di scaricare la batteria della sua Piccola.

“Sai... dovremmo farlo più spesso. Andare in giro così, sentire la musica, chiacchierare...”

Castiel annuì osservando Dean mentre spegneva il motore prima di uscire dalla macchina. Cas fece lo stesso, avvicinandosi a sua volta sul cofano, facendo sorridere l'amico.

“Dalle un paio di minuti prima di sederti o ti brucerai le chiappe!”

Castiel annuì e guardò il lago.

“...allora, è finita la mia educazione musicale per questa sera?”

“Per ora. Al momento non voglio disturbare la quiete con Ozzy Osburne.”

“Grazie, Dean. Per questa sera, intendo.”

“Cas, non devi ringraziarmi ogni volta che usciamo. So che per te uscire così è una cosa nuova ma... a me fa piacere.”

Castiel annuì e si guardò i piedi imbarazzato.

“Volevo solo farti sapere che apprezzo molto quello che stai facendo per me.”

“Non sto facendo nulla Cas! Sono tuo amico e questo è ciò che fanno gli amici. Tu mi offri il caffè, io ti un passaggio. Tu mi porti fuori a cena e io mi lascio convincere a fare i compiti.”

“In mia difesa posso dire che non sono stato io portarti fuori a cena.”

Dean ridacchiò.

“Sì, ma c'eri anche tu e in effetti è stata molto una cena tra di noi visto che i tuoi fratelli ci hanno totalmente esclusi dalla conversazione.”

“Sono insopportabili.”

“Sono dei tipi a posto... se non altro abbiamo avuto l'occasione di chiacchierare un po' di più.”

“Ma eravamo già stati insieme per tutto il giorno.”

“E non ti sei ancora stancato di me! Dovrò trovare il modo di sbattere in faccia a Sammy il fatto che non sono la persona più fastidiosa sulla faccia della Terra.”

“Ovviamente Sam non conosce Gabriel ancora a sufficienza.”

Dean rise dando una leggera spinta a Castiel andando a controllare la temperatura del cofano dell'Impala prima di sedercisi sopra. Salì con attenzione sulla carrozzeria fino ad andare ad appoggiare la schiena al parabrezza e fece cenno a Castiel di raggiungerlo. Giusto in tempo per rovinare l'atmosfera di quel momento, il telefono di Castiel suonò, obbligando il ragazzo a vedere chi gli avesse scritto.

 

“Evita di tornare a casa prima di esservi baciati. E sappi che non ti daremo di certo il bentornato se la tua verginità sarà ancora intatta.”

 

Castiel sospirò affranto e chiuse il telefono mentre Dean lo guardava perplesso.

“Che succede?”

“Niente. Solo Gabriel che è... Gabriel.”

“Giusto. Hey... com'è che anche tu non hai un iPhone all'ultima moda o qualcosa del genere?”

Castiel alzò le spalle e si mise il telefono in tasca.

“E' da un po' che uso questo telefono e sinceramente non sento il bisogno di averne uno nuovo. Inoltre, non vedo il bisogno di avere uno smartphone. Mi serve un telefono, non un computer in miniatura. La gente lo usa per andare su Facebook e Twitter ma io non sono iscritto a nessuno dei due, quindi...”

“Non fa una grinza... però così avresti Google a portata di mano. Avresti potuto cercare subito i testi dei Metallica!”

“Ma ho anche una memoria abbastanza buona per ricordarmi di farlo quando arriverò a casa.”

“Ma-”

“-Non mi interessa averne uno. Mi serve un telefono che funzioni, non un oggetto un oggetto di marca che provi quanto sono ricco. Continuano a regalarmene per Natale e compleanni e non faccio in tempo a darli via che ecco che me ne regalano uno nuovo l'anno dopo.”

“...dai via gli iPhone?”

Castiel rise.

“Dici che è un comportamento troppo frivolo? Ne ho dato uno alla professoressa di storia, visto che il suo si era rotto. Ne ho dato un altro a un senza tetto che vedevo ogni giorno dicendogli d'impegnarlo o guadagnarci comunque dei soldi.”

“...dai via gli iPhone?”

“Li do alle persone che credo ne abbiano bisogno. Immagino che se la Apple venisse a conoscenza di quello che faccio con i loro prodotti potrebbero o uccidermi o assumermi come sponsor!”

“Sei veramente pazzo!” disse Dean scoppiando a ridere aggrappandosi a una spalla di Castiel.

“Ne vuoi uno? Ne ho ancora tre in un armadio. E gli ultimi iPod e iPod Nano. Se ne ho già uno, a cosa me ne serve uno nuovo?”

“Non è che la tua famiglia possiede parecchie azioni della Apple?”

“No, credo che semplicemente gli piaccia molto.”

“Uhm... io sono più un tipo da Microsoft.”

“Anch'io. La trovo molto più affidabile.”

“Non riesco a credere che stiamo avendo una discussione del genere!”

“Se non altro siamo d'accordo! Si solito mi capita di discuterne sempre con Anna.”

“E fammi indovinare, lei è una che ama il design intrigante della Apple?” domandò Dean con ghigno.

“Esatto.”

“Lo stesso vale per Sam, ma usa comunque un computer Microsoft perché funziona meglio con i suoi giochi.”

Castiel annuì a alzò gli occhi verso il cielo alla ricerca di qualcosa di nuovo di cui parlare, ma Dean riuscì a batterlo sul tempo.

“Quindi... se ti chiedessi di venire a quella cosa di Halloween con me, ci verresti?”

“Dovrei travestirmi?”

“Certo! Ma ho delle idee fantastiche a riguardo!”

“Ah sì?” domandò Castiel aggrottando la fronte, scettico.

“Però funziona solo se ci sono anch'io, ma sarebbe comunque particolare.”

“Sì? Quindi...?”

“Tu ti travesti da Henry Jones Junior, io da Indianna Jones.”

“Io... cosa?” domandò Castiel mordendosi leggermente le labbra.

“Tu ti travesti da Indianna Jones quando veste i panni del Professor Jones. Un completo, nulla di più. Io invece avrò la giacca di pelle, il cappello, la frusta e tutto il resto.”

“Mi sembra una bella idea... come le facce di una stessa medaglia.”

“Quindi... ci stai?”

“...credo che tu possa riuscire a persuadermi.”

“Che nella tua lingua significa sì?”

Castiel rise e colpì scherzosamente il braccio di Dean.

“Sì, è un sì. Ma dovrà essere un bel costume, sappilo.”

“Fidati, sarà fantastico!”

Castiel guardò nuovamente verso il cielo e sorrise riconoscendo la musica che stava canticchiando Dean tra sé e sé. Castiel nel frattempo stava tamburellando le dita all'altezza della cintura, domandandosi se, visto la quantità di cose aveva da studiare prima del giorno del Ringraziamento, sarebbe riuscito a pensare a qualcosa che non fosse Dean.

Quest'ultimo si schiarì la voce e rivolse uno sguardo a Castiel, sorridendogli mentre il ragazzo sorrideva tra sé e sé.

“Ti andrebbe di fare qualcosa in particolare? Non vorrei che ti annoiassi...”

“Non mi annoio insieme a te, Dean.”

“...Grazie Cas, ma davvero.”

Castiel scosse la testa.

“Non sono una persona che si annoia facilmente. Che ore sono?”

Dean spostò il quadrante dell'orologio per riuscire a trovare la giusta angolazione che gli permettesse di leggere l'ora nonostante il buio.

“Sono appena passate le undici. Tra quant'è che devo riportarti a casa? Sai, non vorrei che tue sorellastre cattive si preoccupassero.”

Castiel ridacchiò e si sedette in maniera più composta.

“Possiamo fare quello che ti va. Magari tornare a casa mia e vedere un altro film o qualcosa del genere. Se per il signor Singer non è un problema potresti fermarti a dormire di nuovo da noi...”

“Amico, tranquillo. Per Bobby non c'è nessun problema. Piuttosto non vorrei disturbarvi...”

“No, affatto. Hai in mente qualcosa di meglio?”

Dean fece segno di no con la testa e scese velocemente dal cofano dell'Impala.

“Come potrei dire di no?! Andiamo?”

Castiel sorrise nuovamente e scese a sua volta dall'auto raggiungendo il sedile del passeggero.

Purtroppo per lui a casa erano ancora tutti svegli intenti a guardare la televisione, farsi dei mega-panini a più piani o, semplicemente a leggere. Castiel fece del suo meglio per portare Dean dentro casa senza che gli altri li vedessero, ma Gabriel gli corse incontro. Letteralmente. Lui e Dean si trovarono accasciati sul pavimento leggermente confusi per la botta mentre Castiel li osserva mortificato all'idea di essere stato beccato.

“Dean! Cosa ci fai qui?!”

“Uhm, Castiel mi ha invitato a vedere un film...” rispose il ragazzo con una leggera smorfia.

“Alle undici e mezza di sera? Sul serio?”

Gabriel ghignò soddisfatto prima di rialzarsi e offrendo una mano a Dean per aiutarlo. Questo accettò l'offerta e si tirò su tornando nuovamente al fianco di Castiel.

“Non sapevamo cos'altro da fare...” ammise Castiel sfregando le scarpe sul pavimento mentre l'espressione di Gabriel non mutava di una virgola.

“Allora, che film vedete? Volete andare di sotto? In tal caso sappiate che ci sono i gemelli che se le stanno dando davanti a una partita di Gears.”

“Beh, potremmo sempre vederlo nella mia stanza...” propose Castiel.

“Oh beh, allora divertitivi!” fece Gabriel con un sorriso ancora più grande rispetto a quello che aveva avuto fino a quel momento.

Prima che uno dei due avesse il tempo di dire qualcosa, Gabriel sgattaiolò via canticchiando una canzone, che Castiel non fu in grado di riconoscere, mentre Dean giocherellava imbarazzato con la manica della sua giacca, osservando i piedi dell'amico.

“Uhm, prendiamo il film allora?”

Castiel annuì e gli fece strada verso la sala dov'erano stati la sera prima per recuperare un DVD. Come Gabriel gli aveva anticipato, trovarono Lucifer e Michael che stavano giocando a Gears of War litigando furiosamente nel frattempo. Si tenevano l'un altro con una mano mentre con l'altra cercavano di continuare a giocare allo stesso tempo senza smettere per un secondo di gridarsi addosso. Castiel borbottò uno 'scusate' mentre camminava il più silenziosamente possibile davanti agli scaffali dov'erano impilati i DVD.

“Hai qualche preferenza?” domandò Castiel concentrando l'attenzione su Dean, preoccupato all'idea di disturbare i gemelli. Dean alzò le spalle e recuperò velocemente un paio di DVD lasciando che Castiel lo trascinasse al più presto fuori dalla stanza.

“Va pure a metterti comodo... ti ricordi dov'è la mia stanza?”

Dean annuì e iniziò a leggere il retro della copertina per distarsi un momento.

“Io vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare.”

“Perfetto...”

I due ragazzi rimasero un secondo a guardarsi negli occhi, incapaci di muoversi. S'interruppero solo quando dalla stanza alle loro spalle giunsero delle urla troppo forti per essere ignorate. Castiel si schiarì la gola e si avviò verso le scale prima di sparire in cucina. Dean sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso continuando a salire. Gabriel nel frattempo non aveva smesso un secondo di guardarlo incuriosito e, ora che ci pensava, era tutta la sera che lui e Balthazar non facevano altro e la cosa non faceva che aumentare l'imbarazzo già innato di Castiel. Finalmente anche Gabriel si allontanò canticchiando Wango Tango di Ted Nugent, l'ultima canzone di cui Dean aveva bisogno. A fatica si fece strada sul pianerottolo con la testa fra le nuvole, fino a quando qualcuno davanti a lui non schiarì la voce attirando la sua attenzione. Davanti alla posta della stanza di Castiel c'era Balthazar che lo stava guardando con un ghigno soddisfatto dipinto sul viso.

“Un uccellino iperattivo mi ha detto che eri qui per vedere dei film con Cas. In privato. Nella sua stanza. Cos'è successo mentre eravate in giro in macchina?”

“Niente... perché?” domandò Dean rivolgendo un'occhiata sospettosa al maggiore dei Novak.

Balthazar alzò le spalle e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.

“Nessuna ragione in particolare. Quindi, tu e Cas...?”

“...sì?”

“Sì, eh?”

“Cosa?” fece Dean.

Balthazar gemette frustrato.

“Devo farti lo spelling per fartelo capire?”

“Senti Balthazar, non so cosa tu abbia in mente ma... smettila, per favore.”

L'altro aprì la bocca come se volesse dire qualcosa ma senza riuscire a proferire parola. Serrò la mascella e gli rivolse un sorriso.

“Passate una buona serata.”

Dean si girò di scatto vedendo dietro di lui Castiel che stava guardando Balthazar, palesemente messo a disagio dal comportamento del fratello.

“Grazie Balthazar...”

Dean riusci a oltrepassare la porta e nascondersi nella stanza, aspettando che Castiel lo raggiungesse. Riusciva comunque a sentire i due ragazzi che stavano parlando tra di loro sottovoce ma non era in grado di capire cosa si stessero dicendo.

“Per favore Balthazar, no. Dean non è interessato.”

“Lo sarebbe se glielo dicessi!” sbuffò il fratello.

Dean deglutì nervosamente cercando di ignorare il groppo che gli si era formato in gola e si fiondò sul letto, cercando di capire se Castiel e Balthazar stessero parlando di qualcosa che non fosse... quello. Il ragazzo si tenne la testa tra le mani, alzando lo sguardo solo quando sentì la porta chiudersi e trovando davanti a sé Castiel che gli stava sorridendo timidamente.

“Allora, che film guardiamo per primo?”

Dean ricambiò il sorriso cercando di mascherare il suo imbarazzo e alzò le spalle.

“Per me è indifferente, io li ho già visti. Siamo qui per infonderti un po' di cultura pop, quindi a te la scelta...”

“Ok...”

Castiel prese in mano i due DVD e, prima di accendere il computer, appoggiò sulla scrivania quello che aveva recuperato dalla cucina. Dean nel frattempo si mise comodo, togliendosi le scarpe e incrociando le gambe.

“Quali di questi due è assolutamente un must da guardare?”

“Beh, direi American Psycho. Non puoi non vederlo!”

“Non è uno di quei film paurosi, vero? Non mi piace considerarmi un fifone ma... beh, lo sono.”

“Secondo me è un film fantastico!” disse Dean con sorriso “Leggi cosa c'è scritto sul retro.”

Castiel inserì il disco nel computer e lesse velocemente il retro della custodia, alzando le spalle.

“Probabilmente dovrei leggere il libro.”

“Lo leggerai dopo! Guardiamo questo e basta!”

Castiel annuì e avviò il film prima di sedersi compostamente sulla sedia da ufficio alla ricerca di una posizione comoda.

“Stai seriamente pensando di rimanere seduto lì per tutto il tempo?” domandò Dean aggrottando la fronte “Ti verrà un mal di schiena tremendo!”

“E' a posto così, Dean. Davvero. Tu fa come se fossi a casa tua.”

Dean incrociò le braccia spazientito.

“No, Cas, dai! Vieni qua!”

I due si limitarono a discutere scambiandosi delle occhiate penetranti e aggrottando le sopracciglia fino a che Cas non cedette e, con sospirando, andò a sedersi sul letto, il più possibile lontano da Dean per evitare possibili fraintendimenti. Sapeva perfettamente invitarlo a casa si sarebbe rivelata una cattiva idea ma, in tutta onestà, sarebbe potuta anche andare peggio. Anche se considerando quello che era successo quando l'altro era entrato in casa e il fatto che ora Dean era seduto comodamente sul suo letto non era sicuramente un buon segno. 

Nel momento in cui il film partì, Castiel rivolse uno sguardo all'amico che aveva l'aria di essere parecchio a disagio. Era andato tutto bene finché non era entrato nella stanza. Ovviamente era successo qualcosa con Gabriel o Balthazar... magari gli avevano detto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto sapere. Erano stati in grado di scrivere un'intera storia senza bisogno di parole: tutto quel gioco di sguardi, ammiccamenti, frasi piene di significato e linguaggio del corpo sarebbero diventati improvvisamente chiari nella mente del Winchester. Era solo una questione di tempo prima che Dean se ne andasse per non ritornare mai più. Castiel aveva tanto sperato che Dean l'avrebbe semplicemente accettato così com'era: un ragazzo strano con un carattere altrettanto strano. Suo fratello e suo cugino però non erano riusciti a non mettersi in mezzo e avevano fatto in modo di far sapere a Dean che Castiel era sì un tipo strano, ma per una ragione ben precisa.

Doveva ammettere che se anche Dean fosse stato a conoscenza di tutto, stava facendo un ottimo lavoro per mascherarlo.

“Cas, tutto bene?”

Castiel alzò lo sguardo e scosse la testa.

“Eh?”

“Stai guardando o...?”

“Scusami, mi sono distratto un attimo...”

Dean annuì scetticamente prima di prendere a guardare il film, allungandosi per recuperare la scatola di biscotti. Dopo essersene infilato uno in bocca porse la scatola a Castiel che, gentilmente, rifiutò l'offerta indicandogli invece una confezione che conteneva delle cose verde. Dean l'afferrò e la guardò perplesso.

“Mange-tout?” disse leggendo la marca “Cosa diavolo è 'sta roba?”[2]

“Fave” rispose Castiel prendendo la busta che gli stava porgendo Dean “Si trovano spesso cucinate in molte ricette, ma sono buone anche crude.”

“Sono... verdure? Stai guardando uno dei più grandi thriller della storia cinema sbocconcellando verdure?!”

Castiel alzò le spalle e aprì un baccello mettendosi in bocca una fava.

“Sì?”

“Diventi più strano ogni minuto che passa!” disse Dean scoppiando a ridere dando un colpetto scherzoso alla gamba di Castiel. Il ragazzo sorrise e tornò a guardare il film.

Dopotutto non era detto che Dean sapesse qualcosa.

 

***

 

Dean si svegliò facendo fatica a mettere a fuoco quello che circondava sentendo al tempo stesso uno strano calore sul lato sinistro del corpo e un peso innaturale sullo stomaco. Si sfregò gli occhi e abbassando lo sguardo vide Castiel addormentato accanto a lui e che gli stringeva il fianco con un braccio mentre la testa era appoggiata sul suo stomaco che si alzava e abbassava al ritmo del suo respiro. La prima cosa che pensò il ragazzo totalmente colto alla sprovvista fu 'che carino, voglio tenerlo, possiamo tenerlo?' e, senza pensare alle possibile conseguenze, passo gentilmente le dita fra i capelli arruffati di Castiel, sorprendendosi da quanto fossero morbidi. Il sorriso che non era riuscito a trattenere gli si gelò sul viso non appena Castiel cominciò a stiracchiarsi. Dean allontanò immediatamente il braccio e iniziò a muoversi irrequieto, spaventato all'idea che Castiel potesse sorprenderlo mentre gli toccava i capelli. Cas alzò leggermente la testa osservandolo con uno sguardo assonnato e il cuore di Dean cominciò a battere più velocemente. Ci volle qualche momento prima che l'altro si rendesse conto di dove fosse e, non appena accadde, cercò di allontanarsi da Dean il più velocemente possibile.

“Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace. Non volevo... scusami!”

Dean non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere e si tirò su a sedere alzando le mani in segno resa.

“Cas! Cas, sta tranquillo. Va tutto bene, davvero. Ti sei solo addormentato, non è un problema.”

“Mi sono addormentato su di te!”

“Ti posso assicurare che non è la cosa peggiore che mi sia mai successa, Cas. Davvero! Una volta un tizio si è addormentato vicino a me e nel sonno ha cominciato a strusciarsi contro la mia gamba. Anche se no mi piace dormire così – cavoli, è troppo da ragazze – davvero, non m'importa!”

Castiel sorrise timidamente e si grattò imbarazzato la testa.

“Ti porgo ugualmente le mie scuse.”

“Scuse non accettate, Cas. Non c'è niente di cui tu ti debba scusare.”

L'altro ragazzo sospirò ma sorrise a Dean.

“Non importa Dean, se non accetti le mie scuse dovrò dire a tutti che ti piace farti abbracciare mentre dormi.”[3]

Dean aprì la bocca, esterrefatto.

“Non ci provare, sai!

“Mi basterebbe solo dirlo a Meg e nel giro di cinque minuti l'intera scuola ne verrebbe a conoscenza. Dieci minuti e tutta la città-” iniziò a dire Castiel bloccato però da Dean che lo spinse nel tentativo di farlo smettere, facendo però così cadere entrambi dal letto. Ancora ridendo, Dean riuscì ad ancorare il corpo di Castiel al suolo, anche se non si poteva dire un'operazione particolarmente difficile, visto quanto era magro l'altro ragazzo, a differenza di lui a cui i muscoli non mancavano di certo.

“Ricordati che per parlare ti servono i denti, Cas!”

“Mi stai forse minacciando? Bene, allora lo metterò per iscritto!”

“Ti taglierò le mani!”

“Lo dirò in codice Morse!”

“Ti... sarai morto prima che la gente venga a sapere che ho dormito con un koala di nome Castiel aggrappato alla schiena!”[3]

Il moro scoppiò a ridere e iniziò a divincolarsi sotto il peso del corpo di Dean. Quest'ultimo si alzò leggermente osservando l'altro che cercava di fare il possibile per liberarsi dalla sua presa senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Quando il suo cervello riprese a funzionare si alzò e si sedette sui talloni in modo da permettere a Cas sfuggire. Senza rendersene conto si erano nuovamente persi uno negli occhi dell'altro fino a che non vennero interrotti dalla suoneria del telefono di Castiel. Sospirando, il ragazzo recuperò il cellulare dalla scrivania venendo che, ancora una volta, era stato Gabriel a interromperli.

 

“Abbiamo sentito un tonfo abbastanza impressionate venire da lassù... la tua verginità è ancora sana e salva? Comunque goditi questa foto commemorativa per ricordare gli eventi di questa notte!”

 

In allegato al messaggio c'era una fotografia di lui e Dean addormentati l'uno accanto all'altro, perfettamente incastrati. Castiel aggrottò la fronte provando un odio profondo verso il cugino che aveva osato invadere la loro privacy. Dean gli agitò una mano davanti agli occhi nel tentativo di richiamare la sua attenzione.

“Che succede?”

“Niente” rispose il ragazzo mettendosi il telefono in tasca “Solo Gabriel che-”

“Che è Gabriel... è qualcosa di così sconvolgente rispetto al Gabriel che conosco anch'io?”

“Qualcosa del genere... non essendo imparentato con lui non cerca di tormentarti ogni secondo della tua esistenza.”

Dean annuì e si mise finalmente in piedi cercando di aggiustare in qualche modo la camicia spiegazzata che indossava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della Traduttrice:
> 
> [1] head-banging, è il tipico modo dei metallari (solitamente capelloni) di muovere convulsamente la testa a ritmo di musica. La pratica comporta numerosi torcicollo, ma quando il metal prende possesso di te, fermarsi è impossibile! Buahahaha! …la smetto, eh?
> 
> [2] Mange-tout è una marca di prodotti biologici. [logo] In realtà Cas mangia piselli e bacelli, ma la traduzione risultava ridicola in italiano, così li ho trasformati in fave.
> 
> [3] qui si parla di spooning – letteralmente dormire a cucchiaio – ma non mi piaceva come traduzione, così l'ho trasformato in dormire abbracciati, incastrati l'uno con l'altro e poi mi è uscito il koala da non so dove.
> 
>  
> 
> *teorico* GIRO DI BOA!
> 
> Ne mancano solo altri dieci per il doppio delle pagine che ho tradotto fino a questo punto *voglio morire*... ovviamente devono succedere ancora un sacco di cose visto che siamo solo a un terzo della storia XD


	11. Questo non l'avevamo previsto

Lunedì mattina Dean entrò in classe con un sorriso decisamente soddisfatto. Certo, continuava a ricevere delle occhiate scocciate da parte di alcune persone, ma ultimamente la maggior parte degli studenti aveva iniziato a comportarsi gentilmente nei suoi confronti chiamandolo per nome e dargli pacche sulle spalle, trattandolo come se fossero stati amici di vecchia data. Il che era abbastanza strano, considerando che solo la settimana prima il comportamento degli altri nei suoi confronti era a un passo dal bullismo, ma non sarebbe comunque stato difficile abituarsi a quel nuovo regime. Dean rivolse uno sguardo a Castiel e gli fece l'occhiolino prima di prendere posto come di consueto accanto a Chuck.

“Buongiorno... passato un buon week-end?”

Chuck, che come suo solito continuava a scribacchiare sul suo blocco, si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Abbastanza. Tu invece, ti sei divertito con Castiel?”

Se possibile, il sorrise di Dean diventò ancora più ampio.

“E' stato un week-end fantastico! Abbiamo visto film, siamo andati a cenare da Alfredo's, abbiamo fatto un giro in auto e la domenica l'abbiamo passata a vedere la prima trilogia di Star Wars!”

“Sembra divertente... quindi ora siete amici?”

“Già... avresti mai pensato di poter essere amico di un amico dei Novak?”

“Mai... quindi? Com'è?”

“Com'è cosa? Essere suo amico?”

Chuck alzò per un secondo lo sguardo da quaderno e annuì.

“Diciamo che non lo so. E' stranissimo da spiegare, ma è veramente pazzesco... Gli sta bene fare qualunque cosa abbia voglia, non ha mai visto un film in vita sua e, anche se assurdo, è fantastico! In questo modo ho l'occasione per insegnarli un sacco di roba. Figurati che nemmeno studiare studiare è noioso... è talmente bravo che riesce a spiegarti le cose in un modo veramente semplice. Ha persino promesso di ascoltare i Metallica per vedere se c'è qualche canzone di suo gradimento, in modo da poter avere qualcos'altro in comune di cui parlare. È così... ha un senso dell'umorismo fantastico... diciamo che è tipo il migliore amico che vorresti mai avere!”

“Buon per te” rispose Chuck con un sorriso.

Dean rispose al sorriso e lanciò un'occhiata a Castiel che al momento stava giocando con il velcro della sua borsa. Il movimento delle mani del ragazzi catturò l'attenzione di Dean: Cas aveva le dita lunghe e affusolate, di quelle che si vedono di solito nelle pubblicità di prodotti per le mani. Dean abbassò lo sguardo osservando le sue come se fosse la prima volta che lo faceva. Castiel aveva delle belle mani mentre le sue erano screpolate e piene di graffi, un dito era persino gonfio sulla nocca, in ricordo di quella volta che si era rotto un osso e che non era stato aggiustato a dovere. E non aveva importanza quanto tempo passasse a lavarsi le mani, sotto le unghie c'era qualche residuo di nero di olio per motori. Si guardò infastidito le mani prima di appoggiarle sulle gambe, in modo da non essere costretto a vederle. Dean fece per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa a Chuck, ma la classe venne richiamata all'ordine in modo che la lezione potesse avere inizio. Il ragazzo però mise la testa sulla borsa guardando dritto di fronte a sé osservando però nel mentre Castiel con la coda dell'occhio.

Quando la campanella suonò, Dean si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e raggiunse Castiel, afferrandogli gentilmente la spalla. Il ragazzo, sentendosi chiamare, si girò verso di lui con un sorriso.

“Inglese.”

“Lo so, andiamo, dai.”

Castiel s'infilò la borsa a tracolla e si diresse verso l'uscita della classe seguito a ruota da Dean. Durante il breve tragitto fino alla classe successiva, nessuno dei due aprì bocca nemmeno quando presero posto ai loro banchi tirando fuori il materiale necessario per la lezione. Dean, sovrappensiero, aveva iniziato a scarabocchiare all'angolo del quaderno quelle che avrebbero potuto essere delle stelle, alzando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo osservando il resto della classe con un'espressione vuota. A differenza di lui invece Castiel aveva già aperto il libro e stava scribacchiando qualcosa sul quaderno alternando le due penne che teneva nella mano destra, intercambiandole come se nulla fosse mentre con la mano sinistra teneva il segno sul libro. Dean sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte osservando confuso quello che stava facendo l'amico.

“Cas, la lezione non è ancora iniziata” gli fece notare con un sussurro, ma l'altro si limitò ad alzare la spalle senza nemmeno rivolgergli uno sguardo e continuando a scrivere.

“Sono rimasto indietro con gli appunti Dean. Poi, di cosa potremmo parlare? Abbiamo passato insieme tutto il week-end, non sono successe molte cose dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti.”

“Beh... potremmo parlare di qualunque cosa...”

Castiel concluse la frase che stava scrivendo e alzò lo sguardo verso l'amico.

“Come per esempio? Ti andrebbe di parlare dei contenuti del libro?”

“Uhm... non proprio” ammise Dean mordendosi le labbra “Ne ho letti solo pochi capitoli e faccio fatica a seguirlo. Inoltre non sono un gran lettore come te. Ma mi farebbe comunque piacere sapere la tua opinione...”

“Anche se fosse una cosa noiosa?” domandò Castiel rivolgendo a Dean un piccolo sorriso “Se fatichi a seguire il racconto in sé, credo che sarebbe ancora più difficile per te seguire le mie teorie sulla trama.”

“Beh, diciamo che non è che me ne importi molto. A me non dispiace ascoltare e, chissà, magari riesci pure a insegnarmi qualcosa!”

Castiel ridacchiò e avvicinò il suo quaderno a Dean prima di avvicinarsi lui stesso e iniziare a parlare dei contenuti principali del libro e delle sue teorie facendo riferimento agli appunti che aveva preso. Dean annuiva, riuscendo sorprendentemente a comprendere quanto stava dicendo l'amico molto più di quello che si aspettava, interrompendolo persino di tanto in tanto per fargli qualche domanda ed esporre le sue idee.

“Così è stato pubblicato nel 1949?”

Castiel sorrise e annuì, girando una pagina del quaderno.

“E' così... inquietante. Ha fatto una descrizione accuratissima di quello che è diventata oggi la nostra vita. Beh, a parte... Non saprei, non sono molto bravo con le parole, sei tu quello con il dono dell'eloquenza, capisci quello che intendo?”

“Certo che capisco” disse Castiel divertito “Se davvero vuoi capire a fondo il pensiero di Orwell dovresti leggere alcuni dei saggi che ha pubblicato, nella fattispecie Il Leone e l'Unicorno. E' stata la prima opera da lui pubblicata e quello che l'ha portato a scrivere dei romanzi veri e propri.”

“...dovrei leggere un saggio? Ma se faccio già abbastanza fatica a capire un romanzo!”

“Ti aiuterebbe se ti scrivessi un riassunto?”

“No, Cas. Hai già abbastanza lavoro da fare e non sono particolarmente interessato a fare da critico letterario per Orwell, a me basta superare il corso.”

L'altro ragazzo annuì e rimise il libro sul suo banco.

“Sì, scusami... a volte tendo a dimenticarmi che le persone non sono così entusiaste dello studio quanto lo sono io.”

“Non preoccuparti di questo” gli rispose Dean “Tutto il lavoro che stai facendo un giorno darà i suoi frutti! Meglio essere un geniaccio nerd incompreso che un tizio che non sa nemmeno mettere una parola in fila all'altra.”

Castiel lo guardò riuscendo a rivolgergli nuovamente un sorriso.

“Grazie Dean...”

Dopo la lezione d'inglese Dean ebbe due lezioni senza Castiel, una più pesante dell'altra. Il ragazzo dovette cercare di capire tutto da solo, ritrovandosi a desiderare ardentemente la presenza di Castiel pronto a spiegarli quello che non riusciva ad afferrare. Dean approfittò di un momento di distrazione del professore di chimica per tirare fuori il telefono dalla giacca e mandare un sms all'amico.

 

“Hey, amico! Cosa diavolo sono i legami covalenti? Questa roba mi si sta fottendo il cervello!”

 

Il ragazzo non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere quando dopo un po' gli arrivò l'sms di risposta di Castiel in cui l'amico gli spiegava in modo chiaro e semplice cosa fosse un legame covalente.

 

“Grazie. Dovresti darmi ripetizioni, probabilmente con il tuo aiuto riuscirei a capire un po' di questa robaccia!”

 

“Se lo desideri, sono a tua disposizione Dean.”

 

Per il tutto il resto della lezione, Dean e Castiel continuarono a scambiarsi messaggi parlando del lavoro di Dean e del tempo che il ragazzo aveva a disposizione per riuscire ad andare a ripetizione da Castiel.

 

“Stasera va bene?”

 

Dean sorrise e buttò velocemente i libri nella borsa mentre digitava la risposta.

 

“Certo! Ora e luogo?”

 

“Possiamo metterci d'accordo a pranzo. Ti spiace se mi unisco a te? E' l'unico modo per riuscire a parlare senza che il resto della mia famiglia si intrometta.”

 

“Certo! Nex problema! Ci vediamo tra cinque minuti!”

 

Quando finalmente la campanella suonò, Dean si gettò la borsa a tracolla e corse fuori dalla classe per raggiungere il più velocemente possibile la mensa dove trovò Becky già seduta al loro tavolo già intenta a mangiare. Dean si mise in fila prima che Anna richiamasse la sua attenzione urlando.

“Ehm... ciao?”

La ragazza lo raggiunse e gli sorrise dolcemente.

“Ciao Dean! Senti, volevo chiederti scusa per averti combinato quell'uscita con Lisa. Ero certa che tra voi due le cose sarebbero andate bene, ma evidentemente neanche tu riesci ad avere la meglio contro mio fratello...”

Dean sorrise divertito.

“Giusto, quando si tratta di Balthazar non c'è competizione.”

“A ogni modo... volevo ringraziarti per essere diventato amico di Cas-”

“Oh santo cielo! Ma perché sentite tutti il bisogno di ringraziarmi per questo?”

“Ascolta Dean, purtroppo tu non lo conosci bene come lo conosciamo noi e posso assicurarti che, da quando ha iniziato a passare del tempo con te, lo vediamo tutti più felice. E' sempre stato molto succube in qualunque situazione e non gli importava nulla del mondo che lo circondava. Ora sorride e l'altra sera, quando te ne sei andato, è rimasto a pare con noi invece di rifugiarsi nella sua stanza... era da secoli che non accadeva una cosa del genere!”

“Beh... prego, immagino” disse Dean mordendosi le labbra vagamente imbarazzato.

“Inoltre” disse Anna sorridendo raggiante “Tu e Cas insieme siete assolutamente adorabili!”

“...in che senso?”

“Lo siete e basta!”

Dean le lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa mentre la ragazza recuperava il suo pranzo, prima che lui potesse fare lo stesso e dirigersi verso l'altro lato della sala dove lo aspettava Becky con un'aria soddisfatta dipinta sul viso.

“Sei ancora uno di noi, allora?”

“Certo che lo sono! A te e Chuck non da da fastidio se si aggiunge qualcun'altro al nostro club di sfigati?”

“Ceto che no! Più siamo, meglio è!”

“Ottimo!”

Dean notò Castiel in piedi sulla soglia della mensa che si stava guardando in giro; Dean agitò una mano per farsi notare e, quando quello lo notò, gli rivolse un sorriso. Becky si girò, rimanendo di stucco nel momento in cui vide Castiel camminare verso di loro.

“Dean, puoi controllare la mia borsa, per favore?”

“Certo.”

Il sorriso di Castiel si fece ancora più ampio e posò la borsa accanto a Dean prima di andare a mettersi in coda per recuperare a sua volta il pranzo con Gabriel che lo trascinava verso i primi posti della fila.

“Castiel Novak?! Cioè... so che uscite in compagnia e tutto ma... sta veramente per sedersi al nostro tavolo?”

“Già.”

Proprio in quel momento Sam e Chuck li raggiunsero prendendo posto accanto a loro.

“Che succede?” domandò Chuck prima di dare un morso al suo panino.

“Castiel sta per venire a sedersi al nostro tavolo! Sam, lo sai che lui e tuo fratello sono amici?”

Sam ghignò.

“Certo! Oramai fanno coppia fissa! Passano tutto il loro tempo insieme, figurati che oltre a essere già usciti insieme alcune volte, Dean si è pure fermato a dormire da Castiel un paio di notti!”

“Stai uscendo con lui?” domandò Becky raggiungendo un tono talmente acuto che nemmeno Chuck le aveva mai sentito emettere e che costrinse i tre ragazzi a sfregarsi le orecchie infastiditi.

“Cosa?! Assolutamente no! Siamo solo amici! Che diavolo ti salta in mente!”

“Sul serio? Peccato, voi sareste una così bella coppia!”

“Cosa...? Ma perché la gente continua a dirlo?!”

“Forse perché è vero?” gli fece notare Sam ridendo ricevendo come risposta un'occhiataccia da parte del fratello.

“Chiudete la bocca, tutti voi! Soprattutto non dite nulla quando verrà a sedersi con noi... non fatelo sentire strano!”

“E voi evitate di scambiarvi effusioni con gli occhi.”

“Cosa vorresti dire con questo?”

“Che voi due non fate altro che guardarvi, uno perso negli occhi dell'altro... lo fate così intensamente da non rendervi nemmeno conto di quello che vi circonda!”

Becky squittì e Chuck alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Dean si infilava in bocca la forchetta colma di cibo. Improvvisamente Sam si allontanò da Dean e quest'ultimo fece appena in tempo a girarsi per vedere Castiel che appoggiava il suo vassoio sul tavolo.

“Hey ragazzi! Lui è Castiel! Cas, loro sono Chuck e Becky” disse Dean con un enorme sorriso.

Castiel sorrise a sua volta in direzione dei ragazzi e prese posto sulla panca accanto a Dean.

“E' un piacere fare finalmente la vostra conoscenza. Ciao Sam.”

“Ciao Cas!” disse Sam a fatica con la bocca ancora piena di cibo.

Dean sorrise in direzione dell'amico e cominciò finalmente a mangiare sena notare che Becky stava ridacchiando dando dei colpetti a Chuck.

“Cosa ti porta al nostro tavolo, Cas?” domandò Sam riuscendo a distrarre Dean che si era andando per l'ennesima volta in fissa su Castiel.

“Io e Dean dovevamo parlare di alcune cose” risposte il ragazzo alzando le spalle innocentemente.

“Davvero?”

“Stasera dobbiamo vederci per studiare.”

“Oh, buona idea, ma quant'è che effettivamente riuscirete a studiare? Non perdete tempo a fissarvi l'un l'altro per la maggior parte del tempo?”

Becky squittì di nuovo e Dean si ritrovò ardentemente a desiderare che Cas non si fosse messo tra lui e suo fratello, visto che pareva proprio giunto il momento per dare una lezione a Sammy. Fortunatamente Castiel era socialmente ritardato e non afferrò il senso di quello che stava dicendo Sam. Sfortunatamente però era abbastanza socialmente ritardato da non rendersi conto che certe cose non dette così, giusto per parlare del più e del meno.

“Beh, in effetti la presenza di Dean è una distrazione ma è ancora peggio quando non c'è. A quanto pare sembra che non faccia altro che pensare a lui tutto il tempo.”

Il ghigno di Sam e Backy si fece ancora più ampio, Chuck in vece arrossì, imbarazzato per Dean mentre l'altro stava avendo non poche difficoltà a inghiottire un pezzo di pollo che gli era finito nella trachea dopo aver sentito l'imbarazzante rivelazione di Castiel. Quest'ultimo si girò verso l'amico perplesso vedendolo tossire e sputacchiare in modo così violento.

“Ti senti bene?”

Il pezzo di pollo finì finalmente nella mano di Dean: il ragazzo aveva la faccia rossa e gli lacrimavano gli occhi. Mise il pollo a lato del piatto e afferrò la sua bibita asciugandosi nel frattempo le lacrime che gli erano colate, riuscendo comunque, non appena fu nuovamente in grado di respirare, a rivolgere uno sguardo a Castiel.

“L'ho solo respirato invece di inghiottirlo” rispose Dean, cercando di fulminare con lo sguardo Sam e Becky e la loro espressione di chi si la molto più lunga degli altri.

“Sei sicuro?”

Il ragazzo riportò l'attenzione su Castiel che pareva sinceramente preoccupato per lui e non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere.

“Sono sicuro, anche se di certo non grazie ai miei presunti amici o mio fratello. Grazie per avermi riso in faccia, è stato di grande aiuto!”

“Cosa vuoi? Sono certo che Castiel sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di praticare la mossa di Heimlich!”

Se solo avesse potuto, Dean avrebbe commesso un fratricidio e gli rivolse uno sguardo come per dirgli 'ti ucciderò nel sonno e lo farò sembrare un incidente'.

“Allora Cas, lascia perdere questi idioti. Dove ci vediamo stasera?” domandò Dean cambiando discorso. L'altro ragazzo sorrise portandosi la forchetta alla bocca, aspettando di aver finito di masticare prima di rispondergli.

“Possiamo andare nello stesso locale dell'altro giorno. Per che materie hai bisogno?”

“Va benissimo! Ehm... direi inglese. E sicuramente chimica!”

“Molto bene.”

“Vuoi che ti venga a prendere?”

“Sì, sarebbe comodo, grazie.”

“Ma di che! Gabriel lavora stasera, vero?”

Castiel annuì e si portò nuovamente la forchetta alla bocca e Dean lo imitò, certo che così l'altro non avrebbe potuto dire nulla di imbarazzante da rischiare di farlo morire soffocato.

“Se vuoi posso farti vedere dove lavora. E' un negozio veramente incantevole e c'è pure una gelateria!”

“Fantastico! Non posso di certo perdermelo!”

“Devo metterti in guardia però: è pieno di coppiette così innamorate da essere quasi stomachevoli.”

Dean riuscì persino a sentire i sorrisi strafottenti di Sam e Becky.

“Non c'è problema... tanto non credo che al monda esista qualcosa peggio di Gabriel.”

“In effetti...” non poté fare a meno di convenire Castiel, sorridendo in direzione dell'amico.

 

***

 

Durante l'ora di storia Dean si offrì per andare in biblioteca a fare delle ricerche mentre Anna e Gabriel avrebbero dovuto fare degli appunti, invece i due cugini passarono tutta la lezione a sparlare tra di loro.

“Gli ho detto che insieme sono adorabili. Secondo me lui sta seriamente prendendo in considerazione la cosa. E prima ho persino sentito Becky Rosen che parlarva di loro con una sua amica. Da quel che ho capitano passano un sacco di tempo a guardarsi negli occhi come se non ci fosse un domani... sarebbero una coppia così carina! Sono usciti insieme, ma non come se stessero andando a un appuntamento e... beh, Cas sembra non riuscire a fare altro se non pensare a Dean e Dean sta persino iniziando a controllarsi in presenza del cibo! Comunque stasera escono di nuovo insieme.”

“Se continuiamo così alla fine lo capiranno. A proposito, dov'è che vanno stasera?” domandò Gabriel ghignando.

“Da Java, dove sono andati l'altra volta. E da quel che ho capito prima vogliono passare a trovarti in negozio.”

“E' arrivato il momento di tirar fuori l'asso dalla manica.[1] Se non sbaglio Dean deve un favore a Crowley, giusto?”

“Credo di sì...”

“Bene, allora vediamo se riusciamo ad accelerare un po' le cose!”

Il cellulare di Anna vibrò sul tavolo e in un istante lo recuperò leggendo il messaggio che le era arrivato con un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Che succede?” domandò Gabriel iniziando a disegnare le sue famose pin-up.

“E' Ruby. Mi ha detto che è a lezione con Sam e lui non sta facendo altro che raccontare a Jessica della cotta che si è preso suo fratello per Cas e di quanto si diverta a prenderlo in giro facendogli saltare i nervi.”

Gabriel ridacchiò.

“Fatti dare il numero di Sam, credo sia il caso di renderlo parte integrante della nostra cospirazione. Se c'è una persona che potrebbe mettere un po' di sale in zucca a Dean di sicuro è anche l'unica al mondo per il quale sarebbe disposto persino a morire.”

“Roger” disse la ragazza mentre digitava il messaggio.

Dopo diversi minuti Gabriel salvò il numero di Sam nella sua rubrica prima di mandargli un messaggio.

 

“Qui parla Gabe. Dobbiamo discutere di una cosa importante, ci vediamo dopo la scuola?”

 

“Curioso... do il mio numero a Ruby e improvvisamente mi arriva un messaggio da parte tua. Di cosa vuoi parlare?”

 

“Curioso dici? Comunque... dobbiamo parlare di Dean e Cas.”

 

“Perché?”

 

“Devi unirti a noi e al nostro piano per farli mettere insieme!”

 

“Ci sto!”

 

Gabriel scoppiò a ridere e fece vedere il messaggio ad Anna.

“Sarà un gioco da ragazzi! Non passerà una settimana prima che inizino a dichiararsi amore reciproco” disse lei sorridendo.

“Credo sia il caso di fare una chiacchierata tra ragazza con Castiel. Di solito non fa molto caso alle tue paranoie femminili, ma se riesci a mantenere il discorso su Dean, magari si lascerà un po' andare...” 

Anna scoppiò a ridere e prese il telefono per mandare un messaggio a una delle sue tante amiche cheerleader mentre Gabriel decise di far vedere che almeno un minimo aveva lavorato prima di incorrere nella furia di Castiel per aver perso un'ora a far nulla mentre lui e Dean sarebbero sicuramente tornati con pagine e pagine di appunti scritti fitti. Quando il ragazzo aprì il libro cominciò a provare degli istinti suicidi per quell'idea malsana; prima che la lezione finisse, Castiel e Dean fecero ritorno dai due con meno materiale che Gabriel si era aspettato di vedergli tra le mani.

“Wow, Cas! Che fine hanno fatto gli appunti?”

Una lieve nota rosata colorò le guance del moro.

“Non abbiamo trovato molto di più di quello che già non sapessimo e... beh, siamo stati distratti.”

“Da cosa?” domandò Gabriel con un ghigno.

“Internet. Siamo andati a cercare i testi di alcune canzoni, aneddoti su Chuck Norris e abbiamo spulciato quei pochi siti che non erano stati bloccati dal server della scuola” rispose Dean mettendo via le sue cose.

“Ma Cas! Tu non ti distrai mai quando c'è da studiare!”

“Beh, se Dean si mette d'impegno sa essere una bella distrazione” rispose Castiel arrossendo di nuovo.

“E' il suo culo? Perché cavoli![2] Non è il mio genere, ma un salto sull'altra sponda potrei anche farlo!”

Anna e Gabriel scoppiarono a ridere mentre le guance di Castiel diventavano ancora più rosse. Persino Dean arrossì, ma senza smettere di sorridere.

“Che sponda? E perché mi stavi guardando il culo?”

“Cas non parla d'altro, mi sembrava giusto dare a mia volta un'occhiata!”

Era palese che in quel momento Castiel non avrebbe voluto altro che avere un vanga per sotterrarsi e non uscire mai più, ma tutto quello che fu un grado di fare fu mantenere lo sguardo fisso sui piedi continuando ad aggiustarsi nervosamente la cravatta.

“Gabriel sta mentendo. Io non... non parlo del tuo... ehm...”

Dean sorrise e mise una mano sulla spalla dell'amico.

“Tranquillo lo so, è Gabriel che è un idiota patentato!”

“Di sicuro!”

Gabriel scoppiò a ridere.

“”Sì, hai ragione Cas! Sono un coglione! Scusa!”

“Certo che lo sei!”

Quando la campanella che segnava la fine delle lezioni suonò, la classe si riversò fuori dall'aula e Gabriel se la diede a gambe per riuscire a vedersi con Sam prima che arrivasse Dean. Il giovane Winchester era davanti al suo armadietto insieme a Jessica; i due si stavano tenendo le mano sorridendosi dolcemente.

“Hey, Gigantor!”

Sam si girò e vide Gabriel che stava venendo verso di lui.

“Hey, Pisquano! [3] Scusami Jess, devo parlare un attimo con lui. Ti mando un messaggio più tardi, ok?”

Jess sorrise e diede a Sam un veloce bacio sulle labbra prima di raggiungere le sue amiche. Gabriel afferrò Sam per un braccio e lo trascinò per il corridoio, lontano da dove si trovava l'armadietto di Dean.

“Allora, cos'è che dovevi dirmi?” domandò Sam aggiustandosi la borsa sulla spalla.

“Dunque... Castiel è cotto di Dean, ma veramente parecchio e si da il caso che questa sia anche la sua prima cotta. Balthazar, Crowley e io stiamo cercando di fare in modo che quei due si mettano insieme, perché è palese che pure a Dean piaccia Cas. Molti di noi hanno già detto che ci stanno e, nel caso fortuito in cui riuscissimo a far vedere la luce a Castiel avremmo bisogno di qualcuno che dia un calcio nel sedere a Dean per farlo muovere.”

“Posso farlo ma... sul serio Cas si è preso una cotta per Dean?”

“Resta in loro compagnia per più di cinque minuti e vedrai che ti sarà chiaro come il sole. Inoltre... guarda che scena ho immortalato l'altra sera!” disse Gabriel mettendogli sotto il naso la foto di Dean e Castiel che dormivano insieme. A quel punto Sam non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridere.

“Oh mio Dio! Dean che dorme così con qualcuno?! E continua a negarlo! Beh, certo che l'ho beccato diverse volte che abbracciava il cuscino ma- l'ha sempre negato!”

“Il tuo fratellone è un coccolone, Sammy! Allora... come ci muoviamo?”

Sam si mordicchiò le labbra nervosamente.

“Beh, non sarà semplice. Anche se riuscissi a fargli ammettere che Cas gli piace, in tutta la sua vita Dean non ha mai chiesto a nessuno di uscire con lui. Ha sempre avuto storie molte passeggere, in genere sono le ragazze che si gettano ai suoi piedi senza che lui debba fare nulla. Non avrei idea come muovermi con Castiel, a meno che tu non riesca a convincere tuo cugino a chiedere a Dean di uscire con lui...”

“Beh...” fece Gabriel sospirando affranto “Ci penseremo quando sarà il momento, intanto stasera devono uscire di nuovo insieme e farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per rendere l'uscita il più romantica possibile! Tutto ciò che devi fare è parlare faccia a faccia con Dean-O, questo funzionerà!”

“Sì! Comunque, ora devo andare da lui.”

“Io devo mandare un messaggio a Balthazar e aggiornarlo velocemente sugli ultimi sviluppi. Ci vediamo più tardi Samantha!”[4]

Sam rise e diede all'altro una gomitata.

“A più tardi, Gabriel!”

 

***

 

Quando Gabriel arrivò a casa si precipitò nella sua stanza e accese il computer. Non ci volle molto prima che riuscisse ad accedere a Skype e chiamare Balthazar.

“Un altro appuntamento, eh? Vomiterei se non fosse che sono adorabili!”

“Non dirlo a me!” disse Gabriel scoppiando a ridere “Quando verranno a trovarmi al lavoro gli offrirò uno dei frappè più romantici che abbiamo nel menù e con due cannucce!”

“Ottima idea!.... Allora, Sammy ci sta? Gliene hai parlato?”

“Certo e ha già detto che farà una chiacchierata con Dean a quattrocchi.”

“Molto bene...”

Si sentì un timido bussare alla porta della stanza di Gabriel prima che la testa di Castiel facesse la sua comparsa.

“Cas!”

“Hey, fratellino!” disse Balthazar con un sorriso.

“Ciao Balthazar” disse Castiel rispondendo al sorriso e avvicinandosi allo schermo per riuscire a salutare meglio il fratello.

“Allora Cassie, come posso aiutarti?”

“Mi stavo chiedendo se potessi aiutarmi a caricare alcune canzoni nell'iPod.”

“Certo! Che che canzoni?”

“Solo alcune dei Metallica e altre dei Def...”

“...Def Leppard?”

“Sì, loro.”

“Castiel! Il Winchester non ti avrà mica fatto passare dal lato oscuro del rock 'n' roll, vero?” domandò Balthazar ridacchiando e facendo arrossire il fratello.

“Ho trovato alcune canzoni di mio gradimento...”

“Accomodati pure! Io vado a farmi una doccia prima di andare al lavoro” disse Gabriel alzandosi di scatto per andare a recuperare alcune cose e sparire nel bagno mentre Castiel si accomodava alla scrivania e collegava l'iPod al computer.

“Allora Cas, Gabe mi ha detto che stasera esci.”

“Dean sta avendo delle difficoltà a scuola, così mi sono offerto di dargli una mano.”

“Lo sai che-”

“Per favore Balthazar, lo so che tu e Gabriel state tramando qualcosa.”

“A dire stiamo solo cercando di aiutarti. Vogliamo che tu sia felice e fidati se ti diciamo che da quando Dean è entrato a far parte della tua vita non ti abbiamo mai visto così.”

“E' solo un amico, non gli piaccio da quel punto di vista. E so per certo è che non è gay!”

“Oh, non sai come ti sbagli! Gli piaci un sacco, fidati! Ha una cotta per te tanto palese tanto quella che tu hai per lui! E in merito al fatto che non sia gay... diciamo che è pansessuale come te. Con l'unica differenze che se tu sei asessuale, lui fa tutto il sesso che tu non fai!”

“Chi te l'ha detto?” domandò Castiel agrottando la fronte.

“Gabriel. Gliel'ha detto Dean l'altro giorno.”

“...non ti offendi se ti dico che non ti credo, vero?”

“Chiedilo a Crowley, c'era lì anche lui! Anzi! Chiedilo direttamente a Dean!” rispose Balthazar scoppiando a ridere.

“Non ho intenzione di andare a chiedere a Dean quale sia il suo orientamento sessuale.”

“Allora chiedilo a Sam! Ma fidati se ti dico che una volta che vi sarete tolti le fette di salame dagli occhi, scoprirai che non sarai il suo primo ragazzo!”

“Per favore, possiamo smetterla di parlare di Dean?”

Balthazar sospirò affranto.

“Ok, vado a farmi una tazza di the. Se quando torno sei già andato via, divertiti.”

Castiel fece del suo meglio per sorridere.

“Grazie.”

 

***

 

Gabriel tornò in camera guardandosi in giro alla ricerca della maglietta che usava per andare al lavoro. Castiel era già uscito da un pezzo insieme e Balthazar lo stava guardando attraverso lo schermo con un ghigno dipinto sul viso e un tazza di the in mano.

“Fai in fretta, cosa ti ha detto?” domandò il ragazzo una volta trovata la maglietta.

“Non mi ha creduto quando gli ho detto che anche lui piace a Dean. Inoltre ha capito che stiamo tramando qualcosa.”

“Cavoli! Ho davvero bisogno dell'aiuto di Sam. Dean deve darsi una mossa prima che Cas getti la spugna. E ancora peggio, Dean è uno che non chiede mai a nessuno di uscire con lui, sono sempre stati gli altri a farlo!”

“Beh, non possiamo pretendere nemmeno che sia Cas a farlo!”

“La cosa si sta rivelando più difficile di quanto avessimo pensato.”

“A meno che il giovane Winchester non riesca a fare un miracolo!”

“Speriamo ce la faccia! A ogni modo, ora devo scappare! Ci vediamo!”

 

***

 

Dean e Castiel erano fuori dal negozio dove lavorava Gabriel intenti a osservare le vetrine.

“Allora è qui che lavora Gabe?”

“Sì” rispose Castiel annuendo “Non siamo costretti a entrare se non ti va.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e mise un braccio attorno alle spalle dell'amico.

“Tranquillo Cas, andrà tutto bene, ti proteggerò io!”

L'altro sorrise rassicurato dalle parole di Dean ed entrò nel negozio. La maggior parte delle decorazioni erano tutte a tema Halloween: ragnatele finte, scheletri, mummie e lupi mannari, c'erano calici pieni di una nebbiolina verdastra che diventava liquida e la marionetta di una strega scoppiava a ridere ogni volta che qualcuno le passava davanti.

“Gabriel deve adorare questo posto!” disse Deam divertito guardandosi attorno.

“Certo che lo adoro! Buon pomeriggio!”

Dean e Castiel si girarono in direzione della voce vedendo che Gabriel era chino sul bancone dei gelati ridacchiando.

“Sedetevi pure! Dovete assolutamente provare la mia nuova creazione. Devo esercitarmi e renderla perfetta per san Valentino!”

Dean si arrampicò su uno sgabello mente Castiel rivolgeva al cugino un'occhiata sospettosa ma la sua attenzione fu catturata da quello dell'altro ragazzo che mise una mano sullo sgabello accanto al suo facendogli cenno di sedersi. Gabriel sorrise soddisfatto e si diede una mossa a preparare il gelato mentre Castiel si voltò verso Dean pronto a sorridergli, riuscendo però solamente a fare una smorfia che all'altro ragazzo non sfuggì.

“Ho qualcosa di strano in faccia?”

“No, affatto, guarda dietro.”

Dean si voltò e vide una coppia, a loro volta seduta a un tavolo che si stava baciando appassionatamente e continuando a toccarsi. Il ragazzo ridacchiò e si voltò verso Castiel che aveva ancora l'aria turbata.

“Come riescono a non cadere? Se ci provassi io, finirei a terra in secondo!”

“Devono per forza farlo in un luogo pubblico?” domandò Castiel.

“Vuoi fare cambio di posto così non sei costretto a vederli?”

“Sì, per favore.”

I due ragazzi scesero entrambi dagli sgabelli contemporaneamente senza pensare alle conseguenze e finendo ovviamente l'uno addosso all'altro. Castiel arrossì non appena sentì il corpo di Dean contro il suo mentre l'altro gli rivolse un sorriso nervoso.

“Beh, questo non l'avevamo previsto!” disse Dean ridendo afferrando Castiel per una spalla per raggiungere il suo sgabello e, ovviamente, Gabriel comparve proprio in quell'istante.

“E ora, bacio!”

Gabriel fece il gesto di avvicinare i due per spingerli a baciarsi, ma Dean riuscì a sgusciare via e sedersi. Castiel fece un respiro profondo e si arrampicò anche lui sullo sgabello guardando Dean per un secondo prima di voltarsi verso Gabriel.

“Oh, che carini! Ma non ditemi che v'imbarazzano le dimostrazioni d'affetto in pubblico!”

“Per favore Gabriel, vattene.”

“Prima però dacci il gelato!” riuscì a dire Dean.

Gabriel alzò gli occhi al cielo e mise sul tavolino una coppa di gelato con una cannucce e un cucchiaino prima di andare a servire gli altri clienti. Dean afferrò il cucchiaino e lo riempì di crema di cioccolato prima di girarlo verso Castiel che si sporse in avanti per assaggiare il dolce.

“Buono?” domandò Dean con un sorriso.

Castiel annuì.

“Niente veleno o altro?”

Castiel mandò giù e ridacchiò.

“Allora è per questo che ti servo! Assicurarti che Gabriel non ti propini cibo avvelenato?”

“Nah, ho solo pensato che volessi assaggiarlo per primo! Guarda che sono un gentiluomo, io!”

“Per quanto puoi essere carino e affascinante, non ti descriverei esattamente come un gentiluomo.”

“Cosa?! Ma se sono un cavaliere nato! Apro le porte... l'ho fatto anche te! E metto i bisogni degli altri prima dei miei...”

“Dean, a parte con me, non ti ho mai visto comportarti così con nessuno. Nemmeno con Sam! Anzi! Ti ho visto spesso superarlo, aprire la porta e chiudergliela in faccia!”

“Beh, ma è Sam!

“Vedi che ho ragione Dean! Con me ti sei solo comportato da gentiluomo, ma non lo sei!”

Gabriel riusciva a origliare tutta la conversazione e dovette fare del suo meglio per non andare da loro e dargli una scrollata, cercando di fargli capire quanto fossero duri di comprendonio. Alla fine trovò il modo di mantenersi occupato dall'altro lato del negozio, dietro al bancone. Da quella postazione riusciva a vedere Dean e Castiel imboccarsi a vicenda con il gelato e appoggiare la fronte uno all'altro quando bevevano contemporaneamente dalle rispettive cannucce. Immortalò con una foto quella scena così intima e la mandò a Balthazar e Sam. La risposta da parte del cugino fu il solito “aawww, che carini! Sono davvero una bella coppia!” mentre Sam, anche lui come al solito, gli rispose “ahahahahahaah! OMG! Che coppia di ragazzine!”

Dopo un po' i due terminarono il loro gelato, pagarono e se ne andarono. Gabriel sospirò affranto visto che con loro se n'era andata anche la sua fonte di divertimento... probabilmente i due erano andati a imboscarsi da qualche parte a sbaciucchiarsi e cose simili, così decise di passare al piano B e disturbare Sam.

 

“Allora, come va con Jess?”

“OMG Gabe! Oramai sono tre giorni che stiamo insieme!”

“Beh, è arrivato il momento allora...”

“Non sono cose che ti riguardano!”

“Bene! Fammi sapere se succede qualcosa però, ok? Ti organizzerò una festa per l'occasione!”

“No!”

“Va bene, niente festa!”

“Non ti dirò quando perderò la verginità!”

“Fa niente, me lo dirà Dean!”

“...non lo dirò nemmeno a lui!”

“Ahah! Lo capirà lo stesso. Tra fratelli certo non sfuggono!”

“Cos'è successo quando l'hai persa tu?”

“Io, Balth e Crowley ci siamo ubriacati e guardando film erotici!”

“Avete guardato un porno?”

“Ho detto film erotici. Hanno una trama e molte scene di nudo. E quando ho compiuto diciassette anni mi hanno persino portato a uno spettacolo!”

“Uno squallido strip-club?”

“Uno spettacolo di burlesque... quando diventerai maggiorenne ti ci porterò!”

“No, grazie.”

“Ti piacerà, te lo prometto!”

“Hai ancora tre anni per convincermi!”

 

***

Dean e Castiel erano seduti sul cofano dell'Impala che era stata ancora una volta parcheggiata vicino al lago anche se, a differenza dell'altra sera, faceva particolarmente freddo visto che non c'era neanche una nuvola in cielo. Castiel aveva provato a spiegare all'altro che le nuvole erano una specie di coperta che tratteneva il calore al di sotto di esse mentre senza di loro l'aria calda saliva verso l'alto. Dean però aveva alzato le spalle e dato una risposta alquanto singolare.

“Non importa, dopo aver passato un inverno in Alaska sono diventato abbastanza indifferente al freddo.”

“Beato te!” disse Castiel incrociando le braccia nella speranza di scaldarsi.

Dean sorrise e continuò a guardare verso il lago, notando però con la coda dell'occhio che l'altro stava tremando. Senza farsi troppi problemi il ragazzo si tolse la giacca di pelle e la mise sulle spalle di Castiel.

“Se hai freddo posso portarti a casa.”

Senza smettere di sorridere Castiel fece segno di no con la testa e si strinse maggiormente addosso la giacca che gli aveva dato Dean, beandosi del calore del corpo dell'altro che ancora riusciva a sentire.

“No, grazie. Preferisco di gran lunga essere qui al freddo che a casa. Quando è tardi la mia famiglia diventa ancora più insopportabile di quanto già non lo sia di solito.”

“Mi dispiace, ma se non altro avete un minimo di stabilità. Nella nostra vita io e Sam non abbiamo fatto altro che spacchettare e impacchettare di nuovo le nostre – poche – cose. Come fai a metterti comodo quando sai che dopo una settimana dovrai già ripartire?”

“Stai per partire?” domandò Cas aggrottando la fronte.

“No, stavolta siamo qui per rimanere. Il fatto è che fa praticamente parte del nostro DNA. Raramente ci siamo fermati in un posto per più di due mesi.”

“Perché?”

Dean sospirò pesantemente mentre Castiel si morse le labbra con fare nervoso, timoroso di aver oltrepassato la linea.

“Mio padre è un ingegnere militare e il lavoro lo costringe a viaggiare parecchio. E' sempre andato tutto bene finché mia madre non è morta in un incidente stradale.”

“Oh... mi dispiace.”

“E' tutto ok, oramai sono passati undici anni. Quando è morta però, abbiamo dovuto iniziare a viaggiare con lui e così è stato per undici anni. Io e Sam abbiamo sempre vissuto con una valigia in mano e senza mai avere dei veri amici. L'unica casa che abbia mai conosciuto è la mia Piccola. Abbiamo dormito qui dentro molte più volte che in un letto. E con dormire intendo restare distesi in uno stato di semi-incoscienza mentre mio padre russava come un dannato dopo essersi preso una sbronza. Non è mai stato un alcolista, ma dormire al posto del guidatore può essere alquanto scomodo e un piccolo aiuto non guasta. E poi ci sono i calci di Sam. Il sedile posteriore è grande, ma non abbastanza per due tizi alti più di un metro e ottanta. Inoltre Sam è completamente incapace di tenere fermo le gambe quando dorme. La seconda notte che eravamo qua non riuscivo a dormire, così sono uscito e ho provato a dormire in auto, solo che non riuscivo a dormire nemmeno qui perché mi mancava sentire mio padre russare e i calci di Sam... tuttavia credo di essere riuscito ad abituarmi a letti, finalmente.”

“Perché tuo padre ti ha lasciato la macchina?” domandò Castiel timidamente.

Dean alzò le spalle.

“Credo che in parte sia stato un modo per chiedermi scusa per la vita che mi ha fatto fare - non che lo condanni per questo, affatto – e perché in fondo anche lei fa parte della famiglia. Fin da quando sono nato ha sempre pensato di darla me quando avrei imparato a guidare, anche se purtroppo nel frattempo molte cose sono cambiate.”

Castiel fece un respiro profondo e, senza il coraggio di guarda Dean, iniziò a raccontare la sua storia.

“Non ho mai conosciuto mio padre. O mia madre. Lei è morta quando sono nato io... qualcosa causato dall'avere avuto due figli a breve distanza di tempo l'uno dall'altro, ma da quello che mi hanno assicurato Balthazar e lo zio Raphael, lei era davvero un angelo. Era estremamente generosa e ha sempre usato le risorse economiche della famiglia per fare del bene, ha fondato delle organizzazioni benefiche, è andata dei paesi del Terzo Mondo per aiutare in prima persona... a dire il vero è proprio lì che ha incontrato mio padre. In Etiopia per la precisione: stavano lavorando alla costruzione di qualcosa e si sono innamorati.”

“Romantico” commentò Dean con uno sbuffo divertito che fece sorridere Castiel.

“Se per te le zanzare, un terreno pieno di liquami e un villaggio pieno di persone prossime alla morte non sono un problema... ”

“Questo però non ha comunque fermato i tuoi genitori.”

“Si amavano molto.”

“Hey, aspetta. Ma Zacahria allora?”

“Non voglio parlar male di Casey, ma lei era veramente una matrigna cattiva. Per anni si è approfittata del dolore di mio padre per la perdita di mia madre. E così è nato Zacahria. Mio padre ha sempre viaggiato molto per stare il più possibile lontano da lei e divorziarono quando lui scoprì che Casey aveva picchiato Balthazar.”

“Cosa?”

“Balthazar stava prendendo giro Zacahria, lei ha avuto una reazione esagerata e gli ha dato uno schiaffo. Rapahel era al telefono con mio padre proprio in quel momento e due giorni dopo a Casey sono stati recapitati i documenti per il divorzio.”

“Wow... e Zach la vede mai sua madre?”

“No, se n'è andata e nessuno l'ha più rivista. Questo ti fa capire perché è così indisposto nei nostri confronti, soprattutto quelli di Balthazar. Secondo lui è colpa sua se ora non ha più una madre.”

“Cavoli... e che è successo a tuo padre?”

Castiel alzò le spalle assicurandosi però di avere ancora stretta a sé la giacca di Dean.

“Qualcuno dice sia morto, nessuno di noi lo sa di preciso e se anche passasse di qui, credo che nessuno di noi riuscirebbe a riconoscerlo. Tenendo conto che è successo solo quando ero piccolo, quindi non ne sono certo al cento per cento, credo di aver visto mio padre non più di quattro volte in tutto. Ho una vaga di che faccia abbia grazie alle fotografie. Lo zio Raphael invece dice che Balthazar è la sua copia sputata.”

“Cavoli amico! Siete belli incasinati pure voi!”

“E' tutto a posto. Per fortuna c'è sempre stata la mia famiglia” ammise Castiel con un sorriso.

“Immagino che questa si possa considerare una fortuna.”

“Molto. Una benedizione, direi. E non posso nemmeno dire aver sofferto a causa della mancanza dell'amore materno o paterno, anche se Balthazar continua a dire che in realtà ho subito dei danni a livello emozionale per questo.”

“Beh, ho anch'io ho un rapporto parecchio incasinato con mio padre... direi che possiamo tranquillamente commiserarci insieme!”

“Come?”

“Mangiando un sacco di gelato e cioccolato e guardando film per ragazze.”

Castiel ridacchiò e infilò le braccia delle maniche della giacca di pelle.

“Credo che passerò, ma grazie lo stesso. Non sono quel genere di persona che ama commiserarsi.”

“Nemmeno io, ma voglio dire! Gelato e cioccolato, vuoi mettere?!”

“Beh, che cosa stiamo aspettando allora?”

Entrambi scesero dal cofano dell'Impala ritrovandosi l'uno davanti all'altro con un sorriso dipinto sul viso.

“Sai una cosa Cas? La mia giacca ti da proprio l'aria di uno che spacca!”

“Uhm... grazie?”

“Forse per Halloween dovresti travestirti tu da Indianna!”

“No, non sono abbastanza sicuro di me per reggere la parte.”

Dean gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo avvicinò a sé.

“Sei proprio fuori Cas, e nemmeno te ne rendi conto!”

L'altro arrossì furiosamente, cosa che ultimamente stava capitando troppo frequentemente in presenza di Dean.

“E' una brutta cosa?”

“Nah, ognuno di noi è fuori a modo suo. Nel tuo caso significa che se mai dovessi trovare una ragazza, non potrà mai perderti di vista. Hai un cartello con su scritto 'Aggiustami' che ti spunta dalla testa e a qualche persona piace. Sei quello che loro definirebbero una missione.”

“Oh...”

“Non prenderla come un'offesa. Qualsiasi ragazza sarebbe fortunata ad averti; a livello emozionare hai davvero tantissimo da dare.”

“Lo credi davvero?”

“Sì e ti assicuro che invidio non poco chi riuscirà ad averti.”

“E di te cosa mi dici? Sei anche tu complessato a livello emozionale?”

“Ovvio, ma io sono un missione impossibile! Nessuno è disposto a prendersi la briga di mettere a posto uno come me e, a dirla tutta, non credo di essere ancora pronto all'idea che qualcuno lo faccia. Ho una schiera lunghissime di storie da una sola notte e relazioni non più lunghe di una settimana... l'unica che è durata un po' di più è stata una storia di tre settimane con tizio di nome Ash. Era strano, ma ci stava dentro. Probabilmente sarebbe durata di più se non ci fossimo trasferiti.”

“Balthazar non stava mentendo, allora!”

“Ha detto che sono un missione impossibile?”

“No, mi ha raccontato che uscivi con un ragazzo!”

“Oh, sì. Diciamo che sono una puttana in jeans e giacca di pelle e non m'interessa se faccio sesso con un uomo o una donna.”

“Io non ti definirei così... credo semplicemente che tu sia alla disperata ricerca d'amore e che per questo lo confondi con il sesso. Tu avresti davvero bisogno che qualcuno...si prendesse cura di te, parafrasando quello che hai detto tu stesso.”

Dean sospirò pesantemente e, in un gesto inconscio, stringe gentilmente Castiel a sé.

“E dove lo trovo io qualcuno che è sentimentalmente menomato come me?”

A quelle parole Castiel si stupì del suo autocontrollo che lo trattenne dal gridare 'SONO QUI!'.

L'altro ragazzo scrollò le spalle e si allontanò da lui per aprirgli la portiera della macchiane farlo salire.

“Coraggio Cas, la tua stupenda carrozza ti attende!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della Traduttrice:
> 
> [1] Letteralmente è whip out the big guns, ovvero tirar fuori l'artiglieria pesante, ma l'asso nella manica mi sembrava più adatto al contesto.
> 
> [2] In originale è day-um, che equivale tipo a damn! [fonte Urban Dictionary]
> 
> [3] Pipsqueak... lunga storia, ma non vi dico il mio entusiasmo quando ho visto che Lizzie ha usato questa parola! PISQUANO! Io adoro questo termine <3
> 
> [4] Nell'originale Gabriel lo chiama Samsquatch dove squatch è una versione più slang e volgare di pussy... il succo è che Gabe da della ragazza a Sam in modo molto colorito, ma ho preferito ignorare la sfumatura slang.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned per il prossimo... posso assicurarvi che non vorreste perdervelo per nulla al mondo XD


	12. Devi essere impazzito

Dean si buttò sul letto sbuffando pesantemente, ricevendo un'occhiata incuriosita da Sam che lo guardava da dietro lo schermo del computer.

“Tutto bene?”

Dean sospirò e si sollevò sui gomiti per guardare negli occhi il fratello.

“Che vita di merda! Dico sul serio!”

“Cos'è successo? L'hai spaventato a morte con la stratosferica cotta gay che hai per lui?”

“Chi è che avrei spaventato a morte?!”

“Cas! Cosa gli hai detto?”

Dean aggrottò la fronte.

“Primo, si chiama Castiel. Secondo... niente di che. Proprio niente di cui mi penta è solo amore non ricambiato e, fidati, fa veramente schifo!. ”

“Castiel?” domandò Sam con un sorriso.

“Certo, è ovvio! Tutti dicono che è amore e pensavo che a questo io e Cas saremmo arrivati da qualche parte ma è un osso duro.”

“Beh, con tutte le frecciatine che vi abbiamo lanciato e che continuavate a non cogliere pensavamo che entrambi lo foste! Comunque... non hai pensato a chiedergli di uscire?”

“No!” rispose Dean annaspando “E ho le mie buone ragioni! Primo: lo sai che non chiedo alle persone uscire con me perché reagisco male davanti ai rifiuti. Secondo: non gli interesso, lui è incapace anche solo di pensare di avere una storia con qualcuno. Terzo: è palesemente troppo per me... potrebbe avere chiunque, se solo lo volesse.”

“In effetti hai ragione, lui è troppo perfetto per te, ma... credo che dovresti chiedergli di uscire Dean, fidati.”

“...perché?”

“Solo... fidati di me.”

“Cosa sai che io non so?” chiese il maggiore guardando il fratello con aria sospettosa.

“Uhm...”

“Fa come ti pare, tieniti pure per te i tuoi segreti!”

Sam sospirò e, una volta recuperato il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni, mandò velocemente un messaggio a Gabriel.

 

“Dean ha appena confessato. Passo numero due?”

 

Dean calciò via le scarpe e buttò la giacca per terra prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte.

“Non stare alzato troppo, è tardi...”

L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia guardando l'orologio del computer perplesso.

“Ma se sono solo le nove e mezza!”

“Non importa. Io sono stanco e non voglio continuare a sentirti digitare sulla tastiera.”

“Va al diavolo!”

Dean mormorò qualcosa d'incomprensibile con la faccia affondata nel cuscino prima di rotolare tra le coperte e girarsi verso il muro. Sam sospirò ancora una volta e continuò a giocare al computer in attesa che Gabriel gli inviasse una risposta, cosa che non richiese più di quindici minuti.

 

“Ho appena parlato con Cas ed è un po' giù di morale. Si può sapere che diavolo gli ha detto quel cazzone di tuo fratello'”

“Solo che l'amore non ricambiato fa schifo. Castiel cosa dice?”

“Che non ha la minima possibilità con lui... io a questo punto mi sono perso. A Dean Cas piace o no?”

“Decisamente! Ma è andato a letto con un muso lungo... come la facciamo funzionare la cosa tra i due?”

“Dean è disposto a chiedergli di uscire?”

“Neanche per sogno!”

“Cazzo... A questo punto dobbiamo per forza intervenire in qualche modo.”

“...e come?”

“Sarà un intervento pacifico. Vediamoci domani alle otto e mezza al tuo armadietto, io questa sera studierò una strategia con Balthazar.”

“Ahahaha! Perfetto! Ciao!”

 

Sam lanciò un'occhiata al fratello e notò che il suo respiro era rallentato, segno che probabilmente era riuscito ad addormentarsi senza troppe difficoltà.

 

***

 

Sam stava riponendo alcuni libri nell'armadietto quando un paio di braccia gli avvolsero la vita, stritolandolo all'altezza dello stomaco. Sam ridacchiò girandosi pensando di trovarsi davanti Jessica, invece – con suo grande orrore – vide davanti a sé il ghigno strafottente di Gabriel.

“Gabe? Cos-”

“Buongiorno splendore!”

“Cosa stai facendo?!”

“Mi sto godendo la vista?” rispose l'altro alzando le spalle.

“Levati di dosso!”

Gabriel sospirò fintamente affranto e lasciò andare il ragazzo, arretrando di un passo.

“Bene... allora, io e Balthazar abbiamo elaborato un piano per riuscire a farli mettere insieme, ma in tutta onestà non ho idea se funzionerà o meno...”

“Ok, dimmi tutto.”

“Dunque... semplicemente tu dici a Dean che lui piace a Cas, e noi faremo lo stesso con Cas e li faremo mettere insieme costringendoli a baciarsi?”

“Intendi metterli sotto pressione? Non saprei, Cas non mi da l'idea di uno che reagisce bene quando gli si fanno delle pressioni.”

“In effetti no, ma al momento è l'unico piano che abbiamo.”

“Lo so... che lezione è che hai con Cas ma non con Dean?”

“Fisica e Algebra, perché?”

“Prendi il telefono di Cas e manda dei messaggi a Dean.”

Gabriel si fermò un attimo a riflettere prima di sorridere furbescamente.

“Questo sì che potrebbe funzionare! Decisamente sei molto più bravo di me e Balthy quando si tratta di elaborare piani. Ma se la cosa mi esplode fra le mani, sappi che non esiterò un attimo a darti la colpa di tutto!”

“Fa quello che devi, io adesso ho lezione. Fammi sapere come va, ok?”

 

***

 

Quando Dean prese posto accanto a Chuck incrociando le braccia sulla borsa e appoggiandovi la testa, l'amico intuì subito che l'altro fosse giù di morale per qualcosa. Seppur con poca convinzione, Chuck posò la penna sul banco e diede una leggera gomitata a Dean, per attirare la sua attenzione e aspettando con pazienza che l'altro desse segni di vita.

“Tutto a posto, Winchester?”

Dean borbottò qualcosa prima di alzare le spalle, come se nulla fosse.

“Non ho dormito molto stanotte.”

“Qualche ragione in particolare?”

“Il mio cervello semplicemente si rifiutava di spegnersi! Ho passato tutta la notte a farmi seghe mentali cercando delle soluzioni che alla fine diventavano sempre più assurde...”

“Soluzioni in merito a cosa?”

Dean abbassò lo sguardo verso le braccia, quasi fosse imbarazzato.

“Niente d'importante. Solo, sai... c'è un momento durante la notte in cui, se sei sveglio, il tuo cervello non si spegne e inizi a porti le grandi domande che si celano dietro l'origine dell'universo.”

Chuck annuì comprensivo.

“Sì, però generalmente c'è sempre un filo conduttore da cui parte tutto. Al momento quello che più preme è la direzione che prenderà la mia storia. Devo fare in modo che il protagonista ingoi l'orgoglio e faccia ciò che è meglio oppure continuerà a fare il cretino rischiando di perdersi il meglio? Oppure l'altro protagonista avrà il coraggio di uscire dal suo guscio per prendersi ciò che vuole, oppure continuerà a essere riservato e sospettoso nei confronti di tutti?”

“Che cosa stai scrivendo?”

“Una storia. Non ti offendere se non ti dico nulla a riguardo, ma nessuno sa cosa sto scrivendo, nemmeno Becky. È top-secret.”

Dean alzò le spalle e tornò ad appoggiare la testa sulle braccia.

“Non c'è problema. Non offenderti se mi addormento, ma non ho davvero chiuso occhio stanotte.”

Chuck sospirò e riprese a scrivere. Non appena le presenze furono registrate, Castiel spostò le sguardo verso Dean, perplesso nel vedere che si era accasciato sul suo banco: aveva un aspetto decisamente malandato. Per un attimo desiderò non dover scappar via al suono della campanella per riuscire ad arrivare in tempo dall'altra parte della scuola per la sua prima lezione. Da che aveva incontrato Dean lo aveva sempre visto allegro e frizzante e lo distrusse psicologicamente vedere che l'altro era così a pezzi da riuscire a ringhiare solo un sommesso 'qui' quando chiamarono il suo nome. Castiel prese il telefono per mandare un messaggio a Dean non appena fosse suonata la campanella, cosa che avvenne da lì a poco e che lo costrinse a raccogliere le sue cose e uscire in fretta e furia. Nel frattempo Dean era riuscito a trovare la forza per alzare la testa dal banco, rimanendo perplesso nel vedere il posto solitamente occupato da Castiel, vuoto. Il ragazzo si alzò con non poca fatica e trascinò le sue membra assai poco collaborative attraverso il corridoio finché non raggiunse la classe di arte dove rimase a sfogliare le pagine di un libro di testo sul surrealismo fin quand non sentì il suo telefono vibrare.

 

“Stai bene? Avevi un aspetto orribile in aula magna... mi sono preoccupato.”

 

Davanti a quelle parole, Dean non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere.

 

“Sto bene Cas, sono solo a pezzi. Stanotte non ho dormito e oggi ho giornata piena a scuola. In più, nel pomeriggio, devo lavorare.”

“Perché non sei riuscito a dormire?”

“Mi sono perso a riflettere su delle cose che mi hanno tenuto sveglio.”

“Che genere di cose?”

 

***

 

Castiel guardò Gabriel con aria perplessa. Il ragazzo stava facendo ancora meno di quanto già non facesse di solito a lezione e non continuava a ridacchiare divertito, guardando furtivamente di tanto in tanto.

“Gabriel” disse Castiel facendo spaventare l'altro, sentendosi chiamato in causa “Che cosa stai tramando?”

Il ragazzo farfugliò qualcosa prima di rispondere con un innocentissimo 'niente'.

Cas non poté fare a meno di guardarlo ancora più sospettoso di prima.

“Ti stai comportando in modo strano... ti ho detto che ero preoccupato per Dean e ora... stai tramando qualcosa, lo so!”

“Non sto facendo niente!” disse l'altro alzando le mani in segno di resa “Cosa potrei mai fare da qui? Sono qui con te, mentre Dean è... non ho neanche idea di dove sia!”

“E' ad arte.”

“...Cas, non ti sembra il caso di fargli sapere cosa provi nei suoi confronti?”

“No!” rispose l'altro sbarrando gli occhi terrorizzato.

“Stando a quello che lui ti ha detto l'altra sera...”

“Sono le solite cose che dici a un amico. Inoltre continuava ripetere quando troverai una ragazza...”

Gabriel alzò le spalle.

“Probabilmente non si ricordava che a te vanno bene entrambe le sponde. Beh, a dire il vero tutte le sponde, comunque! Cas, nessuno parla così a un amico a meno che non sia interessato in prima persona e cerchi qualcosa da te!”

“Credi davvero che Dean stesse cercando di spingermi a chiedergli... di uscire con me?”

“Mi pare ovvio!”

“Devi essere completamente impazzito!” sibilò Castiel in direzione del cugino prima di tornare al suo lavoro. Gabriel sbuffò e prese il cellulare di Castiel per leggere cosa gli aveva risposto Dean.

 

“Mi sento solo uno schifo dopo ieri sera, ti ho detto un sacco di cose e mi sono lasciato un po' sopraffare... mi sto comportando come una ragazza! Mi sento un idiota!”

 

Gabriel si riservò un attimo per pensare a come Castiel avrebbe potuto rispondere a un messaggio del genere.

 

“Mi fa piacere che ti sia comunque fidato di me ma, se mi permetti, c'è un punto su cui non mi trovi d'accordo.”

“Io mi fido di te, Cas. Non mi fido di me stesso! Cos'è che ho detto di sbagliato?”

“Hai detto che nessuno 'si prenderebbe uno come te'... non potresti sbagliarti più di così. ”

“Che cosa intendi dire?”

“Ti dico solo che Gabriel e Sam parlano...”

 

***

 

Sam era a lezione di geografia a giocare con una penna mentre guardava un video sulla formazione dei laghi alluvionali quando sentì il cellulare vibrare all'impazzata. Quando lo prese vide che gli erano arrivati diversi messaggi, tutti da parte di Dean.

 

“CHE CAZZO HAI DETTO A GABRIEL”

“TI UCCIDERÓ, SAPPILO!”

“MI AUGURO CHE TU NON ABBIA FATTO QUELLO CHE PENSO TU ABBIA FATTO O TI STRAPPO I COGLIONI, PICCOLO STRONZETTO!”

 

Sam sbarrò gli occhi metà divertito e metà terrorizzato all'idea di cosa avrebbe potuto fargli Dean e, cercando di restare il più calmo possibile, gli scrisse un sms di risposta.

 

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.”

 

La risposta del fratello fu pressoché immediata.

 

“STRONZATE! CAS MI HA APPENA DETTO CHE TU E GABRIEL VI SIETE PARLATI. DIMMI CHE CAZZO GLI HAI DETTO!”

 

Sam sospirò affranto. Sapeva che era Gabriel che stava scrivendo a Dean fingendo di essere Cas e la cosa non lo divertiva affatto, visto che l'altro l'aveva appena trascinato in quel casino.

Così decise di scrivere un sms a Gabriel e uno di risposta a Dean.

 

“Perché cazzo hai detto a Dean che ci siamo parlati? Adesso vuole uccidermi per questo!”

 

“Che problema c'è se parliamo? Se tu sei amico di Cas, perché io non posso essere amico di Gabriel? E poi parliamo di tutto, prima gli ho solo detto che ieri sera eri giù di morale...”

 

***

 

Le mani di Dean tremavano per la rabbia e la paura... Sam era suo fratello ma questo non gli dava affatto il diritto di spiattellare a Gabriel che si era preso una cotta per suo cugino. Doveva ancora rispondere all'ultimo messaggio di Castiel ma non aveva idea di cosa dirgli: non sapeva se Cas lo stesse prendendo in giro e stava semplicemente cercando di essere accondiscendente o chissà cos'altro. Finalmente dopo un po' gli arrivò la risposta di Sam.

 

“Magari se ti degnassi di chiedere a Castiel di uscire con te io e Gabriel non saremmo costretti a interferire.”

 

Dean puntò la penna sul banco con una tale forza che gli ruppe la punta e rischiando di romperla in due. Lasciò l'oggetto oramai inutilizzabile sul banco e, incavolato come una vipera, mandò un messaggio a Sam.

 

“Tieni il naso fuori dalla mia vita sentimentale. Non sono cazzi tuoi! Stai attento a ciò che fai o guarda che ti uccido, e non sto scherzando!”

 

Poco dopo il cellulare di Dean vibrò di nuovo.

 

“Prego. Inoltre credo sarebbe più corretto dire vita sentimentale inesistente”

 

Dean riuscì a evitare chiunque per il resto della mattinata, rifiutandosi categoricamente di rispondere a qualunque sms concentrandosi sulle lezioni. A pranzo si accasciò sul tavolo occupato da Chuck e Becky, appoggiandovi sopra la fronte e ricevendo un'occhiata perplessa da parte di Chuck.

“Tutto bene?”

Dean gli rivolse un'occhiata alquanto incazzosa prima di risponderli.

“Fanculo! Fanculo la mia fottutissima vita!”

“Cos'è successo?”

“Mio fratello sta cospirando contro di me. La mia vita è finita!”

Becky rivolse a Chuck un'occhiata preoccupata prima di sporgersi e mettere una mano sopra quella di Dean.

“Ti va di parlarne?”

“No! Vorrei solo sotterrarmi da qualche parte e morire indisturbato, ma non posso perché dopo lavoro.”

Dall'altra parte della mensa Sam vide Dean afflosciarsi sul tavolo e decise che per quel giorno sarebbe andato a sedersi con Jessica, evitando accuratamente di avvinarsi al fratello con gli istinti omicidi nei suoi confronti. Prima di sedersi raggiunse Gabriel che era in fila per il pranzo e stava parlando animatamente con Crowley.

“Sammy!”

“Non credo tu abbia fatto un gran lavoro con Dean, sta peggio di prima!”

I tre ragazzi si voltarono per guardare il maggiore dei Winchester che stava colpendo ripetutamente dando colpi al tavolo con la testa e a quella vista Gabriel si morse un labbro con aria colpevole.

“Beh... a questo punto credo di dovergli qualche spiegazione...”

“Sarà meglio che ti sbrighi raggio di sole, Cas sta andando da lui.”

“Oh, merda!” disse Gabriel correndo in direzione del cugino e intercettarlo appena in tempo, a pochi passi da Dean.

“Hey Cas! Scusami, ho dimenticato di ridarti il cellulare!”

Dean alzò la testa di scatto vedendo Gabriel tirare fuori dalla giacca il telefono di Cas e ridarlo al legittimo proprietario.

“Avevi il mio cellulare?”

“L'ho preso durante la prima ora per giocarci...”

“Perché?”

“Perché è divertente” rispose Gabriel alzando le spalle “Comunque, vado prima che Crowley venda il mio posto in coda!”

Il ragazzo fece l'occhiolino in direzione di Dean prima di tornare in fila. Castiel e Dean si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso prima che Cas si accomodasse accanto a lui.

“Dean, volevo chiederti... è tutto a posto?”

“Eh?” disse il ragazzo osservando Cas sospettoso.

“Volevo chiedertelo stamattina, ma non c'è n'è stata l'occasione.”

Stupendo persino se stesso, Dean capì velocemente quanto era successo e riuscì a rispondere a Castiel senza apparire troppo sconvolto.

“Tranquillo, tutto bene. Sono solo molto stanco.”

“Sei sicuro? In questo momento mi sembri particolarmente... seccato.”

“Tranquillo, niente d'ingestibile.”

“Oh, bene. Stavo per andare a prendermi il pranzo. Tu...”

Stranamente Dean fece segno di no con la testa.

“Vai pure, io non ho fame.”

“Molto bene.”

Castiel lasciò lì la borsa e si alzò per andare a mettersi in fila. Dean ignorò le occhiate che ricevette da parte di Chuck e Becky quando prese il cellulare di Castiel scorrendo la lista dei messaggi inviati, evidentemente da Gabriel con il telefono del cugino. Li cancellò tutti per evitare che Castiel li vedesse e si sentisse in imbarazzo per quanto era successo. Inoltre il fatto che dietro tutto ciò ci fosse lo zampino di Gabriel, metteva Sam molto meno nei guai. Ci era lo stesso, ma Dean decise che poteva concedere al fratello un altro giorno di vita. Tuttavia era ancora parecchio sospettoso in merito alle cose che Gabriel sapeva – a questo punto era ovvio che Castiel aveva parlato con lui ieri sera. Se si erano parlati, e lui aveva parlato con Sam e poi Sam aveva parlato con Gabriel, le cose non potevano che peggiorare. Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che non fosse coinvolto, visto che Sam a quanto pareva faceva il doppiogiochista.

“Dean, cosa stai facendo?” gli domandò Becky dopo un po'. Dean rimise il telefono dove l'aveva trovato e le rivolse uno sguardo innocente, come se non fosse successo nulla.

“Dovevo solo chiarirmi le idee... Gabriel ha passato tutta la mattina a mandarmi messaggi fingendosi Castiel e non credo che a Cas piacerebbe saperlo.”

“Oh... gli hai detto che ti piace?”

“No! Perché avrei dovuto farlo?”

“Quindi è un sì?”

“Sì a cosa?”

“Ti piace!”

Chuck dovette fare del suo meglio per trattenere le lacrime dalle risate.

“Ti ha messo con le spalle al muro, Dean!”

“No. Non mi piace... in quel senso, intendo!” rispose il ragazzo terrorizzato.

Becky annuì dubbiosa.

“Come vuoi tu, Winchester.”

Dean sospirò e si girò per vedere Castiel in fila, peccato però che la visuale gli fu oscurata da Crowley. Il ragazzo quasi non cadde dalla panca, spaventato dall'improvvisa comparsa dell'altro.

“Dean, caro mio. Sono qui per riscuotere il debito che hai con me.”

“Oddio, ci mancava solo questa. Di cosa hai bisogno?”

Sul volto di Crowley si dipinse un ghigno malefico.

“Il tuo cellulare. Dammelo.”

“Cosa?! No!”

“Dammi il tuo cellulare, Winchester. Mi devi un favore.”

“Puoi scordarti che ti dia il mio telefono. Lo so che tu e Gabriel state tramando qualcosa!”

“Certo che lo stiamo facendo, ora dammi il telefono o me lo prenderò io.”

“Fammi vedere, dolcezza!”

Prima che Dean potesse anche solo pensare di reagire in qualche modo, qualcuno gli rubò il telefono dalla tasca della sua giacca. Il ragazzo si girò di scatto, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Alastair che teneva tra le mani il suo cellulare e che lo guardava con un ghigno identico a quello del fratello.

“Mi spiace Winchester, ma se sei in debito con Crowley, devi restituirgli il favore.”

Crowley e suo fratello se ne andarono, lasciando che Dean gli imprecasse dietro in tutti i modi a lui conosciuti. Il ragazzo si girò in direzione dei due amici che avevano un'espressione terrorizzata dipinta sul viso. Continuando a borbottare, Dean appoggiò nuovamente la testa sul tavolo desiderando con tutte le sue forze che quella maledetta giornata fosse già finita. Finalmente Castiel tornò al tavolo con il suo pranzo, ignaro di tutto quello che era successo durante la sua assenza. Tuttavia il ragazzo notò che c'era qualcosa che non andava: Dean era insolitamente tranquillo mentre Chuck e Becky stavano facendo di tutto per ignorare il suo sguardo. Cas si sistemò il cibo sul vassoio, osservando Dean ancora riverso sul tavolo che sembrava intento a combattere con chissà quale demone interiore.

“... ti senti bene, Dean? E rispondi sinceramente.”

“Cosa?” chiese il ragazzo voltandosi di scatto verso Castiel.

“Ti senti bene?”

“... a dire il vero, no.”

“Cos'hai?” domandò Castiel aggrottando la fronte.

“Non importa...”

“Oh... va bene, allora.”

Dean arricciò infastidito, sentendosi come se stesso tradendo Cas perché non aveva abbastanza fiducia in lui per dirgli cosa non avesse. Il ragazzo sospirò e giochicchiò con la borsa finché non si alzò dal suo posto.

“Ragazzi, ci vediamo dopo. O forse no...”

Dean salutò Castiel, Chuck e Becky con un pacato entusiasmo prima di raggiungere il 'tavolo dei Novak' notando che Gabriel e Crowley scoppiarono a ridere quando lo videro.

“Rivoglio il mio telefono indietro entro stasera. Fate del vostro peggio, tanto non m''interessa. Se qualcuno chiede qualcosa, io sono andato a casa. Divertitivi.”

Crowley alzò lo sguardo e guardò Dean confuso.

“Dove stai andando?”

“A casa. Non mi sento bene.”

Prima che qualcuno potesse aggiungere altro, Dean uscì dalla mensa e raggiunge il corridoio dove c'era l'infermeria. Riuscì a fingersi sufficientemente malato per avere il permesso di uscire e sulla strada di casa cercò il modo di distrarsi pensando ai compiti che aveva da fare e le auto sulle quali avrebbe lavorato quel pomeriggio. Quando arrivò si fece un panino di dimensioni decenti e si mise comodo come se fosse stato veramente a casa sua: accese lo stereo tenendo il volume alto quanto gli pareva e si organizzò per fare i compiti che gli avevano assegnato in mattinata. Per fortuna gli esercizi di chimica erano sufficientemente complicati da riuscire a distarlo dal pensiero di cosa Crowley e Gabriel stessero scrivendo a Castiel dal suo cellulare. Una volta che ebbe finito di studiare, Dean mise in ordine quello che aveva lasciato in giro - cosicché Bobby non avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi più di tanto con lui anche se aveva marinato alcune ore a scuola - e indossò gli abiti da lavoro e andare in officina un po' prima del solito. La cosa stupì parecchio Rufus, ma l'uomo non se ne lamentò.

“Guarda che non ti pago gli straordinari.”

Dean rise e indossò la tuta blu.

“Non preoccuparti, non farò nulla per cui tu debba pagarmi. Lavorerò un po' sulla mia Piccola.”

Rufus agitò la mano per fargli segno di sloggiare.

“Ok, va bene, ma portala sul retro, non voglio che mi ingombri lo spazio per i clienti.”

“E' troppo bella perché la sua presenza si possa definire ingombrante!”

“Comunque sia, ricordati che il tuo turno inizia alle quattro in punto!”

Dean annuì e saltò in auto, portandola sul retro. Fortunatamente lui e Rufus avevano gli stessi gusti in fatto di musica, almeno non l'uomo non aveva nulla da ridire se dalla sua radio proveniva la musica a tutto volume degli AC/DC mentre Dean armeggiava con il motore, puliva i componenti e controllava che non ci fossero pezzi da sostituire. Lavorare con le automobili lo rilassava: era semplice e non gli creava confusione in testa. Il suo umore iniziò a migliorare mentre puliva gli interni della sua Piccola, liberandola da confezioni di cibo, bottiglie vuote e altra spazzatura non meglio identificata.

 

***

 

A biologia Castiel era seduto per i fatti suoi, cercando di concentrarsi su quello che doveva fare ma invano, visto che non faceva altro che pensare a quanto in quel momento sentisse la mancanza di Dean. Il ragazzo non avrebbe perso l'occasione per distarlo facendo delle stupide battute sulle spiegazioni contenute nel libro di teso e, pensando a quello che si stava perdendo, Castiel prese il cellulare e gli mandò un messaggio.

 

“Dove sei andato? Biologia non è la stessa cosa senza di te.”

“Mi spiace, ma stavo da cani. Ora sono a casa, cercando di rimettermi in sesto prima di andare al lavoro.”

“Comprensibile. Cosa ti è successo? Non vorrei sembrare un ficcanaso, ma generalmente quando si è molto stanchi non si arriva a stare così male.”

“Va bene, hai ragione. Diciamo che dopo ieri sera mi sento un po' giù... ho parlato troppo.”

 

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso.

 

“Troppo in che senso?”

“Tutte le cose che ho detto sulla ragazza che sarebbe fortunata ad averti... scommetto che ti sono sembrato un perfetto idiota.”

“No, affatto, anzi! Ne sono lusingato. Ma ancora non capisco cosa vuoi dire...”

“Devi esserlo! Comunque il fatto che è sono già un po' geloso della persona che sarà così fortunata ad averti!”

 

Crowley mostrò a Gabriel l'sms che aveva appena inviato a Castiel dal cellulare di Dean e l'altro ragazzo dovette fare del suo meglio per non scoppiare a ridere nel bel mezzo della lezione. Crowley ghignò e aspettò con ansia la risposta di Castiel.

“Sammy ha veramente delle idee geniali! Non solo sta funzionando, ma è persino divertente!”

“Bisogna riconoscerlo alla nostra giovane alce...[1] non credevo potesse funzionare ma, ecco qui che, davanti ai nostri occhi, Dean sta aprendo il cuore a Cas...”

Gabriel scoppiò in una fragorosa risata prima di piazzarsi una mano davanti alla bocca quando il professore rivolse un'occhiataccia a lui e a Crowley. Il telefono che aveva in mano quest'ultimo vibrò e, leggendo il messaggio, entrambi non riuscirono a impedirsi di sorridere.

 

“Dean, non vorrei saltare a conclusioni affettate ma... cosa stai cercando di dirmi?”

 

Crowley fece per rispondere ma Gabriel gli fregò il telefono dalle mani e cancellò quanto aveva appena scritto l'altro, prendendo in mani le redini della situazione.

 

“Niente, non importa, ancora una volta non sono stato capace di tenere chiusa la bocca. Non dovrei disturbarti con queste scemenze, soprattutto quando sei a lezione. Ci vediamo domani, forse.”

 

“Perché gli hai inviato quello?!” domandò Crowley riprendendo il telefono dalle mani di Gabriel, che ridacchiò soddisfatto.

“Perché non possono mica dichiararsi amore eterno via sms! E in questo modo abbiamo colto la palla al balzo per farli vedere e dichiararsi di persona!”

“Dean lo sa di piacere a Cas?”

“Gliel'ho fatto intendere a sufficienza. Inoltre lo sai che dovrà essere Cas a fare la prima mossa perché Dean è troppo idiota per farsi avanti...”

“Che femminuccia!

Il cellulare vibrò di nuovo.

 

“Ero già preoccupato per te, ma non hai fatto altro che peggiorare le cose! Lo sai che puoi fidarti di me, vero?”

 

“Non rispondergli, lascialo lì a rimuginarci sopra...” disse Gabriel malefico.

 

***

Quando scoccarono le quattro, Dean lasciò l'Impala sul retro per iniziare a lavorare sulle auto dei clienti mentre Rufus gestiva le telefonate e stava dietro il bancone. Per sua grande sfortuna, la prima auto a cui Dean dovette mettere mano apparteneva a un arrogante uomo d'affari che non aveva la benché più pallida idea di cosa avesse la macchina ma rifiutandosi di chiedere aiuto aveva peggiorato le cose cercare di sistemare le cose da sé. Ovviamente uno come lui trovò inaccettabile che un ragazzino di diciassette anni gli dicesse cosa fare.

“Si sente uno strano rumore ogni volta che giro il volante.”

“Sì” sbuffò Dean “Il braccio oscillante è andato.”

“No, ragazzino, senti! Ho fatto controllare tutte le componenti interne da pochissimo ed era tutto in ordine!”

Dean si sfregò la mano sulla faccia, prendendosi qualche secondo per pensare e ricordarsi che prendere a pugni i clienti non giovava agli affari.

“Ok, bene... che ne dice allora se chiedo al mio capo di dare un'occhiata e passa a prenderla domani mattina?”

L'uomo d'affari annuì, evidentemente rassicurato.

“Sì, molto bene. Assicurati che compili anche un documento in cui mi dice cosa è successo all'automobile.”

“Certamente!” rispose il ragazzo rivolgendosi un sorriso anche fin troppo cordiale.

L'uomo si gonfiò d'orgoglio e se ne andò mentre Dean attraversava l'officina per recuperare una cartelletta e informare Rufus della cosa.

“Odio quelle teste di cazzo! Credono che non valga nulla solo perché sono giovane, quando in realtà so molte più cose sulle auto di loro! Ho fatto controllare le componenti interne solo poco fa! Beh, ben fatto, coglione! Argh! Ah, tra l'altro, vuole che tu gli metta nero su bianco cosa non funzionava...”

Rufus ridacchiò.

“Cos'ha che non va?”

“Credo che l'idiota abbia messo benzina invece che gasolio. Ha tutta l'aria di uno in grado di fare una cazzata simile. Ma fagli credere che problema sia solo nel braccio oscillante...”

“Mi sembra giusto.”

“Non dirlo a me. Ho dovuto assicurargli che ci avresti pensato tu.”

“Adesso ci penso io... vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

“Un caffè senza zucchero. Ne avrò davvero bisogno se devono arrivare altri cazzoni snob con la puzza sotto il naso!”

Dean raggiunse nuovamente la Audi nera lasciata dal 'grande uomo d'affari' e iniziò a compilare il modulo di accettazione prima di portarla in officina e cominciare a lavorarci sopra. Aveva appena trovato i pezzi di ricambio che gli servivano quando Rufus lo raggiunse portandogli il caffè.

“Quel tipo strano che è venuto l'altro giorno è di nuovo qui. E ha portato pure la scorta.”

Dean guardò l'uomo perplesso.

“Cosa? Cas è venuto qui?”

“Hai quindici minuti, dopo se ne devono andare.”

Dean annuì e raggiunse l'entrata dell'officina vedendo Castiel che lo guardava imbarazzato da dietro il bancone. Con lui Gabriel, Crowley e Sam.

“Che succede?”

“Mi hanno trascinato qui” rispose Castiel guardando imbarazzato.

“Era ora d'intervenire concretamente. E eccoti il tuo telefono. Ora voi due dovete parlare.”

Gabriel restituì il cellulare a Dean e fece strada a Crowley e Sam fuori dall'ufficio. Il ragazzo indicò delle sedie in un angolo poco distante da dove si trovavano e lui e Cas andarono a sedersi, evitando accuratamente di guardarsi negli occhi.

“Hai idea del perché siano dovuti intervenire?” domandò finalmente Dean, portandosi la tazza con il caffè alle labbra.

“Mi sono fatto un'idea del perché... tu lo sai?”

“Sì, penso di poterlo indovinare facilmente” rispose Dean.

“... lo sapevi che Gabriel aveva il tuo cellulare?”

“Sì, me l'ha preso Crowley durante il pranzo. Ti hanno anche detto che questa mattina hanno continuato a mandarmi messaggi dal tuo?”

“Sì, mi hanno fatto vedere la conversazione.”

“Fantastico, ora sono io quello che è rimasto indietro. Cosa mi hanno fatto dire?”

Dean era a dir poco terrorizzato all'idea di sentire la risposta, quindi lesse velocemente tutti i messaggi che erano stati spediti mentre Castiel lasciava che mettesse insieme i pezzi da solo.

“Che figli di puttana” mormorò il ragazzo mettendosi il telefono in tasca mentre l'altro annuì.

“Mi dispiace.”

“Non è colpa tua” rispose Dean alzando le spalle.

“Beh, in parte credo lo sia. Ne ho parlato con Balthazar che non ha perso tempo e l'ha detto sia a Gabriel sia a Crowley. E ovviamente non hanno perso tempo e hanno iniziato a tramare alle nostre spalle, coinvolgendo anche Sam, a quanto pare.”

“Cos'hai detto a Balthazar?”

Castiel sospirò affranto.

“Mi stai davvero chiedendo di dirlo ad alta voce?”

Dean sospirò a sua volta sfregandosi la faccia.

“Ok, allora... fermami se mi sbaglio, va bene?”

Castiel annuì mordendosi nervosamente le dita mentre l'altro si schiarì la voce e prese un generoso sorso di caffè prima di iniziare a parlare.

“Hai detto a Balthazar che... ti piaccio?”

Castiel annuì.

“E lui l'ha detto a Gabriel e Crowley che hanno iniziato a pianificare un modo per farci mettere insieme. Come la cena, per esempio?”

Castiel annuì nuovamente.

“Quindi tutti i loro risolini e battutine erano perché sapevano?”

Un altro cenno di assenso da parte dell'altro.

“Alla fine hanno deciso di reclutare anche Sam per accelerare le cose anche da parte mia, mi hanno teso una trappola costringendomi ad ammettere che mi piaci...”

Ancora una volta Castiel annuì, assumendo un leggero colorito rosato.

“E oggi hanno provato a costringerci indirettamente a dichiararci mentre fingevano di essere prima l'uno e poi l'altro, in modo che alla fine ci ritrovassimo seduti qui?”

“...penso non ti sia sfuggito nulla.”

Dean annuì a sua volta e finì il suo caffè.

“Bene... e adesso?”

Castiel alzò le spalle, perplesso.

“Non chiederlo a me, non mi sono mai ritrovato in una condizione simile.”

“A dirla tutta nemmeno io... cosa vorresti che succedesse?”

Castiel abbassò lo sguardo verso i suoi piedi mentre Dean andava ad appoggiare la tazza, oramai vuota, sula scrivania dell'ufficio osservando Castiel che giocava nervosamente con la cravatta. Lanciò un'occhiata veloce fuori dalla finestra vedendo che Gabriel, Crowley e Sam avevano visto tutta la scena, nella fattispecie suo fratello aveva un'espressione alquanto infastidita. Improvvisamente Dean sentì il cellulare vibrare nella sua tasca e lesse velocemente il messaggio per vedere cosa diavolo volesse dirgli Sam.

 

“Chiedigli di uscire, idiota! E' troppo timido perché lo faccia lui!”

 

Dean inspirò ed espirò cercando di restare tranquillo e si passò una mano sulla faccia prima di rimettere il cellulare in tasca. Rimanendo davanti alla finestra, mostro il dito medio ai tre ragazzi che erano ancora lì a fissarli, intimandogli vivamente di levarsi dalle scatole. Seppur con una nota di delusione, tutte e tre si allontanarono, in modo da dare ai due un po' di privacy.

“Cas?”

L'altro lo guardò nervosamente e Dean, notando che gli tremavano le mani, gli sorrise e gliele prese tra le sue, facendolo alzare ma senza permettergli di allontanarsi.

“Cas, mi conosci solo da una settimana.”

“Anche tu mi conosci solo da una settimana”

“...touché.”

Castiel guardò Dean negli occhi trovando difficile concentrarsi su qualunque altra che non fosse il pollice dell'altro che aveva iniziato a sfiorargli dolcemente il dorso della mano.

“Senti, lo capisco che per te tutto questo è nuovo e, beh, mi va bene andarci con i piedi di piombo se... beh, ti va?”

“Non capisco...”

Dean ridacchiò nervosamente,

“Vuoi proprio farmelo dire, eh?”

Castiel si morse nervosamente il labbro celando un sorriso e annuì.

“Ok, va bene... Castiel Novak. Mi faresti l'onore di essere, beh... il mio ragazzo?” 

Cas rimase interdetto a quelle parole, riuscendo soltanto a guardare Dean negli occhi prima di annuire.

“Mi piacerebbe.”

“...fantastico! Posso... uhm... abbracciarti?”

“Se lo desideri” rispose Castiel con un enorme sorriso.

Dean esitò un attimo per godersi l'espressione di assoluta felicità dipinta sul volto di Castiel prima di lasciare andare la mano dell'altro e avvolgendo con le braccia il corpo dell'altro ragazzo, pressando i loro corpi l'uno all'altro. Lui stesso sorrise come un idiota quando sentì Castiel emularlo. Senza riuscire a capacitarsi davvero che l'altro lo stesse abbracciando, Dean poggiò il viso nell'incavo del collo di Castiel, chiudendo gli occhi o godendosi quel momento di pura felicità, anche se durò poco, visto che furono interrotti da Gabriel, Crowley e Sam che irruppero nell'ufficio fischiando e applaudendo.

“Era ora, finalmente!” disse Gabriel, mettendo un braccio sulla spalle di Dean e Castiel, come se avrebbe fatto un padre orgoglioso con i suoi figli. Castiel arrossì furiosamente e Dean era prossimo a lanciargli addosso una marea d'insulti se Rufus non avesse scelto quell'esatto momento per entrare in ufficio. Crowley e Gabriel accennarono un lieve borbottio, ma sapevano che non era il caso di andare oltre. I cinque ragazzi uscirono dall'ufficio con Dean e Castiel in fondo alla fila.

“Ne parliamo più tardi” sussurrò Dean a Castiel in modo tale che gli altri non potessero sentirlo e l'altro non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere leggermente.

“Non puoi lasciami in balia di quei tre.”

“Mi dispiace, ma devo lavorare.”

“Lo so... beh, buon lavoro allora.”

Dean afferrò velocemente la mano di Castiel, sfiorandogliela con il pollice, prima di posargli un lieve bacio sulle nocche.

“Andrà tutto bene.”

Castiel gli rivolse un sorriso, sentendosi la mano in fiamme lì dove Dean l'aveva appena baciato.

“A stasera.”

“A stasera.”

I due rimasero a guardarsi con le dita ancora lievemente intrecciate finché Gabriel non gridò al cugino di darsi una mossa. Dean e Castiel si scambiarono un altro sorriso prima di prendere due direzioni opposte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della Traduttrice:
> 
> [1] Young moose, sinceramente non ricordo come l'hanno tradotto in italiano (anche se mi pare di aver capito che nel doppiaggio l'elemento moose sia stato riadattato) però siccome mi piace che diano dell'alce a Sam, con alce lo traduco u.u
> 
>  
> 
> SIA LODE ALL'EROE TRIONFATORE!
> 
> CE L'HANNO FATTA!
> 
> Vi rendete conto che i primi dodici capitoli raccontano l'arco di tempo di UNA SOLA SETTIMANA?
> 
> Wow, a me sono sembrati mesi :S


	13. Devono proprio piacerti tanto le equazioni!

La mattina successiva Castiel decise di fare una sorpresa a Dean facendosi trovare sorridente davanti al suo armadietto. Dean ricambiò il sorriso e mise in borsa i libri che gli sarebbero serviti per le lezioni mattutine.

“'giorno.”

“Buongiorno a te, Dean.”

I due ragazzi iniziarono a camminare lentamente per i corridoi finché non raggiunsero l'aula per l'appello, discutendo nel frattempo della reazione di Balthazar davanti alla sconvolgente notizia che non erano più 'solo amici'.

“Ovviamente ha fatto i salti di gioia. E gli piacerebbe scambiare quattro chiacchiere con te.”

“Non vorrà mica farmi il discorso da fratello maggiore?!”

“...qualcosa del genere.”

“Ma ci siamo detti tutto l'altra sera!”

Castiel sorrise e strinse leggermente il braccio dell'altro.

“Lo so e grazie per essere così comprensivo.”

“Smettila di ringraziarmi, Cas. Sul serio!”

“Scusami.”

L'aula dove si teneva l'appello era praticamente mezza vuota, eccetto qualche studente particolarmente mattiniero. Dean e Castiel presero posto notando che, a quell'ora, non era ancora arrivato nemmeno Chuck.

“Dean?”

“Mh?”

“A te davvero va bene che le cose tra noi due siano così come sono?”

Dean sorrise e posò la mano su quella di Castiel.

“Certo che mi vanno bene. È molto meglio stare con te che avere una stupida storia con non so chi.”

“Sei sicuro che non ti stia privando di tutto il divertimento?”

L'altro ragazzo scoppiò a ridere.

“No, Cas! Senti, te lo dico per l'ultima volta. Sei tu a decidere: decidi tu quanto accelerare i tempi, cosa fare o non fare. Se il sesso è fuori discussione, è fuori discussione. Se ti dovessi sentire a disagio per un abbraccio in pubblico, non lo farò. Sei tu a decidere e non ho intenzione di forzarti in alcun modo a fare nulla.”

“Saperlo mi fa sentire molto meglio” disse Castiel con un sorriso che Dean ricambiò prima di avvicinare una mano di Cas alle labbra e baciargli le nocche.

“Perfetto, perché voglio che questa cosa funzioni!”

Rimasero seduti a guardarsi finché Chuck non entrò fermandosi di colpo quando vide Castiel seduto il suo posto e si avvicinò ai due con fare incerto.

“Ehm... ciao?”

“Oh, scusami Chuck! Siediti pure!” disse Castiel alzandosi di scatto per lasciare il posto a Chuck.

“Nah, non c'è problema.”

“Siedi qui” disse Dean trovando un compromesso e invitando Cas a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia. Le guance di Castiel assunsero una leggera sfumatura rosata più intensa del normale e lasciò che Dean gli afferrasse il polso e se lo trascinasse addosso. Chuck li guardò perplesso prima di prendere posto.

“Non farci l'abitudine, Dean. Non ti lascerò di certo manovrarmi così in futuro. Per adesso va bene, ricordati che sono ancora qui solo perché sono innamorato cotto.”

Dean sorrise e lo strinse delicatamente a sé.

“Ho afferrato.”

“Avete deciso di buttarvi, allora?” domandò Chuck tirando fuori penna e quaderno dalla borsa.

“A dire il vero non ci hanno lasciato molta altra scelta” rispose Dean ridendo mentre Castiel annuiva.

“Wow... aspettate che Becky venga a saperlo!”

“Oddio... non potresti chiederle di tenere la bocca chiusa? Non abbiamo molta voglia di farlo sapere in giro.”

“Con tenere la bocca chiusa intendi non dirlo a nessuno, giusto? No, perché sarebbe capace scuotere le fondamenta della Terra con il suo entusiasmo!”

“....forse non dovremmo dirglielo” ridacchiò Dean.

Quando gli altri studenti cominciarono ad arrivare, Castiel andò a sedersi al suo posto lasciando Dean nelle grinfie di Chuck.

“Allora, cos'è successo?”

Dean ghignò e raccontò all'amico com'era andato il pomeriggio precedente, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da Castiel per tutta la durata del racconto. Chuck sorrise rendendosi conto che, davanti a quella rivelazione, si stava comportando esattamente come Becky.

“Beh, sappiate che siete proprio una bella coppia. Spero funzioni!”

“Grazie, amico!”

 

***

 

Quella sera Dean andò a casa di Castiel per sorbirsi 'il discorso' da parte Balthazar... ovviamente anche Gabriel prese parte alla conversazione.

“Ci fidiamo abbastanza di te per sapere che non lo farai soffrire, ma se così fosse, non potrai raccontare più nulla ad anima viva! Comunque... te lo dico chiaramente, almeno non ti farai troppe illusioni: non aspettarti di fare sesso con lui.”

Dean emise un lamento e si coprì il volto con le mani.

“Lo so Balthazar! La prima cosa di cui abbiamo parlato sono stati proprio i limiti che lui vuole che rispetti.”

“Bene! Ma ci tengo a ribadirtelo.... sarai fortunato che riuscirai anche solo a dormire con lui in boxer. Non penso che abbia mai avuto un erezione... non è quel tipo di ragazzo.”

Gabriel annuì.

“Decisamente diverso da uno come te, che riesce a farsene venire una persino durante l'ora di matematica!”

Balthazar scoppiò a ridere.

“Matematica, sul serio? Devono proprio piacerti tanto le equazioni!”

“Puoi scommetterci!” rispose Gabriel “Comunque Dean, spero non ti dispiaccia limitarti a dargli la mano e qualche bacio a fior di labbra.”

“Mi va bene così... ora posso tornare da Cas?” fece Dean sbuffando.

Balthazar alzò gli occhi al cielo e agitò una mano.

“Va bene, va pure a far felice il mio fratellino!”

Dean si defilò dalla camera di Gabriel e attraversò il corridoio raggiungendo la camera di Castiel: la porta era aperta e il ragazzo stava scrivendo a computer una ricerca per scuola.

“Sono tornato” sbuffò Dean accasciandosi sul letto di Castiel, facendolo sorridere.

“Era...?”

“Il Discorso... di nuovo!”

“Non capisco perché tutti si sentano in dovere di farti la predica per stare con me.”

“Te l'ho detto, colpa mia che sono uno da facili costumi... Hanno paura che possa corrompere la tua anima.”

“Ma non lo faresti mai!”

“Sì, lo so! E lo so che lo sai, ma sembra che gli altri non si fidino abbastanza di me.”

“Beh, nessun ha il diritto di intromettersi.”

“Parole sante!” rispose Dean con un sorriso.

Castiel si alzò dalla sedia e raggiunse l'altro ragazzo sul letto, prendendogli la mano. Il sorriso sul volto di Dean si fece più ampio e strinse gentilmente la mano dell'altro in segno di affetto.

“Dean... secondo te noi abbiamo una nostra canzone?”

“Una canzone?”

“Sì, lo sai... molte coppie hanno una canzone che ha un significato specifico e che descrive la loro relazione. Secondo te l'abbiamo anche noi?”

“... non saprei, dovrei pensarci. Perché, secondo te ce l'abbiamo?”

Castiel abbassò gli occhi sentendosi andare a fuoco le guance.

“Pensavo a Nothing Else Matters... mi piace molto il testo e credo ci rappresenti alla perfezione. Inoltre i Metallica sono un po' il 'nostro' gruppo... no?”

“Cas! Ma è perfetta!”

“Davvero?” domandò timidamente l'altro.

“Assolutamente! Mettila su!”

Castiel si precipitò in direzione del computer per far partire la canzone prima di tornare a sdraiarsi sul letto accanto a Dean e intrecciare le dita con le sue perdendosi a guardare il soffitto. Per tutta la durata della canzone Dean continuò a canticchiare a mezza voce, stringendo di tanto in tanto le dita di Cas tra le sue senza che però l'uno potesse vedere l'espressione stupida e innamorata dipinta sul volto dell'altro. Quando la canzone finì, Dean ridacchiò divertito nel momento in cui, alcuni secondi dopo, questa ricominciò da capo.

“Hai messo il repeat?”

“Già...” rispose Castiel candidamente.

Senza mutare espressione, Dean si girò su un lato fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l'altro ragazzo e gli mise una mano sul petto, proprio all'altezza del cuore.

“Cas?”

“Sì?” rispose l'altro alzando lo sguardo.

“Posso... posso provare a fare una cosa?”

“...cosa?”

“Vorrei... posso baciarti? Niente di ché, solo un piccolo e semplice- No, aspetta, intendevo dire-”

“-sì.”

Dean lo guardò incredulo senza però riuscire a smettere di sorridere.

“Davvero?”

“Sì...” rispose Castiel con tono serio.

“Ok, allora...” fece Dean, sentendosi all'improvviso nervoso ma senza tirarsi indietro. Si tirò su appoggiando il gomito sul materasso mentre l'altra mandò andò ad appoggiarsi sulla guancia di Castiel, carezzandogliela delicatamente con il pollice. L'altro ragazzo trattenne il fiato al tocco di Dean che gli faceva quasi il solletico.

“Chiudi gli occhi, Cas...”

La voce di Dean era ancora più bassa del normale e a Castiel non parve altro che un sussurro, ma il ragazzo fece comunque quanto gli era stato detto, congiungendo per primo le sue labbra con quelle di Dean. Questi sussultò per la sorpresa ma si spinse vero la bocca dell'altro chiudendo gli occhi. Rimasero per un attimo senza fiato quando i loro nasi si scontrarono prima che Dean catturasse le labbra di Cas con le sue: erano screpolate ma morbide e Dean si ritrovò a pensare che avrebbe voluto baciarlo per l'eternità. Continuarono a baciarsi per quello che entrambi parve un'infinità di tempo prima che Dean si separasse dall'altro; Castiel aprì timidamente gli occhi mordendosi le labbra con fare quasi imbarazzato. L'altro continuò a sorridere senza smettere di accarezzare la guancia di Cas con il pollice.

“Dean...”

“Cas...”

Quest'ultimo sollevò timidamente una mano e fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Dean prima di poggiare le mano sul collo del ragazzo, avvertendo il battito accelerato del suo cuore attraverso il sottile strato di pelle. Dean gli sorrise come se volesse rassicurarlo e a sua volta si mise a far scorrere le dita nei capelli scuri dell'altro.

“Mi piacerebbe provare di nuovo” ammise Castiel mentre giocava con alcune ciocche di Dean un poco più lunghe delle altre. Il ragazzo annuì e, senza dire una parola, si chinò verso di lui per baciargli morbidamente le labbra. Il baciò durò a lungo fino a che Castiel non iniziò a muovere le labbra contro le sue mentre, con la mano ancora sulla nuca di Dean, cercava di attirarlo maggiormente verso di sé. Entusiasta della piega più profonda che stava prendendo quel bacio, Dean appoggiò una mano sul materasso accanto alla testa di Castiel e la usò per sollevarsi, fino a scivolare lentamente sul corpo del suo ragazzo. Cas invece portò una mano sulla vita di Dean e strinse leggermente la presa cercando di abituarsi alla sensazione del peso del corpo dell'altro suo suo. Rimasero in quella posizione per diverso tempo, stringendosi e condividendo a lungo i primi attimi di quello che avrebbe potuto essere un bacio appassionato, solo dopo poco Castiel cominciò a sentirsi la testa leggera a causa della mancanza di ossigeno e fu costretto ad allontanarsi dall'altro. Dean lo liberò dal suo peso e rotolò sull'altro lato del letto, prendendogli una mano allacciando le dita a quelle di Cas. Quest'ultimo sorrise e si girò di lato in modo da poter abbracciare Dean e appoggiare la testa sul petto dell'altro riuscendo a sentire il battito del suo cuore. Cas sospirò e rivolse al suo ragazzo un sorriso felice mentre Dean faceva scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli.

“Uhm... mi è è piaciuto.”

Dean ridacchiò e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“Sì, l'ho notato!”

“Magari potremmo aggiungerla alle cose che facciamo insieme, anche se questa sarebbe meglio farla in privato...”

“Certo che sì!”

I due rimasero abbracciati per diverso tempo, almeno fino a che non si stufarono di sentire i Metallica andare a ripetizione, così Castiel si alzò e spense la musica, decidendo che era meglio riprendere a lavorare e lasciare che Dean facesse quello che più gli aggradasse.

“Puoi andare a trovare Gabriel e fare qualcosa con lui. La casa è piena di cose che potrebbero piacerti. ”

“Preferisco stare con te...”

Castiel sorrise comprensivo.

“Non prenderla come un'offesa Dean, ma devo davvero finire di studiare e se tu rimanessi in qua non sarei in grado di concentrarmi. Magari potresti trovare qualcuno che ha voglia perdere un po' di tempo con qualche videogioco...?”

“Cas-”

“Vai, Dean. Davvero. Quando avrò finito verrò a cercarti.”

“Ok” sbuffò Dean non del tutto convinto. Il ragazzo pizzicò affettuosamente la guancia di Castiel prima di uscire nel corridoio e raggiungere la camera di Gabriel. Fece per bussare, ma la porta di aprì all'improvviso e Dean si ritrovò davanti Gabriel che lo stava guardando con il solito ghigno divertito.

“Dean-O! Cosa posso fare per te?”

Dean s'infilò le mani in tasca e sbuffò.

“Cas mi ha cacciato fuori dalla sua stanza perché deve finire qualcosa per scuola...”

“Oh, che carino! Ti ha già sbattuto fuori! Ti va giocare all'X-box?”

Dean alzò le spalle con fare abbastanza indifferente e seguì Gabriel nella sala hobby dove trovarono i gemelli seduti a un tavolo entrambi davanti ai loro computer mentre continuavano a gridarsi addosso ordini e comandi cliccando sul mouse come se non ci fosse un domani.

“A cosa ti andrebbe di giocare?” domandò Gabriel all'amico avvicinandosi alla parete dov'erano catalogati tutti i videogiochi.

“Non ne ho idea...”

“Halo?”

“Quale?”

“Non ha importanza, basta che sia PvP!”[1]

“Puoi scommetterci!”

“Allora qualunque versione andrà bene!”

Dean trascorse il resto della serata a giocare all'X-box insieme a Gabriel con Michael e Lucifer che alla fine si unirono a loro. I quattro ragazzi erano talmente presi a ridere nel vedere quanto la squadra nemica se la stava prendendo a morte, che nessuno si accorse dell'arrivo di Castiel che, silenziosamente, andò a sedersi al tavolo e rimase a osservare il suo ragazzo che si stava divertendo un mondo a giocare e ridere davanti alla console. Quando il gioco finì, Gabriel fu il primo a notare l'arrivo del fratello e si lanciò verso di lui saltando giù dal divano.

“Merda, Cas! Da quant'è che sei qui?”

Dean si girò di scatto con un sorriso soddisfatto e lanciò il joystick sul divano per raggiungere Cas, il quale si alzò vagamente imbarazzato e abbracciò il ragazzo, seppellendo il viso nel suo collo.

“Ragazzi, ce lo siamo giocato! Chi se ne frega, spacchiamo tutto lo stesso!” disse Gabriel ridendo dando inizio a una nuova partita senza Dean. Quest'ultimo si allontanò leggermente dal suo ragazzo per riuscire a guardando negli occhi. Castiel gli sorrise, afferrando delicatamente i lembi della maglietta di Dean con le dita.

“Adoro i tuoi occhi” disse Dean perso nelle iridi azzurre dell'altro in cui riusciva persino a specchiarsi notando dalle rughe d'espressione che Cas stava sorridendo.

“Non sono nulla paragonati ai tuoi... l'azzurro è un colore troppo comune.”

“Taci, Cas. Lo sai di avere degli occhi stupendi.”

Castiel ridacchiò e attirò nuovamente Dean in un abbraccio, seppellendo nuovamente il volto nell'incavo del collo dell'altro per riuscire a inspirare il suo profumo. L'altro gli carezzò dolcemente i capelli, per scendere poi dalla nuca alla schiena e stringerlo con più fermezza.

“Andiamo di sopra, non vorrei che a questa gentaglia venisse in menti di rovinarci il momento!”

Cas annuì e lasciò che Dean gli prendesse una mano prima di salire le scale.

“Ti va qualcosa da bere?” domandò Cas nel momento in cui passarono davanti alla cucina. Dean alzò le spalle rivolgendo a Cas un sorriso ed entrarono nella stanza, vedendo Anna seduta al bancone che parlava al telefono mentre intanto mangiava una macedonia. La ragazza gli rivolse un sorriso estasiato quando li vide entrare mano nella mano.

“Ti richiamo dopo Amanda... Cas! Dean!” 

Dean sorrise e andò a sedersi vicino ad Anna mentre Castiel preparava da bere.

“Quindi, voi due... beh, ve l'avevo detto che eravate adorabili insieme!”

“Già, a quanto lo pensavano tutti... eri invischiata anche tu nel piano?” domandò Dean ridendo divertito.

“Lo ero. Avrei dovuto scambiare con Castiel quattro chiacchiere tra ragazze e fargli capire quanto fossi un tipo da sogno... ma mi pare di capire che mi abbiate battuta sul tempo!”

“Se vi fa piacere potete tranquillamente parlare quanto sia un tipo da sballo appena me ne vado!”

Anna ridacchio.

“Penso che non mi tirerò indietro, comunque... ti hanno già fatto il Discorso?”

“Sì.”

“Allora permettimi di fare un'aggiunta personale: per favore, non farlo soffrire. Cas non è una persona che si fida facilmente degli altri... non tradirlo.”

“Non è mia intenzione farlo.”

“Bene!”

I due alzarono lo sguardo in direzione di Castiel, troppo occupato a preparare qualcosa di caldo da bere per sé e per Dean.

Anna guardò compiaciuta lo sguardo adorante che Dean stava rivolgendo a Cas prima che questo si girasse e ricambiasse.

“Ci vuoi anche i marshmallows?” 

A Dean ci vuole qualche secondo per capire che Cas stava parlando di lui e non appena registrò quanto il ragazzo gli avesse appena chiesto gli rispose affermativamente.

“Sei fregato, mio caro!” disse Anna ridacchiando divertita.

“... ah, sì? E perché?”

“Perché è adorabile!”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e alzò le spalle incurante della cosa prima di scendere dallo sgabello su cui si era seduto e raggiungere Castiel. Gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita e appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla facendo sorridere il ragazzo che, a sua volta, appoggiò la testa a quella di Dean.

“Va tutto bene?”

“E' tutto perfetto... proprio come te.”

Castiel rise e gli strinse leggermente il braccio in un gesto affettuoso.

“Non ho molta familiarità con i rapporti e le convenzioni sociali, ma persino io riesco a capire che era... orribile.”

“Scusa” disse Dean ridacchiando e dandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia “Speravo non te ne accorgessi.”

“Peggio per te... beh, la cioccolata è pronta..”

“Grazie.”

“Prego” rispose Cas, incapace di interrompere il contatto visivo con Dean.

Nemmeno Dean sembrava in grado di staccare gli occhi di dosso dal suo ragazzo e, rafforzando la presa sull'altro, gli propose se gli andasse di tornare di sopra.

“...sì.”

I due si allontanarono un secondo per recuperare le loro tazze prima di dirigersi verso le scale che portavano di sopra, completamente dimentichi di Anna, ancora seduta al tavolo dove l'avevano trovata e con un'espressione parecchio divertita dipinta sul viso.

 

***

 

Castiel era sceso in cucina per prendere nuovamente qualcosa da bere, quando Anna lo bloccò di colpo.

“Il tuo giovane amante se ne è andato?”

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesse prima di risponderle affermativamente.

“Perfetto, allora possiamo parlare tranquillamente!”

“Parlare? E di cosa?”

Anna afferrò il fratello per un braccio e lo portò verso il tavolo costringendolo a sedersi prima di prendere posto accanto a lui, avvicinando la sedia il più possibile per poter parlare meglio.

“Dean. Dimmi Cas... quanto ti rende felice stare con lui?”

Il ragazzo non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere.

“Non saprei nemmeno da che parte iniziare!”

“Ma che teneri! Devo dire che mi sembri anche piuttosto a tuo agio con lui...”

“Beh, sì, lo sono. Non so come sia potuto accadere così velocemente, ma credo che dipenda da lui... ha qualcosa di speciale.”

Anna sorrise divertita.

“Allora, per quant'è che dovrà accontentarsi di tenerti la mano e abbracciarti di tanto in tanto?”

“Io... Lui non... Di cosa stai parlando, Anna?” domandò Castiel aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Sto solo dicendo, quanto dovrà aspettare per il vostro primo bacio?”

“Oh, beh...” balbettò il ragazzo, arrossendo furiosamente.

“-OMMIDIO! Quand'è successo? Com'è stato?”

“Ehm... prima. Eravamo sdraiati sul mio letto e... sì, mi è piaciuto.”

“Aaww! Com'è successo? Ti è saltato addosso o...?”

“Cosa? No! Mi ha chiesto se poteva e io gli ho risposto di sì.”

“...ti ha chiesto il permesso?”

Castiel alzò le spalle.

“Lo fa sempre quando vuole fare qualcosa.”

“Tipo cosa?”

“Generalmente abbracci. Ha capito che le manifestazione pubbliche d'affetto mi mettono a disagio, per questo si accerta sempre che la cosa non mi crei imbarazzi di alcun tipo. Anche se lo credo solo che lo faccia per mettermi a mio agio e prepararmi psicologicamente, in fondo lo sa che la risposta sarà comunque un sì.”

Il sorriso di Anna si fece ancora più ampio.

“Voi davvero non avete idea di quanto riusciate a essere adorabili! Devo assolutamente dirlo a Gabriel!”

E prima che Castiel potesse dire qualcosa, Anna era già schizzata fuori dalla cucina verso il seminterrato. Il ragazzo sospirò rassegnato e si alzò dalla sedia e andò a prendersi finalmente qualcosa da bere, visto che era la ragione principale per cui era sceso.

 

***

 

Bobby non riusciva a fare a meno di guardare con sospetto un Dean eccessivamente zelante che canticchiava sottovoce mentre lavava i piatti. L'uomo uscì silenziosamente dalla stanza e raggiunse Sam che stava guardando un documentario sugli tsunami in televisione. L'uomo si accomodò sulla sua poltrona e si schiarì la voce per attirare l'attenzione del minore dei Winchester.

“Ok, che gli è preso a tuo fratello?”

“Che vuoi dire?”domandò Sam alzando le spalle indifferente ma alzando lo guardo verso l'uomo.

“Sta ballando per tutta la cucina canticchiando stupide canzoni pop che parlano d'amore! E di unicorni e arcobaleni!”

Sam scoppiò a ridere, facendo non poca fatica a non cadere giù dal divano.

“Sul serio?” domandò con le lacrime agli occhi.

“C'è qualcosa che non va? In tutti questi anni che lo conosco non l'ho mai visto così felice!”

“Beh, è innamorato!”

Bobby grugnì qualcosa e si passò una pano sulla faccia.

“Sul serio ragazzo, non pensare di potermi prendere in giro!”

“Sono serio! E' davvero riuscito a trovare qualcuno disposto a stare con lui!”

“E' per questo che continua ad andare e venire da casa? Chi è lei?”

Sam aggrottò la fronte.

“Ehm... dammi un minuto.”

Il ragazzo si alzò dal divano e raggiunse il fratello in cucina; gli diede un pugno sulla spalla ma questa volta Dean, invece si reagire scorbuticamente come suo solito, si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso smagliando ed esclamando felicemente 'Sammy'!

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo osservando però il fratello maggiore con sospetto.

“Sei un po' tropo felice. Che è successo, sei riuscito a trovare della buona erba da fumarti prima di tornare a casa?”

“Eh? Ma di che diavolo stai parlando Sam? Non sono mica fatto!”

“Beh, sembra proprio che tu lo sia!”

“Sono solo felice Sam. Tu non sei felice con Jess?”

Quell'ultimo commento gli costò un pungo sul braccio e Dean si girò infastidito.

“Non sono gay.”

“Stai uscendo con un tizio!”

“Penso che la definizione più esatta per me sia 'pansessuale' e Cas... non è semplicemente un tizio! Lui è-”

“E' un ragazzo! Un uomo! Beh... un maschio, comunque!”

“Comunque non sono gay, Sammy.”

Sam sospirò lasciando perdere l'argomento, tanto era inutile discutere con Dean.

“Comunque sia, cos'hai da essere così felice? Stai mandando Bobby fuori di testa con i tuoi comportamenti assurdi.”

“Che c'è di male? Sono solo felice e non posso farci nulla. Cas è semplicemente... fantastico!”

“Uhm, già... adorabile. Allora posso dire a Bobby che tu e Cas state insieme?”

Dean arricciò il naso.

“Uhm... non credo gli piacerà saperlo. Sai già cosa ne pensa dei Novak, non oso immaginare come prenderebbe la notizia di una mia ipotetica relazione con uno di loro – maschio, per giunta!”

“Beh... magari non gli interessa, finché tu sei felice... no?”

“Non saprei, ha proprio l'aria di essere uno di quelli a cui certe cose-”

“Uno di quelli a cui certe cose, cosa?”

Sam e Dean si girarono di scatto in direzione di Bobby che ora stava in piedi davanti all'ingresso della cucina con un'espressione confusa e al tempo stesso infastidita. Dean fece un respiro profondo, rendendosi conto che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dirgli.

“Dean ha un ragazzo!” spiattellò Sam sotto lo sguardo basito del fratello.

“Grazie Sam!” commentò il maggiore sarcastico.

“Ma non ha idea di come potresti reagire alla notizia.”

“...quale notizia? A lui che è gay?”

“Ma porco- Non sono gay!”

“Fin tanto che è legale, puoi essere quello che vuoi.”

Dean guardò Bobby esterrefatto per qualche secondo cercando di metabolizzare le parole dell'uomo.

“...sul serio? Davvero non t'importa?”

“Certo che no! Perché dovrebbe? E finché stare con questo ragazzo ti fa pulire casa senza lamentarti... ben venga! Chi è, comunque?”

“Um... è... Cas.”

“Cas? Cas chi?” chiese Bobby perplesso.

“Cas...Tiel Novak?”

“...Castiel? Quel tizio che sembra avere un palo infilato su per il culo e indossa solo completi? Quel Castiel?”

“Quel Castiel” rispose Dean annuendo.

Bobby non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, completamente basito da quella dichiarazione.

“Come diavolo sei riuscito a farti dire di sì?”

“Grazie Bobby! E cosa vorresti dire con questo?”

“Significa che tra tutti gli studenti che mi sono ritrovato davanti in questi anni lui è l'unico che non abbia mai mostrato alcun interesse per il sesso o qualsiasi altro tipo di relazione. E poi arrivi tu con il tuo approccio a 'una botta e via'... non fare quella faccia giovanotto, so perfettamente che tipo sei. E lui è esattamente il tuo opposto!”

“Beh... magari è cambiato.”

“Magari l'hai traviato!”

“Ma per favore! Se l'ho solo sfiorato!”

“Solo? Che significa?” domandò Sam improvvisamente curioso.

“Non sono affari tuoi!”

Bobby alzò gli occhi al cielo interrompendo la discussione tra i due.

“Comunque sia! Questa conversazione è durata anche abbastanza. Solo una cosa Dean.”

“Dimmi.”

“Non in casa mia, sia chiaro.”

Sam si dovette mordere le labbra per evitare di scoppiare a ridere mentre le orecchie di Dean diventavano sempre più rosse per l'imbarazzo.

“Cosa?! Non stavo... Cosa-”

Bobby però non lo ascoltò e si fece dietro front tornando in salotto. Dean si voltò verso il fratello, spalancando gli occhi mentre questo, non riuscì più a trattenergli e scoppiò a ridergli in faccia, piegandosi letteralmente in due. Dean lo guardò malissimo.

“Fottiti, adesso finisci tu di lavare i piatti.”

Dean lasciò la salvietta che aveva in mano in testa a Sam e salì le scale di corsa, ricordandosi di sbattere la porta alle sue spalle prima di andare a recuperare il cellulare dalla scrivania e afflosciarsi sul letto. Scorse velocemente la rubrica finché non trovò il numero di Cas e premette il tasto verde e dopo un paio di squilli Cas aveva già risposto.

“Ciao Dean.”

“Hey Cas.”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante prima che Cas si schiarisse la voce per parlare.

“Hai chiamato per qualche ragione in particolare?”

“No, solo per parlare un po' così... L'ho... L'ho detto a Bobby.”

“Cosa gli avresti detto?”

“Di... noi?”

“Oh. E come l'ha presa?”

“Bene, mi pare di aver capito. Certo, pensa che ti abbia traviato in qualche modo e ci ha strettamente raccomandato di non farlo in casa sua... Giuro, non mi sono mai sentito così mortificato in vita mia.”

“...fare cosa?”

“Beh, sai... sesso?”

“Oh! Oh, giusto. Beh... non deve preoccuparsi di questo, Voglio dire-”

“Sì, lo so Cas. Ma secondo lui non è così. Crede che per il semplice fatto che tu sia con me significa che non appena farò schioccare le dita potrò infilarmi nelle tue mutande!”

“Ma tu non mi hai obbligato a far nulla. Sono io che ti ho scelto con il mio libero arbitrio perché era te che volevo.”

“Già... magari la prossima volta che ti capita di vederlo, diglielo. E' convinto che ti abbia fatto il lavaggio del cervello o qualcosa del genere, comunque!”

“...qui lo sanno tutti.”

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia sedendosi di scatto e afferrò la pallina anti-stress che teneva Sam sul comodino, stringendola con forza.

“Che ci siamo baciati.”

“Oh. E chi sarebbero tutti?

“Tutti. Da Anna a Gabriel. Balthazar mi ha chiamato qualche minuto fa per congratularsi con me...”

Dean ridacchiò e lanciò la pallina contro il muro, recuperandola al volo quando rimbalzò all'indietro.

“Preferisco una reazione del genere davanti ai nostri affari[2] rispetto a quello che sto passando io: minacce e prese in giro!”

“Detta così la fai sembrare una cosa illegale!”

“Secondo me tra un po' comincerai a vederla anche tu così! Sembra quasi che sia l'unico a non vedere il filo spinato attorno al tuo collo!”

“Beh, per un po' c'è stato, almeno metaforicamente. Ma Balthazar ti ha già spiegato tutto.”

“Ma certo” ridacchiò Dean “Adesso ti hanno affisso un cartello che dice Dean Winchester, torcigli anche solo un capello e non vivrai abbastanza a lungo per raccontarlo!”

“Tranquillo, non c'è nessun cartello. Non permetterò che ci sia.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere divertito.

“Mi raccomando, dillo alle persone. Al momento tendono tutti a trattarmi come se fossi un feroce predatore a caccia della sua cena!”

“Sono solo protettivi nei miei confronti. Prima o poi la capiranno.”

“Cavoli, questo sì che mi tranquillizza!”

“Non preoccuparti Dean, non permetterò che ti facciano del male in alcun modo.”

“Tu? E cosa farai? Prenderai a botte tutti quelli che faranno gli stronzi nei miei confronti?”

“Non c'è bisogno di ricorrere alla violenza. Se c'è un problema, questo può tranquillamente essere risolto a voce.”

“Quindi prenderai a male parole chiunque?”

“Se dovessero meritarsele, allora sì.”

“...ma ero convinto che fossi troppo timido per questo!”

“Non quando fanno qualcosa che possa ferire le persone a cui tengo.”

“...wow!” commentò Dean sospirando e stringendo la pallina tra le mani “Allora avevano ragione!”

“Su cosa?

“Che non ti merito.”

Castiel sospirò affranto.

“Lo credi davvero, Dean?”

“A volte è difficile non farlo...”

“Dean, non sono una persona da meritare e nessuno mi ha consegnato a te come se fossi un trofeo. Se proprio vuoi possiamo metterla così: sei quanto di più bello mi sia stato donato in questa vita e io lo sono per te.”

“Donato? E da chi?”

“Dio?”

“Dio? Ci credi davvero?”

“Dean, provengo da una famiglia molto religiosa, certo che ci credo. O meglio, non sono uno di quelli che va regolarmente in chiesa tutte le domeniche, in poche parole, non di certo quella che la gente definirebbe un buon cristiano, ma sì, credo che si sia un'entità superiore che regola questo universo.”

“...oh.”

“Non è un problema per te, vero?”

“Cosa?! No, assolutamente! Voglio dire, non sembri uno di quegli invasati religiosi, ergo non ho il minimo problema con il fatto che... credi, ecco. Non è che tu mi stia forzando a farlo o altro.”

“Beh, sono anche convinto che le cose accadano per un motivo, magari non appare chiarissimo, ma non credo che Dio possa aver fatto un errore e donatomi qualcosa quando in realtà magari non lo meritavo.”

“...sì, capisco.”

Castiel ridacchiò lievemente.

“Scusami, mi sono fatto prendere un po' la mano. Mi spiace che ora devo andare... ci vediamo domani.”

“Certo, a domani Cas.”

Non appena Dean chiuse la chiama Sam entrò in camera con un ghigno dipinto sul viso prima di accasciarsi sul letto mentre l'altro si mise seduto prima di appoggiare il telefono sul comodino.

“Hey Sammy...”

Il minore prese il computer e se lo appoggiò sulle ginocchia prima di lanciare uno sguardo in direzione del fratello.

“Che c'è?”

“Sii serio per un momento: secondo me mi merito di stare con Castiel?”

Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo guardò perplesso.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?”

“Intendo dire... beh, l'hai visto, è una persona troppo buona per stare con uno come me, ma...”

“Dean, ti assicuro che al momento sono serissimo: sarebbe stupido pensare al quando esista qualcuno di troppo perfetto perché possa stare con noi. Tu meriti di essere felice e così Cas, se entrambi vi siete scelti... non c'è nulla che abbia a che fare con i meriti ma solo con le scelte che fanno le persone. Perché pensi che viviamo in un paese così multiculturale? Se i bianchi sposassero solo i bianchi o i tedeschi soltanto i tedeschi non ci saremmo evoluti poi così tanto. Dobbiamo mischiarci! E questo fa sì che ogni tanto qualche ricco e strambo figlio di papà decida di uscire con un meccanico arrapato, ma non per questo il mondo smetterà di girare.”

Dean sbuffò divertito.

“Hai detto delle cose molto belle e profonde, ma mi sei caduto sul finale.”

Sam gli rivolse un sorrise divertito.

“Avevo finito la scorta di cose profonde da dire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] PvP, Player versus Player, ovvero giocatore contro giocatore... io non so nulla di videogiochi, ma so che il termine non si traduce in italiano, quindi l'ho lasciato in originale. Wikipedia docet.
> 
> [2] Sì, nostri affari, so che suona male ma era necessario perché se no la battuta successiva non avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto.
> 
> As usual, chiedo venia per gli errori, ma per quanto rilegga il capitolo, dopo un po' lo conosco a memoria e non vedo le castronate che scrivo.
> 
> Il titolo è stato parecchio rognoso da tradurre perché in originale è You really like those theorems che rendere in italiano con Ti piacciono davvero tanto i teoremi non mi piaceva affatto, così l'ho rigirato un po' su adattandolo al dialogo tra Dean e Balth =)


	14. Hey occhioni blu, vieni qui spesso?

Dean sospirò esasperato nel constatare che la sua calligrafia stava diventando man mano più illeggibile nel tentativo di ricopiare il più velocemente possibile le informazioni che erano proiettate sulla lavagna luminosa prima che l'insegnante passasse alla slide successiva. Con un sospirò rinunciò all'impresa segnandosi di ricopiare gli ultimi appunti più tardi dal quaderno di Castiel. Il ragazzo appoggiò la penna sul banco e fece scrocchiare il polso prima che qualcosa lo colpisse sulla nuca. Si guardò in giro ma nessuno sembrava essersi mosso così recuperò la pallina di carta che gli era stata lanciata notando all'interno c'era scritto qualcosa.

 

“Corre voce che tu stia uscendo con Castiel Novak! Guardati le spalle, la gente da queste parti non vede molto di buon occhio la cosa. Lui è troppo per te e stanno certo che glielo faremo capire!”

 

Dean sbuffò e accartocciò il biglietto irritato, anche se non era certo di cosa l'avesse fatto imbestialire maggiormente, se il fatto che le persone già sapevano che lui e Cas stavano insieme o che gli avevano già giurato di provare il tutto e per tutto per farli lasciare. Temeva quella che sarebbe stata la conversazione che avrebbe avuto più tardi con Castiel quel pensiero gli fece passare del tutto la voglia di prendere appunti o seguire ulteriormente la lezione. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e mandò un messaggio a Cas per dargli appuntamento davanti al suo armadietto e andare insieme a pranzo. Quando la lezione finì Dean trovò Castiel che lo stava già aspettando davanti al suo armadietto. Il moro sorrise quando lo vide arrivare ma s'irrigidì improvvisamente quando vide il volto di Dean.

“C'è qualcosa che non va?”

Dean sospirò affranto.

“Ho bisogno di parlarti. C'è un posto dove possiamo stare un attimo in santa pace lontano dagli altri?”

“Vieni com me” rispose Castiel afferrandogli una manica e trascinandolo per il corridoio che conduceva alla biblioteca.

“In biblioteca? Cas non cred che-”

“E' vuota a quest'ora... nessuno verrà a disturbarci.”

Dean alzò le mani in segno di resa e si sedette nella poltrona preferita di Cas che il ragazzo gli stava offrendo.

“Cosa volermi dirmi?”

“Sì, ecco...” iniziò a dire Dean sospirando nuovamente.

“Stai continuando a sospirare... devo prenderlo come un cattivo auspicio?”

“Lo sanno. O meglio, per adesso credo sia ancora solo una voce di corridoio, ma vogliono farci lasciare...”

“...oh!” fece Castiel aggrottando la fronte.

“...oh. Soltando oh?!”

“Non so cosa dire Dean... significa che è già arrivato il momento in cui dobbiamo uscire allo scoperto?”

“Non sei preoccupato per il fatto che vogliano farci lasciare?”

“Certo, ma mi preoccupa di più il fatto che tu creda ci possano riuscire.”

“Non lo so... Ho paura che ti facciano vedere... Cazzo, sì. Mi sento una merda.”

Castiel sorrise timidamente e posò le mani sul volto di Dean.

“Dean, sei ben lontano dall'essere una 'merda'. Tu mi piaci davvero tanto e dovrei sentirmi offeso dal fatto che creda che possa ascoltare degli stupidi pettegolezzi, soprattutto se riguardano una persona a cui tengo particolarmente. Dean, non c'è nulla che mi possano dire di te che io già non sappia e che possa cambiare i sentimenti che provo per te.”

Dean riuscì a sorridere debolmente.

“Scusami Cas, evidentemente ho molti più problemi di quanto pensavo di averne...”

“Non scusarti, possiamo sistemare anche questo.”

“Davvero, non ti merito.”

Cas sbuffò.

“Se ti sento pronunciare anche una volta la parola 'meritare' in relazione a noi due come coppia, giuro che-”

“Cosa?” lo prese in giro Dean affettuosamente “Imparerai a minacciare qualcuno?”

“Oh, sì...” fece Castiel con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono.

Dean portò la mano su quella dell'altro e la carezzò leggermente.

“Credo dovremmo andare a mangiare qualcosa. O restare qui a chiacchierare in biblioteca ti sazia a sufficienza?”

Cas ridacchiò e carezzò con il pollice le labbra dell'altro prima di alzarsi e porgergli la mano per aiutarlo a fare lo stesso. Questo accettò l'offerta finendo per aggrapparsi alla sua vita un braccio, mettendolo leggermente in imbarazzo prima che entrambi si separassero e uscissero dalla biblioteca. Recuperarono velocemente il pranzo e andarono a sedersi con Chuck e Becky, facendo sorridere entusiasticamente quest'ultima quando si sedettero contemporaneamente e, sempre contemporaneamente, iniziarono a mangiare. Chuck alzò gli occhi al cielo e iniziò a spargere il suo cibo nel piatto.

“Ce ne avete messo di tempo per arrivare...”

“Dovevamo parlare” disse Dean annuendo.

“Aaww, di cosa?” domandò Becky entusiasta mentre afferrava la sua bibita.

“Solo... qua a scuola già lo sanno o almeno pensano di saperlo e voglio farci lasciare.”

Chuck lo guardò perplesso.

“Mi pareva di aver capito che gli andassi bene alla fine...”

“Come amico sì, ma decisamente non sono il miglior candidato per il ruolo di ragazzo fisso.”

“Ovviamente l'intero corpo studentesco non ha idea di chi sia Dean” intervenne improvvisamente Castiel sorridendo in direzione di Dean e contagiando anche Chuck.

“Cosa pensate di fare? Quella non è gente che si da per vinta molto facilmente...”

“Magari potremmo potremmo mettergli contro Gabe e Balthazar” disse Dean ridacchiando “Balth li sottometterebbe tutti con la sua faccia da schiaffi!”

Il sorriso di Castiel si fece ancora più ampio.

“Potremmo parlargli... e sono certo che Gabriel sarebbe disposto ad aiutarci.”

“Immagina Gabriel sguinzagliato per la scuola...”

“Uhm... forse dovremmo evitare di chiedere a Gabe!”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e diede una ginocchiata affettuosa a Castiel, facendogli l'occhiolino prima di riprendere a mangiare. Per il resto del tempo i quattro chiacchierarono del più e del meno prima di andare ognuno a lezione. Dean e Cas invece s'incamminarono per il corridoio, urtandosi leggermente le spalle di tanto in tanto.

“A proposito Cas, volevo chiederti se potessi prestarmi i tuoi appunti. Il prof girava sempre le slide mentre io stavo ancora scrivendo e ora ho un sacco di buchi.”

“Certamente, vieni” gli rispose Castiel con un sorriso accomodante rima di afferrare una manica di Dean per tornare indietro e raggiungere il suo armadietto. Il Winchester notò che alcune persone li guardarono stupiti nel momento in cui passarono e si avvicinarono per iniziare a bisbigliare qualcosa alle loro spalle. Castiel si fermò e aprì l'armadietto mentre Dean si guardava attorno sconvolto nel vedere che tutti li stavano osservando così si girò verso Cas posandogli le braccia sulle spalle prima di chinarsi verso di lui e sussurrargli:

“Hey, occhioni blu, vieni qui spesso?”

Castiel scoppiò a ridere e recuperò il quaderno dall'armadietto.

“Tre volte al giorno per cinque giorni la settimana. Eccoti gli appunti.”

Dean si unì alla risata dell'altro ragazzo prendendo il quaderno che Cas gli stava porgendo.

“Grazie. Quindi...”

“Quindi...” gli fece eco Castiel chiudendo l'armadietto.

Dean gli appoggiò nuovamente le braccia sulle spalle sorridendo con fare arrogante e facendogli l'occhiolino, cosa che divertì Castiel.

“Cosa sarebbe questo? Un tuo modo per provarci?”

“Perché, sta funzionando?”

“...è così che hai deciso di far sapere agli altri che stiamo insieme?”

“Esiste un modo più semplice, ma questo è mille volte più divertente!”

“Se me lo chiedi molto, ma molto gentilmente, potrei anche darti il permesso di baciarmi.”

“...sul serio?!”

Castiel arricciò il naso.

“No, probabilmente no. Però... potresti tenermi la mano.”

“Qualunque cosa tu voglia e che non ti faccia sentire a disagio.”

“Normalmente ti direi di farti da parte, ma vedere che tutti sembrano essere contro di noi... beh, mi spinge a essere ancora più caparbio!”[1]

“...sarebbe a dire?”

“Ostinato.”

“Ah, ok.”

“Allora...” chiese Castiel “Andiamo a cercare Gabriel?”

Il moro offrì la mano a Dean in modo che l'altro potesse prendergliela; questo sorrise e andò a intrecciare le dita con quelle di Cas.

“Andiamo.”

Castiel strinse la mano di Dean e seguì il ragazzo lungo il corridoio, appuntandosi mentalmente di ignorare le persone che li stavano indicando e bisbigliando concentrandosi invece sull'espressione fiera che aveva invece il suo ragazzo. Castiel alzò lo sguardo vedendo che Dean sembrava davvero felice e non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere a sua volta. Il maggiore dei Winchester si voltò verso idi lui per assicurarsi che quella situazione non lo stesse mettendo in qualche modo in imbarazzo visto che sapeva quanto l'altro fosse poco incline alle dimostrazione d'affetto in pubblico. I loro sguardi s'incontrarono e i due non poterono fare a meno di sorridersi affettuosamente.

“Tutto ok?” gli domandò Dean.

“Sì, finché fingo di ignorarli... anche se è meno peggio di quanto pensassi.”

“Se diventa troppo per te, lasciami pure la mano e dammi un pugno nello stomaco.”

“E' un'idea!” disse Cas scoppiando a ridere.

Improvvisamente dal nulla spuntò fuori Gabriel, tagliandogli la strada con un ghigno impertinente dipinto sul viso che non riusciva comunque a nascondere lo shock di quello che stava vedendo. A giudicare da come spostava il peso da un piede all'altro la cosa lo stava emozioando più di quanto volesse dare a vedere.

“Volevo vederlo con i miei occhi! Dimostrazioni di affetto in pubblico? Cassie, ti senti bene?”

Gabriel posò una mano sulla fronte del cugino per accertarsi che l'altro non avesse la febbre.

“Sto bene. Ho saputo però che sta girando la voce che io e Dean usciamo assieme, così abbiamo deciso di mettere fine ai pettegolezzi. E ci serve il tuo aiuto.”

“Beh, buon per voi!” disse Gabriel soddisfatto “Aiuto per cosa?”

“Vogliono farci lasciare.”

“Di già?! Che bastardi! Quindi vi serve il mio aiuto per... compiere un omicidio? Perché se è così sappiate che fareste meglio a rivolgervi a Crowley, è estremamente competente in materia e molto più nel suo stile.”

“NO! Che ti salta in mente, Gabe! Vorremmo solo che si facessero da parte, tutto qua...” disse Dean interrompendolo e guardando con aria preoccupata un grosso giocatore di football che lo stava osservando con aria incazzosa.

“Bene... vado da Crowley allora, lui ha l'arma più efficace di tutte per far arrivare chiaro e forte un messaggio. Si chiama Meg.”

“Bene” disse Castiel “Non hai altro da fare, ora?”

“Oh, fantastico! Ti trovo un ragazzo e improvvisamente non ti servo più a nulla e mi cacci via così, come se fossi il figlio di nessuno! Bene! Andrò a deprimermi per i fatti miei in un angolino!”

Dean ridacchiò nel vedere Gabe fare una linguaccia al cugino e sparire dalla loro vista prima che Castiel richiamasse nuovamente la sua attenzione.

“Perfetto, cosa ti andrebbe di fare adesso?”

“Beh, potremmo offrire al tuo pubblico adorante uno spettacolo che non dimenticheranno mai più o darcela a gambe e nasconderci da qualche parte.”

“...io voto vivamente per la seconda!”

“Andiamo allora!”

 

***

 

Quel pomeriggio Dean era chino sul motore di una vecchia Honda a cui il proprietario era troppo affezionato perché il ragazzo avesse il coraggio di dirgli oramai la sua auto altro non era che un ferro vecchio più che un'automobile... anche se al momento, l'unica cosa che Deano avrebbe voluto fare era tornare a casa e telefonare a Castiel. Oramai la sua vita stava girando unicamente intono al ragazzo e non era più in grado di dormire la notte se non lo vedeva almeno una volta la giorno. Sam aveva riso quando glielo aveva detto, prendendolo in giro paragonandolo a una tredicenne innamorata che già dichiarava il suo amore imperituro per il ragazzo con cui si era messa il giorno prima. Quel commento regalò a Sam un doloroso pugno sul braccio accompagnato da un ghigno da parte di Dean.

“Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa” mormorò il ragazzo appoggiando gli attrezzi che stava usando e iniziando a vagare per l'officina alla ricerca di qualcosa da bere. Camminando passò vicino a una Mercedes nera tirata a lucido che era stata parcheggiata lì davanti all'ufficio, cosa che lo fece temere si trattasse di un altro arrogante uomo d'affari che credeva di sapere tutto lui di automobili. Il ragazzo entrò in ufficio con aria circospetta facendo voltare Rufus e il proprietario della Mercedes nella sua direzione.

“Dean! Vieni qui!”

L'uomo d'affari gli rivolse un sorrisetto nel momento in cui il ragazzo raggiunse Rufus.

“Allora sei tu Dean. Finalmente ho il piacere di conoscerti” disse l'uomo porgendo la mano al ragazzo che esitò un attimo primo prima di stringergliela.

“Piacere mio... immagino.”

“Io sono Raphael” disse l'uomo presentandosi.

“Oh, ok. Ehm... salve!”

“I miei ragazzi non fanno altro che parlarmi di te e tuo fratello, così ho pensato di venire a vedere il perché con i miei occhi, approfittandone per far dare una controllata alla mia auto.”

Rufus sorrise.

“Torna pure al lavoro, Dean.”

“Potresti farmi un caffè Rufus, per favore?” domandò gentilmente il ragazzo prima di seguire Raphael fuori dall'ufficio.

“Quindi sei tu il ragazzo che Castiel ha scelto per condividere le gioie della sua prima relazione sentimentale.”

“Ehm, sì...”

Raphael annuì e poi si mosse verso la Mercedes.

“Cosa potresti dirmi a riguardo? Sinceramente non capisco cos'abbia...”

“Apra il cofano e accenda il motore” disse il ragazzo sentendosi più nel suo elemento.

Dean passò cinque minuti a controllare il motore dell'automobile prima che Rapahel cambiasse discorso da 'che cos'ha la mia macchina' a 'Dean'.

“Mi pare di capire che vi siete incontrati a scuola.”

“Sì, signore.”

“E se non ho inteso male, tu non vivi con i tuoi genitori...”

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo continuando a controllare alcune valvole.

“Neh. Mia madre è morta e mio padre viaggia molto per lavoro, così adesso vivo con un vecchio amico di famiglia che, tra l'altro, è anche un professore alla Kripke High.”

“Molto bene... e quali sono le tue aspirazioni per il futuro?”

“Sinceramente non lo so ancora...”

“Castiel è intenzionato a studiare Economia e Commercio visto che, quando sarà il momento, prenderà in mano gli affari di famiglia.”[2]

“Davvero? Fantastico” rispose Dean cercando di celare, almeno parzialmente, il sarcasmo. Non riusciva a sopportare questo tizio 'capitato lì per caso' stesse mettendo Castiel su un piedistallo cercando, al tempo stesso, di far sentile lui una merda.

“E' tua intenzione iscriverti all'università?”

Dean alzò le spalle.

“Non ho ancora deciso. Forse sì, forse no.”

“Faresti meglio a pensarci, ragazzo. Castiel andrà a Harvard.”

“Davvero?”

“Ha ricevuto una borsa di studio che coprirà tutti e quattro gli anni... è il ragazzo più dotato che mi sia mai capitato d'incontrare.”

“Sì, lo è... e che mi dice di Gabe?”

Raphael aggrottò la fronte.

“Cosa c'è da dire di lui?”

“Lui non andrà via a fare cose altrettanto stupefacenti?”

“Probabilmente no. Non è uno che si applica.”

Dean annuì riuscendo finalmente capire cos'avesse l'auto, riportando così il discorso puramente sul piano della meccanica riparando la Mercedes in un batter d'occhio e liberandosi velocemente della presenza di Raphael.

 

***

 

Non appena Dean arrivò a casa recuperò il cellulare e si diresse in camera sua, cercando il numero di Castiel nella rubrica e premendo il tasto verde per avviare la chiamata.

“Ciao Dean!”

“Credo di aver incontrato tuo zio oggi pomeriggio” sbuffò il ragazzo accasciandosi sul letto mentre Castiel si schiariva la voce.

“L'ho saputo.”

“Già... credo mi odi.”

“Cosa? No, l'ho incontrato e mi ha detto che gli hai fatto... una buona impressione.”

Dean sbuffò nuovamente.

“Tutto ciò che ha fatto è stato chiedermi quali fossero i miei piani per il futuro continuando a sbattermi in faccia quanto tu sia brillante sotto ogni punto di vista.”

“Come avrebbe fatto, scusa?” domandò l'altro perplesso.

“Cas andrà a Harvard con una borsa di studio mentre vedo che tu non sai ancora cosa fartene della tua vita!”

Dean sentì Castiel sospirare, sicuro che in quel momento stesse giocherellando con la penna sulla scrivania.

“Non... fraintenderlo. So che può sembrare spocchioso e arrogante e anche un tantino freddo, ma è una brava persona.”

“Ma se nemmeno ripone una minima speranza in suo figlio!”

“Gabriel... Tu pensi ne abbia?”

“Io posso pensare quello che mi pare, mica è mio figlio! Un padre non dovrebbe rassegnarsi in questo modo!”

“Se ti può consolare in qualche modo, sappi che Gabriel e suo padre non è che vadano propriamente d'accordo...”

“Bah! Comunque, cosa stai facendo?”

 

***

 

Il giorno successivo, dal primo momento in cui mise piede a scuola, Dean venne letteralmente assalito dagli studenti che volevano sapere se 'davvero stesse uscendo con Castiel' e 'come ci fosse riuscito'. Un paio di ragazze ridacchiarono e tubarono nella sua direzione mentre un giocatore della squadra di football gli chiese come fosse riuscito a sedurre Castiel dopo appena una settimana che era arrivato in quella scuola, arrivando ad accusarlo di essere una Sirena o 'qualche altra diavoleria sovrannaturale'. Nel complesso la reazione fu comunque positiva: qualunque cosa avesse fatto Gabriel, aveva funzionato alla perfezione tant'è che tutti sembravano essersi fatti da parte. Quando finalmente raggiunse l'aula per l'appello si accasciò, già esausto, sulla sedia accanto a Chuck.

“E' così difficile essere me!”

Chuck emise uno strano verso prima di alzare gli occhi verso l'amico.

“Ah sì?”

“Sì... non ho fatto tempo a mettere piede a scuola che la gente ha cominciato ad assalirmi! Tutti che volevano sapere come ho fatto a conquistarlo, come siamo carini insieme, se gli ho dato un filtro d'amore o simili...”

“E' quello che succede quando decidi di uscire con il ragazzo più popolare della scuola nonché uno dei più frigidi sulla faccia della Terra.”

Dean sbuffò e posò la testa sulle braccia aspettando che arrivasse Castiel senza però riuscire a smettere di pensare a quanto Chuck gli aveva appena detto. Era abbastanza palese il fatto che Castiel fosse frigido, ma non per paura del sesso in sé, semplicemente perché la cosa non gli interessava. Considerato però che gli aveva già permesso di baciarlo, forse il fatto che stessero insieme l'avrebbe reso più curioso sull'argomento. Tuttavia il ragazzo era stato piuttosto chiaro su quali fossero i limiti oltre i quali non sarebbero andati e il sesso non rientrava tra quelli. I suoi pensieri però vennero presto interrotti dal sentire la vibrazione del telefono nella tasca dei jeans. Era Gabriel.

“Allora amico mio, come ti stanno trattando lì a scuola?”

Dean sorrise.

“Molto meglio! Come ci sei riuscito?”

“Un mago non rivela mai i suoi trucchi, Dean-o! Probabilmente lo farà Cas più tardi... o te lo dirò io stesso, se ti comporterai bene.”

“Comunque sia, grazie!”

“Okappa! No problemo mi amigo!”[3] 

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo accorgendosi dell'arrivo di Castiel che gli rivolse un timido sorriso mentre prendeva posto nella sedia accanto a lui. Dean per poco non si sciolse nel vedere l'altro sorridere, soprattutto sapendo che quei sorrisi erano riservati unicamente a lui. Ricambiò il sorriso anche se, a differenza di Castiel, i suoi occhi risplendevano di pura felicità. Per la maggior parte delle persone le emozioni che si leggevano negli occhi di Cas dipendevano unicamente dai gesti quotidiani e dal suo essere educato ma non avevano nulla a che fare con quelli che potevano essere i sentimenti veri e propri del ragazzo.

“Sai, Castiel è cambiato radicalmente da che state insieme” disse Chuck a Dean senza però alzare lo sguardo dal suo quaderno e riuscendo comunque a far sorridere l'amico.

“Sì?”

“Beh, diciamo che semplicemente sorride di più. Certo, non è uno di quei sorrisi abbaglianti a trentadue denti ma... prima sembrava sempre così apatico, privo di emozioni. Aveva sempre quest'espressione seria. Adesso invece sorride quasi tutto il tempo. È un sorriso piccolo, ma c'è. A dire il vero credo che sorrida da che tu abbia messo piede in questa scuola... beh, forse non dal primo istante ma... quand'è che siete usciti insieme la prima volta?”

“Quando siamo andati in biblioteca?”

“Ecco, da quella volta lì...”

Dean alzò lo sguardo verso Cas vedendo che il ragazzo stava tamburellando le dita sulle gambe, una cosa che faceva spesso e che lo rendeva semplicemente adorabile. Dean amava i leggeri tic nervosi dell'altro, dal giocare con la cravatta, al muovere in qualche modo le dita, dall'aprire e stringere la mano in un pugno, a far tamburellare le dita sulla prima superficie disponibile (generalmente le sue gambe), ma quello che Dean più amava era vedere Castiel mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore. Quando lo faceva – che fosse per nervosismo o per noia – Dean si ritrovava a fare lo stesso, inumidendosi le labbra nel vago tentativo di ignorare la frustrazione che gli dava il non poter saltare addosso a Castiel in quell'esatto momento. Forse avrebbe dovuto farglielo notare, ma cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? 'smettila di morderti le labbra perché mi fai venire voglia di scoparti fino a perdere i sensi'... l'avrebbe terrorizzato. Così si era deciso a ignorare la cosa concedendosi delle lunghe docce rilassanti o – se c'era gente a casa – brevi e gelide.

“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri” disse Chuck con voce strascicata dando una leggera gomitata all'amico, facendolo ridacchiare.

“Stavo pensando a Cas.”

“Oh, ma che sorpresa. Non l'avrei mai detto” disse Chuck sarcastico “Qualcosa in particolare?”

Dean alzò le spalle dando una leggera occhiata a Castiel prima di rivolgere nuovamente la sua attenzione a Chuck.

“No, stavo solo pensando a quanto sia bello.”

“Bello?” domandò Chuck perplesso.

“Sì... cioè, mi piace. E comunque è davvero bello. Io sono un figo – e sono anche abbastanza arrogante dirlo senza farmi problemi – mentre lui... non lo è, però è-”

“-bello, ho capito. Nella stessa accezione che vale per le principesse Disney o-”

“No, lui ha una saga tutta sua. Cavoli, l'hai visto anche tu!”

“Sì, ma io non lo guardo nello stesso modo in cui lo guardi tu. Voglio dire, lo vedo che è una persona attraente, però... non saprei.”

“Ok... ma io so quel che dico!” concluse Dean rimanendo poi in silenzio a guardare il soffitto prima di scoppiare a ridere all'improvviso facendo imbronciare Chuck.

“Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?”

“Mi stavo solo chiedendo che tonalità di rosso potrebbe assumere se glielo dicessi. Avrei bisogno di uno di quei cartoncini con le gradazioni dei colori che trovi nei colorifici per riuscire a capirlo!”

Chuck ghignò.

“E' deliziosamente crudele!”

Dean ghignò a sua volta prima di distogliere l'attenzione dall'amico e riportarla su Cas.

 

***

 

Passarono i giorni e le settimane e la relazione tra Dean e Castiel non faceva che migliorare nonostante le cose tra i due non fossero cambiate di una virgola: passavano insieme la maggior parte del tempo possibile, pranzavano insieme e dopo la scuola andavano a prendersi un caffè o, talvolta, un gelato, andavano a fare lunghi giri in macchina o semplicemente a casa di Castiel. Quando non erano insieme era perché altre cose gli portavano via tempo, ovvero Castiel era impegnato a studiare e Dean lavorava – facendo talvolta anche qualche ora di straordinario - all'officina oppure gironzolava con Gabriel. I giorni in cui proprio non riuscivano a trascorrere del tempo insieme facevano in modo di ritagliarsi un attimo di tempo per poter chiacchierare al telefono prima di andare a dormire. Il venticinquesimo giorno Dean stava andando su e giù per la cucina in attesa che il caffè fosse pronto, facendo bloccare Sam perplesso nel momento in cui questo entrò nella stanza.

“Ti senti bene?” domandò il minore.

“Eh?” fede Dean alzando lo sguardo.

“Stai bene? Mi sembri nervoso...”

“Sì, tutto bene” rispose Dean riprendendo a camminare “Solo... sai che giorno è domani?”

Sam aggrottò la fronte perplesso prima di dirigersi verso il frigorifero.

“Domenica?”

Dean sbuffò esasperato ma non poté comunque fare a meno di sorridere.

“Domani sono ventisei giorni che io e Castiel stiamo insieme.”

“Wow” fece Sam fischiando “l'importante anniversario del ventiseiesimo giorno!”

“Non prendermi per il culo Sam! Nessuno di noi è mai stato impegnato con qualcuno per così tanto tempo e...”

“...vorresti fargli capire che con lui le tue intenzioni sono serie?”

Dean smise di camminare e si appoggiò alla credenza.

“Già.”

“Ma non hai idea di come fare... giusto?”

“Beh, a dire il vero qualche idea ce l'ho però... vorrei portarlo qua da noi.”

“...qui? Sei sicuro?”

“E' solo...” disse il ragazzo riprendendo a camminare su e giù per la cucina “Stiamo sempre a casa sua e lui non è mai stato qua. Sì, mi ha aspettato fuori dalla macchina ma... ho la sensazione che se non lo faccio mai venire qua è come se non fosse... non saprei, non sono bravo con queste cose che prevedono l'uso eccessivo di parole, è lui che da quando stiamo insieme riesce sempre a dire la cosa giusta. Tu comunque hai capito cosa voglio dire, vero?”

“Puoi smetterla di andare su e giù per favore? Mi stai facendo venire mal di testa!”

Dean obbedì.

“Grazie. Allora... credo di aver capito cosa intendi. Questa è casa tua e vorresti in qualche condividere questa cosa con lui, fargli vedere dove vivi e come interagisci con la tua 'famiglia', come non sei buono a riordinare la tua stanza...”

“Grosso modo sì...”

“Allora cosa c'è che non va?”

“Parecchie cose: primo, Bobby. Secondo, ho paura di cosa potrebbe pensare, voglio dire... lui vive in una casa così bella e non gli manca nulla, noi invece siamo qui, in una piccola e decrepita casetta e i soldi da noi di certo non abbondano.”

Sam scoppiò a ridere.

“Credo che a Bobby la cosa non crei problemi, basta solo che conteniate le vostre manifestazione d'amore davanti a lui e sii te stesso o altrimenti rischi farlo scappare a gambe levate. Inoltre mi pare di aver capito che tu e Cas ne aveste già parlato? Credevo che avesse messo bene in chiaro che a lui non gliene frega niente che tu non sia ricco quanto lo è – non per sua volontà - la sua famiglia...”

“Sì, ok, ma una cosa è parlarne a livello teorico, un'altra è sbattergliela sotto il naso. Vedere che a livello economico il tuo ragazzo è messo piuttosto male...”

“Chiudi il becco, Romeo e ammetti a te stesso che Cas non sta con te per i soldi. O il sesso. Il che ti dovrebbe portare a chiedere cosa c'è alla base della vostra relazione, visto che le conversazioni ad alto livello culturale sono escluse a priori!”

“Come fratello fai schifo. E anche come essere umano sei davvero pessimo.”

“Dean, ho quattordici anni! Non ne so praticamente nulla di relazioni! Jess e io ce la stiamo cavando da soli e l'ultima cosa che mi serve è rassicurare te sulla tua relazione gay dell'anno. E non voglio sentire o sapere nulla di te che fai 'cose' con qualcuno. E benché meno voglio capire come funzioni tra due ragazzi!”

“E' la stessa identica cosa, solo che ci sono due cazzi di mezzo!”

Sam alzò le mani in segno di resa.

“Comunque sia... il caffè è pronto.”

 

***

 

Il giorno dopo, non appena salì in auto, Castiel notò subito che c'era qualcosa di strano in Dean. Il ragazzo gli sorrise nervosamente e mise in moto l'Impala cercando di evitare lo sguardo perplesso dell'altro.

“C'è qualcosa che non va, Dean?”

“No” disse il ragazzo “Nulla, andiamo a prendere un caffè come al solito.”

Castiel lo guardò sospettoso cercando di capire perché Dean si stesse comportando in modo così strano.  
“Ma... Java's non è nell'altra direzione?”

“Uhm... già” rispose l'altro continuando a guidare.

“Non mentirmi Dean, cosa succede?” gli domandò Castiel facendo gemere disperato il maggiore dei Winchester.

“Ok, stiamo andando da me.”

Castiel strabuzzò gli occhi risultando alquanto comico.

“Stiamo andando... a casa tua?”

“Sì, beh, ho pensato che... fosse bello condividere con te una parte della mia vita che ancora non conosci e questa si è rivelata essere farti vedere dove vivo.”

“Oh, perché?”

“Perché... mi piaci davvero tanto Cas e questa con te è la relazione più lunga che abbia mai avuto. Ho solo pensato che magari ti avrebbe fatto piacere vedere con i tuoi occhi dove vivo e che la mia casa è comunque un posto dove possiamo andare quando usciamo insieme.”

Dean gli rivolse uno sguardo nervoso prima di sorridere entusiasta nel vedere l'espressione felice dipinta sul volto di Castiel. Dean portò una mano sul ginocchio di Castiel e glielo strinse leggermente, intrecciando le dita con quelle dell'altro quanto il moro posò la sua mano su quella dell'altro.

“Sei davvero dolce, Dean. Apprezzo davvero quello che stai facendo e, per favore, non essere nervoso. Tanto perché tu lo sappia, mi piaci molto anche tu.”

Senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere, Dean posò un bacio sulla mano di Cas, ripetendo il gesto un paio di volte prima di riportarla sul volante. Il moro si avvicinò a Dean e gli mise lui una mano sul ginocchio, stringendoglielo leggermente per rassicurarlo. Nel tempo che ci volle per arrivare a casa di Bobby chiacchierarono del più e del meno e di come avrebbero trascorso il giorno del Ringraziamento.

“Se tu e Sam voleste unirvi a noi, sareste più che benvenuti. Anche il signor Singer, se lo desidera.”

“Oh, grazie ma non credo che Bobby accetterebbe. Lui per tradizione si compra un secchio di ali di pollo fritte e... non sarebbe un po' strano avere il 'signor Singer' a casa vostra per il Ringraziamento?”

“Beh, non vorremmo mai rompere una tradizione. Posso chiederti... com'è che passavate il Ringraziamento tu, tuo padre e Sam?”

“Oh... beh, dipendeva da dove eravamo. Generalmente giocavamo a football in un parco per poi andare a comprarci tanto cibo spazzatura e poi in un bar a guardare una partita...”

Castiel annuì.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe provare cosa vuol dire festeggiare il Giorno del Ringraziamento come fa una famiglia normale...”

“Lo devo interpretare come un sì alla proposta di venire da noi?”

“Potrebbe essere” rispose Dean con un sorriso.

Quando finalmente imboccarono la strada privata che conduceva alla casa di Bobby – che a dire il vero sembrava più un percorso da rally che una strada – giunti davanti all'entrata gli occhi di Dean caddero su un vecchio pickup rosso che occupava il suo parcheggio abituale.

“Bobby non mi aveva detto che avrebbe avuto ospiti a casa...”

Il ragazzo uscì dall'auto seguito da Castiel e, quando raggiunsero la casa di Bobby, la porta gli venne aperta da un uomo piuttosto grande con un'espressione soddisfatta dipinta sul viso.

“Dean!

Dean strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Papà?!”

Il ragazzo venne circondato dalla enormi braccia dell'uomo rischiando seriamente di soffocare e non appena il padre lo lasciò iniziò a tossire infastidito per la mancanza d'aria. John Winchester, senza smettere di sorridere rivolse una veloce parola di scusa al figlio dandogli poi una pacca sul braccio.

“E' bello rivederti figliolo!”

Dean sorrise a sua volta.

“Anche per me, ma cosa ci fai qui?”

“Mi sono sono preso un periodo di pausa e così ho pensato che avrei potuto trascorrere il Giorno del Ringraziamento con i miei ragazzi!”

Lo sguardo di John incrociò la figura di Castiel che sembrava aspettare timidamente Dean dietro l'Impala. Quest'ultimo si voltò per capire cosa stesse guardando il padre per poi sorridere.

“Ah, papà... Lui è Cas.”

John annuì perplesso.

“Un tuo amico?”

Dean fece cenno a Cas di raggiungerli e, quando il ragazzo fu lì, gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“A dire il vero è il mio ragazzo.”

“Oh...”

Castiel sorrise timidamente e gli porse la mano.

“E' un piacere conoscerla signor Winchester.”

John gli prese la mano stringendogliela saldamente.

“Piacere mio ragazzo! Dean... Non sapevo che fossi... Voglio dire...”

Dean alzò le spalle.

“Beh, diciamo che non lo sono. E' complicata la cosa, ma non sono gay.”

“Ah...”

John guardò i due ragazzi estremamente dubbioso, sforzandosi comunque di sorridere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In originale è obstinate e Castiel lo semplifica in stubborn, così ho scelto una versione più alta di ostinato – ovvero caparbio – in modo da ricreare una problematica linguistica simile.
> 
> [2] Letteralmente Accountancy and Business Management... Economia e Commercio mi sembrava l'equivalente più calzante.
> 
> [3] Okappa è come ho scelto di tradurre l'originale okie dokie, che è la versione slang per ok. Però agli inglesi non suona solo come ok, quindi ho cercato di trovare una traduzione che potesse ricreare lo stesso effetto. Il resto della frase è in spagnolo e anche per chi non mastica la lingua come la sottoscritta, credo non sia un problema capirla XD Non l'ho tradotto perché il personaggio inglese si è espresso in una lingua straniera ed essendo comunque per noi italiani comprensibile, mi sembrava inutile provare a tradurla.


	15. Papà mi accetta così come sono

Dean fece fare a Castiel un veloce giro per casa Singer/Winchester dicendogli che in realtà di solito regnava il caos ma che per l'occasione lui e Sam avevano dato una sistemata. Castiel sorrise educatamente e si complimentò con Bobby per la casa e con John per suo figlio prima di salire in camera di quest'ultimo insieme a Sam, mentre Dean si era fermato un attimo di sotto per parlare con il padre.

“Dean, ti spiacerebbe spiegare?” gli domandò John incrociando le braccia con aria severa mentre il ragazzo si mordeva nervosamente il labbro.

“Non sei arrabbiato?”

“Cosa? No! Cero che no! Voglio solo capire come puoi avere un ragazzo ma non essere gay.”

Dean iniziò a spostare nervosamente il peso da un piede all'altro.

“Beh, diciamo che esiste un termine che spiega tutto. A quanto pare sono pansessuale.”

“E che diavolo vorrebbe dire?” domandò John aggrottando la fronte.

“Significa che non me ne frega nulla del genere ma m'interessa solo la personalità... anche se nel mio caso credo significhi più che mi basta avere qualcuno con cui fare sesso.”

“Ma quanto siete diventati contorti voi giovani d'oggi! Non potete più essere etero, gay o bisex, no! Dovete usare tutti questi strani termini del cavolo!” disse John divertito.

“Papà... in poche parole significa che sono un bisessuale con l'indole della puttana.”

“Ok, e di lui che mi dici? E' anche lui pan-coso? Gay? O semplicemente stupido?”

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia prima di rivolgere al padre un ghigno strafottente.

“E' pansessuale... e asessuale.”

“E questo cosa diavolo vorrebbe dire adesso?”

“Che non è interessato al sesso.”

John scosse la testa, scioccato.

“No, adesso mi spieghi!”

“A lui non interessa il genere delle persona, ma il carattere e la personalità. Però è asessuale, il che significa che non gli interessa fare sesso.”

“...e perché mai una persona che non vuole fare sesso sta con qualcuno?”

“Per la compagnia? Voglio dire, insieme stiamo benissimo! Non m'interessa anche se non facciamo sesso, con lui sto davvero troppo bene!”

“Ok” disse John rivolgendogli un sorriso “E Sam cosa ne pensa?”

“Di cosa?

“Di tutto questo!”

“Beh, Cas gli piace... cavoli, tutti sembrano adorarlo! E la cosa dell'essere pansessuali.. la trova divertente. Continua a ripetere LOL, sei solo un gay in fase di negazione! O qualcosa del genere...”

John sbottò in una lieve risata.

“Beh, non ti avrei etichettato come gay... cos'è che vorrebbe dire LOL?”

“Pf, linguaggio di internet. LOL, laugh-out-loud, ovvero qualcosa tipo ridere a crepapelle. Comunque... sono troppo uomo per essere gay! Anche se Sam dice che sto compensando qualcosa.”

“Linguaggio di internet?! Ma come cazzo parlate?! Vabbè... comunque devo essere onesto: tra i due non avrei mai scommesso su di te!”

Dean rise.

“Lo so, vero?! E' lui quello che sembra una principessina ma... eccoci qua. Sam si è trovato una ragazza stupenda e io finisco a pomiciare sul divano con un ragazzo.”

“Che dire, voi due non smettete mai di stupirmi. Posso conoscerlo? Voglio dire, come si deve. Invitalo a cena, io e Bobby andiamo a prendere la pizza.”

“Certo che puoi conoscerlo! Solo, non spaventarlo, è terribilmente timido!”

John ridacchiò.

“Sul serio, Dean? Presentato così non sembra il ragazzo adatto a te...”

“...perché?”

“Timido. Non gli piace il sesso. Almeno la torta di mele la mangia?”

Dean gli rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti.

“Sì, e gli piace molto.”

“Beh, una su tre, meglio che niente.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e lasciò che suo padre lo abbracciasse per poi darsi dei pugni affettuosi sulle braccia prima che John tornasse in cucina da Bobby e Dean salisse in camera sua da Castiel. Quando arrivò trovò Sam e Cas seduti sul letto del primo con la testa china sul libro di biologia; non appena però si accorsero di Dean il minore dei Winchester alzò la testa di scatto.

“Cos'ha detto?”

Dean sorrise prima di buttarsi a peso morto sul suo letto.

“Niente di che, voleva solo che gli spiegassi la situazione.”

“Ovvero come mai adesso ti piace l'uccello?”

Dean afferrò la prima cosa che gli capitò sotto mano e la tirò addosso a Sam.

“No, deficiente. Voleva solo sapere cose fosse possibile che avessi un ragazzo senza essere gay e gli ho dovuto spiegare come stavano le cose.”

“Quindi è dalla nostra parte?” domandò Castiel torcendosi le dita con fare nervoso. Dean si sollevò appoggiandosi sui gomito sorridendo alla vista del ragazzo così agitato.

“Sì. A proposito, ti va di fermarti per cena? Papà vorrebbe conoscerti un po' meglio.”

“Sul serio?”

“Sì! Non preoccuparti, sono più che certo che Bobby starà dalla tua parte per qualsiasi cosa. Ora vieni qui...”

Cas sorrise e si avvicinò a al letto di Dean sedendosi a metà e lasciando che il ragazzo si girasse sdraiandosi con la testa appoggiata sulle sue ginocchia. Sam li guardò curioso prima di alzarsi.

“Beh, vi lascio soli a... beh, fate quello che vi pare!”

Dean rivolse un sorriso a Castiel carezzandogli leggermente le gambe con le dita.

“Beh, benvenuto nella mia vita.”

“E' fantastica Dean, davvero!”

“Sul serio?”

Castiel sorriso e fece scorrere le dita attraverso i capelli dell'altro.

“Sì. Grazie per aver voluto condividere questo momento con me.”

Dean si tirò su a sedere voltandosi verso il ragazzo e prendendogli le mani tra le sue.

“Sappi che sei la prima persona che ho portato a casa per conoscere la mia famiglia.”

“Davvero?”

“Beh, sì” rispose lui timidamente “Sai, non ho mai avuto una relazione seria con nessuno...”

“E' una cosa buona allora, o no?”

“Significa solo che la mia esperienza non è mai andata oltre. E mi rassicura che anche per te sia lo stesso, in qualche modo non mi fa sentire giudicato o non all'altezza delle aspettative...”

“Perché dici così? Sei già ben andato oltre ogni aspettativa solo... vorrei che continuassi a essere te stesso.”

Dean si allungò fino raggiungere il viso di Castiel e prenderlo tra le mani, appoggiando la sua fronte a quella dell'altro in modo che i loro sguardi s'incontrassero. Castiel passò un braccio intorno alla vita di Dean, avvicinandolo a lui, cosa che fece sorridere l'altro che non riuscì a impedirsi di andare a posare velocemente le labbra su quelle di Castiel, prima di avvolgerlo in un caldo abbraccio.

“Lo sai, non sei affatto frigido come dici tanto di essere” disse Dean sentendo Castiel ridacchiare nell'incavo della sua spalla.

“Lo so... Ma è colpa tua. Se non fossi diventato cinico e insipido dopo essere stato introdotto a quella che la vita di uno studente americano medio, ti avrei trovato dolce e fantastico. Invece i tuoi discorsi mi sembrano così... da ragazza.”

Dean scoppiò in una fragorosa risata mentre ancora teneva tra le braccia il suo ragazzo.

“Cavoli Cas, ti amo anch'io!”

Castiel sorrise e tornò tra le braccia di Dean rimanendo lì seduti finché quest'ultimo non si schiarì la gola sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

“Posso chiederti una cosa, Cas?”

“Certo” rispose l'altro annuendo.

“Prima ho spiegato a mio padre che sei asessuale e ho cercato di spiegarli grosso modo cosa volesse dire. Lui mi allora mi ha chiesto perché stai con qualcuno se non t'interessa il sesso...”

Castiel sorrise davanti alla mancanza della domanda in sé.

“Il fatto che non sia interessato al sesso non significa che non potrò o non vorrò mai esserlo. Magari tra dieci anno potrei diventare peggio di te! Essere asessuali significa non essere attratti da nessuno, anche se per me non è del tutto così.”

“Intendi che io sono l'eccezione che conferma la regola?”

“Tu mi piaci dal punto di vista sentimentale. Comunque sia, la questione è che la mia assesualità deriva dalla mancanza di... stimoli che abbiano portato a trovare il sesso interessante. Credo. Non posso provare attrazione fisica per qualcuno se non ho alcun tipo di pulsione sessuale. Questo non vuol dire che sarà sempre così, ma per ora... ”

“E' tutto ok” rispose Dean annuendo.

Castiel portò una mano sulla guancia di Dean carezzandogli lievemente la pelle con il pollice.

“Capisco che sei confuso. A essere sincero lo sono anch'io ma... non lo so.”

“Ciononostante mi piaci lo stesso!”

“Grazie, anche tu.”

“Ti conviene!”

 

***

 

Quando Bobby e John tornarono a casa con la cena chiamarono i ragazzi e andarono a sedersi tutti al tavolo della cucina invece che al solito squallido tavolino davanti alla TV dove generalmente Bobby e i ragazzi erano soliti cenare. Per i primi minuti rimasero tutti a mangiare in silenzio imbarazzato, incerti su cosa dire, ma alla fine fu Sam a trovare il modo per rompere il ghiaccio.

“Allora papà... per quanto ti fermerai?”

“Non più di una settimana” rispose l'uomo alzando le spalle “Comunque credo tornerò per Natale, anche se solo per tre giorni.”

“Beh, sempre meglio che niente.”

“Penso di sì... allora Castiel, dimmi qualcosa di te!”

Cas guardò un secondo Dean prima di rivolgersi a John.

“Cosa vorrebbe sapere?”

“Uhm... cominciamo da come vi siete conosciuti.”

“Mio cugino Gabriel, nonostante non sia una cosa prevista nel regolamento, ha diversi armadietti sparsi in giro per la scuola. Uno di quelli era stato assegnato a Dean e così mio cugino si è ritrovato con un armadietto in meno.”

John strinse le labbra e annuì.

“E quindi avete iniziato a uscire insieme fin da subito?”

“No, nel senso vero e proprio del termine. Vede, a scuola mi considerano molto più popolare di quanto non vorrei, quindi mi vedono in cima alla gerarchia sociale. Dean invece, essendo appena arrivato, era in fondo e questo non ci ha permesso di comunicare più di tanto... mi sono presentato e la cosa è finita lì. Il resto, dal ritrovarsi seduti allo stesso banco a dover lavorare a un progetto di storia insieme, sono state delle piacevoli coincidenze.”

John si voltò verso Dean con un'aria disorientata aspettando che il figlio gli fornisse una traduzione comprensibile.

“In poche parole, Cas e la sua famiglia stanno al gradino più nella scala sociale della scuola. Io ero al più basso e quindi non potevo né parlargli, né guardarlo e nemmeno respirare la sua stessa aria.”

“Ok... quindi? Com'è che è successo?” domandò l'uomo gesticolando imbarazzato in direzione del figlio e del suo ragazzo.

“Dopo alcuni giorni ho cominciato a sviluppare una specie d'infatuazione per suo figlio, solo che non ne ero consapevole. Me l'hanno fatto notare mio fratello, mio cugino e, per essere sincero, anche Dean. E nel momento in cui mio fratello ha capito cosa stava succedendo, ha iniziato a complottare per farci diventare una coppia.”

John guardò i propri figli e Sam sbuffò.

“Cas ha detto a suo fratello – che poi l'ha detto a Gabe - che gli piaceva Dean. Dean mi ha detto che gli piaceva Cas e io l'ho detto a Gabe e alla fine siamo riusciti a farli mettere insieme.”

“Oh!”

“E' un po' più complicato di così, Sam!”

“Era per farla breve. E comunque, se non fosse stato per noi, non sareste qui ma a piangervi addosso in qualche angolo pensando alla vostra cotta gay che avete l'uno per l'altro.”

“...non poso negarlo.”

“Quindi da quant'è che... siete così?”

“Ventisei giorni!” disse Sam in tono canzonatorio mentre Dean scivolava giù dalla sedia per assestargli un calcio sotto lo sguardo perplesso di John.

“Cosa c'è di così divertente?”

“Ventisei giorni è la relazione più lunga che entrambi abbiano mai avuto. Per questo Cas oggi è venuto qui, Dean voleva festeggiare!”

Dean guardò Sam con odio desiderando con tutte le sue forze di essere un Signore dei Sith* per poter strozzare il fratello senza doverlo nemmeno toccare.

“Beh, ma un'ottima cosa, no?” disse John con un sorriso.

“Sì, è lo è papà” fece Dean cercando di ricomporsi “Samantha è soltanto gelosa.”

“Oh, sì. Gelosissimo.”

“Dacci un taglio Sam! E a proposito, quand'è che invece avremo il piacere di conoscere la tua ragazza?”

Dean ghignò.

“Già Sammy! Quand'è che porterai qui Jess?”

“Jess, eh?” fece John divertito.

Sam arrossì furiosamente mentre Dean e John gli rivolgevano un'occhiata di chi la sapeva lunga ricevendo da Cas uno sguardo che sembrava dire 'so cosa stai passando'. Bobby si schiarì la gola, come volesse ricordare ai presenti che c'era anche lui.

“Credo sia ora del dolce, no? Castiel, puoi darmi una mano?”

Il ragazzo sorrise educatamente e aiutò Bobby a riportare i piatti in cucina, lasciando così al John e i suoi figli un po' di tempo.

“Dean... sbaglio o Cas è un po'... strano?”

“Sì, lo è” rispose il ragazzo divertito.

“Cioè... non si capisce un accidente di quello che dice. E i completi?”

“Non preoccuparti, lui è fatto così. Parla sempre usando un sacco di parole complicate e i completi sono... il suo marchio di fabbrica. Sam ha i capelli come una ragazza, io la giacca di pelle e lui i completi.”

“Beh, mi sembra una bella persona, anche se non credo di aver capito una parola di quello che ha detto.”

“Tranquillo, ci si fa l'abitudine. Non provare mai a litigare con lui, comunque. Vincerebbe per il semplice fatto che non capiresti cosa ti sta dicendo.”

“Molto bene” disse John annuendo convinto.

“A proposito!” fece Sam divertito “Digli di come Cas non abbia idea di cosa sia la cultura popolare!”

“Eh?” domandò John confuso al maggiore.

“Oh, beh, Cas non è molto interessato a... beh, alla vita normale. Prima che arrivassi io non aveva mai ascoltato i Metallica o visto Star Wars!”

“Oddio! E cosa ha fatto a sopravvivere?”

“Non ne ho idea. Gli piace la musica classica, film strani che parlano di cose altrettanto strane. Però sono riuscito a fargli piacere i Metallica e per Halloween ci siamo travestiti da Indianna Jones!”

“Bravo figliolo! Insegnali a vivere come fa un Winchester!”

 

***

 

Castiel rimase a casa di Bobby, nascosto con Dean nella stanza di quest'ultimo, finché entrambi non ritennero che fosse ora di andare. Salirono sull'Impala e sospirarono stanchi e provati, come se fossero appena scampati dalle sgrinfie del signore del male di turno.

“Beh, a papà sei piaciuto” disse Dean prendendo la mano di Castiel mentre questo inclinò la testa di lato con fare perplesso.

“Sul serio?”

Dean annuì e gli baciò delicatamente le nocche.

“Sì, pensa che tu sia fuori di melone, ma ti trova comunque tenero.”

“Sono strano?”

Dean ridacchiò avvicinandosi a Castiel.

“Decisamente! Sei decisamente strambo! E te lo dico con tutto l'amore e l'affetto che provo per te!”

“Beh, grazie mille Dean, è sempre bello sentire il proprio ragazzo che si rivolge a te chiamandoti con un nome più crudele dell'altro.”

“... ti preferivo prima, adesso sei diventato troppo sarcastico!”

“Sono come mi hai fatto diventare e sappi che te la sei cercata.”

“Lo prenderò come una cosa positiva, significa che almeno con me non ti senti a disagio e non ti fai problemi a insultarmi per le mie cazzate.”

Cas strinse la mano dell'altro in segno d'affetto.

“Hai fatto molto di più che rendermi più sicuro di me stesso.”

“Sai cosa, Cas? Andiamo, guidiamo verso il tramonto magari cambiamo anche argomento di conversazione, ok?”

“Idea! Che ne dici di parlare del tuo essere un cretino come da cliché?”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e posò un altro bacio sulla mano di Castiel prima di mettere in moto la sua Piccola. Cas era seduto sul sedile del passeggero con un'espressione rilassata e serena dipinta sul viso: si sentiva in pace con se stesso e non c'era nulla al mondo che potesse rovinare quel momento. Si voltò leggermente per guardare Dean con la sua espressione concentrata e gli occhi fissi sulla strada, le braccia tese che si piegavano ogni volta che sterzava. Sorridendo tra sé e sé, Cas tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca e scattò una foto al ragazzo senza che l'altro se ne accorgesse. Rimase per qualche secondo a osservare il profilo di Dean sul piccolo schermo del cellulare, ridacchiando leggermente.

“Cosa c'è di divertente?” domandò Dean allungando leggermente il collo per vedere cosa avesse Castiel sul telefono, prima che quest'ultimo si ritraesse imbarazzato.

“Niente!”

“Bugiardo! Mi hai scattato una foto?”

“Ho pensato che potesse tornarmi utile.”

“Perché? Sono qui, mi pare.”

“Certo, ma quando non ci sei? Sei bello Dean e ci sono dei momenti – come quando guidi – che il tuo profilo è, beh, la parola migliore per descriverlo è semplicemente perfetto.”

Dean non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere.

“Cos'è? Adulazione preventiva? Devi darmi qualche brutta notizia?”

“Certo che no... non posso semplicemente trovarti esteticamente piacevole?”

“No, a meno che tu non voglia qualcosa...”

“Voglio che tu sia consapevole di quanto sia stupendo” gli rispose l'altro con un sorriso.

“Beh, ti ringrazio Cas. Nemmeno tu mi pari poi così malaccio!”

“Uhm, dovrei offendermi per la mancanza di entusiasmo da te dimostrata nel farmi un complimento o per l'uso alquanto discutibile che fai della grammatica?”[1] 

Dean ghignò divertito.

“Vedi un po' te... tutto quello che so è che se combinassimo il nostro DNA avremmo dei bambini fottutamente stupendi!”

 

***

 

Quella sera, dopo che Dean ebbe riportato a casa Castiel, i due fratelli e John si sedettero nel salotto della casa di Bobby per parlare un po' di come andavano le cose. Sam parlò a lungo di Jess, di come si erano incontrati, di quanto fosse fantastica – voleva persino diventare un'insegnate – e di quanto avessero in comune. Il minore aveva anche iniziato a raccontare l'epica avventura della cotta gay di Dean, ma il padre gli tirò un cuscino per farlo smettere, visto che voleva sentire la versione del diretto interessato. Dean rise divertito davanti a quella scena prima di iniziare a spiegare a John come funzionasse la scala sociale della Kripke High e di come questo l'avesse costretto a non rivolgere più nemmeno lo sguardo verso Castiel se non fosse subentrato un progetto di storia che li aveva portarti a lavorare e studiare insieme fino a diventare amici, così per caso.

“No, aspetta... vuoi dire che non ha mai avuto un amico in vita sua?”

“No, è sempre stato molto chiuso in se stesso. Gabe era il suo unico amico, ma è anche suo cugino, quindi...”

“Beh, bel lavoro, figliolo! Come diavolo sei riuscito a farlo innamorare di te?”

“Non ne ho la benché più pallida idea. Generalmente alle persone piaccio per cose che a lui sono del tutto indifferenti quindi... non saprei, davvero.”

“Devo dire che è un piacere vedervi in qualche modo... sistemati, ecco. Mi spiace che mi ci sia voluto così tanto tempo per capirlo, ma alla fine credo di avervi lasciati nel posto giusto. ”

“Sì, hai fatto la scelta giusta, papà” disse Dean con un sorriso spaparanzandosi per bene sul divano mentre Sam si stiracchiava, allungando le sue chilometriche gambe prima di alzarsi in piedi.

“Io devo ancora finire i compiti e sono un po' stanco. Ci vediamo domani.”

John sorrise al figlio e lo abbracciò, dandogli un paio di pacche sulla schiena prima di lasciarlo andare. Erano rimasti solo lui e Dean e un silenzio imbarazzante che alla fine Dean ruppe schiarendosi la voce e domandando al padre se gli seccava il fatto che uscisse con Castiel.

“Certo! Perché dovrebbe essere un problema?” domandò l'uomo.

“Non saprei. Sono il maggiore, il più mascolino dei due.... e sto con un ragazzo.”

“Non vedo dove sta il problema. Tu sei quello che sei.”

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso.

“Solo... beh, mi aspettavo qualcosa di... diverso, ecco. Tipo tu che cominciavi a urlare dandomi del finocchio... cose così.”

John scoppiò a ridere.

“Vuoi che ti abbracci e ti dica che ti accetto così come sei per la sua pan-cosa? Lo so che non sei completamente etero, mi ricordo di Ash! Anche se a dire il vero credevo fosse solo un prova, così tanto per vedere com'era. Per questo non ti ho mai detto nulla visto che, a parte lui, non avevi mai mostrato alcun particolare interesse per i ragazzi... E poi perché dovrei urlarti addosso? Lo so che essere gay non è una scelta! Cavoli, alcuni dei tipi più tosti che ho conosciuto in vita mia erano gay. Ed erano gli anni Sessanta, molto prima del don't ask, don't tell. Sai, che ci fosse la regola del non chiedere, non dire... Ogni tanto mi capita di ripensare ad alcuni tizi con cui sono andato in missione. Ti ricordi il Sergente Ford?”

Dean annuì.

“Era gay!”

Il ragazzo strabuzzò gli occhi, incredulo.

“Sul serio?! Non ci posso credere! Quello sì che era uno tosto! E da quello che mi raccontavi sembrava che la figa gli piovesse dal cielo!”

John ridacchiò.

“Sì, e poi abbiamo scoperto che si scopava delle checche... tizi molto effeminati ma con tutte le carte in regola. A ogni modo, Dean... quello che sto cercando di dirti, è che ti accetto così come sei, senza problemi. E non fatico a immaginare l'occhiata che tua madre mi lancerebbe, se non lo facessi. Mi sarebbe toccato dormire sul divano per settimane!”

“Grazie papà” disse Dean divertito.

“E poi” disse John dandogli una pacca sulla gamba “Non sono affari miei se mio figlio vuole andare a letto con uno strambo tizio con un nome da angelo che indossa completi giacca e cravatta!”

“Dai! Non è poi così strano!”

“Sì che lo è! E persino forse più di te, direi che vi completate a vicenda. Fammi arrivare in tempo l'invito per quando celebrerete il vostro matrimonio in tema Star Trek!”

Prima che Dean avesse modo di rispondergli John gli arruffò i capelli e lo lasciò solo con la bocca ancora aperta come un merluzzo. Dopo qualche secondo però l'espressione del ragazzo divenne un sorriso soddisfatto e si alzò dal divano per andare in camera sua dove trovò Sam seduto sul letto con la testa china su un libro mentre tamburellava una penna sul ginocchio.

“Buonasera loser” [2] 

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo ignorando il fratello e continuando a leggere attentamente il libro. Dean però si lanciò sul letto di Sam sorridendo soddisfatto.

“Di pure quello che ti pare, ma papà mi accetta così come sono!”

“Oh, ma cosa carina, Dean!” disse Sam sorridendo leggermente “Com'è andata la vostra chiacchierata tra ragazze? Ti ha abbracciato e tu hai pianto?”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e gli diede un pugno sul braccio.

“Sei una testa di cazzo, lo sai, vero?”

“Ho imparato dal migliore. Cosa farai adesso? Chiamerai il tuo ragazzo per iniziare a organizzare il vostro grosso grasso matrimonio gay?”

“Shi!”

 

***

 

La mattina seguente, quando Dean raggiunse Castiel al suo armadietto, aveva un'espressione da ebete innamorato dipinta sul viso. Castiel gli sorrise timidamente mentre metteva i libri nella borsa.

“'Giorno”

“Ciao, Dean.”

“Tutto bene?”

Cas annuì senza troppa convinzione chiudendo l'armadietto. Dean aggrottò la fronte perplesso e prese il ragazzo dolcemente per un braccio, sorprendendosi nel vederlo ritrarsi lontano dal suo tocco.

“Cas?”

Il ragazzo abbassò la testa imbarazzato guardandosi i piedi.

“Scusami.”

“Che succede?”

“Niente, solo... non mi va di essere toccato.”

“Oh” fece Dean giocando con la chiusura della sua borsa “Ho fatto qualcosa di male?”

Castiel alzò lo sguardo sentendosi a disagio per aver causato un cambio così repentino nel ragazzo.

“No Io... mi sento solo strano e non mi aggrada l'idea di essere toccato in questo momento. Mi spiace.”

Dean si sforzò di sorridere.

“Tranquillo, non c'è nessun problema. Vuoi che ti lasci in pace?”

“Uhm? No, mi fa piacere la tua compagnia. Solo... niente contatto fisico, se per te non è un problema.”

“Va bene, ok. Solo... ti è successo qualcosa di... strano?”

Castiel annuì e s'incamminò verso l'aula magna.

“Qualche volta ho paura dell'intimità... sì, lo so, non l'avresti mai detto, eh?”

Dean sorrise davanti all'imbarazzato sarcasmo del ragazzo.

“E questa paura va e viene?”

“Più o meno... diciamo che ci sono delle cose che la fanno venir fuori...”

“E queste cose sono?”

“Zachariah” disse il moro sospirando rassegnato “Questa mattina ha iniziato a dire delle cose alquanto inopportune su di te e mi sono sentito... a disagio, agitato e in imbarazzo. E adesso è ancora peggio.”

“Ok, capito... cos'è che ha detto?”

“Cose che... mi... faresti. A livello sessuale.”

Dean ringhiò.

“Che testa di cazzo! Non lo sa come sei fatto?!”

“In famiglia lo sanno tutti.”

“Che stronzo! Se non fosse tuo fratello gli romperei volentieri il naso! Lo sai che ha torto marcio, vero? Io non-”

“Lo so!” disse Castiel annuendo nervosamente “Ma la sola immagine che mi si è creata nella testa mi ha fatto sentire... beh, se posso essere onesto mi ha quasi fatto venire da vomitare.”

“Cas, lo so che ci sono dei limiti ben precisi con te e non ho intenzione di valicarli. Però vorrei abbracciarti, questo sì.”

Castil sorrise, rassicurato.

“Magari dopo. La lezione d'inglese dovrebbe riuscire a distarmi abbastanza e cancellare-”

“Bene e che inglese sia!” disse Dean sorridendo.

Castiel ridacchiò e seguì l'altro ragazzo fino in aula magna. Una volta arrivato Dean occupò il suo solito posto vicino a Chuck e tirò fuori il cellulare per mandare un sms a Gabriel, chiedergli se in qualche modo potesse farla pagare a Zachariah e il ragazzo accettò con fin troppo entusiasmo.

 

***

 

Fu solo verso l'ora di pranzo che Castiel permise a Dean di abbracciarlo, andando a nascondere il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'altro stringendolo a sé mentre Dean gli carezzava dolcemente la schiena con movimenti circolari.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò Cas sulla pelle di Dean, facendolo sorridere.

“Non hai niente di cui scusarti” lo rassicurò Dean baciandogli i capelli.

“Cos'ho fatto per meritarti?” chiede il moro guardando l'altro negli occhi.

“Non ricominciare con questa cazzata del 'meritare qualcuno'! Cosa vorresti dire, poi?!”

“Voglio dire che non riesco a credere che siamo ancora insieme. Sono qui che aspetto e mi preparo al momento in cui non ce la farai più...”

“Così mi spaventi, Cas...”

Il ragazzo sospirò affranto.

“A quest'ora chiunque si sarebbe stufato di questa... totale mancanza d'intimità. Di questi tempi non fare sesso di solito coincide con la fine di una relazione e io sono uno che in certi giorni non vuole nemmeno farsi toccare un braccio. Temo che arriverà il giorno in cui non ce la farai più a sopportarmi.”

Dean si sforzò di sorridere e passò una mano tra i capelli di Castiel.

“Ti toccherà aspettare parecchio allora...” disse Dean carezzandogli la nuca “Cas, non se l'hai notato ma io non sono la maggior parte delle persone. Non m'interessa se non me lo dai, credimi! A me piace passare il tempo in tua compagnia, farti scoprire cosa c'è di bello al mondo, sentirti parlare dei tuoi libri preferiti e perfino guardarti mentre studi! Ok forse è un po' noioso, ma preferisco guardarti studiare piuttosto che fare sesso con te!”

“Non ti manca?”

“Cosa? Fare sesso con gente sconosciuta di cui non me ne frega niente e che probabilmente non rivedrò mai più in vita mia?”

“Vuoi dirmi che non lo trovi... piacevole?”

Dean alzò le spalle.

“L'atto fisico di per sé, sì, ma non è nulla a cui non possa provvedere anche da solo. Uhm... immagina di avere una libreria piena di libri, una quantità mai vista prima d'ora. Ecco, ora immagina di non sapere leggere, cosa te ne faresti di tutti quei libri? Potresti sfogliarli ma non sarai mai in grado di andare oltre e sapere cosa c'è scritto e trovare qual è il migliore.”

Castiel gli rivolse un sorriso così entusiasta che Dean non aveva mai visto sul volto dell'altro.

“Grazie, Dean!”

“Santo cielo, Cas! Smettila di ringraziarmi! Posso non capire le tue scelte, ma le rispetterò sempre. E adesso è meglio chiuderla qui, credo di essere rimasto a corto di cose carine da dire. Non sono mai stato un asso con le parole... sei tu che hai avuto una pessima influenza su di me!”

“Molto bene, beh, se non altro ci guadagniamo entrambi.”

“Io ti faccio scoprire le meraviglie del cinema moderno e tu m'insegni a imbastire un discorso sensato?”

“E' un buon patto... Uhm, Dean?”

“Sì?” rispose il ragazzo sorridendo, continuando a guardare Castiel negli occhi.

“Potresti... baciarmi?”

Dean strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Qui? In pubblico?”

“...sì. Per favore.”

“Non devi chiederlo due volte!”

Dean portò dolcemente le mani sul volto del suo ragazzo e gli si avvicinò, unendo le loro labbra. Castiel strinse un lembo della giacca di Dean cercando al tempo stesso di ricordarsi di respirare. Il bacio non durò più di un secondo – forse due – e lo sguardo pieno di gratitudine che Cas rivolse a Dean spinse il biondo a stringere l'altro in un caldo abbraccio. Castiel emise uno sbuffo divertito e si appoggiò al petto di Dean avvertendo un piacevole senso di tepore ed euforia.

 

 

Note di totalizzyness:

Visto che ho ricevuto dei messaggi in cui mi veniva detto che quello che avevo scritto era offensivo e superficiale, vorrei ribadire che il modo in cui descrivo la sessualità di Dean e Cas è confusa perché sono loro stessi i primi ad avere le idee confuse. Man mano che la storia proseguirà capiranno chi sono e qualcosa in più sulla loro sessualità in termini generali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Riferimento a Star Wars, per chi avesse dei dubbi, ecco come funziona: You Have Failed Me for the Last Time  
>  [1] In originale You ain't half bad yourself, che è talmente brutta che non riesco a tradurla letteralmente e quindi ho riadatto un pochino secondo i canoni della lingua italiana.  
> [2] Sono certa che il termine lo conosciate tutte e lo usiate anche tranquillamente, ergo non mi è passato nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello di tradurlo.


	16. Condividete con il resto la classe

Il mercoledì prima del Giorno del Ringraziamento Dean era a casa di Castiel, seduto su una panchina del gazebo che stringeva la mano al suo ragazzo. Erano semplicemente lì seduti con lo sguardo sul giardino di casa Novak senza parlarsi ma senza smettere di sfiorarsi. Dopo un po' Dean si accorse che Castiel tremava leggermente e, carezzandogli con il pollice il dorso della mano gli domandò se avesse freddo.

“Solo un pochino. Si è alzata un po' di brezza...”

“Perché non me l'hai detto?” domandò Dean con un sorriso togliendosi la giacca per posarla sulle dell'altro prima di stringerlo maggiormente a sé.

“Grazie.”

“Non c'è di che, Cucciolo!”

“Cucciolo?” domandò Castiel divertito.

“E' un nome perfetto per un animaletto di casa” rispose Dean con un ghigno.

“Lo so... ragion per cui mi stavo domando perché te ne sia uscito con questo 'cucciolo' così all'improvviso.”

“Perché no?”

Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Dean, questa non è una risposta. Odio quando la gente ti dice 'perché no?'... è solo un modo per evitare di rispondere a una domanda!”

“Mi piace chiamare ognuno con un suo soprannome, Cas. Gabe è il Simpaticone, visto che non fa altro che ridere e fare battute tutto il tempo. Sammy si becca sempre il primo che mi viene in mente e che lo derida per la sua altezza e tu... beh, non ti ho ancora trovato il nomignolo adatto.”

“A me piace Cas.”

“Tesoro invece proprio non fa per te, eh?”

“Va bene... basta che non te ne esci con qualche 'baby' o affini!”

“Ok, Dolcezza!”

“Aiuterebbe se la tua risposta fosse meno ironica. Sei quasi peggio di Balthazar!”

“Ehi! Non paragonarmi a tuo fratello!”

“Scusa... comunque arriverà tra poco.”

“Oh, bene. Mi è mancato, sai?”

Cas ridacchiò dando una leggera spintarella a Dean.

“Smettila di fare il sarcastico. Balthazar è il mio... beh, diciamo che è la persona che sento più vicino a me. È un amico, un fratello e una figura paterna allo stesso tempo... lui per me c'è sempre.”

Dean sorrise.

“Questo spiega perché temo per la mia vita: è un fratello maggiore iperprotettivo, un papà e anche il tuo migliore amico... il 'fallo soffrire e ti spello vivo' si moltiplica per tre!”

“Si sta solo prendendo cura di me...”

“Adesso però tocca a me farlo.”

Castiel sorrise e si avvicinò a Dean, prendendogli le braccia facendo in modo che l'altro lo stringesse a sé, poi appoggiò la testa sul petto di Dean mentre questo lo abbracciava, sfiorando i suoi capelli con le labbra.

“Beh, ditemi se questa non è la più bella coppia mai concepita dalla società moderna!”

Dean sbuffò riconoscendo il fastidioso accento inglese di Balthazar. Castiel si girò in direzione della voce con un sorriso dipinto sul viso mentre sgusciava via dall'abbraccio di Dean. Balthazar si fermò davanti a loro, stringendo il fratello in un abbraccio dandogli delle rassicuranti pacche sulla schiena mentre Dean si alzava in piedi.

“Cas, Cassie! Non starai mica prendendo lezioni di moda da quello zoticone del tuo ragazzo, spero!”

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia ma Castiel rise.

“No, avevo solo freddo.”

“Aaww, ma allora Dean si sta prendendo cura di te!”

“E lo faccio anche molto bene” rispose Dean cercando di riprendere possesso del suo ragazzo, facendo ridacchiare Balthazar.

“Molto bene, mi fa piacere sapere che posso fidarmi di te.”

“Tu? Fidarti di me?”

“Certo! Altrimenti perché ti permetterei di superare la soglia dei dieci metri di distanza di sicurezza dal mio fratellino?”

“Non saprei, forse perché con chi esce Castiel è una cosa che non ti riguarda.”

“Tutto ciò che lo coinvolge mi riguarda direttamente. È sangue del mio sangue e il mio fratello preferito, ragion per cui questo fa di me la persona con le qualifiche migliori per proteggerlo.”

Balthazar rivolse un sorriso rassicurante al fratello.

“Tranquillo, non stiamo litigando, stiamo solo discutendo di cose importanti.”

“Che sarei io. E sono qui davanti a voi. Gradirei che non lo faceste, almeno in mia presenza.”

Dean e Balthazar abbassarono lo sguardo fissandosi i piedi borbottando qualche parola di scusa. Cas gli sorrise stringendo il braccio di Dean con fare rassicurante.

“Castiel, fratellino io... ti spiace se scambio una parola o due con Dean? Non preoccuparti, te lo riporto tutto intero.”

Il moro rivolse un'occhiata al suo ragazzo che alzò le spalle.

“Ok” fece lui annuendo “Ma sii gentile!”

“Ovviamente!”

Balthazar rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere il fratello tornare un attimo tra le braccia di Dean per dargli un leggero bacio a fior di labbra prima di entrare in casa. Dean rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato all'altro prima di alzare le spalle.

“Allora Dean, come sta andando?”

“Meglio” rispose lui sedendosi a peso morto sulla panchina “E' molto meno terrorizzato dalle dimostrazione d'affetto in pubblico... ok, tra l'una l'altra fa tempo a essere rieletto il presidente, ma ogni tanto Cas riesce a lasciarsi un po' andare.”

“Cosa ne hai fatto di mio fratello?”

“Hey! Guarda che non gli ho fatto niente! Lo rispetto in tutto e per tutto!”

Balthazar sorrise alle parole del ragazzo e si sedette sulla panchina accanto a lui.

“Dobbiamo parlare, faccia a faccia. Non ti farò il classico discorso da fratello maggiore visto che sei tu il primo a esserlo ma questo caso è più... personale. Io sono a Chicago per la maggior parte del tempo e ho bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di Cas mentre non ci sono... mi piaci Dean, sul serio. E mi fido di te. Cas mi racconta di continuo di te, delle cose che dici, di quello che fai e da quel che posso capire, sei veramente bravo con lui. Lo so che è un tipo strano e lo sa anche lui ma quello che davvero apprezziamo è che tu ti comporti normalmente con lui.”

“E' un fiocco di neve unico nel suo genere” disse Dean facendo poesia spiccia.

“E' molto speciale e non voglio darti l'impressione che lo stia trattando come un bambino ma lui è... molto ingenuo. Lui direbbe diverso, ma non si conosce come lo conosco io. Sono stato io a fargli capire che si era preso una cotta per te! Come avrai capito da te, ci sono delle cose di cui non gli importa assolutamente nulla... il sesso, per esempio. Per lui il sesso è qualcosa totalmente privo d'interesse. E' come se io scoprissi che da domani non ci sarebbero più partite di baseball... non potrebbe fottermene di meno. E questo è esattamente il modo in cui Cas vede e concepisce il sesso. E' un gioco a cui giocano gli altri ma a cui lui non vuole partecipare. Però... Cas è molto complicato, e questo ci fa capire che non è indifferente a certe cose, è solo strano! Anche se devo dire che talvolta è persino terrificante. Se però dovesse anche avere delle pulsioni verso un ragazzo o una ragazza, semplicemente sceglierebbe di non darci peso.”

“Mi aveva accennato al fatto di trovare strana l'idea di condividere l'intimità” rispose Dean annuendo.

“Crescendo non ha mai avuto una figura vera e propria a cui affezionarsi. Niente mamma o papà a coccolarlo, solo qualche tata stizzosa che non capiva che era pagata abbastanza anche per dispensare abbracci!”

“Ma Cas e Gabe non avevano la stessa tata?”

“Sì, ma a differenza di Cas, Gabe ha comunque avuto dei genitori che gli mostravano affetto. Certo, la cosa non capitava molto spesso, però c'erano. Con il passare del tempo – avrà avuto circa sette anni - Castiel ha semplicemente smesso di provare affetto per qualcuno. Cosa se ne faceva un bambino di sette anni degli abbracci? Di natura è sempre stato molto curioso, ha sempre letto molto, ragionato sulle cose per capire come funzionassero... Sei hai tempi Cas e Gabe avessero trovato un verme, Gabe di avrebbe giocato mentre Cas si sarebbe documentato per sapere tutto il possibile sui vermi. Se avesse sentito qualcuno parlare in spagnolo, ecco che avrebbe tirato fuori l'atlante per informarsi sulla Spagna. Lui valuta le cose in base alla conoscenza e alle informazioni, non in base all'affetto. Poi le cose hanno iniziato a cambiare e Gabe ha smesso di parlare di Power Rangers e ha iniziato a parlare di ragazze. Anna ha cominciato ad attaccare poster di boyband e attori alle pareti e i contatti fisici si sono intensificati. Anna abbraccia tutti: parenti, amici e persino gente che ha appena incontrato. Abbraccia chiunque! Una volta ha abbracciato Castiel e lui ha iniziato a dare di matto. E' come se non fosse in grado di distinguere la differenza tra voler bene a qualcuno non significa farci sesso.”

“Intendi dire che non capisce il diverso significato dei gesti?”

“In un certo senso” disse Balthazar “Gli sono state spiegate le differenze, soprattutto per quanto riguarda i contatti fisici indesiderati, però... è cresciuto isolato da tutto e da tutti. Lo so che sembra che ti stia raccontando una favola, ma non scherzo quando dico che i libri erano davvero i suoi unici amici. Crescendo non ha mai conosciuto il significato di un gesto affettuoso: niente abbracci, né pacche sulle spalle, niente... alla fine si è reso conto che doveva almeno provare a capire cosa significasse voler bene a qualcuno, ma non si è mai preoccupato di approfondire l'argomento più del necessario. Poi un giorno Anna si è avvicinata a lui e l'ha abbracciato.Sembrava impazzito. Ammetto che in quel caso è stato ingenuo e anche un po' fesso.”

“Poi cos'è successo?”

“Beh, dopo aver dato di matto con Anna, l'ho preso e l'ho calmato cercando di fargli capire alcune cose riguardo al significato degli abbracci e al fatto che fossero una pura e mera dimostrazione di affetto. Ovviamente lui non ha capito e ho passato due ore a parlargli spiegandogli cosa fossero gli abbracci, i baci e il sesso e del fatto che non fossero necessariamente sinonimi. Ci è voluto un po', ma alla fine l'ha capita.”

“Un po' quanto?”

“Uhm... circa due anni prima che venisse lui di sua spontanea volontà ad abbracciarmi. L'ho abbracciato e gli ho fatto capire che era qualcosa di piacevole di cui non doveva preoccuparsi. Quindi per ora gli abbracci sono un traguardo raggiunto da tutta la famiglia. E da te. Ma si comporta ancora in modo strano e ci sono delle volte che diventa nuovamente ostile a qualsiasi tipo di contatto fisico.”

“Sì, me ne sono accorto lunedì scorso.”

“Ah, si?”

“Zach ha fatto il bastardo e quando Cas è arrivato a scuola non mi ha permesso nemmeno di sfiorargli il braccio.”

“Zachariah? Quello stronzetto... però è così. Ci sono giorni in cui Cas è inavvicinabile. A livello fisico intendo. E questo mi riporta al discorso iniziale, ovvero ci sono cose che io so di lui e che lui ignora del tutto. Cas pare non avere il minimo impulso sessuale non perché abbia paura del sesso – o meglio, sono più che certo che la cosa lo terrorizzi – ma perché non gli interessa. Il sesso è... irrilevante. Qualcosa che le persone fanno perché non sanno come occupare il tempo in modo più proficuo. Lui ha un approccio molto più attivo verso le cose: perché passare mezzora a rotolarsi fra le lenzuola quando puoi sfruttarla per imparare qualcosa di nuovo? I piaceri del sesso durano solo pochi minuti ma la soddisfazione di chiudere le pagine di un libro che hai appena finito di leggere dura per sempre. Questo è per farti capire ragiona mio fratello.”

“O...k? So perfettamente che nel nostro rapporto il sesso non sarà un'opzione.”

“So che l'hai capito. Ma volevo spiegartene la ragione. Però se si è spinto a baciarti – persino in pubblico! - è possibile che non la cosa non sarà così per sempre. L'altra ragione per cui il sesso non gli è mai interessato è che... non c'è mai stata l'occasione perché gli interessasse. Non so se la cosa ha senso.”

“Non molto, in effetti.”

“Tu, Dean Winchester, sei il primo essere umano in carne e ossa - e non facente parte della famiglia - al quale Castiel si sia mai interessato. E non sto parlando di risvolti romantici o sessuali. Castiel si è... legato a te più o meno dal primo momento che ti ha visto. Qualcosa in te l'ha colpito tanto da arrivare a chiedersi chi fossi... sei diventato la sua cosa nuova da scoprire. Chi è Dean Winchester? Perché è qui? Come mai ha girato tutto il paese? Chi è la giraffa che è sempre insieme a lui? E più scopriva cose sul tuo conto, più si legava a te. Gli hai mostrato cos'è l'amicizia senza trattarlo come un Novak ma come Cas, il tizio strambo in completo. Ci è voluto poco perché iniziasse a essere attratto da te: eri fantastico, cordiale, affascinante e genuino. E siccome Cas non è un Vulcaniano, ma schiavo delle sue emozioni, come tutti noi, il suo inconscio gli ha fatto capire che eri ottimo 'materiale da fidanzato', il suo subconscio ti considerava un amico eccezionale e la sua coscienza non faceva che fargli domandare ma perché lo sto facendo? Così è diventato tuo amico senza capire che in realtà voleva di più e ora che sei qui Castiel avrà sicuramente degli ottimi motivi per rivedere le sue idee riguardo il sesso. Sei il motivo che lo spinge a essere affettuoso e intimo con qualcuno. Per il momento si limita a baci e abbracci ma in fondo, in fondo sono certo che si domandi come sia sentirsi... beh, credo tu possa arrivarci da solo!”

Dean si morse nervosamente il labbro ripensando alle parole dell'altro.

“Tu credi?”

Balthazar alzò le spalle.

“Tutto è possibile. Voglio dire, è possibile che Cas non cambi idea e non voglia mai andare oltre, ma nessuno può saperlo! Se invece vorrà, tu lo accompagnerai strada facendo. Dovrai essere comprensivo se dovesse dare di matto e tirarsi indietro. Non mettergli fretta e anche se tu sei più esperto in materia, lascia che sia lui a decidere cosa fare. Klar?”[1] 

“Seh...”

“Bene.”

“...aspetta! E' di questo che volevi parlarmi? La libido-non-esistente-ma-forse-nascosta-nel-subconscio di Cas?”

Balthazar si alzò in piedi e gli rivolse un sorriso che sembrava più un ghigno.

“Direi di sì. Tutto il resto ce l'ha sotto controllo lui. E' un nerd ed è felice di esserlo. Ci sono buone probabilità che muoia vergine ma la cosa non lo turba minimamente.”

“Giusto... beh, grazie?”

“E' stato un piacere. Ho avuto la possibilità di studiare dei soggetti interessanti nel corso di Psicologia Avanzata ma tu Dean – e anche Cas – li battete sotto ogni aspetto!”

“Non provare a psicoanalizzarmi!”

“Non mi permetterei mai. Dai, andiamo adesso...”

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Dimmi tutto.”

“Tu cosa ne pensi di me?”

“Che cosa intendi?” domandò il ragazzo tornando a sedersi.

“Beh, domenica Cas ha incontrato mio padre – credo te l'abbia detto – ed era parecchio in ansia per quello che papà aveva pensato di lui. Io ho incontrato vostro zio, Raphael, ma per Cas credo conti poco visto che considera te la sua figura paterna di riferimento, ragion per cui se devo fare colpo per stare tranquillo, beh, quello sei tu.”

Balthazar sorrise soddisfatto.

“Significa molto detto da te e, personalmente, credo che tu sia un bravo ragazzo Dean. Mi piaci e sappi che facciamo tutti il tifo per te! Siamo fermamente convinti che tu sia la cosa migliore che sia mai capitata a Castiel. Non sai quanto mi faccia piacere farmi da parte e lasciarlo nelle tue mani... spero proprio che la vostra storia duri. So che state insieme da neanche un mese, ma credo che abbiate comunque delle ottime possibilità. Funzionate bene insieme, direi che vi completate.”

“Beh” fece Dean non riuscendo a nascondere la soddisfazione per le parole di Balthazar “Fantastico!”

A quel punto l'altro si alzò di nuovo e offrì la mano a Dean. Questo l'afferrò e si alzò prima di portare anche l'altra mano su quella di Balthazar, come se volesse ringraziarlo.

Il maggiore dei Novak rivolse a Dean lo stesso ghigno di prima e questa volta l'espressione di Dean era identica alla sua.

 

***

 

Dean sbuffò divertito nel vedere suo padre e suo fratello che bisticciavano per aggiudicarsi l'ultima aletta di pollo fritto del secchio, ridendo di gusto quando vide Bobby avvicinarsi ai due e prenderla, facendo l'occhiolino a Dean. John si schiarì la gola cercando di ridarsi un contegno in modo da non far trasparire il fatto che solo fino a qualche secondo prima si stava comportando come un bambino di cinque anni.

“Bene, visto che abbiamo finito di cenare, vi andrebbe di fare qualche tiro prima che inizi la partita?”

“Volentieri, pa'” disse Dean.

“Magari tra una decina di minuti però, il mio stomaco deve riassestarsi un attimo.”

Sam sbuffò versandosi dell'altra cola.

“Mentre questi qua fanno la loro entrata spettacolare, io mi schiaccio un pisolino. Che a nessuno di voi idioti passi per l'anticamera del cervello di venire a svegliarmi” borbottò Bobby alzandosi dalla sedia e andando in un'altra stanza. John sorrise divertito e si stravaccò sulla sedia.

“L'unica cosa che manca è una buona torta!”

“Non dirlo a me!” disse Dean con amarezza.

I tre Winchester rimasero seduti in silenzio: John tamburellava le dita sul tavolo, Sam giocherellava con le ossa di pollo rimaste sul suo piatto e Dean con il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni, decidendo infine di sfruttarlo e scrivere un messaggio a Castiel.

“Buon Giorno del Ringraziamento, Cas! Hai da fare?”

Dopo pochi istanti arrivò la risposta di Castiel.

“Anche a te. E no, al momento non ho nulla da fare.”

Dean si alzò in piedi e si rivolse al padre.

“Vieni a chiamarmi quando Samantha è pronta per giocare un po' a football!”[2]

Il ragazzo se la diede a gambe su per le scale prima che uno dei due potesse rispondere e quando arrivò nella sua stanza, si accasciò sul letto per telefonare a Cas.

“Ciao Dean.”

“Buon pomeriggio! Come vanno le vacanze?”

“E' tutto calmo, a quanto pare anche la mia famiglia si sta divertendo. Sono passate due ore da quando ha avuto inizio la prima litigata.”

“Immagino non sia il massimo” disse Dean dispiaciuto.

“Non molto. Balthazar sembra volerla far pagare a Zachariah per qualcosa continuando a punzecchiarlo e irritandolo.”

“Proprio non si sopportano, eh?”

“Beh, Zachariah non è affatto una bella persona. L'altro giorno gli augurato un cancro allo stomaco.”

“Cazzo! Non è un po'... pesante?”

“Non posso negarlo... Tu come stai?”

“Oh, da Dio! Sammy e papà hanno bisticciato fino a poco fa come due bambini per aggiudicarsi l'ultima ala di pollo che Bobby gli ha prontamente fregato sotto il naso. Tra poco andiamo a fare giocare un po' a football, non appena la principessa si sentirà lo stomaco un po' meno pesante.”

“Beh, sono contento che tu sia felice” disse Cas.

“Puoi dirlo! Ma oramai è da un bel pezzo che lo sono Cas!”

“Bene... Dean, domani preferisci stare a casa tua? Visto che tuo padre è in città immagino tu voglia passare un po' di tempo con lui, ma-”

“Cas, è tutto ok. Sarei davvero felice di venire da te e poi papà si ferma fino a domenica, posso anche vederlo più tardi.”

“Oh, fantastico!”

“Già...”

I due continuarono a chiacchierare finché John non ruppe l'idillio chiamando il ragazzo dal piano di sotto, facendo tremare le pareti. Dean salutò Castiel e scese di corsa per andare a fare due tiri con suo padre e suo fratello, per quanto il giardino di Bobby non fosse il posto migliore per giocare a football. Dopo dieci minuti smisero di giocare e iniziarono a sfidarsi per vedere chi era in grado di lanciare la palla più forte, più lontano, chi era in grado di farle fare il maggior numero di giri o chi era il più bravo ad afferrarla con una mano sola...

Dean scoppiò a ridere quando vide Sam correre all'indietro per acchiappare la palla inciampare in una gomma e cadere miseramente a terra. Sam gli rivolse un'occhiata furente e dopo essersi rialzato tirò su la ruota facendola rotolare verso Dean che, troppo impegnato com'era a ridere si accorso troppo tardi dello pneumatico in arrivo che gli si finì sulle gambe facendolo cadere a terra. Questa fu il turno di John scoppiare a ridere fino a diventare rosso in viso mentre Sam dovette aggrapparsi a un vecchio rottame per non rotolarsi per terra dalle risate. Dean invece, con la schiena ancora per terra, sbuffò prima di unirsi alle risate degli altri due.

“Oh mio Dio, Dean! Avresti dovuto vederti!” riuscì a dire Sam, faticando a respirare per le troppe risate.

Il maggiore si appoggiò sui gomiti convinto di aver riportato un trauma della caduta e aver iniziato a vederci doppio... in realtà erano solo due fratello e suo padre. I tre continuarono a ridere fermandosi solo un attimo quando Bobby dalla finestra cominciò a urlargli contro, ottenendo come unico effetto quello di farli ridere ancora di più. Alla fine Dean si rialzò in piedi appoggiandosi a suo padre per tirarsi su facendo sorridere John.

“Mi siete mancati, ragazzi” disse l'uomo.

“Ci sei mancato anche tu, papà” rispose Dean sorridendo e dandogli una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla.

Sam annuì e si avvicinò ai due ciondolando e finendo per inciampare vicino a John. Rimasero l'uno accanto all'altro condividendo quello che era un momento raro e prezioso finché Bobby non l'interruppe nuovamente intimandogli di darsi una mossa e preparare la cena prima che iniziasse la partita.

 

***

 

“E' arrivata la pizza!” gridò Gabriel entrando dalla porta reggendo quattro enormi cartoni di pizza tra le mani. Crowley lo seguì, trasportando a sua volta un'ingente quantità di cibo spazzatura e bibite. Dean si alzò di scatto e andò ad aiutare Crowley che, tra i due, sembrava quello maggiormente in difficoltà. Balthazar trascinò il tavolino da caffè di fronte al divano dando una mano a sistemare il cibo mentre Castiel stava tirando fuori da un armadio un sacco di cuscini.

“Sai Cas, è bello che tu abbia deciso di unirti finalmente a noi in una delle nostre serate tra uomini” disse Crowley con un ghigno lasciando cadere il cibo spazzatura sul tavolino mentre Castiel alzava le spalle sorridendo timidamente.

“Prima non c'era ragione per cui valesse la pena farlo.”

“Ma è una cosa tipica che fanno gli uomini!” protestò Gabriel facendosi scivolare sul tappeto davanti alla tv. Dean sorrise soddisfatto e posò un piede sul bracciolo sinistro del divano. Balthazar era seduto sulla destra e Castiel al centro tra i due. Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo e andò a sedersi accanto a Gabriel.

“Allora, andiamo di Batman o Iron Man?” chiese Crowley sventolando i DVD davanti al naso degli altri.

“Batman” rispose Dean all'istante mentre faceva scivolare la mano sul divano fino a raggiungere quella di Cas il quale sorrise intrecciando le dita con le sue e annuì in direzione di Crowley.

“Voto anch'io per Batman.”

“Vedo che la tua decisione è stata presa in totale autonomia senza l'influenza di fattori esterni” sbuffò Gabriel prendendo comunque il DVD dalle mani di Crowley e inserendolo nel lettore. Dean ridacchiò soddisfatto e strinse leggermente la mano di Castiel. I cinque ragazzi si misero comodi, mangiarono una quantità spaventosa di cibo spazzatura accompagnato da litri e litri di bevande gassate e zuccherate mentre guardavano film sui supereroi. Verso la metà di X-Men Castiel si girò e andò ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino che Dean teneva sulle gambe e appoggiando le gambe su quelle di Balthazar. Dean sorrise e iniziò a far scorrere le dita tra i capelli del ragazzo, facendo una lieve pressione di tanto in tanto, come se volesse fargli un massaggio. Castiel sorrise a sua volta portando una mano sulla coscia di Dean, tracciando degli strani ghirigori con la punta dell'indice. Quando iniziarono a scorrere i titoli di coda nessuno si prese il disturbo di fermarli e cambiare DVD, in compenso Crowley si schiarì la voce e rivolse un'occhiata a Dean.

“Adesso, non vorrei sembrare inopportuno, ma voi due di preciso... cosa fate?”

Castiel aggrottò la fronte e alzò lo sguardo verso Dean.

“In che senso?”

“Lo sai cosa voglio dire! Vi limitate a passare il tempo seduti vicini a tenervi la mano o...? Lo so che vi siete baciati, ma su! Voglio i dettagli!” disse Gabriel eccitato.

“Ragazzi? State scherzando, vero? Volete davvero i dettagli su come procede la relazione gay di mio fratello?” domandò Balthazar mostrando la lingua con fare scherzoso, come se fosse disgustato.

Gabriel alzò le mani in segno di resa.

“Lo sai che io ho una mentalità molto aperta, Balth! E poi non è che abbiano dettagli ancora così piccanti da raccontare per i quali potrei rimanere traumatizzato a vita... non ce li avete, vero?”

“No, nessun dettaglio scabroso!” rispose Dean alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Bene, allora condivideteli con il resto della classe!”

Castiel si alzò, evidentemente a disagio e rivolse un'occhiata in direzione di Dean mentre Balthazar sbuffava.

“Dai, ragazzi, smettetela. State mettendo Cas a disagio.”

“Hey! Siamo solo curiosi! Dai Dean, dicci almeno qualcosa!”

“Ci baciamo. Quando capita. Basta, fine della storia!” rispose Dean borbottando e posando un braccio sulle spalle di Castiel con fare protettivo.

“Che tipo di baci?”

Dean rivolse a Crowley un'occhiata come gli avesse fatto una domanda in un'altra lingua.

“Come che tipo di baci? Sulla bocca, no?”

Crowley e Gabriel scoppiarono a ridere.

“Intendo piccoli bacetti innocenti o... con la lingua?”

Castiel voltò di scatto la testa in direzione di Gabriel con un'espressione terrorizzata dipinta sul viso.

“Lingua?!”

Gabriel ghignò.

“Sì, lingua” disse il ragazzo e con gli indici iniziò a dimostrare al cugino cosa voleva dire baciare alla francese, facendo roteare le dita l'una sull'altra divertendosi un mondo nel frattempo. Crowley rimase seduto dietro Gabriel, ridacchiando divertito mentre Balthazar cercava di fare del suo meglio per ridere davanti all'espressione disgustata del fratello. Dean invece era semplicemente allibito davanti a quello che stava succedendo prima che Castiel si voltasse verso di lui.

“Le persone fanno una cosa del genere?”

Dean rivolse un'occhiata veloce a Balthazar – che rise – prima di riportare la sua attenzione su Castiel.

“Sì, generalmente è quello che fanno le coppie quando... pomiciano.”

Senza smettere di ridere Crowley si prese da bere, per poi tornare a gustarsi la scena.

“...è piacevole?”

A Crowley andò di traverso la coca, sputandone una generosa quantità sul braccio di Gabriel mentre cercava di ridere e tossire allo stesso tempo. Dean si morse un labbro cercando di non ridere per l'espressione di Gabriel.

“Sì, se fatto bene, lo è-” 

“E com'è che si fa male?”

“Cas!” fece Balthazar rimproverando il fratello con una risata “Mi pareva di avertelo spiegato!”

“Beh, diciamo che non ho prestato particolare attenzione a quello che mi stavi dicendo” ammise timidamente il ragazzo arrossendo leggermente,

“Con saliva e denti, Cas. E si cerca d'imporsi troppo sull'altro” spiegò Gabriel “Cioè... ovvio che ci sarà della saliva – cavoli, avrete la lingua nella bocca dell'altro! Mi sembra il minimo! - ma se ti cola fino al mento generalmente non è il massimo.”

“Ottima spiegazione, Gabe. E' disgustosa!” lo rimproverò Crowley ridendo.

“E per i denti... beh, qualche leggero morso può essere... divertente ed eccitante ma non è che devi masticare l'altro come se fosse una bistecca. L'ultima cosa che vuoi avere il sua sangue in bocca!”

Castiel aggrottò la fronte, metà confuso per le assurde spiegazioni sulla dinamica di un bacio fornite da cugino, e per l'altra metà disgustato da quello che stava sentendo mentre l'espressione di Dean tornò a essere allibita.

“E non finisce qui! Odio profondamente quando sto baciando una e questa non mi lascia entrare! E' un atto di resistenza che non la rende di certo più sexy! E' solo.. ingiusto! Se la sua lingua è nella mia bocca allora devi lasciare che anche la mia entri nella sua!”

Balthzar si schiarì la gola.

“E' stato illuminante. Grazie Gabriel.”

Il ragazzo sorrise divertito.

“Oh, ma pomiciare è molto meglio di slinguazzare qualcuno e basta! Il tuo obiettivo primario non è solo infilargli la lingua in gola più che puoi!”

“Grazie, Gabe!”

“E' il tuo turno, adesso!”

Balthazar sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso.

“Cas, se fossi in te cercherei di fingere che la conversazione di questi ultimi cinque minuti non abbia avuto luogo.”

“Sai cosa, Cas? Credo che questa serata tra uomini valga per un anno intero!” dichiarò Dean alzandosi in piedi e afferrando la mano di Castiel per trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza lasciando Gabrile e Crowley a ridere come pazzi e Balthazar a osservarli divertito.

“E' stato terribilmente imbarazzante! E spiacevole” disse Castiel cercando di accompagnare l'affermazione con una risata un po' forzata. Dean sorrise debolmente davanti alla reazione dell'altro.

“Fa come ti ha detto Balthazar e fingi che non sia mai successo.”

Castiel annuì e afferrò Dean in modo che lo seguisse su per le scale fino alla sua camera... in fin dei conti le tre di notte potevano considerarsi un'ora adatta per andare a dormire. Dean recuperò il suo zaino e corse in bagno a prepararsi mettendosi su una tuta che non usava mai, a parte quando rimaneva a dormire dai Novak, e tenne su la maglietta che già indossava. Aveva appena finito di lavarsi i denti quando Castiel bussò timidamente alla porta del bagno. Dean non poté fare a meno si sorridere alla vista dell'altro con indosso una t-shirt e i pantaloni del pigiama.

“Prego... fa come se fossi a casa tua” disse Dean facendo sorridere Castiel che gli sfiorò leggermente la pelle sopra la maglietta mentre si dirigeva verso il lavandino. Rientrando nella stanza, Dean sentì uno strano formicolio all'altezza del cuore dove l'altro l'aveva appena sfiorato... era stato uno dei contatti più strani ma più piacevoli che Castiel gli avesse mai concesso. Era come se il ragazzo stesse cercando di scoprire il suo corpo poco alla volta... erano piccoli tentativi ma che per Castiel erano dei passi da gigante. Stava scoprendo che il contatti fisico in fondo non era così male come aveva sempre pensato. Ancora divertito per la sensazione del tocco magico di Castiel, Dean s'infilò sotto le coperte assicurandosi di rimanere dalla sua parte del letto... generalmente la mattina dopo si ritrovavano sempre incastrati l'uno sull'altro, ma Castiel aveva bisogno di tempo per avvicinarsi a Dean volontariamente in un contesto così intimo. Ci volle un po' prima che l'altro uscisse dal bagno e quando lo fece aveva un'espressione seria e concentrata. Spense silenziosamente la luce principale accendendo la lampada sul comodino e si infilò sotto le coperte accanto a Dean. Quest'ultimo sorrise e si girò su un lato, appoggiando la testa sul palmo della mano.

“Te la sei presa comoda, eh?”

“Scusa” rispose Castiel timidamente “Mi sono perso nei miei pensieri...”

“Ah, sì? Vuoi condividerli con la classe?”

Anche l'altro si girò sul fianco in modo da poter guardare Dean in faccia. I due rimasero a fissarsi per alcuni momenti prima che Dean interrompesse il contatto quando Castiel gli appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla guancia.

“Stavo pensando a te.”

“A quanto sono affascinante?”

“A quanto sei arrogante?”

Dean rise e prese la mano di Castiel tra le sue intrecciando le dita con quelle dell'altro.

“Sì, anche quello.”

“Stavo pensando a quanto sei paziente e per niente egoista. E a quanto sono fortunato ad averti trovato.”

“Cas-”

“-e vorrei dimostrarti la mia gratitudine.”

“Cas, non devi fare niente!”

“Lo so che non devo ma voglio...”

Dean osservò attentamente Castiel, cercando di capire cosa l'altro stesse cercando di dirgli. Poi sbarrò gli occhi.

“No, Cas. L'hai sentito Gabe? E Crowley?”

“Non proprio... e tu hai detto che è una cosa piacevole...”

Dean sbuffò.

“Se è per questo ho detto che anche il sesso è piacevole. E' che non voglio che tu ti senta come-”

“Per favore Dean. Sono in grado di prendere decisioni autonomamente. E io voglio farlo... per te. E in parte anche per me. Voglio... imparare. Voglio sapere cosa si prova. Ho la massima fiducia in te e lo so che se la cosa non dovesse piacermi non continueresti. E poi mi piace baciarti... perché non dovrebbe piacermi questo?”

“Non saprei Cas, ad alcune persone non piace. Pensano che sia sporco e faccia schifo.”

“Però non potrò mai saperlo se non provo.”

“Non hai intenzione di mollare, eh?”

Castiel sorrise.

“No... per favore Dean, fallo per me.”

“Cavoli, Cas! Non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere! Lo sai che farei di tutto per te!”

“Lo so... quindi puoi fare anche questo, no?”

Dean emise un lungo sospirò e lo guardò severamente.

“”Ok, va bene. Se vuoi che la smetta, dammi un calcio. Non nelle palle, però!”

“Molto bene.”

“Ok... solo... chiudi gli occhi e vienimi dietro all'inizio. Poi fai quello che ti va... lasciati guidare dall'istinto.”

Castiel annuì e si avvicinò a Dean nel momento in cui lui portò il braccio dietro la schiena di Castiel azzerando completamente la distanza che li separava. Dean si aggrappò alle sue spalle mentre l'altra mano andò a posarsi sulla sua guancia, carezzandola leggermente il pollice osservando estasiato Castiel con gli occhi già chiusi. Dean avvicinò il viso a quello del ragazzo e gli baciò dolcemente le labbra in modo da farlo abituare all'idea del bacio. Questo si prolungò per un po' fino a che Dean non inclinò leggermente la testa verso destra, per succhiare dolcemente il labbro inferiore dell'altro. Castiel fece del suo meglio per non chiudersi a riccio e allontanarsi cercando al tempo stesso di ricordarsi di respirare con il naso e non fare caso alla scossa elettrica che sembrava avergli attraversato la schiena.

“Stai pensando troppo” mormorò Dean sulle sue labbra “Smetti e lasciati andare.”

Castiel annuì e unì le labbra su quelle di Dean, mentre l'altro inclinava la testa per poterlo baciare più comodamente. Dean leccò con cautela le labbra dell'altro, facendo vibrare il corpo di Castiel; il ragazzo provò di nuovo, questa volta sfiorandogli la lingua ottenendo una reazione ben più che positiva. Rimasero un pochino a sfiorarsi in quello che ancora non era un bacio perfetto, ma il respiro di Castiel si era fatto più pesante e così Dean osò. Leccò leggermente il palato dell'altro facendogli emettere un gemito involontario. Nel frattempo Castiel stava imitando i movimenti di Dean e la sua presa sul corpo dell'altra diveniva più salda. Continuarono a baciarsi, esplorando l'uno la bocca dell'altro finché Dean non sentì il bisogno di allontanarsi, appoggiando la fronte su quella del suo ragazzo. Avevano entrambi il fiatone. Castiel aprì gli occhi fissando Dean e quest'ultimo non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere.

“Allora, il verdetto?

Cas sbuffò e sorrise.

“Quando sarà il mio battito cardiaco tornerà a essere regolare e i miei nervi si saranno dati una calmata... gradirei rifarlo.”

Dean sorrise soddisfatto.

“Chiedi e ti sarà dato!

Castiel ridacchiò e si rifugiò tra le braccia di Dean, seppellendo il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'altro.

 

***

 

Dean osservava la montagna di pancake davanti a lui senza riuscire però a non pensare a cos'era successo solo qualche ora prima. Al contrario invece Gabriel stava divorando le sue frittelle ricoperte da una tale quantità di sciroppo d'acero e altri dolciumi che gli avrebbero fatto rischiare il diabete.

“Ohi! Dean-O! Svegliati!

Dean scosse leggermente la testa con fare assonnato.

“Mh...?”

“Sbaglio o hai la testa fra le nuvole?”

“Oh, stavo... stavo solo pensando.”

“Ah, si? E a cosa?”

“Niente d'importante” rispose Dean decidendosi ad attaccare i pancake.

Gabriel gli rivolse un'occhiata sospettosa prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla sua colazione. Castiel e Balthazar fecero il loro ingresso in cucina dopo che Bathazar aveva requisito il fratello afferrandolo per la collottola quand'erano in fondo alle scale e non l'aveva lasciato andare fino a quel momento. Con un sorriso dipinto sul viso, Castiel andò a sedersi accanto a Dean versandosi un bicchiere di succo d'arancia. Balthazar iniziò a preparasi la colazione, lanciando di tanto in tanto dei sorrisetti a Dean e facendogli l'occhiolino... nonostante il sonno, l'altro non ci mise molto a capire e si voltò in direzione di Castiel aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Hai...”

Castiel si morse nervosamente il labbro.

“Mi ha detto che... brillavo.”

“Non hai potuto aspettare, eh?”

“A dire il vero non ho potuto evitarlo.”

Dean sorrise.

“Quindi è arrivato il momento di avvertire la stampa?”

“Credo di sì.

“Cosa state borbottando voi due?” disse Gabriel alzando gli occhi dalla sua colazione.

Balthazar ghignò e quasi si sdraiò sul tavolo per comunicare il grande evento.

“Ieri notte il nostro Cassie ha infilato a lingua in gola a Dean!”

A Gabe caddero forchetta e mascella.

“Nooo!”

“Invece sì. Sono andati a dormire e... voilà!”

Gabriel guardò i due con gli occhi sbarrati per lo stupore.

“Sul serio? Non ci credo... beh, ovvio che è vero, Dean ha l'aria di uno che vorrebbe nascondersi dal mondo intero in questo momento quindi deve essere vero per forza ma... CAS! Voglio sentirlo da te! E' vero che ti sei slinguazzato Dean?”

Castiel portò le mani sotto il tavolo, stringendosi convulsamente le gambe abbastanza forte da farsi uscire un livido ma comunque annuì.

“...sì.”

“Oh mio Dio! Ma è semplicemente... grandioso! Fantastico, Cas! Oddio! Il piccolo Cas sta crescendo! Oh, vieni qui!”

Gabe saltò giù dallo sgabello dov'era seduto e corse in direzione del cugino, mettendo un braccio attorno a Dean e Castiel stringendoli in un abbraccio non richiesto. Dean strillò leggermente per la sorpresa cercando di allontanare Gabriel.

“Per favore Gabe, smettila.

“Davvero Dean, sei il miglior cugino acquisito che potessi mai desiderare!”

“Sì, è fantastico. Ora mi lasci che devo andare a scavarmi una fossa in cui sotterrarmi?”

“Oh, smettila. Tanto non impressioni più nessuno!”

Ancora con un ghigno che non prometteva nulla di buono dipinto sul viso, Gabe tornò alla sua colazione mentre Dean rivolse un'occhiataccia a Balthazar.

“Dovevi proprio dirglielo?”

Balthazar alzò le spalle per nulla impressionato.

“Sì. Era una notizia troppo bella per non condividerla con gli altri. Voglio dire... se l'avessi sverginato non mi sarei messo a sbandierarlo ai quattro venti, ma finché si tratta di un bacio, Gabe può saperlo.”

“Ah, grazie allora!”

“No, grazie a te, Dean!”

Dean sospirò affranto e tornò a guardare i suoi pancake, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata in direzione di Cas prima di portare una mano sulla sua e stringergli leggermente la gamba. Quando cas lo guardo, gli rivolse un lieve sorriso come per chiedergli scusa e dopo avergli accarezzato la mano, ricomincio a magiare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In inglese è il famoso Capeesh che usa Dean nella 8x08 - Hunteri Heorici. Non so se l'hanno già doppiato, ma ho visto che i sottotitoli di ITASA utilizzano una versione spagnoleggiante. Non conoscendo e non piacendomi lo spagnolo (e non volendo plagiargli la soluzione) ho seguito lo stesso filone, optando però per il mio amato tedesco dove Klar si usa come il nostro tutto chiaro?
> 
> [2] Ho lasciato football perché per gli americani, il calcio come lo intendiamo noi, è il soccer. Il football è il classico sport stereotipo americano che si vede in ogni telefilm/film/usw...


	17. Mi ricordo come prendi il caffè

Il tempo volò e gli esami del primo trimestre si avvicinavano sempre di più, costringendo Dean e Cas a vedersi meno di frequente dato che entrambi dovevano studiare. Erano comunque riusciti a organizzarsi in modo da poter passare insieme almeno la domenica, passando sopra il fatto che a volte fossero costretti a condividere quel poco tempo a loro disposizione con Sam o Gabriel.

Gli esami arrivarono, passarono e improvvisamente era già Natale. Dean aveva cercato di lavorare il più possibile in officina – facendosi pagare gli straordinario - in modo da riuscire a prendere un regalo decente per Cas John arrivò il giorno della Vigilia e la prima cosa che fece fu stringere i figli e persino Bobby in un abbraccio soffocante. Dato che per la prima volta dopo molto tempo li Winchester avrebbero avuto la possibilità di festeggiare il Natale come delle persone normali, Dean e Sam avevano voluto aspettare l'arrivo del padre per decorare la casa di Bobby. Questo spiegava perché da due settimane uno striminzita conifera era rimasta appoggiata a uno stipite della porta in attesa di essere riempita lucine e pendagli. John aveva malapena messo un piede in casa che Sam gli mise in mano uno scatole pieno di nastri e palline prima di trascinarlo in salotto in modo che potessero iniziare ad addobbare l'albero. John rise divertito ma si mise ad aiutare il figlio - con dei risultati oscenamente pacchiani – mentre Dean aiutava Bobby a decorare il resto della casa. A Bobby ci vollero un paio di bicchieri di vin brulé fatto in casa [1] in più del dovuto prima che anche lui venisse pervaso dallo spirito natalizio che aveva già contagiato gli altri. Rimasero alzati fino alle due di notte a guardare orribili film di Natale con John seduto comodamente al centro del divano e i figli spaparanzati uno da un lato e uno dall'altro. Bobby si svegliò di colpo quando in TV passò una discutibile cover di Jingle Bells; lanciò un'occhiata al divano e vide che i tre Winchester si erano addormentati così, sorridendo, afferrò il telecomando e spense la tele. L'uomo si azzardò persino a mettere una coperta su quei tre e li lasciò lì a dormire, così com'erano. Vennero svegliati soltanto la mattina dopo quando il cellulare di Dean cominciò a suonare a causa di tutti gli sms che gli avevano spedito i Novak.

 

“Buon Natale! E ora possiamo sbronzarci liberamente fino al prossimo anno! Balthazar”

 

“Io lo so perché Babbo Natale è sempre così felice. Sa esattamente dove vivono le ragazze più porcelle del mondo! Buon Natale! Gabe”

 

“Felice Giorno-di-consumismo-fanatico-che-finge-di-essere-una-festa-cristiana-ma-che-in-realtà-è-solo-una-grandissima-bugia! Crowley”

 

“Buon Natale, Dean. Più tardi ti chiamo. Castiel, xx”

 

John sorrise alle spalle del figlio.

“Vedo che qualcuno è diventato piuttosto popolare...”

Dean ridacchiò.

“E questo è solo l'inizio. Conosco almeno altri tre Novak che hanno il mio numero e ci sono anche Becky e Chuck.”

John rise e dopo aver scompigliato divertito i capelli di Dean si alzò dal divano per raggiungere la tavola già apparecchiata da Bobby con tanto di cibo già impiattato e vino in abbondanza. I quattro passarono un Natale molto tranquillo scambiandosi i regali, indossando i cappellini di carta che avevano trovato nei loro petardi di Natale e guardando terribili film a tema che trasmettevano su ogni canale. La telefonata di Castiel non arrivò prima delle quattro e Dean si alzò scusandosi, uscendo in veranda.

“Mi hanno regalato un altro iPhone!”

“Oddio!” fece Dean divertito.

“Pensi che Sam lo voglia? Sono a corto di idee su come sbarazzarmene!”

“Si, penso che Sam sarebbe disposto a sacrificarsi e darti una mano a liberarti di iPhone... cos'altro hai ricevuto?”

“Alcuni vestiti, libri... il solito.”

“Sì, anch'io.”

“Ti stai per caso prendendo gioco di me?”

“Sì... e devo dire che questo è il miglior Natale che passo da anni!”

“Sei sicuro che domani non disturbo se vengo da voi?”

“No, Cas. Te l'ho già detto, sei più che benvenuto! Viene un po' di gente e ci sarà anche Jess e doveva venire pure Gabe ma ha detto di essere stato invitato a una festa molto più interessante.”

“Sai di cosa di tratta, vero?”

“Certo che sì, spogliarelliste. Comunque Cas, non puoi mancare! Papà non vede l'ora di rivederti!”

“Sul serio?”

“Certo!”

“Ok, allora...”

I due rimasero al telefono per un'altra ora circa chiacchierando di tutto e di niente e raccontandosi quello che era successo a casa loro nel periodo in cui non si erano visti. Alla fine John richiamò dentro Dean perché che desse una mano a organizzare le cose per il barbecue che avevano in programma per domani... principalmente il ragazzo dovette fare spazio nel garage e mettere i pezzi di ricambio nel ripostiglio, in modo da far posto per gli ospiti. Non ci volle molto prima che finissero ma crollarono comunque dal sonno, stanchi per la giornata appena trascorsa.

Il giorno dopo i quattro si alzarono relativamente presto – che nei loro canoni significava prima di mezzogiorno – e finirono i preparativi dell'ultimo minuto, come mettere le sedie in giardino e controllare che il barbecue fosse pulito. Erano appena passate le undici che un clacson risuonò lungo la strada sterrata che portava a casa di Bobby; John si alzò in piedi e corse all'ingresso seguito all'istante da Bobby, Sam e Dean. Dalla Land Rover grigio metallizzato aveva appena parcheggiato vicino al pick-up di John scesero una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi e una donna. John le raggiunse e abbracciò la donna, sollevandola e girando su se stesso.

“Ellen! E' stupendo vederti!”

“Anche per me è lo stesso, dolcezza! Buon Natale!”

John sciolse Ellen dall'abbraccio e si girò verso la ragazza.

“Jo! Alla faccia se sei cresciuta!”

“Puoi dirlo forte, vecchiaccio!” rispose lei prima che John le mettesse un braccio attorno alle spalle e la portasse verso i Sam e Dean.

“Ragazzi, vi ricordate di Ellen e Jo, vero?”

“Certo che sì” rispose Dean con un sorriso “Ciao, Jo!”

“Ciao Dean... ti vedo bene.”

Sam tirò una gomitata al fratello.

“Non disturbarti Jo. E' impegnato.”

Ellen sorrise e si appoggiò a John.

“Ah sì? E lei com'è?”

Dean continuò a sorridere prima di rispondere.

“Lo conoscerete tra poco. Il che mi ha ricordato che devo andare ad recuperare quel culopeso.”

Jo si voltò verso Sam e nascondendo la bocca con la mano.

“Lui?! Da quand'è che è gay?!”

Sam ridacchiò e fece segno a Jo che le avrebbe spiegato dopo come stavano le cose. Dean abbracciò Ellen lasciandole un lieve bacio sulla guancia prima di andare a recuperare l'auto. Nel momento in cui l'Impala sparì sul vialetto, Ellen e Jo si voltarono a guardare esterrefatte i due Winchester che erano rimasti lì.

“Dean esce con un ragazzo?!”

“Sì” rispose John “Ed è anche un bravo ragazzo.”

“Beh, non l'avrei mai detto. Dean gay” fece la donna mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di Sam e abbracciandolo.

“No, anche se sembra gay in realtà non lo è” disse divertito Sam.

“Come non lo è?” chiese Jo aggrottando la fronte.

John alzò le spalle e recuperò le borse delle due dalla macchina di Ellen.

“E' complicato, fattelo spiegare da lui quando torna. Ma Cas è davvero un bravo ragazzo. E anche parecchio strano.”

“Beh, lo vedremo. Nessun ragazzo mi porterà via i miei piccoli!”

“Non devi preoccuparti per me, Ellen” disse Sam sorridendo mentre andava ad aiutare il padre.

“Ah no? Dille di Jess!”

“Jess? Chi è Jess?!”

Sam arrossì violentemente.

“Ehm... la mia ragazza.”

“E com'è?”

“La conoscerai più tardi.”

“Ci sarà da divertirsi stasera!”

 

***

 

Dean venne trascinato in casa da un Gabriel particolarmente divertito e che saltellava da un piede all'altro entusiasticamente mentre l'altro riceveva un abbraccio da Anna e Balthazar e quest'ultimo insistette per dargli anche una vigorosa stretta la mano.

“Cas è di sopra. Intanto racconta, com'è andato il Natale?” domandò Gabriel continuando a saltellare facendo ridacchiare Dean.

“Alla grande direi, a voi? Ti hanno regalato tanti dolcetti?”

“Una marea! E, sì... è stato un bel Natale.”

“Quand'è che vi levate dai piedi voi due?”

“Tra poco” rispose Balthazar “Stiamo aspettando Crowley.”

“Beh, io allora nel frattempo ne approfitto per andare dal mio ragazzo!”

“Vai così, dolcezza!”

Dean sorrise e si affrettò su per le scale bussando alla porta di Castiel prima di entrare. Il ragazzo era sdraiato sul letto a leggere interrompendosi nel momento in cui sentì Dean entrare.

“Buongiorno” disse Castiel con un sorriso.

“Buongiorno anche a te” rispose Dean andando a sedersi sul bordo del letto mentre Castiel si tirava su a sedere.

“Mi sei mancato” disse poi Dean portando un braccio intorno alla vita dell'altro ragazzo.

“Sono passate solo quarantotto ore dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti!” disse Castiel divertito.

“Troppo” mormorò Dean seppellendo il volto nell'incavo del collo dell'altro. Questo sorrise ampiamente ricambiando l'abbraccio e facendo in modo di portare il proprio ragazzo verso di sé. Rimasero seduti stretti l'uno all'altro per qualche momento fino a che Castiel non allontanò leggermente Dean guardandolo negli occhi e senza smettere di sorridere.

“Andiamo da te, allora?”

“Sì, certo...”

Rimasero immobili a guardarsi, l'uno perso negli occhi degli altro; dopo un po' però Castiel abbassò lo sguardo e si avvicinò ulteriormente a Dean premendo le labbra contro quelle del ragazzo. Quando Castiel si allontanò alzandosi in piedi Dean aveva un'espressione estremamente soddisfatta dipinta sul viso.

“E quello c'era?

“Scusami... ti ha dato fastidio?”

Dean ridacchiò alzandosi a sua volta e circondando nuovamente la vita di Castiel con un braccio facendogli posare la testa sul suo petto.

“No, certo che no.”

“Oh, bene” rispose Castiel sfiorando velocemente le labbra dell'altro “Dai, andiamo che dobbiamo passare a prendere anche Jess...”

“Sì, ok. Andiamo...”

Castiel raccolse velocemente alcune cose e recuperò da sotto il letto un grosso pacco ricoperto di carta con decorazioni natalizie poi sorrise in direzione di Dean e uscì dalla stanza recuperando nel frattempo il cappotto. Poco prima che uscissero di casa, Gabriel fece nuovamente la sua comparsa.

“Giusto perché tu lo sappia, quello è da parte mia e di Cas. Non posso di certo lasciare che si prenda tutto il merito!” disse il ragazzo indicando 'enorme regalo che Castiel reggeva tra le mani.

“Ma la mia gratitudine andrà comunque tutta a lui!”

“E a me niente?”

Ridendo Dean abbracciò velocemente l'altro ragazzo.

“Riceverai il tuo regalo non appena mi verrà consegnata la posta!”

“Non puoi semplicemente dirmi di cosa si tratta?!” sbottò Gabriel che non stava più nella pelle dalla curiosità.

“No, è una sorpresa!”

“Bene! Comunque, sparite voi due! E divertitevi!”

Dean si affrettò a seguire Castiel fuori di casa fino alla macchina anche se, prima di mettere in modo, il biondo nel approfittò per abbracciare nuovamente il suo ragazzo.

“Sei pronto per conoscere il resto della famiglia acquisita?” gli domandò Dean allontanandosi.

“Sono carini?” domandò Castiel sorridendo timidamente.

“Puoi scommetterci! Ellen è un tesoro davvero e Jo... Beh! Potrebbe darti del filo da torcere visto che l'ultima volta che l'ho vista aveva una cotta colossale per il sottoscritto!”

“Beh, sappia che sono pronto a combattere per te!”puntualizzò Castiel ridendo facendo ridere Dean ancora più forte.

“Cas, apprezzo il gesto, ma sappi che le prenderesti di santa ragione!”

“Nulla di più facile. Ora però mi spieghi perché siamo ancora nel vialetto di casa mia?”

“Ok, ho capito...”

Dean mise in moto e si si avviarono verso la casa di Jess dove Dean dovette spiegare in qualche ai nonni che no, non era lui il suo ragazzo ma un nerd alto un metro ottanta e senza patente. Quando i nonni furono convinti, caricarono Jess in auto e si diressero verso casa di Bobby. Quando scesero alla macchina, Dean mise un braccio sulle spalle di entrambi facendogli così strada verso il giardino sul retro dove Bobby aveva già messo sulla griglia una generosa quantità di carne, John ed Ellen chiacchieravano vicino al frigo portatile con una birra in mano e Sam e Jo stava discutendo per qualcosa.

“Siamo arrivati!”

Ognuno interruppe quello che stava facendo e si girò verso Dean e i due nuovi arrivati. Ellen e Jo corsero nella loro direzione seguite a ruota da Sam e John.

“Lui è il mio” disse Dean stringendosi addosso Castiel “E quest'altra è di Sam!”

“Wow, Jess... sei carinissima!” disse Ellen sorridendo e andando ad abbracciare la ragazza sotto lo sguardo divertito di John.

“Sì, decisamente. Ben fatto figliolo!”

“Tu invece sei Castiel, giusto?”

“Sì, sono io. È davvero un piacere conoscerla signora Harvelle” fece il ragazzo sorridendo.

“Oh, tesoro! Chiamami Ellen!”

Castiel stava per porgerle la mano quando la donna lo avvolse in un abbraccio che il ragazzo ricambiò nervosamente dopo che Dean gli ebbe dato un colpetto sulla schiena per non farlo rimanere lì impalato. Quando finalmente fu libero Cas si girò aspettandosi di trovare Dean, invece si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Jo.

“Castiel, eh?”

Lui annuì.

“Sì... tu devi essere Jo.”

“Già.”

Dean diede una gomitata alla ragazza prima di portare un braccio sulle spalle di Castiel.

“Comportati bene, Joanna!”

Jo sbuffò e Dean spinse Castiel su una panchina della veranda dando una veloce occhiata a Ellen che stava chiacchierando amabilmente con Sam e Jess mentre John era andato a dare una mano a Bobby con la griglia. All'improvviso Dean si rese conto che Castiel aveva ancora in mano il suo regalo.

“Stai fermo lì e non dire nulla a Jo!” disse lui correndo verso casa prima che Castiel potesse dire nulla. Arrivato in camera sua Dean recuperò dall'armadio il regalo che aveva comprato per il ragazzo e si precipitò nuovamente giù per le scale gettandosi a peso morto sulla panchina accanto a Cas.

“Sei stato veloce” disse lui sorridendo.

“Sì... ora dammi un secondo per riprendere fiato!”

Ci vollero alcuni istanti prima che il respiro di Dean si regolarizzasse nuovamente e poi consegnò finalmente il suo regalo a Castiel e lui fece lo stesso prima di iniziare ad aprire curioso il suo regalo. In totale erano cinque edizioni rilegate in pelle dei suoi libri preferiti e, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere, Cas abbracciò Dean.

“Sono fantastici!”

“Saranno ottimo materiale per quella che un giorno sarà la tua immensa biblioteca.”

Cas sorrise e gli indicò il regalo ancora sigillato che Dean teneva tra le mani.

“Aprilo... Gabe mi assicurato che lo amerai follemente.”

Il ragazzo annuì e iniziò a scartare il suo regalo con attenzione, cercando di non sbirciarne il contenuto finché non l'avesse aperto completamente. Quando vide il contenuto, per poco non gli cadde dalle mani.

“Cazzo! Cas! E'... non è lui, vero?”

Castiel sorrise e prese il regalo dalle mani del suo ragazzo prima che questo lo facesse cadere veramente.

“Led Zeppelin II, album che ha vinto ben dodici dischi di platino? Sì, è lui.”

“Oh, porco cazzo!”

Tutti si voltarono verso i due ragazzi per capire cosa stava succedendo. Dean appoggiò con cura reverenziale il disco sulla panchina accanto a lui e afferrò Cas stringendolo in un abbraccio stritolante prima di premere con forza le labbra su quelle dell'altro. Si baciarono finché non sentirono un fischio da parte di Jo e Bobby borbottare qualcosa in merito al prendersi una stanza. Senza smettere di sorridere Dean si alzò in piedi e fece vedere al padre il disco.

“Pa'! Guarda cosa mi ha regalato questo... idiota!”

John si avvicinò e per poco non fece cadere la birra dallo stupore.

“Oddio!”

“Lo so!”

“Dean, sposatelo!”

“Puoi scommetterci!” disse il ragazzo prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Castiel rivolgergli uno sguardo adorante, e trascinarlo in casa, lasciandogli mala pena il tempo di recuperare i suoi libri, salendo fino in camera di Dean.

“Mi pare di capire che il regalo sia stato di tuo gradimento” disse Castiel vedendo Dean posare con estrema delicatezza il disco sulla scrivania appoggiandolo al muro in modo che stesse in piedi.

“Cas, sei fantastico, sul serio!” disse il ragazzo sorridendo entusiasta.

“Beh, mi ha aiutato Gabriel. Gli ho detto che i Led Zeppelin sono il tuo gruppo preferito e che Ramble On è la canzone che ami di più in assoluto e così mi ha suggerito di prenderti questo.”

Dean sorrise e prese i libri che aveva regalato a Castiel posandoli a loro volta sulla scrivania prima di prendere una mano di Cas tra le sue.

“Sai qual è la mia canzone preferita?”

“Certo. Perché non dovrei?”

“E' solo che nemmeno Sammy sa quel è!”

“Sono certo che anche tu sappia diverse cose sul mio conto.”

“Mi ricordo come prendi il caffè!”

Castiel sorrise e iniziò a carezzare la mano di Dean con il pollice.

“Questa sì che è dedizione da parte tua... non saprei come altro definirla, altrimenti.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e si avvicinò a Castiel, lasciandogli andare la mano per portala sulla sua vita.

“Sei incredibile Cas, dico davvero.”

“Come te.”

Dean canticchiò e mormorò qualcosa avvicinandosi a Cas, abbassando leggermente la testa in modo che l'altro lo raggiungesse a metà strada. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono leggermente mentre Castiel portava le braccia attorno al collo di Dean prima di coinvolgerlo in un bacio vero e proprio. Dean non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere stringendosi maggiormente al corpo dell'altro. Rimasero così abbracciati fino a che qualcuno non si schiarì la voce richiamando la loro attenzione.

“E' tutto molto carino, ma voi due ragazzine non pensate di nascondervi quassù per tutto il tempo. Ho una montagna di carne che aspetta solo di essere mangiata e io e tuo padre da soli non siamo in grado di farcela.”

Dean ridacchiò in direzione di Bobby.

“Ok, scendiamo subito. Stavamo solo-”

“So cosa stavate solo facendo. Muovetevi adesso, dai!”

“Ok!”

Con un sospiro affranto Dean prese la mano di Castiel e lo aiutò ad alzarsi per poi uscire insieme dalla stanza. Ci volle poco perché il barbecue entrasse nel vivo: John era riuscito a collegare lo stereo con della musica mentre Jo e Sam avevano acceso un fuoco e tutti i maggiorenni (e Dean) stavano bevendo birra. Ellen era riuscita ad acchiappare Cas e gli stava rivolgendo ogni domanda possibile e immaginabile a cominciare dal “perché i completi con giacca e cravatta?”. Dean si accomodò su un vecchio sedile posteriore dismesso rimanendo a guardare i suoi amici e la sua famiglia sentendosi per la prima volta felice come non lo era da tempo. Guardò Sam che arrotolò un vecchio giornale per fargli prendere fuoco e poi lanciarlo nel falò mentre Jess gli si stringeva addosso. Guardò il suo ragazzo venire torchiato dalla marea di domande che gli stavano rivolgendo le sue pseudo-madre e sorella. E poi suo padre e suo zio-che-non-era-davvero-uno-zio che piazzavano sulla griglia un sacco di carne ridendo mentre bevano birra economica. Dopo la sua terza bottiglia Dean decise che era il caso di andare a salvare Cas cercando di distrarre le due con Jess in modo da potersi riprendere il suo ragazzo e tornare a svaccarsi sul sedile insieme a lui.

“Scusa se ti ho lasciato in balia di quei pazzi... ammetto che per un po' è stato divertente!”

“E' tutto ok” disse Cas sorridendo timidamente “Comunque... quanto hai bevuto?”

“Soltanto tre schifose birre da poveracci, quelle in cui non c'è dentro abbastanza alcool perché una persona possa ubriacarsi.”

Castiel fece per rispondere ma poi sentì la mano di Dean posarsi sul suo fianco stringendolo dolcemente prima di scendere fino a raggiungere l'anca e infine sulla coscia. Castiel lanciò un'occhiata nervosa al ragazzo che sembrava non rendersi conto che lo stesse toccando in modo non era di suo gradimento.

“Andiamo a scambiare due chiacchiere con Sam e Jess?” suggerì il moro alzandosi. Dean alzò le spalle ma si alzò anche lui recuperando un'altra birra dal frigo prima di seguire Castiel verso il fuoco.

“Vi state divertendo? Domandò Dean appoggiando un braccio sulle spalle di Castiel facendo sorridere Sam.

“Sì, anche se non possiamo bere altro che aranciata.”

“Un giorno Sammy, quando ti saranno cresciute finalmente le tette vuol dire che sarai diventato grande abbastanza per bere!”

Jess ridacchiò e diede a Sam un leggero bacio sulla guancia.

“Molto divertente, Dean, ma sappi che anche se bevi, la tua immagine non migliora affatto!”

“Stai scherzando, spero! Mi fa sembrare grosso e cattivo!”

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo e abbracciò Jess, appoggiando il mento sulla fronte di lei, rimanendo incantato a guardare il fuoco. Dean si avvicinò maggiormente a Castiel, borbottando qualcosa contro il suo collo e depositando alcuni baci dietro l'orecchio prima di mettergli una mano sul fianco. Castiel si sforzò di sorridere e cercò di farsi più in là in modo da non essere troppo vicino a Dean. Senza rendersi conto dell'imbarazzo di Castiel, Dean si avvicinò nuovamente, addossandosi a lui. Sam osservò la scena perplesso, notando l'evidente imbarazzo di Cas in quel momento mentre la mano di Dean cominciò a muoversi inopportunamente fino a raggiungere la coscia dell'altro, sorridendo come un idiota prima di riportarla sulla spalla. A quel punto Dean girò Castiel verso di sé e appoggiò il mento sull'altra spalla... fu in quel momento che Sam vide l'espressione assolutamente terrorizzata sul volto di Cas.

“Ragazzi! Venite a mangiare!” gridò Bobby prima di mettere altra carne sulla griglia. Dean sorrise e baciò lievemente Castiel sulla tempia prima di dirigersi verso il barbecue dando una leggera pacca sul sedere del suo ragazzo. Cas emise un verso simile a uno squittio e rimase pietrificato per alcuni istanti prima di allontanarsi nella direzione opposta a quella dove stavano andando tutti gli altri. Notando la scena, Sam posò un leggero bacio sui capelli di Jess e le disse di andare pure a mangiare e prendere qualcosa anche per lui prima che Dean divorasse tutto quanto. Lui sarebbe arrivato subito.

Jess diede un veloce bacio a Sam e lo osservò correre nella direzione dove la ragazza aveva visto sparire Castiel. Il ragazzo trovò Castiel rintanato in una vecchia automobile con gli occhi spalancati e la stessa espressione di chi aveva vissuto un'esperienza traumatica. Sam sospirò e si sedette accanto al ragazzo.

“Stai bene?”

“Sì...” rispose Castiel alzando leggermente lo sguardo.

“Dean è... diciamo che diventa un po' troppo appiccicoso quando beve. Non penso si sia reso conto che ti stava mettendo a disagio.”

“Sì, lo so che non lo stava facendo intenzionalmente. Ho solo bisogno di stargli lontano per un po' e calmarmi.”

“Vuoi che provi a parlargli? In queste condizioni fa fatica a distinguere tra quello che è il contatto fisico desiderato o imposto. Non era sua intenzione darti fastidio. ”

“E' tutto ok, Sam. Torno da voi tra poco, ho solo bisogno di un attimo per me.”

“Bene... Ok. Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa da mangiare?”

“...no.”

Sam rimase a osservare Castiel per alcuni istanti aggrottando la fronte prima di uscire dalla macchina e tornare al barbecue dagli altri. Vide Dean che si stava ingolfando di hamburger nuovamente spaparanzato sul sedile dove si trovava prima. Raggiunse Jess dicendole che sarebbe tornato da lei tra pochissimo e si diresse in fretta e furia verso Dean, afferrandolo per un polso e portandolo in casa senza troppe cerimonie.

“Hey, Sam! Che diavolo ti prende?!”

Sam tolse il cibo da sotto il naso di Dean e lo appoggiò sul tavolo.

“Smettila di bere. Adesso. Prenditi dell'acqua, sta seduto qua e torna lucido!”

“Cosa?! Perché?!”

“Stavi palpeggiando Castiel!”

“...e allora?”

Sam sbuffò esasperato.

“Ok, diciamo che ti sei messo a toccare in modo intimo e inappropriato il tuo ragazzo!”

A Dean ci volle qualche istante per dare senso alla frase di Sam.

“Oh, merda!”

“Già! Quindi ora resta qui e smaltisci la sbornia!”

“Cazzo! Ma lui sta bene?!”

“Sta bene. E' solo un po'... traumatizzato.”

“Fottutissimo cazzo! Devo parlarg-”

Sam tenne fermo il fratello per le spalle obbligandolo a rimanere seduto lì dov'era.

“No! Sta seduto e bevi un po' d'acqua. Io controllerò che non se ne vada.”

Dean borbottò qualcosa alzando a fatica la testa.

“Grazie, Sam.”

“Mi devi un favore, sappilo!”

Dopo aver passato un quarto d'ora in cucina a bere un bicchiere d'acqua dopo l'altro, Dean finalmente fu di nuovo sobrio e tornò in giardino. Sam lo vide e gli indicò Castiel ricevendo come risposta un pollice alzato e la visione del fratello che correva verso il suo ragazzo. Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia quando vide Castiel seduto a gambe incrociate sul cofano di una macchina, osservandosi le mani con un'aria persa. Si sedette attentamente sul cofano schiarendosi leggermente la voce.

“Cas?”

“Uhm?” fece lui alzando lo sguardo verso il ragazzo.

“Senti, mi dispiace tantissimo. Non mi sono accorto di quello che stavo facendo. In genere faccio abbastanza schifo a capire le persone e quando bevo è peggio del solito. Cazzo... mi dispiace. Volevo solo chiederti se va tutto bene.”

“No, Dean, tranquillo, è tutto ok. Sono io che sono troppo pud-”

L'altro gli prese un braccio per non farlo andare avanti.

“No, fanculo Cas! Non è colpa tua, sia chiaro! Tu puoi avere tutte le stranezze che ti pare, sono io che non avrei dovuto permettermi di darti fastidio! Cazzo, Cas...”

“Dean, per favore, non sentirti in colpa!” gli disse Castiel mordendosi nervosamente le labbra.

“Mi sento una persona orribile. Cose ho potuto farti una cosa del genere quando sono io quello che dovrebbe-”

Castiel mise una mano sulla bocca del ragazzo, zittendolo.

“Smettila. Hai commesso un errore e mi hai chiesto scusa. Ora, visto che ho accettato le tue scuse, non possiamo semplicemente baciarci e fare pace?”

Dean sospirò affranto e guardò Castiel negli occhi.

“Ok, ma non oserò mai più prendermi la minima libertà nei tuoi confronti. Mi dovrai firmare un permesso scritto prima che possa prenderti per mano!”

“Siccome non ho con me una penna... certe libertà me le prenderò io...”

E prima che l'altro potesse rispondergli, Castiel mise le mani sul volto di Dean, unendo le sue labbra a quelle del suo ragazzo, che rimase un attimo paralizzato per lo shock per poi perdersi in quel contatto e in quel bacio, circondando il corpo di Castiel con le braccia.

“Ok, è ora di tornare dagli altri” disse Cas con un sorriso quando si allontanò. L'altro annuì e fece per porgergli la mano, ma esitò per un istante.

“Sì, Dean, puoi tenermi la mano.”

Dean sorrise e, quando Castiel scese dal cofano, gli prese la mano prima di tornare dagli altri, sorridendo in direzione di Sam e Jess che erano gli unici ad essersi accorti della loro assenza visto che gli altri erano troppo impegnati a fare altro (per lo più mangiare). I due tornarono davanti al fuoco e Sam passò a Dean un'aranciata e Jess gli diede due piatti colmi di cibo.

Durante il resto della giornata non accadde nulla di significativo. John si ubriacò leggermente e bruciò parecchi hot dog, Ellen acchiappò Sam e gli propinò una versione breve del famoso Discorso mentre Jess se ne stava abbastanza lontana per non sembrare coinvolta nella conversazione ma anche sufficientemente vicina per non perdersi neanche una parola e ridere per le espressioni inorridite di Sam. Dean passò il resto della serata mettendosi completamente al sevizio di Cas, facendo tutto per lui come se il ragazzo non fosse stato autonomo di fare le cose per conto suo. Quando venne buio Bobby e John si divertirono un po' con i fuochi d'artificio mentre il resto della famiglia allargata se ne stava intorno al falò stringendosi l'uno all'altro mentre guardavano il cielo colorarsi di rosa, blu e verde.

Jo ed Ellen ripartirono il giorno dopo. Idem per John. Nel giro di poco Dean, Sam e Bobby rimasero nuovamente da soli. Dean nel frattempo trovò un posto perfetto per posizionare il disco dei Led Zeppelin: non gli staccava mai gli occhi di dosso, tranne quand'era con Cas e, quando non era con lui, guardava il disco continuando a pensare quanto fantastico fosse il suo ragazzo. 

L'ultimo dell'anno Sam e Dean andarono a casa dei Novak lasciando Bobby a commiserarsi da solo in salotto, come da lui esplicitamente richiesto. A differenza delle feste che si tenevano a casa Novak, a Capodanno c'era molta meno gente di quanta pensassero ma comunque abbastanza perché il giardino fosse pieno di ragazzi ubriachi e non del tutto vestiti. Dean e Castiel rimasero un po' in compagnia degli altri per salutare gli invitati e non essere troppo asociali, poi sparirono rifugiandosi sul tetto, passando al serata a guardare il caos che si era venuto a creare in giardino.

“Cosa pensi abbia in serbo per noi l'anno nuovo?” domandò Dean sorridendo in direzione di Castiel e stringendogli leggermente la mano.

“Spero qualcosa di bello.”

“Ovvio!”

Cas sorrise a sua volta e si avvicinò a Dean cominciando a tracciare dei ghirigori sulla mano dell'altro ragazzo.

“Non saprei... questo è passato così velocemente... non vorrei farmi troppe speranze e illusioni.”

“... che genere di speranze?”

“Uhm... Ad agosto ti andrebbe di trasferirti a Cambridge con me?”

“Cambridge?”

“Quella in Massachusetts. Frequenterò a Harvard ma non voglio andare lì da solo. Ci sarà anche Crowley ma lui starà al campus.”

Dean guardò Castiel con un'espressione scioccata.

“Vuoi che venga a Harvard con te?”

“Beh, sì. Cioè, no. Non intendo per frequentare l'università ma potresti venire con me. Saranno quattro anni...”

“Wow, Cas! Questa è... una proposta piuttosto seria!”

“Non sei obbligato! Solo... mi piacerebbe se decidessi di venire.”

“Ok” fece Dean annuendo “Ci penserò, stanne certo.”

“E tu, Dean? Speri che accada qualcosa di particolare il prossimo anno?”

“No, mi basta che le cose vadano bene.”

“Cose del tipo?

“Beh, io e tu-”

“Me e te.”

Dean sbuffò divertito dando una gomitata a Cas.

“Piantala di correggermi! Me e te. Spero che Sammy stia bene con Jess e... non lo so, vorrei solo essere felice.”

“Mi sembrano delle aspettative molto ragionevoli.”

“Tu non vuoi essere felice, Cas?”

“Io sono felice.”

“Oh.”

“Certo che sono felice, Dean! Ho una famiglia fantastica, anche se un po' disfunzionale, e ora ho persino degli amici! Finalmente tra un po' riuscirò a costruirmi una vita tutta mia e ho te. Tu la rendi degna di essere vissuta.”

“Vale sempre la pena vivere la propria vita, Cas.”

“Lo so, ma prima non si potesse dire che vivessi davvero, mi limitavo a esistere. Sono andato avanti per anni a vivere ma senza davvero sentire quello che che succedeva intorno a me e ora... sei arrivato tu. Sono felice con te, quando non ci sei invece mi sento triste. Sono invidioso delle ragazze che sono state con te, mi arrabbio quando Zachariah parla male di te e sono felice quando siamo insieme. E non volevo non dirtelo prima della fine di quest'anno.”

“Dirmi cosa?”

“Che... ti amo.”

Dean spalancò talmente tanto gli occhi che per un attimo temette potessero uscirgli dalle orbite.

“Tu cosa?!”

Cas alzò le spalle.

“So che forse è troppo presto, ma è così. So che probabilmente ti starai chiedendo come sia possibile che sappia di amarti visto che tu sei la prima persona con cui intrattengo una relazione sentimentale ma... lo so e basta.”

“A dire il vero mi stavo solo domandando come fosse possibile per te amarmi. Amare me! Tra tutti gli essere umani che ci sono su questo pianeta, tu hai scelto proprio me!”

“Sì. E so che nessun altro sarebbe stato in grado di accertarmi per quello che sono. Senza nemmeno saperlo ci completiamo a vicenda...”

“Ma Cas! Io sono un casino ambulante! Un pessimo candidato come fidanzato e io ancora mi chiedo come tu possa voler continuare a stare con me!”

“Ti ho detto si smetterla più volte con questa storia. E sì, non sarai l'essere umano più perfetto a questo mondo e probabilmente è vero che sei l'ultima persona che qualcuno sano di mente sceglierebbe come fidanzato da presentare alla sua famiglia ma... sono io il primo a non essere normale e mi piaci così imperfetto come sei, perché è proprio questo che ti rende umano. E sai una cosa, non ho intenzione di darti alcuna spiegazione. Ti amo e basta, fattene una ragione.”

Dean sorrise.

“Certe volte sei proprio un idiota... ti amo anch'io.”

Castiel ricambiò il sorriso.

“Davvero?

“Sì... non rinuncerei al sesso per una persona qualunque, Cas. E come hai detto tu, nemmeno io volevo che finisse l'anno senza dirtelo.”

“Sei un idiota anche tu, sappilo.”

“Lo so, ma mi ami lo stesso.”

“Sì.”

Senza smettere di sorridere, Dean portò una mano sul volto di Castiel, carezzandolo lievemente.

“Sappi che sto per baciarti.”

“Mi offenderei se non lo facessi.”

Entrambi di avvicinarono, abbracciandosi prima di unire le labbra in un tenero bacio. Dean per poco non fece un salto quando sentì la lingua di Castiel premere gentilmente contro il suo labbro inferiore chiedendogli il permesso di entrare. Il ragazzo riuscì comunque a mantenere la calma e aprì leggermente la bocca in modo da poter ricambiare il bacio. I loro respiri divennero più affannati e Castiel si aggrappò a Dean come se il ragazzo fosse il suo giubbotto di salvataggio in mezzo all'oceano in tempesta. Dean sorrise nel bacio e lasciò che Castiel conducesse il bacio, senza mettergli fretta o forzarlo in alcun modo così che dettasse lui i tempi. Quando si allontanarono appoggiarono la fronte l'uno a quella dell'altro sorridendo e ansimando leggermente.

“Quando scoccherà la mezzanotte ti conviene darmi un bacio degno di questo o la mia vita non avrà più senso!”

Cas rise stringendo Dean un abbraccio.

 

***

 

Quando la scuola ricominciò dopo le vacanze di Natale, i ritmi tornarono a essere frenetici; Castiel doveva studiare molto per ottenere i voti necessari per l'ammissione a Harvard e doveva inoltre iniziare a guardarsi in giro per trovare un posto dove vivere durante la sua permanenza a Cambridge. Alla fine, l'unico momento che i due ragazzi avevano a disposizione per passare un po' di tempo insieme era la pausa pranzo. Quando Cas era chiuso nella sua stanza a studiare, Dean passava il tempo con Gabriel o al lavoro anche se il ventiquattro gennaio, il compleanno di Dean, Cas di prese una pausa dalla studio e passarono insieme tutta la giornata al lago godendosi semplicemente la compagnia l'uno dell'altro.

“Stavo guardando un po' le offerte di lavoro che ci sono a Cambridge” disse Dean dopo circa una decina di minuti nei quali nessuno dei due aveva proferito parola.

Castiel sorrise e si voltò nella direzione del suo ragazzo.

“Sul serio?”

“Sì... ci sono un paio di officine nei dintorni e qualche bar. Potrei lavorare un po' qua e un po' là in modo da guadagnare abbastanza soldi da... potercela cavare da soli?”

“... tra una o due settimane stavo pensando di andare a guardare qualche appartamento insieme a Balthazar. Ti andrebbe di unirti a noi?”

Dean sorrise e rotolò su un fianco, in modo da poter portare una mano sul volto dell'altro, accarezzandoglielo leggermente.

“Mi piacerebbe molto...

“Sei davvero sicuro? Di volerti trasferire insieme a me, intendo...”

“Certo che lo sono! E' vero, è successo tutto molto velocemente ma... non mi dispiace affatto. Mi piace sapere che farai parte del mio futuro.”

“Ma non ti disturba traslocare a più di mille chilometri da dove siamo ora, lasciando la tua famiglia e i tuoi amici per andare in un posto solo perché vuoi stare con e non perché ci vuoi andare davvero?”

Dean posò un bacio sulla fronte di Castiel.

“Non è un problema, Cas. Inoltre ho la macchina e posso sempre andare a trovare Sam quando mi pare e piace. E lui potrebbe tranquillamente venire da noi. E ho abbastanza ragioni per volerci venire... ci sei tu! Ti seguire anche in Messico, se dovessi!”

“Lo stesso vale per me...”

“Solo... non vorrei sembrare un fidanzato rompipalle, ma potresti smetterla di cercare di dissuadermi dal venire con te?”

“Non voglio che poi tu ti penta della tua scelta...”

“Non lo farò.”

“Bene” rispose Castiel sorridendo “Lo sai che saremo solo tu e io, vero?”

“Fantastico... proprio come piace a me.”

“E dovrò lavorare moltissimo.”

“Anch'io.”

“E possibile che tu non mi veda per tutto il giorno.”

“Mi accontenterò di vederti la mattina e la sera prima di andare a dormire.”

“E sono molto schizzinoso quando si tratta di cibo.”

“Io so fare una torta spettacolare!”

Castiel rise.

“Ok, vedo che non c'è modo di farti cambiare idea.”

“No, e ora smettila. E visto che non stai facendo nulla di produttivo...”

Dean abbracciò Cas, avvicinandolo a sé con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono. Si chinarono l'uno verso l'altro fino a che le loro labbra non si avvicinarono. Castiel si aggrappò dolcemente ai capelli di Dean mentre questo gli stingeva delicatamente i fianchi facendo così aderire i loro corpi. Di baciarono dolcemente ma con passione fino a che Cas non fu costretto ad allontanarsi per mancanza di ossigeno e, sorridendo, appoggiò la fronte su quella dell'altro.

“Ti amo, Dean.”

“Ti amo anch'io, Cas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] So che vin brulé può sembrare molto italiano, ma in realtà lo fanno anche i tedeschi – il Glühwein – e gli inglesi – il mulled wine. 
> 
> [2] Sono i Christmas Crackers: pacchettini a forma di caramella disposti sul tavolo del pranzo di Natale. Due commensali afferrano un lato ciascuno e tirano, facendoli scoppiare (oltre ad aprirsi scoppiettano proprio!). All'interno ci sono giochini di plastica e cappellini di carta. Di tutte le traduzioni che ho visto in giro, la più quotata è petardi di Natale.


	18. Smettila di farti seghe nella doccia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato ad Alice,  
> che deve affrontare la sua prima sessione di parziali alla scuola interpreti!  
> In bocca al lupo!

Man mano che gli esami incombevano sugli studenti della Kripke High, Castiel divenne sempre più irreperibile. Saltava il pranzo per stare in biblioteca a studiare e tutte le sere e i fine settimana li trascorreva a casa sua con la testa china sui libri costringendo così Dean a passare la maggior parte del suo tempo con Gabriel o Chuck. Una domenica il ragazzo era presentato a casa Novak ma senza poter entrare nella camera di Castiel, ritrovandosi così a giocare all'X-box con Michael visto che Gabriel era al lavoro.

“Sai cosa dovremmo fare?” domandò Michael mentre Dean ghignava premendo con forza il bottone con la 'X'.

“Cosa?”

“Intervenire d'urgenza. Dire a Cas che quello che sta facendo è da malati e che ha bisogno di una pausa o gli si friggerà il cervello.”

“E come avresti intenzione d'intervenire?”

“Con la forza, mi pare ovvio.”

“Michael...”

“Non preoccuparti. Ho un piano infallibile e geniale. Fammi sono solo mandare un sms a Crowley...”

Michael mise in pausa il gioco e prese il cellulare dalla tasca mentre Dean immaginava la reazione di Cas nel momento in cui qualcuno avrebbe cercato di allontanarlo con forza dai suoi preziosi libri. Dieci minuti più tardi Crowley e Alastair si misero in azione, occupando una stanza degli ospiti e riempiendola di qualunque cosa non fosse neanche lontanamente correlata allo studio – ovvero DVD e cibo. Poi diedero inizio al piano e così, Dean, Michael e Crowley si ritrovarono davanti alla porta della stanza di Castiel mentre Anna era stata incaricata di bussare.

“Cas? Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare!”

Si sentirono dei rumori provenire dall'interno della camera prima che la porta si aprisse. Castiel non ebbe la possibilità di reagire quando Michael e Crowley lo afferrarono trascinandolo fuori dalla stanza lungo il corridoio.

“Cosa diavolo state facendo! Dean! Falli smettere!”

“Dai, Cas! Siamo solo preoccupati per te e tu hai bisogno di prenderti una pausa!”

“Ma sto bene! Devo solo studiare!”

“No, Cas. Non ti vedo praticamente mai, non mangi e a malapena dormi. In questo modo rischi che ti venga un altro esaurimento nervoso!”

Castiel smise di dibattersi e si lasciò portare nella stanza degli ospiti.

“Ok... ma solo per qualche ora, non di più.”

Dean sorrise.

“Ottimo! Grazie per l'aiuto, ragazzi!”

Michael gli rivolse un saluto militare prima di andarsene insieme ai cugini mentre Dean chiudeva la porta a chiave dietro di loro in modo tal che Cas non potesse darsela a gambe, poi andò a sedersi sul letto facendo cenno a Castiel di sedersi accanto a lui. Questo annuì e andò ad accoccolarsi accanto al suo ragazzo.

“Scusami se sono sparito, ma gli esami sono oramai alle porte e-”

“Lo capisco Cas, ma sono anche che sono simulazioni, non dei veri esami, e che tu sei un cervellone di natura, quindi non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. E hai davvero bisogno di prenderti una pausa di tanto in tanto o finirai con l'ammazzarti, gettando dalla finestra tutta la fatica che stai facendo!”

“Credo tu abbia ragione... beh, cosa ti andrebbe di fare?”

“Rilassarci e basta. Guardare un film, mangiare qualcosa... mi è mancato non poterti abbracciare.”

Castiel sorrise e si strinse maggiormente a Dean, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo.

“Scusami, mi sei mancato anche tu.”

Dean sorrise e nascose il volto nell'incavo del suo collo depositando qualche bacio sulla pelle sensibile dell'altro ragazzo.

“La prossima volta non sparire per tutto questo tempo. Sinceramente non so come tu abbia fatto a resistere.”

“In effetti è stata dura.”

“Bene.”

Rimasero seduti l'uno accanto all'altro per diverso tempo, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto qualche bacio mentre Castiel faceva scorrere le dita fra i capelli di Dean e Dean gli carezzava dolcemente la schiena.

“Promettimi che non studierai fino a collassare...”

“Te lo prometto” rispose Castiel annuendo e alzando leggermente il volto in modo da poter guardare l'altro ragazzo negli occhi “Voglio solo ottenere dei buoni risultati.”

“Risparmia le energie per i veri esami, queste sono solo delle esercitazioni! E smettila di preoccuparti. Sei lo studente migliore che io conosca e se dovessi prendere un voto inferiore ad A allora io sono del tutto senza speranza!”

“Va bene ma... Dean, sei bravo anche tu, sono certo che andrai bene.”

“Beh, anche se non dovesse essere così è una buona cosa che mi sia già trovato un lavoro da quelle parti, no?”

“Non riesco a credere che fra meno di cinque mesi andremo a vivere a Cambridge insieme!”

Dean sorrise e diede un rapido bacio al ragazzo.

“Farai meglio a farlo! Abbiamo un fantastico bilocale e io ho un lavoro... sarà tutto perfetto.”

“Non vedo l'ora” sospirò Castiel.

“Anch'io!”

Si scambiarono un sorriso innamorato senza riuscire ad allontanare lo sguardo l'uno dall'altro mentre Castiel faceva scivolare la mano dai capelli di Dean fino alla guancia del ragazzo.

“Ti amo Dean Winchester.”

“Anch'io ti amo, Castiel Novak... pazzoide che non sei altro!”

“Tu sì che sai veramente come rovinare un momento magico” disse Castiel appoggiando la fronte a quella dell'altro.

“Farai meglio ad abituartici... posso baciarti?”

“Mi stavo chiedendo perché non ti fossi ancora deciso a farlo...”

Dean mise una mano sul fianco di Castiel, avvicinando così i loro corpi mentre Castiel lo abbracciava. Le loro labbra s'incontrarono e il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di pensare che baciare Dean era diventata una delle cose che preferiva fare in assoluto. Amava il modo in cui le labbra dell'altro lo sfioravano mentre con le mani faceva una leggera presa sui fianchi, come se non volesse lasciarselo scappare. E gli piaceva da impazzire sentire il respiro dell'altro accelerare. Dean si allontanò un secondo da Castiel mettendosi seduto in modo tale che l'altro potesse sedersi sulle sue ginocchia durante il bacio.

“Così è più comodo” mormorò prima di tornare a baciare Castiel, gemendo leggermente nella bocca del ragazzo. Castiel afferrò la spalla di Dean mentre questo entrava delicatamente nella bocca dell'altro, accarezzandogli dolcemente la lingua. Non capitava spesso che i due pomiciassero e a Dean andava bene così, ma di certo non si tirava indietro le rare volte che capitava. Castiel perdeva un po' il controllo e lui perdeva letteralmente la testa per Castiel. Il moro lo spinse verso il materasso mentre si sdraiava su di lui, continuando a baciarlo fino a che non dovette allontanarsi per mancanza di ossigeno.

“Wow, Cas... ti senti bene?

Il ragazzo sorrise e affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo di Dean, lasciandogli un lieve bacio di tanto in tanto.

“A quanto pare mi sei mancato molto di più di quanto pensassi... è un problema?”

“Cavolo, certo che no! Continua così!”

L'altro sorrise e si chinò nuovamente sul volto di Dean e mentre lo teneva fermo per le spalle, lo stava ricoprendo di baci incredibilmente lascivi da parte sua. Dean gemette per il giacere stringendo la presa sui fianchi di Castiel con il corpo dell'altro che continuava a tenerlo ancorato al materasso tenendo però sempre a mente che non avrebbe potuto prendersi alcuna libertà ma solo seguire i movimenti e i desideri di Castiel, niente di più. L'altro però sembrava ben disposto a continuare respirando a fatica dal naso mentre con la lingua accarezzava il palato di Dean cercando di appuntarsi mentalmente quali fossero i punti che lo facevano impazzire. Dean fece passare le mani tra i capelli di Castiel, adorando il gemito che l'altro emise quando li tirò leggermente. Poi all'improvviso Castiel sentì qualcosa premere leggermente contro l'interno della sua coscia e si allontanò di scatto quasi spaventato, sedendosi sui talloni e arrossendo violentemente.

“...Cas?”

Se possibile, Castiel arrossì ancora di più.

“Ehm, Dean... Hai... Il tuo... hai capito...”

Dean aggrottò la fronte perplesso prima di abbassare lo sguardo verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e arrossire a sua volta.

“Merda! Scusami!”

Dean si mise nuovamente seduto, incrociando le gambe in modo da nascondere, per quanto possibile, la sua eccitazione mentre Castiel lo guardava perplesso.

“Non devi scusarti, è stata solo colpa mia.”

“Beh, in un certo senso, ma Cas, non si tratta di colpe!”

“No, ma se solo-”

“-NO! Cas, smettila. Non è colpa di nessuno, è tutto ok. Non è una cosa che posso controllare e, beh, tu sei così... tu! E' normale che accada.”

Castiel incrociò a sua volta le gambe e rimase a guardarsi le mani.

“Cosa fai di solito quando... succede?”

Dean gli rivolse un sorrisetto scaltro.

“Di solito penso a cose che mi fanno assolutamente ribrezzo finché non passa. Di solito funziona. Qualche volta rimedio dopo in bagno o cose del genere...”

“Oh.”

“Cas? A cosa stai pensando?” domandò Dean vedendo dipingersi sul volto di Castiel un'espressione che non gli piace a affatto.

“Niente! E' solo che.... mi sembra di tentarti in modo alquanto negativo per poi tirarmi subito indietro. Prima ti agito e poi ti lascio lì come sei.”

Dean si avvicinò velocemente a Castiel, abbracciandolo e stringendolo.

“Non sentirti in colpa, Cas. Sapevo perfettamente a cosa stavo andando incontro quando ti ho chiesto di diventare il mio ragazzo. E' una cosa che posso tranquillamente gestirmi. Lo faccio da quando ci siamo messi insieme, non è un problema, davvero”

“Mi sento comunque in colpa” sospirò Castiel.

“Non farlo. Dico sul serio. Non so come sarà in futuro, ma lo scopriremo insieme. Intanto cosa facciamo adesso? Ci guardiamo un film mangiando un po' di cibo spazzatura?”

“Mi pare una proposta ragionevole.”

“Bene, scegli te il film allora.

Castiel optò per 'Fuori in 60 Secondi' e, una volta messo su il DVD, si accoccolò accanto a Dean ascoltandolo blaterare su quanto fossero belle quelle automobili e su quanto dovessero essere bravi gli stuntman e come Nic Cage fosse un'idiota di prima categoria. A metà del film Castiel venne sopraffatto dalla stanchezza e si addormentò con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Dean. Il ragazzo sorrise nel vederlo finalmente riposare e gli passò dolcemente le mani tra i capelli pensando a come sarebbero state le cose quando sarebbero andati a vivere insieme. Sam l'aveva terrorizzato con l'immagine di lui in veste di una casalinga disperata per la quale si era guadagnato uno schiaffo sul coppino. Dean non vedeva l'ora di trasferirsi insieme a Cas che era riuscito a conquistare un posto nel suo cuore, secondo solo a Sam.

 

***

 

Quella sera, quando Dean se ne andò da casa Novak, Gabriel entrò in camera di Castiel sventolando il telefono e ricevendo come risposta un'occhiataccia da parte dell'altro.

“Gabriel, sto cercando di studiare!”

“Sì, fosse solo quello. Samuel sta prendendo a testa il muro da almeno un'ora ed è tutta colpa tua!”

Castiel aggrottò la fronte perplesso.

“Non credo di seguirti...”

“Mi ha mandato alcuni messaggi per dirmi di Dean. Il poveretto non fa che stare ore sotto la doccia! Lo sai cosa fanno i ragazzi nella doccia, vero Cas? E generalmente lo fa sempre dopo che è stato qua da noi, quindi... smettila.”

“Di fare cosa?”

“Di stuzzicare Dean e poi lasciarlo lì con le mani in pasta! Ed è proprio il caso di dirlo! Oggi, quando Sam è tornato a casa dopo aver giocato a calcio aveva bisogno di farsi una doccia ma era occupata e lo è stata per un sacco di tempo! ...ora mi segui?”

Castiel sospirò e, capendo che il cugino non avrebbe demorso, posò la penna sulla scrivania.

“Gabriel cosa stai-”

“Dean è sempre fottutamente eccitato!”

“Uhm...

“Voglio dire, lui lo è sempre stato, ma adesso che non ha nessuna valvola di sfogo è insopportabile! E non può di certo passare il tempo a segarsi!”

“Cosa-”

“Con questo non voglio dire di fartelo sbattere dentro così, come se niente fosse, ma non puoi tenerlo con il fiato sospeso per tutto questo tempo.... dovresti essere un po' più coinvolto...”

“Non saprei cosa fare” rispose Castiel arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo.

“Certo che sei proprio vergine come l'olio d'oliva! Cerca di... condividere il momento!”[1]

“Detto così sembra... assurdo.”

“Nah, è perfettamente normale. Se una ragazza non ha voglia di farti un pompino di solito non si fa problemi se ti fai una sega sulle sue tette.”

Castie guardò il cugino con un'espressione allucinata, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati dall'orrore per le parole di Gabriel.

“E questo è il modo in cui parli delle donne?”

“Rifacciamo: a volte, quando una ragazza ha il ciclo mestruale, può non aver voglia di avere un rapporto orale con il suo ragazzo, però magari è disposta a permettergli di masturbarsi sul suo abbondante seno.”

“... non migliora affatto, anzi. Forse così è anche peggio.”

“Fa niente! Il punto è che anche Dean ha bisogno di qualcosa per compensare!”

“Beh, e cosa dovrei fa re a riguardo?”

“Inventati qualcosa! Leggi il libro che ti ha dato Balthy!”

Castiel emise un lungo sospiro lanciando uno sguardo all'ultimo cassetto del comodino dove aveva nascosto uno dei regali di Natale che gli aveva fatto Balthazar. Gabriel gli diede una sonora pacca sulla spalla prima di uscire dalla stanza e, solo pochi secondi dopo, il cellulare del moro vibrò.

“Perché Gabe mi ha mandato un messaggio dicendomi che era tutto risolto? Risolto cosa?”

Castiel sbuffò e digitò velocemente un messaggio.

“Te lo spiego domani. Il telefono non è il miglior mezzo di comunicazione.”

“Bene, allora. Ricordati di andare a dormire a un'ora decente! Ti amo!”

Nonostante il senso di disagio che gli si stava propagando all'altezza dello stomaco, Castie non riuscì a non sorridere.

“Me lo ricorderò. Ti amo anch'io.”

 

***

 

Dean stava aspettando Castiel davanti al suo armadietto con le braccia incrociate mentre guardava gli studenti che si ammassavano nel corridoio.

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean si voltò e vide un paio di enormi occhi castani che lo guardavano.

“Oh, ciao... Le-”

“Leah” concluse per lui la ragazza “Siamo nella stessa classe di arte. E matematica.”

“Sì, certo. Ciao.”

“Allora... cosa stai facendo?”

“Sto aspettando Cas.”

Leah gli sorrise provocatoriamente facendo sempre più vicina.

“Castiel Novak, eh? Sembra un così bravo ragazzo.”

“E' fantastico.”

“Un po' troppo tranquillo, non trovi?

“Non con tutti.”

“Beh, sono certa che con te sia molto più espansivo. Tu hai quel certo non so che che porta le persone a fare qualsiasi cosa per te...”

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia quando Leah iniziò ad accarezzargli il braccio.

“Cosa?”

“Sono certa che te lo abbiano già detto in molti, ma sei stupendo, lo sai?”

“Uhm...”

“Dean?”

Dean e Leah voltarono lo sguardo verso Castiel che si stava lentamente avvicinando all'armadietto di Dean osservandoli perplesso mentre giocava nervosamente con la chiusura della borsa. Dean, comprendendo la natura dello sguardo dell'altro, alzò le mani in segno di difesa.

“Cas-”

“Ci vediamo a matematica” fece Leah stringendo il bicipite del ragazzo a mo' di saluto. Castiel le rivolse un'occhiata stranita prima di avvicinarsi a Dean.

“Dean-”

“Cas, giuro non è-”

Castiel alzò le mani per interromperlo.

“E' tutto ok, Dean. Lo so che non stavi facendo nulla di male. Ma comunque c'entra con quello che volevo dirti.”

“E sarebbe?” domandò l'altro alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ieri sera stavo parlando con Gabriel-”

“Oddio...”

“Mi ha detto che per te non è il massimo dovere... provvedere da te alle tue esigenze fisiologiche e, beh... volevo dirti che non m'interessa se cerchi gratificazione in altro modo... con altre persone.”

A Dean servì qualche istante per rendersi conto di quanto l'altro aveva appena detto.

“Stai scherzando, vero?”

Castiel abbassò lo sguardo.

“No, non sto scherzando.”

“Mi stai davvero dicendo che per te non sarebbe un problema se andassi a letto con altre persone? Sul serio, Cas? Cosa-”

“Per favore... accetta semplicemente l'offerta. Lo so che ci sono moltissime persone che pagherebbero per poter venire a letto con te. Leah, per esempio. E lo so che la situazione con me sta cominciando a diventare frustrante per te e io non sono in grado di fare nulla per aiutarti. Tranne questo. e... ti giuro che non m'interessa se dovessi andare a letto con altre persone.”

“Tu sei pazzo, Cas! Ma proprio fuori di testa!”

“Ci ho pensato molto a proposito. Ti chiedo soltanto di... non dirmi nulla in merito alle tue... 'conquiste a fini sessuali', ecco. Adesso scusami, ma devo andare a parlare con il mio professore di algebra avanzata” fece il ragazzo dandogli un veloce bacio sulla guancia prima di incamminarsi lungo il corridoio, lasciando Dean a bocca aperta. Mancavano ancora dieci minuti prima di raggiungere l'aula per l'appello e il ragazzo si diresse nella direzione opposta a Castiel fino a raggiungere l'armadietto di Sam che, per fortuna, non era ancora andato in classe per l'appello ma era appoggiato all'armadietto mentre chiacchierava con Jess.

“Jess, scusami! Posso parlare un attimo con Sam?”

“Certo” rispose sorridendo “Ci vediamo in aula” fece poi rivolgendosi al suo ragazzo.

Sam ricambiò il sorriso e si girò verso il fratello.

“Tutto a posto? Sembra che ti abbiano appena detto che ti rimangono solo cinque giorni di vita.”

Dean si passò una mano sulla faccia alla ricerca del modo migliore per riferirgli la conversazione che aveva appena avuto con il suo ragazzo.

“Cas mi ha appena detto che è un problema se vado a letto con altre persone visto che lui.... beh, lo sai.”

Sam annuì lentamente.

“Uhm... ok? E' una buona cosa? O no? Voglio dire, almeno adesso potrai smetterla di farti seghe nella doccia!”

“Ma mi hai ascoltato?! Il mio ragazzo mi ha appena dato il permesso di andare a letto con chi voglio!”

“Ho sentito, Dean! E sinceramente non vedo il problema! Il sesso ti piace e lui ti sta dando la possibilità di farlo anche se state insieme. E, tra l'altro, da quand'è che sei diventato monogamo? Ti ha dato il permesso di 'tradirlo' senza che però sia un vero tradimento!”

“Ma non voglio! Io voglio stare con lui e basta!”

“E allora non andare a letto con altre persone. Sul serio, Dean, non capisco dove stia il problema?”

“Nel fatto che si sia sentito in dovere di darmi il permesso di fare sesso con altra gente!”

“E allora diglielo!”

“Ci ho provato!”

Sam sbuffò e si mise la borsa sulla spalla.

“Comunque sia, Dean. Non fare tanto rumore per nulla: se non vuoi, non sei tenuto a farlo. E' facile.”

Dean aggrottò la fronte e guardò suo fratello andare in classe, lasciandolo in mezzo al corridoio nel bel mezzo di una ridicola crisi isterica. Per il resto della giornata Dean non fu in grado di pensare ad altro e, quando provò a parlarne con Chuck e Becky, si ritrovò a dover assistere a un monologo di Becky su tutte le possibili varianti di una threesome. Anche parlarne con Gabriel fu inutile visto che il ragazzo si limitò a dargli una pacca sulla spalla e dirgli semplicemente 'ben fatto, amico!'.

Quando le lezioni finirono, Dean vagava per la scuola nella speranza di riuscire a parlare con Castiel prima che il ragazzo andasse a casa... purtroppo però incontrò Leah.

“Ho sentito Becky Rosen dire che a quanto pare Castiel ti ha dato il permesso di andare a letto con altre persone.”

Dean sbuffò esasperato passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

“Cosa vuoi, Leah?”

“Fare sesso. Con te. Per favore.”

“Ho un ragazzo.”

“Oh, ma mica voglio una relazione! Puah! A me interessa solo il sesso.”

“Sì, vabbè... comunque no.”

“Perché no? Voglio dire, non è che sia esattamente un segreto il fatto che con Castiel non batti chiodo... e ora sei libero di scopare chi ti pare senza preoccuparti delle conseguenze!”

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e afferrò Leah per le spalle con fare deciso.

“Per favore, ficcatelo bene in testa. Non scoperò né con te né con altri! Io sto con Castiel, sesso o non sesso! Capito?”

Questa volta fu Leah ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e si liberò della presa del ragazzo.

“Fa come ti pare. Se cambi idea sai dove trovarmi.”

Dean la guardò allontanarsi prima di recuperare il cellulare.

“Dove sei? Ho bisogno di parlarti?”

Dopo cinque minuti gli arrivò la risposta di Castiel.

“Sono rimasto indietro e oggi devo assolutamente recuperare. Ci sentiamo più tardi.”

Dean sospirò affranto e rimise il telefono in tasca indiziando a dirigersi sulla strada di casa riflettendo su cosa sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare. Ovvio, sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbe andato a letto con nessuno ma il fatto che Castiel gli avesse dato il permesso di farlo lo aveva fatto rimanere malissimo anche se nessuno sembrava rendersi conto del perché. Dean recuperò velocemente il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans e iniziò a scorrere i numeri della rubrica, alla ricerca di qualcuno che potesse dargli una mano. Quando lo trovò, avviò la chiamata portandosi il telefono all'orecchio. Non dovette attendere più di due squilli che dall'altra parte avevano già risposto.

“Pronto?”

“Ellen? Ciao, sono Dean”

“Oh, ciao tesoro! Che succede?”

“Uhm... si tratta di Cas.”

“Qualcosa non va?”

“Beh” disse Dean avviandosi verso la panchina e lasciandosi cadere a peso morto mollando la borsa per terra “Il fatto è che Cas... beh, lui è piuttosto strambo e, diciamo anche alquanto frigido. E, praticamente... non facciamo nulla che... possa anche solo vagamente assomigliare al sesso.”

“Ok...”

“E oggi è venuto a parlarmi per darmi il permesso di andare a letto con altre persone, se voglio. Ma la cosa mi ha dato terribilmente fastidio! Nessuno sembra capire il perché quando glielo chiedo, anzi! Non fanno che ripetermi di accettare l'offerta e basta, ma...”

“Tu però non vuoi andare a letto con altre persone?” domandò Ellen cercando di capire dove volesse arrivare il ragazzo.

“No! Io voglio stare con Cas e solo con lui. Questa è la relazione più seria che abbia mai avuto! E anche la più lunga... sono innamorato di lui, Ellen!”

“Capisco. E tu ritieni che se dovessi andare a letto con altre persone è come se svalutassi il valore della vostra relazione. Ma la cosa che ti fa stare peggio è che Castiel sembra non capirlo.”

“...già! Ha detto che non gli importa se lo faccio!”

“Ma certo che gli importerebbe! Te lo ha detto solo perché pensa che tu lo voglia.”

“Ma gliel'ho detto che non è così!”

“Dean, tu stesso hai detto che, quando si tratta di sentimenti e relazioni umane, Castiel non è particolarmente sveglio. Devi sbatterglielo in faccia.”

“Ma... è che non lo so. Lo vedo che ci sta male per il fatto che non si sente pronto. A me non interessa, ma lui pensa sia colpa sua... Non so cosa fare Ellen. Voglio dire, ovvio che non ho intenzione di andare a scopare in giro ma... non so come prenderlo. Ho provato a parlarne con qualcuno ma Sam mi ha detto di passarci sopra, Becky mi ha traumatizzato a vita e Gabe si è congratulato con me! E sono certo che Cas al momento stia facendo di tutto per evitarmi...”

Ellen sospirò.

“Dolcezza, prova a parlargli. Sono certa che posiate risolvere il problema, ma sai che se hai bisogno parlare con qualcuno, io sono sempre a tua disposizione. Troverete una soluzione, stai tranquillo. Sei diventato il entro dell'universo per quel ragazzo, e credo che per te sia lo stesso... ”

Dean sospirò a sua volta.

“Sì, è così... stasera proverò a chiamarlo. Grazie mille Ellen, davvero. L'ho so che ti ho chiamato così dal nulla, ma...”

“Non preoccuparti. Tu e Sam siete i figli maschi che non ho mai avuto... per voi ci sono sempre.”

“Comunque... è meglio che vada a casa adesso, ho molti compiti da fare. Ti chiamerò presto, prometto!”

“Ci conto! A presto, Dean! Ciao!”

“Ciao Ellen.”

Dean tornò velocemente a casa e rimase sulle sue per tutto il tempo che gli ci volle per fare i compiti e le pulizie senza nemmeno proferire parola durante la cena. Sam lo guardò da dietro lo schermo del suo computer con la stessa perplessità con cui lo avrebbe guardato se lo avesse visto fare gli esercizi facoltativi che aveva assegnato la professoressa d'inglese. Da quella mattina, il fratello non gli aveva più rivolto parola e Sam stava davvero iniziando a preoccuparsi. Recuperò il cellulare e lo mise in modalità silenziosa prima di mandare un messaggio a Gabriel.

“Dean è proprio a pezzi... La cosa con Cas lo ha veramente buttato giù di morale.”

“Che gli prende? Io sarei felicissimo se la mia ragazza mi desse il permesso di scopare con chi voglio!”

“Sì, ma tu non sei Dean... non capisco cos'è che lo demoralizzi così tanto.”

“Si sta solo comportando come una femminuccia. Scommetto che tra una settimana a quest'ora si starà scopando una bella gnocca nel retro della sua macchina.”

“Non lo so. E' da parecchio che va avanti, credo che oramai si sia abituato... se lo facesse, penso che per lui sarebbe comunque un tradimento nei confronti di Castiel.”

“Ma è un'idiozia. Cas gli ha dato il permesso!”

“E allora? Sinceramente neanche io sarei felicissimo se Jess mi desse il permesso di stare con altre persone.”

“Oddio... non è che magari è una cosa di voi Winchester? Vuoi che ne parli con Cas?”

“Non è stato proprio il tuo parlare con Cas a scatenare tutto questo casino?”

“Non è andata proprio così comunque va bene! Cercherò di sistemare le cose!”

Dean sbuffò.

“Guarda che lo so che stai parlando di me.”

Sam alzò lo sguardo e guardò il fratello con aria stupita.

“Cosa?”

“Se fosse stata Jess non ti saresti preoccupato di mettere il silenzioso. Non l'avresti nemmeno per quei rari messaggi che ti scambi con i tuoi amici. E posso sentirti continuare a digitare, quindi smettila di parlare di me!”

“Sono solo preoccupato” disse Sam “Ti rendi conto che è la prima volta che apri bocca da che sei arrivato a casa?”

“Ho solo molto a cui pensare.”

“Perché non me ne vuoi parlare?”

Dean si girò di scatto lanciando un'occhiataccia al fratello.

“Ci ho provato e tu mi hai detto di passarci sopra!”

“Non intendevo in quel senso. E' solo...”

“Solo cosa? Il ragazzo che amo crede che non sia abbastanza per me. O non si fida. o... non lo so nemmeno, ma non è giusto nei tuoi confronti non è una ragione sufficiente per darmi il permesso di scopare in giro. Lui lo sa che non me ne importa se non facciamo sesso come non è un problema per lui. E' una cosa che gli saltata in mente così, all'improvviso. Oddio... no, aspetta. Ieri sera stava parlando con Gabriel-”

“Gabe mi ha detto di aver solo detto a Castiel che non puoi sempre arrangiarti da solo e che hai delle necessità.”

“E Cas ha capito 'Dean ha bisogno di fare sesso con altre persone perché tu non glielo dai'?”

Sam sospirò.

“Sinceramente Dean, non ne ho idea. Perché non telefoni a Cas?”

“E' impegnato! Ha sempre da fare!... prima ho parlato un po' con Ellen e mi ha dato qualche consiglio utile. Vedrò cosa fare... ora mi lasceresti in pace, per favore?”

Dopo essere rimasto lì in camera con il fratello per un po' di tempo, Sam decise di scendere al piano di sotto per guardare un po' di televisione insieme a Bobby, lasciando Dean si sopra a commiserarsi per i fatti suoi in un angolo della stanza. Il ragazzo si era appallottolato sul letto pensando di andare a dormire con le galline in modo da non dover ascoltare i suoi stessi pensieri quando improvvisamente il suo telefono squillò. Sospirando pesantemente rispose senza nemmeno guardare chi lo stesse chiamando.

“Pronto?”

“Ciao Dean... come stai?”

“Ciao Cas... Tutto ok...”

“Stavo parlando con Gabriel. Di nuovo. Mi hai detto che sei giù di morale...”

Dean aggrottò la fronte e si mise seduto.

“Uhm.”

“In merito al nostro... accordo.”

“Sì, Cas... è una cosa stupida. Mi spiace ma... non voglio andare a letto con altre persone. Io voglio solo te.”

“Ma non stai ricevendo nulla da me!”

“Non è vero, qualcosa sei in grado di darmi e mi basta... ma cavolo Cas! Non mi piace questa soluzione, per niente!”

“Magari tra un po'...”

“No, Cas. Per favore. Capisco i tuoi limiti, tu puoi comprendere i miei?”

“Dean, non ti sto obbligando ad andare a letto con altre persone: se non vuoi non devi. Volevo solo farti sapere che non ti obbligo a provvedere unicamente da te alla soddisfazione dei tuoi bisogni ma che puoi copulare anche con altre persone...”

“Cas, per favore, ascoltami-”

“No, Dean. Se non vuoi, non devi, ti sto solo dando la possibilità di farlo però. Se dovesse capitarti d'incontrare una persona con cui vorresti fare sesso, puoi. Ti amo Dean e non mi piace saperti insoddisfatto o addolorato-”

“Sto male adesso, Cas.”

“Infatti, adesso. Presto te ne dimenticherai e magari un giorno ti tornerà utile saperlo. Per favore, non prenderla nel modo sbagliato.”

“Non vedo in che altro modo dovrei prenderla.”

“Come se io non mi fidassi di te o non pensassi che tu possa sopportare questa situazione. Ho letto materiale a sufficienza per sapere che le persone fanno fatica a portare avanti una relazione sentimentale senza sesso. Preferisco di gran lunga che tu riesca a soddisfare i tuoi bisogni se poi questo ti farebbe comunque tornare da me.”

“Davvero non ti disturba l'idea di condividermi con un numero imprecisato di altre persone con le quali potrei fare sesso?”

“A dire il vero mi sono semplicemente imposto di non pensarci.”

“Cas...”

“per favore Dean, non fare in modo che questa cosa intacchi il nostro rapporto. Dimenticatelo se non ti piace, ma io non mi rimangio la parola data. Ti amo, ci vediamo domani.”

“Seh... ok. A ti amo anch'io, Cas.”

 

***

 

Alla fine Dean riuscì a dimenticarsi in qualche modo quello che gli aveva detto Castiel – in fin dei conti non era poi così difficile concentrare tutta la sua attenzione e il suo amore sul suo ragazzo e a chiunque avesse da obiettare sul fatto che le sue docce continuavano a essere troppo lunghe, lui si limitava a rispondergli che Castiel era il suo mondo. Il ragazzo riuscì anche in qualche modo a stanare Castiel dalla sua stanza per fare quello che avrebbe fatto una normale coppia invece rimanere con la testa china sui libri. I due passavano la maggior parte del tempo in fondo al giardino di casa Novak, gustandosi la compagnia l'uno dell'altro mentre, in concomitanza con l'arrivo della primavera, i giorni diventavano sempre più caldi. Una domenica particolarmente soleggiata, i due ragazzi andarono a fare un picnic al lago rimanendo sdraiati fianco a fianco sull'erba accanto alla riva con le mani intrecciate mentre si rilassavano guardando le nuvole. Dean sospirò rilassato rivolgendo uno sguardo al suo ragazzo, sorridendo nel vederlo con un'espressione felice dipinta sul viso. Sentendosi osservato, Castiel si voltò verso di lui sorridendogli di riflesso.

“Tutto bene, Dean?”

“...da favola” rispose il ragazzo “E tu?”

Castiel ridacchiò.

“Non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia. E ora che mi viene in mente... le vacanze di Pasqua si stanno avvicinando e visto che durante quella settimana io, Gabe e Balthazar andremo nel nostro chalet, ti andrebbe-”

“Avete uno chalet?!”

“La cosa ti sorprende?” gli domandò Castiel con un sorriso.

“Effettivamente no.”

“Comunque... ti andrebbe di venire con noi? Ovviamente c'è posto anche per Sam e Jess.”

Dean lasciò la mano di Castiel e si avvicinò ulteriormente mettendosi su un fianco per poter accarezzare la guancia del suo ragazzo.

“Una settimana con te in uno chalet insieme a quel gruppo di svitati? Non vedo l'ora!”

“Prometto di lasciare a casa tutti i libri. Sarò tutto per te.”

“Beh, migliora di secondo in secondo! Sei sicuro che non correrai il rischio di annoiarti e aver bisogno dell'algebra per divertiti?”

Castiel scoppiò a ridere e mise un braccio sulle spalle di Dean.

“Come potrei mai annoiarmi in tua compagnia? Sei Dean Winchester!”

Dean sorrise si mise a carezza i capelli di Castiel.

“Già, sono io... e sono tutto tuo.”

“Buono a sapersi... e nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, vale anche per me.”

“Fantastico...”

Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi sorridendosi leggermente prima che Dean si avvicinasse all'altro catturandogli le labbra con le sue. Castiel mormorò qualche parola di apprezzamento e portò le braccia dietro al collo di Dean, avvicinandolo.

 

***

 

Dean parcheggiò l'Impala accanto alla Hummer di Balthazar vedendo lui e Gabriel saltar giù dall'auto, seguiti poco dopo da Castiel. Lui, Sam e Jess scesero dall'Impala e rimasero a guardare impressionati i due chalet che si stagliavano davanti a loro.

“Benvenuti a Camp Novak! Io sono Gabe e sarò la vostra guida per tutta la durata del soggiorno. Tu, il Mr Alce laggiù... si, parlo con te. Tu e la signorina Alcetta dividerete lo chalet con me. Ci divertiremo un sacco! Staremo alzati fino a notte fonda a mangiare schifezze e raccontarci storie di paura... insomma, tutte quelle cose che i ragazzini adorano fare in campeggio.”

“Va da sé che io sono con voi due” disse Dean appoggiando un braccio sulle spalle di Castiel e sorridendo in direzione di Balthazar.

“Esattamente, mio caro”

“Beh, direi che allora è il caso di scaricare i bagagli!”

'Camp Novak' era un posto alquanto singolare: gli chalet di legno erano perfettamente integrati nel paesaggio davanti a un grande lago con un piccolo molo a qualche metro di distanza dalle abitazioni e al centro c'era un ampio spazio in cui si poteva accendere il fuoco con alcuni ciocchi di legno intorno sui quali le persone potevano sedersi. Sembrano distanti anni luce da qualsiasi forma di vita e per un gruppo di ragazzi come loro era il massimo, se non fosse stato che l'adulto che avrebbe dovuto controllarli era il peggiore di tutti. Gli interni erano il classico cliché: un'enorme cucina che si apriva direttamente sul soggiorno con un divano davanti a un grande camino. Ogni singolo mobile era fatto di legno, non c'era la televisione ma solo una piccola radio che sembrava un pezzo d'antiquariato. Balthazar disse che avrebbe occupato la sua solita stanza davanti alla porta d'ingresso, mentre Castiel fece strada a Dean verso la loro che era separata da quella dell'altro solamente dal bagno. Non appena entrarono, Dean non poté trattenersi dal fischiare, impressionato dalla vista.

“Bella... letto matrimoniale, eh?”

Castiel sorrise timidamente aprendo la zip del suo borsone.

“Sì... a meno che tu non preferisca il singolo.”

“No! Sarà piacevole non doverti stare attaccato come un koala all'albero per paura di cadere. Lo farò comunque, ma per il puro piacere di farlo” disse Dean lasciando cadere a terra il borsone si avvicinò a Castiel, portandogli le braccia dietro al collo. Castiel sorrise e mormorò qualcosa appoggiandosi alla pancia dell'altro.

“Fin qui che ne pensi?”

“E' un posto fantastico, Cas... cosa abbiamo intenzione di fare adesso?”

“Puoi andare a fare una passeggiata, nuotare nel lago o semplicemente stare seduto e goderti la pace della natura?”

“Tu di solito cosa fai?”

“Rimango seduto in riva al lago a leggere.”

“Niente libri, secchione!”

Castiel ridacchiò e si alzò abbracciando Dean.

“Ti avevo promesso che non avrei portato nulla che potesse avere qualcosa a che fare con la scuola. I testi che ho portato con me sono puro intrattenimento.”

“Sarà meglio per te che non sia una bugia! Mi sentirei tradito se ti fossi portato anche solo un libro di scuola.”

“Sono solo romanzi. Croce sul cuore.”

“Bene.”

Dean baciò la punta del naso di Castiel e gli sorrise. L'altro ricambiò il sorriso e strinse maggiormente il ragazzo, seppellendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di Dean

Dopo che tutti ebbero disfatto i bagagli si incontrarono fuori dagli chalet davanti allo spazio per il fuoco spiegando brevemente – più che altro per Dean, Sam e Jess – alcune misure di sicurezza e accorgimenti a cui avrebbero dovuto fare attenzione e, una volta che l'incontro informativo finì, Dean e Gabriel decisero che sarebbero andati a farsi una nuotata nel lago e che probabilmente la cosa gli avrebbe riempito completamente la giornata.

“Io credo che intanto sia meglio che accenda il fuoco” disse Balthazar infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

“A me non piace molto nuotare... starò vicino al fuoco a leggere” fu invece la risposta di Castiel che alzò lo sguardo in direzione di Dean in cerca di un segno di approvazione che non tardò ad arrivare.

“Ok, divertiti secchione!”

Cas gli sorrise e di alzò insieme a Balthazar mentre gli altri correvano nelle rispettive stanze per cambiarsi e mettersi il costume. Dean corse fuori dallo chalet indossando dei pantaloncini neri e una vecchia maglietta grigia che si tolse all'istante non appena mise piede sul molo. Gabriel invece era già dentro che sguazzava di qua e di là in attesa che arrivasse l'altro ragazzo. Castiel non poté impedirsi di rimanere incantato a guardare il corpo decisamente ben fatto di Dean – e ora persino bagnato dall'acqua – ricevendo un'occhiata divertita da parte di Balthazar che gli diede un pizzicotto sulla guancia.

“Ti sei trovato proprio un bel esemplare Cas... è un Adone!”

“Già” rispose Castiel riuscendo a sorridere a malapena.

“Ben fatto, Cas. Sul serio. Non lasciartelo scappare.”

“Ancora... lui è... Io, ehm, mi sono portato dietro dietro il libro. Quello che mi hai regalato per Natale, ricordi?”

Balthazar sbarrò gli occhi, sorpreso.

“Davvero? Lo farai vedere a Dean?”

“Ci stavo pensando... potremmo leggerlo e magari ci aiuterebbe nella nostra relazione, no?”

“Decisamente! Sul serio, Cas... parlane con lui. E se conosco Dean – cosa di cui non posso essere sicuro, ma ci spero vivamente – sarà molto comprensivo a riguardo. E allo stesso tempo esaltato.”

“Però avevo promesso a Dean che non avrei portato con me libri per scopi didattici.”

Balthazar rise.

“Sì, ma credo intendesse i libri di storia. I testi di psicologia della sessualità sono una cosa completamente diversa! E non credo tu possieda altri libri che spieghino come entrare in intimità con il tuo ragazzo... o mi sbaglio?”

“No, hai ragione..”

“Bene... ora vai a fare la tue ricerche. Io ho un fuoco da accendere!”

Castiel rivolse al fratello un veloce sorriso prima di correre verso lo chalet e recuperare la borsa che usava a scuola e un asciugamano prima di uscire di nuovo e andare a sedersi sotto un albero a leggere. Dalla sua posizione riusciva a vedere Balthazar che si stava dando da fare per accendere il fuoco mentre Dean spruzzava acqua ai suoi compagni di nuotate...una volta che fu certo che tutti fossero impegnati a fare altro, Cas recuperò il libro dalla borsa – Psicologia della Sessualità Umana – e lo aprì dove aveva lasciato il segno, stando ben attendo che la copertina fosse accuratamente nascosta dalle sue ginocchia. Quel libro glielo aveva regalato Balthazar con il preciso intento di aiutarlo a superare le sue inibizioni e, per lo meno, comprenderne la natura. Cas aveva apprezzato particolarmente il capitolo riguardante le identità sessuali riuscendo finalmente a identificarsi nella definizione panromantico asessuale. Con un sorriso soddisfatto il ragazzo giurò la pagina iniziando a leggere il capitolo successivo che riguardava i surrogati sessuali, leggendo con il terrore che qualcuno gli si avvicinasse, scoprendo quello che stava leggendo. Il ragazzo era vagamente terrorizzato all'idea di dover affrontare l'argomento con Dean e, soprattutto, aveva paura che il ragazzo potesse reagire negativamente ma, allo stesso tempo, era anche terribilmente curioso di conoscere la sua reazione. Il libro consigliava di cercare uno specialista a cui rivolgersi in caso di mancanza di una persona adatta, ma Cas aveva Dean e si fidava ciecamente di lui.[2] 

Castiel si concentrò su quanto c'era scritto, cercando di capire come tirare fuori l'argomento e come riuscire ad affrontarlo senza trovarsi a disagio. Stava continuando a leggere quando improvvisamente sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi e infilò velocemente il libro nella borsa; quando alzò lo sguardo si ritrovò davanti Dean che lo guardava sorridendo. Cas si ritrovò ipnotizzato a guardare le gocce d'acqua che gli cadevano dai capelli percorrendogli il viso e il collo, scendo lentamente dal petto all'addome per venire poi catturate dalla stoffa dei pantaloncini che indossava. Il ragazzo si alzò afferrando un asciugamano e glielo porse. L'altro sorrise afferrandogli una mano a premendola, insieme all'asciugamano, contro la sua pelle bagnata.

“Cosa stavi leggendo? Mi sei sembrato un po' troppo ansioso di nascondere quel libro.”

“Nulla d'importante” disse Castiel arrossendo.

“Guarda che se era un libro di scuola-”

“Non lo era.... te ne volevo parlare più tardi. Adesso è meglio che ti asciughi e basta.”

Dean annuì e sorrise e sorrise mentre Castiel, facendosi coraggio, posò l'asciugamano sulla sua pelle, iniziando ad asciugarlo senza timore, passando timidamente la dita sulla pelle di nuova asciutta, facendolo rabbrividire leggermente. Dean rimase a guardare incredulo il suo ragazzo, rifiutandosi si staccare gli occhi da lui anche quando finalmente i loro occhi s'incontrarono. Poi non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere quando Castiel gli buttò l'asciugamano sulla testa, iniziando a frizionargli i capelli prima che l'altro lo avvolgesse in un abbraccio. Inizialmente Cas rimase interdetto alla sensazione della pelle nuda di Dean contro il suo corpo, ma poco dopo di sciolse sotto quel tocco apprezzando la sensazioni di calore che aveva provato toccando la schiena dell'altro. Castiel appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Dean e chiuse gli occhi prima di strofinare leggermente il naso contro il lobo dell'altro ragazzo, facendolo rabbrividire dal piacere.

“Dean?”

“Uhm?”

“Posso parlarti?”

“Certo”

“In privato” disse Castiel intrecciando le dita con quelle dell'altro ragazzo.

Dean aggrottò la fronte perplesso.

“C'è qualcosa che non va?”

“No...”

Cas prese la borsa e, dopo essersi accertato che il libro che stava leggendo era ancora lì dentro, condusse Dean dentro lo chalet, sentendo gli occhi di Balthazar su di sé quando gli passarono accanto ricevendo pure un sorriso e un occhiolino d'incoraggiamento. Castiel sentì le guance andare a fuoco ma cercò comunque di rimanere tranquillo.

“Vado solo a mettermi su qualcosa di asciutto, poi parliamo... ok?”

Castiel annuì e guardò Dean recuperare un paio di jeans e dei boxer puliti prima di sparire in bagno mentre l'altro ne approfittò per tirare le tende e accendere la lampada vicino a letto in attesa che tornasse.

“Ok, sono a posto. Spara!” disse Dean accasciandosi sul letto accanto a Castiel giocherellando la maglietta che non aveva ancora indossato. Il moro lo guardò qualche secondo prima di prendergli la maglietta dalle mani e gettarla sul pavimento.

“Vorrei privare un cosa” mormorò il ragazzo imbarazzato ma Dean lo sentì lo stesso e annuì.

“Ok.”

Castiel stava giocando nervosamente con i bottoni della sua camicia, guardando verso il basso e deglutendo a fatica, sentendosi la gola secca, prima di iniziare a farli uscire uno a uno dalle asole. Dean lo guardava esterrefatto a metà tra lo stupore e la voglia di lui. Poi la camicia scivolò già dalle spalle di Castiel andando a fare compagnia alla maglietta dell'altro. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo guardando Dean in attesa che questo dicesse qualcosa e lui gli prese una mano tra le sue sorridendogli dolcemente.

“Cas?”

Lui non disse nulla, anzi. Si fece più vicino sfregandosi leggermente su di lui prima di portargli le braccia dietro al collo mentre Dean lo abbracciava, stringendosi a lui. Entrambi sospirarono per il piacere nel sentire la pelle dell'altro contro la propria, poi Castiel appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Dean e pensò che il libro aveva descritto un contatto del genere semplicemente come intimo, ma per il ragazzo era molto di più. Dean depositò un bacio sulla pelle scoperta della spalla di Castiel mentre gli faceva scorrere leggermente le dita sulla schiena.

“Volevi provare questo?”

Castiel annuì passando le dita tra i capelli dell'altro ragazzo. Questo sorrise e gli lasciò una scia di baci sul collo.

“Allora, che ne pensi?”

“...è piacevole” rispose finalmente Castiel “Molto piacevole, a dire il vero.”

“Uhm... cos'è che ti ha spinto a voler provare? Vorrei pensare che sia stata la visione di me mezzo nudo e bagnato, ma...”

Castilel ridacchiò e si allontanò leggermente.

“Non proprio, anche se devo ammettere che hai veramente un gran bel fisico. Comunque... ti faccio vedere.”

Il ragazzo si allontanò da Dean e recuperò il libro dalla borsa mettendoglielo in mano.

“Psicologia Sessuale Umana? Cos'è?”

“Me l'ha regalato Balthazar per Natale... è stato uno dei tanti regali che mi ha fatto. E' molto istruttivo e di grande aiuto. So che la psicologia non è una cosa che t'interessa particolarmente ma... mi piacerebbe poterlo studiare con te... se ti va, ovviamente.”

“Certo” rispose Dean guardando la copertina del libro “Sì, Cas. Anche se non ho ancora ben capito di cosa si tratti...”

Castiel prese e il libro e lo aprì alla pagina che stava leggendo poco prima che Dean lo raggiungesse.

“... surrogati sessuali?”

“E' una che dovrebbe aiutarmi a superare le mie inibizioni. La maggior parte delle persone va da un terapista che è un surrogato specializzato in materia, ma questo libro dice che se c'è una persona che amo e di cui mi fido... va benissimo.”

Dean annuì e sorrise leggermente cercando di mettere a fuoco le parole del ragazzo.

“Ok... quindi, cosa dovremmo fare esattamente?”

Castiel alzò le spalle.

“Lì da qualche consiglio ma... diciamo quello che mi sento di fare. Per esempio, mi piacerebbe se dormissimo così, senza maglietta.”

“Certo... qualunque cosa non ti faccia sentire a disagio...”

“...com'è possibile che sia così comprensivo?”

Dean sorrise e appoggiò il libro, abbracciando nuovamente Castiel.

“Perché ti amo e non farei mai nulla che possa ferirti? Ah, e voglio anche che tu sia felice, quindi... farò qualunque cosa ti renda tale.”

“Grazie” rispose Castiel ridacchiando.

“Hey! Cosa ti avevo detto riguardo il continuare a dirmi grazie?! Guarda che se continui a farlo nulla m'impedirà di prenderti a calci nel sedere!”

“Lo faresti davvero?”

Dean ridacchiò e depositò un bacio-più-umido-del-dovuto sul collo dell'altro ragazzo.

“Certo che no... Ma se lo facessi, dopo dovrei comunque prendermi cura di te.”

“Pensi davvero te lo lascerei fare?”

“Oh, andiamo Cas! Lo so che non puoi resistermi! Ti ho visto come mi guardavi quando sono uscito dal lago!”

Castiel chiuse gli occhi, desiderando con tutto se stesso che quel momento durasse per sempre.

“Credo che tu mi abbai confuso con qualcun altro.”

“Sicuro? Avrei potuto giurare che fossi tu. Un metro e ottanta, capelli scuri spettinati tremendamente sexy? Occhi blu che ti fanno sciogliere non appena li vedi...”

“Peggiori di giorno in giorno” disse il moro allontanandosi leggermente e sorridendogli.

“Beh, se non altro ti faccio ridere.”

“Sempre.”

“Bene... adesso torniamo fuori, altrimenti gli altri potrebbero pensare che stiamo facendo chissà cosa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In originale era solo super-virigin, ma mi è venuta in mente questa carineria che io e la mia migliore amica eravamo solite dire al nostro migliore amico - vergine come l'olio d'oliva (...sì, eravamo pessime, lo so u.u) – e mi sembrava calzante, anche se in America l'olio non si usa quasi mai ed è una rarità, ma in fondo lo è anche Cas. 
> 
> [2] Qui è un po' un giro di parole contorto, ma i sono documentata e l'autrice fa riferimento alle persone dette “assistenti sessuali” che entrano in intimità con il loro cliente proprio per aiutarli a superare delle difficoltà in ambito sessuale... Era uscito un film di recente che trattava l'argomento, The Session (anche se lì c'era di mezzo un disabile quindi la cosa era un po' diversa ma vabbè!)


	19. ...non ti sembra di avere un po' troppe auto?

Quella sera si riunirono tutti intorno al fuoco a contarsela su; Dean era seduto per terra tra le gambe di Castiel godendosi la sensazione delle dita del ragazzo che gli solleticavano la nuca. Sam stringeva Jess accanto a sé con l'aria di uno cotto a puntino mentre, nel frattempo, ascoltavano Gabriel che raccontava uno dei suoi ultimi scherzi. In generale, l'atmosfera era piacevole, l'aria era tiepida e ognuno si stava godendo un po' di pace e tranquillità in compagnia degli altri. Balthazar rivolse uno sguardo al fratello e al suo ragazzo senza riuscire a impedirsi di sorridere: Dean e Castiel erano davvero una bella coppia. Era molto fiero del fratello e dei progressi che aveva fatto insieme a Dean e di quest'ultimo riconosceva e ammirava la pazienza che stava dimostrando. Sam gli aveva accennato qualcosa in merito a uno strano “accordo” che pareva esserci tra i due ma che Dean aveva categoricamente rifiutato... una cosa che aveva notevolmente stupito il maggiore di casa Novak, ma dopo aver saputo dell'orrore di Dean all'idea di andare a letto con altre persone, la stima e il rispetto di Balthazar nei confronti del ragazzo era aumentati considerevolmente. Balthazar rivolse un sorrise al fratello che si chinò e lasciò un lieve bacio sui capelli di Dean.

“Sono così fortunato” mormorò Castiel seppellendo il naso tra i capelli del ragazzo che non poté non sorridere e stringere leggermente le dita sulle cosce dell'altro.

“Suonerò presuntuoso, ma sì, lo sei.”

Castiel ridacchiò e gli diede un altro bacio.

“Ti amo così tanto...”

“Anch'io ti amo... sei stupendo.”

Castiel sorrise portò una mano sul petto di Dean, carezzandolo leggermente mentre osservava la sua famiglia e i suoi amici che chiacchieravano allegramente. Gabriel incontrò il suo sguardo e gli fece un sorriso a trentadue denti, mostrandogli i pollici alzati.

“A che ora vuoi andare a dormire?” gli domandò Dean.

“So che può sembrare strano visto che siamo in vacanza, ma non mi dispiacerebbe andare a letto prima di mezzanotte. Non vorrei alterare eccessivamente i ritmi che ho durante il periodo scolastico.”

“Per me non c'è problema. Fammi solo sapere quando vuoi che ce ne andiamo.”

 

***

 

Dean si tolse la maglietta e sorrise in direzione di Castiel che si era già infilato sotto le coperte.

“Sei sicuro che per te va bene?”

“Sì” rispose Castiel annuendo.

Senza smettere di sorridere, come se quel gesto potesse in qualche modo rassicurare il suo ragazzo, Dean s'infilò sotto le coperte stando però a debita distanza da Castiel che iniziò a respirare più velocemente non appena iniziò a percepire il calore sprigionato dal corpo dell'altro. Cas chiuse gli occhi per farsi coraggio e cominciò ad avvicinarsi a Dean finché non riuscì a prendergli la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue. Dean gli rispose con una leggera stretta.

“Stai andando alla grande!”

Castiel sorrise leggermente e aprì gli occhi cercando di mettere a fuoco Dean nonostante l'oscurità della stanza prima che l'altro gli prendesse la mano e l'avvicinasse alle labbra, baciandogli teneramente le nocche.

“Non pensarci troppo...”

Castiel annuì e accarezzò leggermente il pollice di Dean con il proprio cercando di trovare il coraggio per avvicinarsi ancora un po', così chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo.

“Dean.”

“Dimmi Cas.”

“Non ce la faccio.”

Dean aggrottò la fronte.

“Vuoi che mi rimetta la maglietta cos-”

“No... intendo che vorrei, ma non ci riesco! Non è che potresti... non è che potresti avvicinarti tu?”

“Certo... dimmi tu quando” rispose l'altro cominciando pian piano, centimetro per centimetro, a Castiel. Il respiro del ragazzo stava diventando sempre più pesante e irregolare ma non disse nulla. Dean si fermò solo quando gli sembrò che il ragazzo stesse per avere un attacco di panico ma Castiel lo bloccò.

“Continua, per favore.”

“Ti senti bene?”

“Sì... vai avanti.”

Dean annuì continuando ad avvicinarsi finché le loro braccia non si toccarono. Il respiro di Castiel cominciò a regolarizzarsi e ricominciò a respirare dal naso stringendo comunque nervosamente e con forza la mano del suo ragazzo. Dean sorrise e, portando la mano di Castiel davanti alla labbra, gli baciò i polpastrelli uno a uno.

“Sono fiero di te, Cas.”

Castiel sorrise e aprì leggermente gli occhi.

“Credo che il peggio sia passato... c'è ancora molta strada da fare.”

“Ogni cosa a suo tempo. Per ora stai bene o hai bisogno di un sacchetto di carta per respirare?”

Cas ridacchiò.

“Apprezzo molto l'offerta ma no, non mi serve. In compenso... potresti abbracciarmi?”

“Certo!”

Dean lasciò andare la mano di Castiel e, lentamente, portò un braccio al di là della vita del ragazzo, avvicinandolo leggermente fino a che non si toccarono, avvertendo il calore del corpo e della pelle dell'altro contro la propria. Castiel emise un lungo sospiro mentre cercava di abituarsi alla sensazione del tutto nuova che stava provando e riuscendo ad apprezzarla man mano che i secondi passavano.

“E'... è piacevole. Non mi sento poi così a disagio...”

Dean ridacchiò e appoggiò le labbra sulla spalla di Castiel.

“Ben fatto Cas, sul serio.”

Castiel girò la testa in modo da riuscire a vedere Dean nonostante l'oscurità e sorrise leggermente.

“Lo so che vorresti tirarmi dietro qualcosa o gridare per l'esasperazione, ma grazie lo stesso per la pazienza.”

“Niente di tutto ciò. E prego, Cas. Sarei un pessimo fidanzato se ti avessi lasciato affrontare tutto questo da solo.”

“Ti amo, Dean.”

“Ti amo anch'io, Cas.”

E senza smettere Cas nascose il viso nell'incavo della spalla di Dean, depositando qualche bacio leggero di tanto in tanto sulla pelle dell'altro. Dean mormorò qualcosa con aria soddisfatta mentre con le dita continuò ad accarezzare la schiena di Cas finché entrambi non si addormentarono.

 

***

 

La mattina dopo i due ragazzi si svegliarono avvinghiati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro e Castiel con la faccia appoggiata sulla spalla di Dean. Quest'ultimo sorrise nel vederlo così tranquillo e gli carezzò leggermente la pelle calda con le dita, ottenendo come risposta uno strano versetto quando gli fece involontariamente il solletico. C'era da dire che Castiel era troppo stanco e troppo assuefatto al calore del corpo di Dean contro il suo per riuscire a muoversi... figurarsi parlare! Era malapena in grado di emettere qualche gemito e borbottio. Dean sorrise e annuì, come se avesse capito quello che l'altro stava cercando di dirgli e gli diede un leggero bacio sulla fronte prima di stringerlo a sé.

“Hai intenzione di rimanere tutto il giorno a letto?”

“Sì, non potrei chiedere di meglio” borbottò Castiel nascondendo il viso sul petto dell'altro ragazzo.

“Lo vorrei anch'io Cas, ma ho delle esigenze. E non credo saresti ancora così entusiasta se pisciassi a letto.”

Castiel ridacchiò e si allontanò leggermente dal corpo dell'altro.

“Va bene, ma cerca di sbrigarti.”

Dean gli rivolse un sorriso e gli mise una mano dietro la nuca, avvicinandolo a sé e unendo le loro labbra in un rapido bacio prima di sgusciare fuori dal letto e andare in bagno. Quando ne uscì vide Balthazar comodamente appoggiato allo stipite della porta che parlava tranquillamente con Castiel, ancora a letto e le lenzuola tirate su fin sotto al mento. Nel momento in cui Balthazar si accorse della presenza di Dean, il maggiore dei Novak gli rivolse un sorriso e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Non disse nulla, ma non c'era bisogno. Dean scosse la testa, sconsolato: lo sguardo dell'altro era già stato abbastanza eloquente. Così il ragazzo, una volta liberatosi dalla presa di Balthazar, si buttò di nuovo sul letto accanto a Castiel.

“Fate attenzione” li canzonò il maggiore dei Novak uscendo e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Ti lascio da solo due minuti...” sospirò Dean comunque divertito dalla situazione facendo ridacchiare Castiel senza che comunque riuscisse a nascondere un lieve nervosismo.

“Stava estendendo le sue congratulazioni.”

“...un urrà per noi?”

“Infatti... ti unisci a me o hai intenzione di stare lì così per tutto il tempo?”

Dean fece un sorriso a trentadue denti e si rifugiò sotto le coperte avvicinandosi a Castiel e stringendolo in un abbraccio. Castiel sorrise e ricambiò l'abbraccio appoggiando la testa all'altezza del cuore dell'altro mentre mormorava qualcosa con aria felice.

“Sei così caldo, Cas” disse Dean seppellendo il viso nei capelli corvini e spettinati del suo ragazzo.

 

***

 

Alla fine gli altri riuscirono a convincere la coppietta felice a lasciare la stanza solo verso mezzogiorno. Gabriel e Dean decisero di provare ad arrampicarsi sugli alberi mentre Balthzar insistette perché Castiel gli desse una mano a preparare il pranzo, approfittandone per fargli il tipico interrogatorio da fratello maggiore.

“Allora, mi pare di capire che non ti senta a disagio...?” domandò Balthazar intento a togliere la pelle da alcuni pomodori.

Castiel si limitò ad annuire e continuò a tagliare le cipolle.

“E' molto meno difficile di quanto pensassi. E Dean...”

“E' un fottutissimo santo, Cas!” gli fece notare Balthazar.

“Sì, lui... credi che abbia fatto un patto con il Diavolo senza nemmeno saperlo?”

Il maggiore della famiglia Novak scoppiò a ridere di gusto, abbracciando il fratello con un braccio solo.

“Non dire fesserie, Cas! Ti meriti una persona come lui: fai tantissimo e non chiedi mai nulla... sei davvero una brava persona e come premio ti sei meritato il fidanzato perfetto!”

“Sì” disse Cas aggrottando le sopracciglia “Ma in compenso lui è bloccato con me.”

“E dovrebbe ritenersi fortunato per questo! Tu gli stai dando qualcosa che non ha mai avuto prima: una relazione sincera e basata sull'affetto. E checché tu ne dica, sappi che per lui questo conta molto di più che una soddisfacente vita sessuale. Ti prometto che non lo farò, ma per uno che studia psicologia, quel ragazzo è un libro aperto e, fidati, ha anche un sacco di problemi! Lo stesso vale per te. Insieme vi state aiutando a comportarvi come due normali essere umani... non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe succedere se vi lasciaste!” 

“Credi che sia felice con me?”

“Perché non glielo chiedi direttamente?”

“Perché non si farebbe problemi a mentirmi per una cosa così.”

Balthazar sorrise.

“Sei mio fratello e ti voglio un bene dell'anima, lo sai... ma certe volte sei proprio un fesso! S'illumina soltanto a sentire il tuo nome! Non credo abbia mai saputo cosa significhi davvero essere felici prima di conoscerti. E per quanto possa rischiare di sembrare sdolcinato, ci scommetterei la mia Corvette!”

“...non ti sembra di avere un po' troppe auto?”

“Non rovinarmi il momento! Tu e Dean siete fatti l'uno per l'altro, rassegnati fratellino!”

“Credo potrò farmene una ragione” disse Castiel sorridendo mettendo una padella sul gas e versandoci dentro un po' d'olio.

“Bene, perché ho qualche... bah, non lo chiamerei proprio consiglio, comunque! A te sta bene stare nel letto con Dean mezzo nudo?”

Castiel annuì.

“No, perché stavo sfogliando il libro che ti ho regalato e diceva che, il passo successivo, è quello di andare a dormire nudi.”

Castiel strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Cosa?!

“Sotto le coperte, ovviamente. Senza toccarsi e con un sacco di spazio l'uno dall'altro. Potrai tenergli la mano, se vorrai. E non deve essere necessariamente per tutta la notte, basta anche mezzora, poi potrai tranquillamente rivestirti. Ti posso assicurare che che sarà una grande esperienza e puoi stare tranquillo che alla fine ti sembrerà una cosa perfettamente normale. E sono altrettanto sicuro che Dean ti farà superare la paura nel giro di qualche minuto!”

“...non ne sono così sicuro.”

“Sono certo che ti aiuterà tantissimo, ma non devi farlo per forza questa notte. Ho letto di persone che, nella tua stessa condizione, hanno avuto bisogno di un sacco di tempo per arrivarci.”

Castiel abbassò lo sguardo osservando l'olio che iniziava a scaldarsi.

“Prenderò in considerazione la cosa.”

“Ah, un'altra cosa. Giurami che lo stai facendo per te stesso e basta!”

“A dire il vero lo sto facendo un po' per entrambi. Ho dato a Dean il permesso di andare a letto con altre persone, ma ammetto che preferirei se non lo facesse. Diciamo che questo vuole essere un mio modo per dargli quello che desidera e di cui ha bisogno.”

“Oh, a proposito di quello, Cassie: sei un'idiota. Lo so che l'hai fatto pensando a lui perché credi che possa sentirsi frustrato, ma dargli il permesso di scopare con altra gente è stata una cazzata colossale!”

“Io posso offrirgli così poco che ho paura che a un certo punto non ne potrà più della nostra relazione!”

“Pensi davvero che potrebbe tradirti?

“No, ma non è quello che pensano tutti fino a quando l'altro non commette davvero adulterio?”

Balthzar sospirò.

“Capisco il tuo punto di vista ma, sul serio Cas... hai idea di quanto la tua proposta l'abbia ferito?”

“Sì, vagamente” rispose il ragazzo aggrottando la fronte.

“Rimangiatela. Digli che vuoi che commetta atti impuri solo con te e te soltanto.”

“Non finché non mi sentirò a mio agio nel dargli quello di cui ha bisogno.”

“Non c'è verso di fartela capire, eh? Ti consiglio di pensarci su!”

 

***

 

Fuori Dean e Gabriel avevano trovato un ramo abbastanza grande e robusto per sedersi e chiacchierare tranquillamente lontano da orecchie indiscrete.

“Una matricola universitaria, eh? E' carina?” domandò Dean ridendo mentre si rigirava il bastoncino di un lecca-lecca tra le dita.

“E' semplicemente stupenda!” rispose Gabriel “Ha un carattere molto forte... certe volte un po' troppo forte, a dirla tutta. Peccato che abbia un ragazzo che è una testa di cazzo. Segue i corsi della specialistica in poetica contemporanea... un fottuto idiota!”

“Va alla grande, no?”

“Credo di aver scoperto il nome del tizio.”

“E' un nome da idiota?”

“Non hai idea di quanto!”

“...Willem?”* chiese Dean divertito.

“Peggio?”

“...Bartholomew?”*

“Quasi... comincia per B.”

“Non ne ho la benché più pallida idea!”

Gabriel dovette fare del suo meglio per riuscire a pronunciare quel nome.

“Fanculo! Si chiama Baldur!” disse pronunciando con assoluto disgusto l'ultima sillaba, facendo scoppiare a ridere Dean.

“Che cazzo di nome è?!”

“Lo so, è assurdo! Ogni tanto vengono in negozio e lui sembra sempre che abbia un manico di scopa infilato su per il culo. Indossa sempre completi eleganti, ma non come Cas, lui lo fa con l'aria di chi dice sono meglio di te!”

“Lo sa che sei un Novak?” gli chiese Dean scoppiando a ridere e seguito a ruota da Gabriel.

“Probabilmente dovrei farglielo presente. Magari Kali potrebbe vedermi sotto un'altra luce e smetterla di perdere tempo con quel cazzone di Bal-Dur!”

“Buona fortuna, allora! Vuoi che le parli e che le dica che sei un bravo ragazzo?”

“Nah, tranquillo! Ho ancora un paio di assi nella manica. A dire il vero stavo pensando di ingaggiare Sam per rovesciare 'accidentalmente' qualcosa addosso al tipo così sarà costretto ad andare a pulirsi lasciandomi tutto il tempo di sedurre la dolce fanciulla.”

“Hai provato a farla ridere? Di solito è una cosa che alle ragazze piace, no?”

Gabriel aggrottò la fronte.

“Non a Kalì. A dire il vero credo di non averla mai vista nemmeno sorridere... sarebbe stupenda! Sono certo abbia dei denti perfetti... come tutto in lei è semplicemente perfetto.”

“Fischia, ti sei preso proprio una bella sbandata!” ridacchiò Dean.

“Chiudi il becco!”

“Hey! Non ti sto mica criticando... fidati, so cosa vuol dire!”

“Eh, già... Cas-tiee-el! A proposito, come se la cava il mio cuginetto socialmente ritardato?”

Dean alzò le spalle.

“Bene? Sta cominciando a superare un po' delle sue paure.”

“Allora quel libro sta cominciando a rivelarsi utile! Non credevo, ero abbastanza scettico a riguardo... a dire il vero pensavo che fosse semplicemente uno scherzo di pessimo gusto di Balth!”

“No, sta funzionando alla grande! Stanotte abbiamo dormito senza maglietta.”

“Fanculo! Sul serio? Grande Dean-O! Di questo passo, farai di lui un uomo!”

Dean scoppiò a ridere.

“Non ne ho l'intenzione. Deciderà tutto lui.”

“E ancora una volta Balthazar sta avendo una pessima influenza sulle persone che lo circondano! Prima ero un ragazzo modesto e un po' arrapato e lui non ha fatto altro che gettare benzina sul fuoco portandomi in locali a luci rosse, inviandomi indirizzi di siti internet fenomenali! A proposito, vuoi che te ne giri qualcuno?”

“No, grazie.”

“Fa come vuoi, tanto più porno per me. Comunque, sul serio... Balthazar è terribile. Ma lo sai che organizza regolarmente orge nel dormitorio del college?”

Dean emise un suono talmente assurdo che spaventò persino gli uccellini che si erano appollaiati sui rami più alti.

“Sul serio?”

“Certo!

“...wow!”

“E' il mio eroe!”

 

***

 

Quella sera si ritrovarono a cenare nello chalet che occupavano Dean, Cas e Balthazar, sedendosi alla rinfusa sui divani e parlando un po' di quello che avevano fatto e delle loro vite in generale. Dean ovviamente trovò il modo per mettere in ridicolo Gabriel di fronte alla famiglia tirando in ballo l'argomento Kalì. I due fratelli Winchester non poterono trattenersi dal ridere nel vedere Gabe, sempre così sicuro di sé, messo in imbarazzo dalle domandi imbarazzanti che gli rivolgeva il maggiore dei Novak. Jess ridacchiava e, quando finì di mangiare, si accoccolò su Sam, Castiel invece era attentissimo al dialogo che si stava svolgendo tra il fratello e il cugino.

“Quindi frequenta un college nella zona, eh?” domandò Balthazar con un ghigno ricevendo un'occhiataccia da parte di Gabriel.

“Sì, deve prendersi anche cura della sua famiglia e non può allontanarsi troppo...”

“Che dolce... e cosa mi dici del suo uomo?”

“Uomo? Puah!”

“Forse dovrei intervenire in qualche modo.”

“No! Non provare ad avvicinarti a lei nemmeno per sbaglio!”

Balthazar aggrottò la fronte.

“Sappi che potrei offendermi! L'ultima volta che mi sono intromesso nella vita di qualcuno ha fatto sbocciare la storia d'amore più bella che l'umanità abbia mai visto!”

“Hey! Io e Sammy abbiamo fatto il lavoro sporco!”

“Comunque...”

Dean lanciò un'occhiata a Castiel che si era incantato a guardare il muro che gli stava di fronte. L'altro ragazzo gli diede una lieve spinta, risvegliandolo dal suo stato catatonico.

“Tutto ok?”

Castiel annuì e guardò gli altri.

“Sì. Hai finito?” domandò il moro e, senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta di Dean, gli sfilò il piatto vuoto da sotto il naso e cominciò a raccogliere anche quelli degli altri e riportarli in cucina. Balthazar decise di dare a Gabe una tregua di qualche minuto e si alzò, raggiungendo Cas e afferrandolo per un braccio prima di sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio. Gabriel, Sam e Jess non gli prestarono attenzione, mentre Dean vide il suo ragazzo arrossire furiosamente e annuire mordendosi nervosamente le labbra. Balthazar gli rivolse un sorrisetto soddisfatto prima di dargli una pacca sulla spalla e, battendo le mani, richiamò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti.

“Ragazzi, se volete seguirmi fuori per il dessert: questa sera serviamo panini con marshmellows e cioccolato.”[1]

Il maggiore dei Novak recuperò tutto il necessario da una credenza e lanciò la roba a Gabriel mentre gli altri uscivano. Dean fece per seguirli ma Balthazar lo afferrò per una manica della felpa e lo bloccò.

“Non te, caro mio. Tu e Cas avete un'altra sessione per combattere la vostra crociata contro l'asessualità.”

“...Oh.”

“Non vorrei rovinarti al sorpresa, ma quanto ti ci vuole perché ti si rizzi di nuovo?”

“Cosa?!” disse Dean sbarrando gli occhi “La cosa non ti riguarda!”

“Ok... tra poco ti ritroverai nudo davanti a Castiel e l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è qualcosa che lo spaventi.”

“...ok?”

“Non credo resisterà a lungo, quindi se riuscissi a scaricarti le batterie per un po', dovrebbe andare tutto bene.”

Dean si sentì arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.

“Sì, giusto... immagino.”

“Ok, datti una mossa. Io cercherò di distrarre Cas per un po'.”

“A dire il vero non sono molto dell'umore giusto...”

“Oh santo cielo! Fatti una sega e basta!” disse Balthazar spingendolo dentro al bagno, ignorando di proposito le strane occhiate che gli stava lanciando Castiel mentre lavava i piatti.

“Che succede?

Balthazar ghignò, gironzolando intorno al fratello prima di prendere uno strofinaccio e aiutarlo ad asciugare i piatti.

“Nulla di cui ti debba preoccupare. Concentrati su quello che devi fare e basta.”

“Sono solo un po'... spaventato.”

“E da cosa?

“Che Dean possa reagire male.”

Balthazar gli sorrise comprensivo.

“Di questo non ti devi minimamente preoccupare perché lo sai non lo farà. Pensa solo che sarà un'esperienza fantastica, un piccolo passo per l'umanità, ma un grande passo per Castiel. Non farà che avvicinarti ancora di più al tuo ragazzo. E sono certo che ti piacerà vederlo nudo.”

Castiel sbarrò gli occhi facendo segno di no con la testa.

“No, non lo guarderò! Non sono pronto per questo!”

“Luci spente? Mi sembra un buono compromesso. Ma Cas, un giorno, prima o poi, nelle tue mutande dovrà pur succedere qualcosa! E sono certo che sarà per merito di Dean!”

“Per favore, smettila! Non sei affatto d'aiuto!” disse Castiel rivolgendo un'occhiataccia al fratello.

“Ricordati solo una cosa: niente di quello che tu farai potrà farti perdere l'amore di Dean, chiaro?”

Quando i piatti furono puliti, Castiel andò in camera da letto, guardandosi intorno mentre aspettava Dean. Sentiva una strana sensazione all'altezza dello stomaco, persino il suo corpo ci teneva a rimarcare il suo nervosismo. Era come se delle scosse elettriche lo stessero attraversando da parte a parte, stimolandogli ogni terminazione nervosa. Per combattere la tensione aveva riordinato la stanza, lisciando le lenzuola e separando per bene i vestiti puliti da quelli sporchi e mettendo via alcuni oggetti che erano stati lasciati in giro. Quando finalmente Dean entrò nella stanza con le mani in tasca e un'aria molto rilassata, Castiel si ritrovò con la gola secca, incapace di articolare una qualsiasi parola cercando inutilmente di riacquistare il controllo della propria voce.

“Ti senti bene, Cas?

Il ragazzo annuì, lanciando una veloce occhiata al corpo di Dean.

“Ecco, io mi stavo chiedendo...”

Dean sorrise divertito nel vederlo arrancare.

“Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia Cas.”

“E' che... non so come... Uhm.”

Senza smettere di sorridere, Dean mosse un passo verso Castiel, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo dolcemente. Rimasero alcuni momenti fronte contro fronte, entrambi con gli occhi chiusi mentre godevano del calore e dell'affetto dell'altro.

“Non so come esprimermi” mormorò Castiel contro le labbra di Dean che non poté fare a meno di sorridergli e dagli un bacio veloce sulle labbra prima di aprire gli occhi.

“Per fortuna hai un fratello assolutamente incapace di farsi gli affari propri.”

“Te ne ha già parlato lui?” domandò Castiel cercando di mascherare una risatina nervosa.

“Certo che l'ha fatto... ti pare che Balthazar sappia mantenere un segreto?”

Castiel aprì gli occhi e fissò intensamente il suo ragazzo.

“Quindi? Cosa ne pensi?”

Dean cominciò ad accarezzare la nuca dell'altro con dolcezza.

“Credo... credo che se la cosa non ti fa sentire a disagio e hai ancora voglia di provarci, per me va bene.”

“Sì... penso di stare bene. Ti spiace però se spegniamo le luci?”

“Qualunque cosa tu voglia. Devo farmelo stampare su una maglietta?”

Castiel ridacchiò e andò a spegnere le luci lasciando la stanza quasi nel buio più assoluto, l'unica luce che filtrava da una fessura delle tende era quella del fuoco che crepitava fuori dallo chalet.

“Te lo chiedo ancora una volta, sei sicuro?” domandò Dean.

L'altro ragazzo fece un respiro profondo prima di rispondere.

“Sì.”

Il fruscio dei vestiti che venivano rimossi e lasciati cadere a terra era l'unico rumore che rompeva il pensante silenzio che regnava nella stanza. Dean fu il primo a sdraiarsi, infilandosi sotto le coperte mentre sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata. Castiel scostò nervosamente le lenzuola e si nascose sotto di esse, lasciando tra lui e Dean almeno una trentina di centimetri di spazio. Rimasero così, in assoluto silenzio ad ascoltare uno il respiro dell'altro e le risate di chi era fuori davanti al fuoco. A Cas era venuta la pelle d'oca e il cuore gli batteva così forte che poteva tranquillamente uscirgli dal petto, spaventandosi quando sentì la mano di Dean posarsi sulla sua.

“Stai bene?

Castiel deglutì, facendo fatica a parlare come se avesse un groppo in gola.

“Sì, credo di sì...”

“Ricordati, basta una parola e ci fermiamo.”

“Per adesso credo di aver bisogno che tu mi tenga la mano.”

i due ragazzi vennero nuovamente avvolti dal silenzio. Castiel fissava il soffitto senza riuscire veramente a vederlo mentre, al tempo stesso, cercava di regolarizzare il suo respiro. La situazione non era poi così terribile come si era immaginato: la presenza di Dean non lo metteva sotto pressione e il calore irradiato dal corpo dell'altro ragazzo era alquanto piacevole. Sentiva ancora quella sensazione di disagio e paura dell'intimità, ma più i minuti passavano, più il pensiero 'oddio, sono nudo!' si faceva meno insistente. 

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Puoi avvicinarti? Non troppo ma... un pochino?”

“Certo.”

Dean si avvicinò a Castiel di qualche centimetro, sorridendo soddisfatto quando sentì l'altro stringergli leggermente la mano. Per qualche strana ragione era molto più nervoso di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato. Dean si era già ritrovato molte altre volte a essere nudo a letto con altre persone ma c'era da dire che in quei casi non era di certo follemente e irrimediabilmente innamorato di chi era lì con lui. Nessuna delle persone con cui era stato si era mai fatta problemi all'idea di ritrovarsi nudo davanti a qualcuno, Cas sì e si fidava di lui. Però al tempo stesso aveva paura di averlo involontariamente spinto in qualche modo ad andare oltre i suoi limiti, mettendolo a disagio, cosa che, a lungo andare, li avrebbe sicuramente fatti lasciare.

Dean sentì il pollice di Cas carezzargli leggermente la mano, quasi volesse rassicurarlo del fatto che stava andando tutto bene. Il ragazzo trattenne il fiato in attesa che l'altro dicesse o facesse qualcosa.

“Dean, è tutto ok? Posso assicurarti che io sono molto più nervoso di te.”

Dean espirò l'aria che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento.

“Stavo solo... vorrei che tu sia il più possibile a tuo agio con me. Non voglio che tu senta sotto pressione.”

Castiel sorrise e strinse leggermente la mano dell'altro ragazzo.

“Non preoccuparti, non sono nervoso, ma non posso negare il fatto che per me sia un grande passo. L'unica cosa che mi permette di non dare di matto è sapere che ci sei tu con me quindi... rilassati, stai tranquillo.”

Dean ridacchiò leggermente.

“Scusami.”

Continuarono a rimanere lì in silenzio, stringendosi le mani e voltandosi di tanto in tanto a guardarsi nel buio, cercando di catturare l'uno lo sguardo dell'altro. Improvvisamente Cas si ritrovò investito dalla consapevolezza che andava tutto bene e che non sarebbe successo nulla di male. Dean era indubbiamente il miglior ragazzo che potesse mai incontrare... e probabilmente era anche il miglior essere umano sulla faccia della Terra. Sorridendo, il ragazzo spinse un piede verso verso quell'altro, fermandosi un secondo incerto prima di sfiorarlo, facendolo sorridere divertito.

“Cas... mi stai facendo piedino?”

“Possibile” rispose il moro divertito.

“Ti senti meglio?”

“Molto... voglio dire, sono nudo, ma la cosa non mi da fastidio. Ti... ti andrebbe di avvicinarti?”

“Quanto?”

“Uhm” fece Castiel arrossendo “Completamente.”

“Cosa?! Sul serio?”

“Sì, e sbrigati prima che cambi idea!”

senza smettere di sorridere Dean annullò la distanza che c'era tra di loro, facendo attenzione a non far toccare i loro corpi, ma ritrovandosi abbastanza vicino all'altro da poterlo sfiorare.

Castiel si girò su un lato, mettendo un braccio attorno alla vita di Dean.

“Non m'interessa quello che succederà, amerò sempre appoggiarmi a te per dormire sentendo il battito del tuo cuore” mormorò il ragazzo, mentre Dean sorrideva, stringendolo a sé.

“Sai... al momento mi sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo.”

“Sì?” chiese Dean divertito.

“So che il corpo umano è la cosa più naturale che ci sia e che non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi. E poi tu sei così caldo... è bello abbracciarti, mi fa sentire che è la cosa giusta da fare. Non fraintendermi, il cuore conta ancora una media di centoventi battiti al minuto ma... non saprei, semplicemente non mi sento nervoso.”

“Beh, è fantastico!”

“Sì, lo è.”

“Pensi di potercela fare a dormire così o preferisci se ci mettiamo addosso qualcosa?”

Castiel alzò leggermente la testa e, nonostante il buio, guardò Dean negli occhi.

“...magari potremmo metterci su almeno i boxer. Per il momento credo di aver superato la paura delle gambe nude.”

Dean rise e avvicinò il viso a quello di Castiel, catturando le labbra dell'altro ragazzo con le proprie, succhiando e mordendogli leggermente il labbro inferiore prima di allontanarsi e sedersi. Entrambi recuperarono velocemente i propri boxer e li indossarono, in modo da poter tornare a coccolarsi sotto le coperte.

“Comunque Dean, scusami.”

“...per cosa?”

“Per averti offerto di venire in vacanza con tuo fratello e il tuo migliore quando in realtà ti sto obbligando a stare con me quasi tutto il tempo.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e bacio la fronte di Cas.

“Non preoccuparti, Sam deve già sopportarmi abbastanza ogni giorno, mentre con Gabe ci ho chiacchierato prima. E' tutto ok e, fidati, preferisco di gran lunga stare con te e aiutarti. E' con te che sto progettando di passare la mia vita, non con Gabriel.... oddio, il solo pensiero mi terrorizza!”

Castiel si unì alla risata di Dean prima di stringersi maggiormente al ragazzo.

 

***

 

Castiel stava cominciando a sorprendersi di quando stesse riuscendo a superare con così tanta facilità – e velocità – le proprie paure. Il giorno dopo aveva abbracciato stretto un Dean tutto bagnato appena uscito dal lago, baciandolo con passione davanti a tutti. In condizioni normali, Gabriel avrebbe iniziato a prenderli in giro fino alla morte, ma visto che si trattava di Castiel, il meglio che poteva fare era cercare di non affogare per lo shock. Lo stesso accade a Sam e Balthazar che erano seduti in riva al lago e che stavano guardando la scena a bocca spalancata mentre Jess si limitò a sorridere e mise un braccio sulle spalle del suo ragazzo. Quando si separarono, Dean era sconvolto quasi quanto gli altri ma, invece di arrossire imbarazzato, sorrise e diede un altro bacio sulle labbra a Castiel.

“Tutto ok, stallone?”

Castiel rise e abbracciò Dean, appoggiando il mento alla sua spalla.

“Sei tutto bagnato.”

“Sì, beh, mi sei saltato addosso senza lasciarmi il tempo di asciugarmi.”

“Mi dispiacesse, ti chiederei scusa, ma non mi dispiace affatto.”

“Bene, perché non c'è niente di cui tu ti debba scusare. Comunque vado a cambiarmi così posso lasciarti alla mercé della tua famiglia.”

“Come sei gentile” mormorò Cas baciandogli dolcemente il collo.

“Provo a fare del mio meglio...”

Dean ricambiò l'abbraccio di Castiel prima di dargli un altro bacio e allontanarsi verso lo chalet. Il moro sospirò felice e tornò a sedersi sulla panca accanto a suo fratello. Ci volle un po' prima che Balthazar riacquistasse l'uso della parola ma, ovviamente, accadde.

“Allora, Cas... hai seguito il mio consiglio?”

Castiel sospirò di nuovo e si voltò per guardare suo fratello.

“Sì e... mi sento molto meglio. Più a mio agio. Almeno per ora.”

“Beh, allora cosa ci fai qui?! Corri da lui!” disse Balthazar dandogli una leggera spinta verso lo chalet. Dean si stava preparando per andare a farsi una doccia quando Castiel gli finì letteralmente addosso, facendolo ridere e, senza perdere l'occasione, il ragazzo lo afferrò per la vita con un braccio, stringendoselo addosso.

“Credevo ti avrebbero fatto il terzo grado.”

“Balthazar mi ha detto di venire da te e reclamare la tua attenzione.”

Dean non poté impedirsi di rivolgere a Castiel un sorriso ancora più ampio.

“Ah sì? E sei qui solo per questo?”

“Qualcosa del genere. Cosa stai facendo?”

“Stavo per andare in doccia... stai pensando di unirti a me?”

“Non oggi.”

“Ok, quindi...”

Castiel lo guardò esitante prima di prendergli la mano e condurlo verso la camera da letto e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Dean guardò Castiel esterrefatto, a metà tra il preoccupato e il confuso.

“Cas?”

“Voglio vedere.”

“Cosa?”

“Voglio... vederti. Vedere te.”

“E con me intendi... me?” chiese l'altro facendo accenno al suo corpo.

Castiel si morse un labbro ma annuì.

“Sì, per favore.”

“Ok, molto bene... non ti metterai a ridere però, vero?”

“Perché dovrei-”

“Lascia perdere. Allora... come mi vuoi?”

Castiel lo guardò nervosamente giocherellando con le mani prima di indicare timidamente il letto. L'altro ragazzo annuì e si guardò un attimo intorno: le tende alla finestra erano tirate, la porta era chiusa e Castiel lo stava guardando impaziente, con le mani dietro la schiena, in attesa che fosse lui a fare la prima mossa. Dean fece un respiro profondo cercando di ignorare il proprio nervosismo e mise le dite sotto l'elastico del costume che ancora indossava e se lo tolse, facendolo scivolare fino alle caviglie. Nel momento in cui l'unico indumento che aveva indossato Dean fino a quell'istante toccò terra, gli occhi di Castiel quasi uscirono dalle orbite per lo stupore. Dean si sdraiò sul materasso appoggiando la testa sul cuscino mentre guardava intensamente il soffitto. Ci vollero diversi momenti prima che Castiel provasse a fare un passo in avanti fino a raggiungere il letto, sedendosi sul brodo del materasso senza però riuscire a spostare dalle gambe di Dean.

“Dean. Potresti... potresti coprirti il viso? La consapevolezza che potresti guardarmi mi innervosisce.”

Dean ridacchiò.

“Ok, ma niente scherzi!”

“Lo sai che non mi permetterei mai.”

Dean afferrò un cuscino e lo mise sulla faccia cercando di ignorare la sensazione degli occhi di Castiel che lo guardavano. Il ragazzo sentì il letto abbassarsi leggermente nel momento in cui l'altro si spostò leggermente verso di lui, fermandosi all'altezza delle cosce. Da quel momento Dean cominciò a perdere la cognizione del tempo: per quel che ne sapeva potevano essere passati dieci minuti, così come uno solo. Nel frattempo cominciò a venirgli una leggera pelle d'oca che gli fece drizzare i peli sulle gambe, anche se ogni ogni altro dettaglio venne surclassato dalla sensazione di una mano calda che lo sfiorava facendolo quasi saltare su dallo spavento. Prestando attenzione a ogni suo singolo movimento, Cas cominciò a passare i polpastrelli sulle gambe di Dean, seguiti dal palmo piatto della mano che emanava un calore estremamente piacevole. Cas era stupito dalla ruvidezza dei peli di Dean, soprattutto se pensava a quanto erano morbidi i suoi capelli al tatto. Il moro proseguì la strada, portando la mano sulla anche di Dean, tracciando dei ghirigori sulla pelle del suo ragazzo, lì dove vedeva sporgere leggermente l'osso andando, inconsapevolmente, a sfiorare uno dei punti più sensibili dell'altro. Cas andò oltre e gli appoggiò la mano sulla vita, sfiorandogli la pelle incredibilmente morbida, con le dita... poteva sentire i muscoli di Dean rilassarsi e distendersi sotto al suo tocco, reagendo di conseguenza alla sua lieve pressione.

Dopo aver passato diversi minuti a studiare e sfiorare la vita e le anche di Dean, cercando di toccare ogni centimetro, Castiel decise di farsi coraggio e guardare finalmente il membro dell'altro, non stupendosi poi così tanto di vederlo già leggermente eccitato. Senza smettere di sfiorargli leggermente l'anca, Castiel si sedette composto, limitandosi a guardare la quasi erezione del ragazzo, che si muoveva leggermente a ogni suo tocco.

Dean serrò gli occhi e afferrò il cuscino, spingendoselo il più possibile sulla faccia, temendo di come avrebbe reagito Castiel... lui stava raggiungendo il limite e non sarebbe riuscito a contenere l'eccitazione ancora per molto. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per pensare alle cose più deprimenti possibili facendosi di tutto per controllarsi, ma le dita di Castiel che scorrevano timide sulla sua pelle erano state troppo per lui. L'altro però non sembrava intenzionato ad andarsene, anzi. Dean gemette per la sorpresa quando sentì Castiel scavalcare le sue gambe e sedersi sulle ginocchia, facendo attenzione a non fargli male. Il moro cominciò a sfiorare le cosce di Dean facendo degli strani ghirigori con le dita e sentendo i muscoli del ragazzo guizzare sotto la sua pelle... Castiel non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere davanti al nervosismo di Dean che temeva di farlo scappare a causa delle reazioni involontarie del suo corpo.

“Sto bene Dean, non preoccuparti.”

Dean fece un respiro profondo aggrappandosi con più forza al cuscino che teneva ancora premuto sulla faccia.

“Sei sicuro?”

“...sì. So che capisci e questo mi rende tranquillo. Non sono affatto nervoso come invece mi sarei aspettato di essere...”

“Bene, mi fa piacere. E... scusa per... il mini-Dean.”

Castiel ridacchiò.

“E' tutto ok, non è colpa tua.”

“Molto bene.”

Con ritrovata sicurezza, Castiel spostò una mano dalla coscia di Dean avvicinandola leggermente all'erezione del ragazzo, ritirandola di scatto quando vide il membro del ragazzo scattare verso l'alto. Facendo un respiro profondo, Cas cercò di farsi un discorso d'incoraggiamento e, strizzando gli occhi fino quasi a non vedere più nulla, spostò ulteriormente la mano finché non sfiorò la pelle bollente e pulsante dell'erezione di Dean sentì l'altro emettere un lieve gemito soffocato dalla stoffa del cuscino ma, determinato, Castiel proseguì nei suoi intenti, sfiorando leggermente la grossa vena pulsante del membro dell'altro. Facendosi coraggio stringe leggermente la pelle bollente tra le dita, in modo da capire se quello che stava facendo poteva andare bene o meno. Dean lasciò andare il cuscino afferrando e stringendo le lenzuola con una mano, mentre con l'altra cercò di coprirsi la bocca, finendo con il mordersi le dita per evitare di suonare troppo rumoroso alle orecchie di Castiel, con il rischio di spaventarlo. Nonostante le sue buone intenzioni, i gesti di Castiel stavano pian piano azzerando il suo autocontrollo e, nel momento in cui l'altro ragazzo gli circondò l'erezione con le dita, stringendolo leggermente, Dean non riuscì a impedirsi di gemere.

L'altro lo guardò, abbassando poi lo sguardo sul membro del suo ragazzo.

“Faccio bene a pensare che ciò che sto facendo ti stia procurando piacere?” domandò Castiel sentendo l'erezione dell'altro pulsare tra le sue dita.

“Oddio, sì!” rispose l'altro con una risata soffocata.

“E' questo che fai quando... ti prendi cura di te?”

“Uhm... qualcosa del genere.”

“Come fai allora?” domandò Castiel accarezzandogli l'erezione con il pollice.

Dean impallidì al pensiero di ciò che quella domanda poteva implicare.

“Vuoi che te lo dica? O preferisci che te lo faccia vedere?”

Castiel parve rifletterci mentre si stava pian piano abituando alla sensazione di Dean tra le sue mani.

“Fammi vedere. Per favore.”

Il ragazzo lasciò andare le lenzuola e raggiunse la mano di Castiel posandovi sopra la sua in modo che la presa fosse più ferma ma comunque gentile. Il moro non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla visione di Dean che pompava la sua erezione con le loro mani, stringendo la presa di tanto in tanto e raccogliendo alcune gocce di liquido preseminale come lubrificante. Castiel si ritrovò a venire distratto dall'intenso odore tipicamente maschile e leggermente salato che si stava diffondendo nella stanza, confondendolo mentre Dean aveva ora il pieno controllo dei movimento delle loro mani.

“E' tutto ok, Cas?” mormorò Dean con voce roca, stringendo la mano di Castiel.

“Sì, tutto ok... per te?” rispose l'altro annuendo.

“E' fantastico, Cas. Stai andando alla grande!”

Castiel annuì e lasciò che Dean continuasse a controllarne i movimenti, concentrandosi invece sui suoni che il ragazzo emetteva, sorridendo ogni volta che lo sentiva mormorare il suo nome sulle labbra. Dopo un po' però Cas cominciò a sentire un fastidioso indolenzimento al braccio.

“Dean?”

“S...ì?” disse il ragazzo emettendo uno strano verso.

“Mi spiace rovinare il momento, ma mi fa male il braccio.”

Dean ridacchiò e liberò la mano di Castiel prima di togliersi il cuscino dalla faccia.

“Vieni qua.”

“Cosa?”

“Vieni qua, sdraiati accanto a me.”

Perplesso, Castiel fece come gli era stato ordinato e si sdraiò, avvicinandosi al corpo dell'altro senza però sdraiarsi, rimanendo invece appoggiato su un gomito. Dopo aver sospirato un paio di volte, Dean portò nuovamente la mano sulla sua erezione per riprendere da dove aveva lasciato senza però allontanare gli occhi da quelli di Castiel.

“Stai bene?”

Castiel annuì sentendosi però in imbarazzo a guardare Dean mentre si... stava procurando da sé il proprio piacere.

“Sì” rispose comunque il moro.

Gli occhi di Dean cominciarono ad annebbiarsi e il suo respiro si fece più concitato fino a che non iniziò ad ansimare.

“Baciami, non stare lì a guardarmi!” disse Dean portando l'altra mano sulla guancia di Castiel.

Quest'ultimo annuì e si lasciò trascinare verso le labbra dell'altro; Cas emise un piccolo gemito soddisfatto nella bocca di Dean mentre gli afferrava con forza la spalla per non cadergli rovinosamente addosso. Dean gli artigliò i capelli con le dita, spingendolo maggiormente verso di sé sentendolo l'altro gemere di piacere. Era il bacio più sporco ed eccitante che lui e Castiel si fossero mai scambiati e lo sarebbe stato anche se Dean non fosse stato impegnato a masturbarsi. Il cuore del moro stava battendo all'impazzata e, con il passare dei secondi, respirare diventata sempre più difficile mentre la pelle cominciava a formicolargli. Era più che certo di essere in carenza di ossigeno, ma in quel momento non gli interessava... il momento era troppo eccitante perché se ne curasse o si allontanasse.

“Cazzo, Cas... ti amo!” mormorò Dean depositando alcuni baci sulla guancia di Castiel mentre anche lui riprendeva fiato e Castiel annuiva, confuso e stordito dalle sensazioni, stringendo maggiormente la presa sulla palla di Dean.

“Ti amo anch'io, Dean.”

“Cazzo!”

Dean riafferrò Castiel per la nuca riprendendo a baciarlo come aveva fatto fino a poco prima; gli mancava pochissimo per venire. Non c'era dubbi, quella era la cosa meno sexy, ma al tempo stesso la più eccitante, che avesse mai fatto... dopo che Castiel gli carezzò la lingua con impeto, Dean si fece l'appunto mentale che da quel momento sarebbe stato il miglior fidanzato al mondo. Dean mormorò qualcosa tramortito da tutte le le sensazioni che stava provando in quel momento mentre sentiva le dita dell'altro quasi conficcarsi nella sua spalla. Era quasi certo che da lì a qualche ora gli sarebbe uscito il livido... ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena. E mentre lo pensava, inarcò la schiena gemendo il nome di Castiel mentre veniva. I due ricaddero si strinsero maggiormente mentre ansimavano l'uno sul collo dell'altro. Quasi poi si fu ripreso, Dean iniziò a far scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Castiel, prolungando così quel momento... prima che Castiel saltasse giù dal materasso guardando la stanza con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Oh mio Dio...”

“Cas!” domandò Dean preopccupato “Ti senti b-”

“...non posso crederci di averlo fatto!”

“Scusami” borbottò Dean, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro mentre s'incupiva. Cas però si affrettò a fare segno di no con la testa, prendendo la mano pulita di Dean tra le sue.

“No, parlavo in senso positivo. Mi sento come un agorafobico che ha appena fatto il primo passo fuori dalla sua stanza. Sono un po'... scosso, ecco. E mi sento anche un po' sporco. Ma è una sensazione piacevole. Mi sento quasi un esperto!”

“Bene, allora... no?” domandò Dean con un sorriso incerto.

“Quello che voglio è che fino a solo una settimana non avevo mai visto un altro essere umano nudo in vita mia. E ora... ho appena fatto questo!”

“Nessun rimpianto?”

Castiel sorrise chinandosi verso Dean e dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Nessuno. Se fossi stato un'altra persona forse sì.. probabilmente non avrebbe capito. Ma tu sei perfetto. Sei davvero la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata.”

“Beh, mi fa piacere saperlo.”

Castiel abbassò lo sguardo vedendo che il petto di Dean ancora si alzava e abbassava velocemente mentre la pelle era ricoperta da un lieve strato di sudore e tracce di sperma gli sporcavano l'addome. L'aria della stanza era diventata ancora più pungente ma a Castiel adesso non importava più... non che fosse piacevole, ma in quel momento era il profumo del successo.

“Dean?”

“Sì, dimmi amore della mia vita” disse il ragazzo sorridendo e facendo ridacchiare Castiel.

“Credo che ora tu abbia proprio bisogno di una doccia.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere.

“Credo tu abbia ragione... pensi di lasciarmi andare, allora?”

“Non posso fare altrimenti.”

Dean si sedette e abbracciò il suo ragazzo.

“Ti amo, Cas. Cazzo, se ti amo. Lo sai, vero?”

Castiel sorrise e appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Dean.

“Sì, lo so. E ti amo anch'io e, per favore, non protestare e lascia che ti ringrazi. Non sta a te aiutarmi eppure sei fantastico.”

“Lo so che sono fantastico, me lo dico sempre anch'io. Ma sul serio Cas... certo che devo aiutarti! Sei il mio ragazzo! Ti amo e sta pur certo non ti lascerei affrontare questa cosa da solo per nulla al mondo! Ora vorrai scusarmi, so che non ti piacerà saperlo, ma ti assicuro lo sperma secco fa davvero schifo...” e così dicendo Dean diede un veloce bacio a Castiel prima di avvolgersi un asciugamano intorno alla vita e correre verso il bagno. Il moro si accasciò sul letto sorridendo, fiero dei progressi che era riuscito a fare in così poco tempo.

 

***

 

Quella sera i due ragazzi andarono a dormire senza indossare nient'altro che la loro pelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La frase originale è molto più breve e i panini con marshmellows e cioccolato sono chiamati semplicemente smores ma, non avendo un dovuto equivalente nella nostra lingua, ho dovuto allungare un po' il brodo e le battute di Balth u.u
> 
> * Avrei tanto voluto tradurre i nomi con Guglielmo e Bartolomeo... però avendo adottato dal primo capitolo la politica dei nomi in originale, non ho potuto tradurli. Peccato! Sarebbe stato più carino.
> 
> As usual, scusate per gli errori ma a furia di rileggere conosco il capitolo a memoria e non li vedo più.


	20. Quel completo è volgare e inutile

Dean si stupì non poco quando la mattina successiva non ricevette da Balthazar la pacca sulla spalla che si aspettava, anzi! Il ragazzo si limitò a fargli l'occhiolino prima di andare a preparare il caffè. Dean alzò le spalle decidendo che non gli importava un gran ché e iniziò a fare quello che faceva tutte le mattine: recuperare del cibo e andare a fare colazione nello spiazzo tra i due chalet insieme agli altri. Sam stava chiacchierando allegramente con Jess e Cas a proposito di scuola e quello che stavano studiando nelle loro rispettive classi, Gabriel invece stava giocando con il fuoco divertendosi a lanciare oggetti infiammabili tra le fiamme.* Dean lo guardò divertito decidendo poi di sedersi accanto al suo ragazzo, circondandogli la vita con un braccio. Castiel gli rivolse un rapido sorriso senza però distogliere l'attenzione dal più giovane dei due fratelli Winchester.

La giornata trascorse lentamente dato che nessuno sembrava particolarmente intenzionato a fare qualcosa. Balthazar e Jess approfittarono del sole e si spaparanzarono sui loro rispettivi asciugamani nella speranza di riuscire ad abbronzarsi leggermente e perdere un po' quel pallore tipico del Midwest. Gabriel e Dean si sedettero a pescare sul molo non tanto con la speranza che qualcosa abboccasse, quanto più che altro per avere l'occasione di chiacchierare tranquillamente per i fatti loro, ben lontani da Sam e Castiel che stavano ANCORA parlando di scuola.

“Dai, Dean-O! Svuota il sacco! Gli ho visti gli ammiccamenti che di Balthy... quanto sei riuscito a spingerti in là con Cas? E non dirmi che vi siete limitati a baciarvi e dormire senza maglietta perché non sono un idiota!”

“Opinabile” disse Dean ridacchiando.

“Non provare a cambiare argomento! Avanti! Lo sai che so tenere un segreto! È riuscito a osare un po'? L'hai visto nudo?”

Dean si voltò di scatto, giusto per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno in ascolto e poi si voltò verso l'amico.

“Non dire a Cas che te l'ho detto. E nemmeno a Balthazar.”

“Oddio! Cos'è che non devo dirgli?!” domandò Gabriel a un passo dalla crisi isterica.

“L'altra sera abbiamo dormito nudi. Certo, le luci erano spente quindi non ci siamo visti, però-”

“Beh, che schifezza di progresso.”

“Non per Cas! Era nudo anche lui!”

“Vero... vai avanti.”

“E poi c'è stato ieri.”

“Oh. Wow! Cos'è successo ieri?”

“Vuoi chiudere quella bocca e ascoltarmi?! Allora... mi ha chiesto di spogliarmi, e l'ho fatto.”

Gabriel annuì mentre pendeva letteralmente dalla bocca di Dean.

“Poi vabbé, è lunga da spiegare... diciamo che mi ha fatto una sega?”

“Ommiodio!” disse Gabriel agitando gambe e braccia e squittendo come un idiota “Non può essere vero! Oddio! Com'è successo? Che avete fatto? Com'è andata?”

“Stai zitto!” gli intimò Dean dando all'amico un pugno sul braccio.

“Scusa, scusa! Ok, ho alzato un po' troppo la voce ma, per la miseria, Dean! Come cazzo ci sei riuscito? E lui cos'ha fatto?”

“Mi stai davvero sommergendo di domande in merito la vita sessuale di tuo cugino?” chiese Dean alzando un sopracciglio.

“No, le domande sono in merito a quello che combina il mio migliore amico, quindi parla!”

“Beh... credo fosse solo curioso di vedermi. Non saprei sinceramente, so solo che ha iniziato a toccarmi qualunque parte del corpo che non fosse il mio pisello. Si sentiva che era curioso ma al tempo stesso spaventato, sembrava temesse che il mio stomaco potesse staccargli una mano a morsi! Poi all'improvviso me l'ha preso in mano chiedendomi come mi piaceva farlo!”

Gabriel per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.

“COOOSA?!

“Ovviamente non aveva la benché più pallida idea di cosa fare, così gli dato letteralmente una mano. Poi dopo un po' ha iniziato a fargli male il braccio così ho finito da me.”

“Che cazzone. Spero che almeno sia stato un valido supporto morale.”

“Mi ha ficcato la lingua in gola, vale? Anche se a dire il vero sono stato più io a infilargliela, ma ma in fondo è lo stesso, no?”

Dean non aveva mai visto Gabriel sorridere così tanto.

“Sì, decisamente! Ok, credo che di dover rivedere la classifica: in cima alla mia lista di eroi ci sei tu, adesso. Balthazar può organizzare tutte le orge che vuole, ma nessuno batterà mai Dean-O prossimo a deflorare l'immacolato Castiel!”

“Non lo voglio deflorare!”

“Una cosa alla volta, Dean. Oggi, seghe, domani pompini. Base dopo base, arriverai all'home run!”

“Gabriel, sei disgustoso!” fece il ragazzo storcendo il naso.[1] 

“Mi pare di non aver mai affermato il contrario.”

“Comunque... cambiamo discorso. Non mi va di continuare a parlarne.”

“Cosa farete adesso? Credi che si lascerà vedere nudo da te?”

“Non lo so.”

“Riuscirai a fargli venire la prima erezione della sua vita?”

“Non ho intenzione di parlarne con te, Gabe!”

“Oh, andiamo! Sto solo dimostrando un sincero e salutare interesse per la tua vita sessuale.”

“Questo è tutto fuorché un interesse salutare. Dovresti pensare di più alla tua misera vita sessuale! Voi farti Kalì o no?”

Gabriel sorrise.

“Oh, presto cadrà nella mia rete... nessuno resiste al fascino dei Novak.”

“Sì, come no...”

“Non essere scettico! Certo, a te basta il tuo charme e le tue labbra seducenti per far cadere ai tuoi piedi donne e ragazzi asessuali! Altri devono ripiegare su chiacchiere e battute per sperare di ottenere qualcosa!”

“Beh, buona fortuna allora! Quand'è che avrò il piacere d'incontrarla?”

Gabriel alzò le spalle.

“Non ne ho idea... per vederla dovresti venire più spesso in negozio piuttosto che chiuderti in camera con Cas per dare sfogo alle tue perversioni sessuali.”

“Ovvio, io e lui non facciamo altro...” rispose Deam ridacchiando.

“Sei malato Winchester! Un vero malato! Fare tutte quelle cose a mio cugino! Dovresti vergognarti!”

“Mi spiace.”

I due si guardarono per qualche secondo e scoppiarono a ridere come due idioti prima che Dean facesse un salto sul posto, spaventato nel sentire due braccia che lo circondavano.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo spaventarti” gli sussurrò Castiel all'orecchio, facendo sorridere Dean.

“E' tutto ok. Tu come stai?

Castiel borbottò qualcosa e seppellì il viso nell'incavo del collo del suo ragazzo, stringendolo più forte a sé.

“Tuo fratello e Jessica hanno iniziato a coccolarsi un po' troppo e mi sono sentito in carenza d'affetto.”

“Vuoi dirmi che sei andato in astinenza da coccole?”

“Qualcosa del genere. Mi piace sentire le braccia di Dean... mi fanno sentire al caldo e protetto.”

“... mi sembra giusto.”

“Sto cominciando a credere che questo genere di dimostrazione fisica d'affetto sia molto piacevole. Balthazar ha detto che per le persone come me è una cosa piuttosto comune.”

Dean prese Castiel per un braccio e lo fece sedere su di lui tenendogli le braccia sulle spalle e la fronte su una sua guancia. Gabriel sorrise nel vederli così prima di iniziare a fare dei versi che sembravano dei conati, guadagnandosi un pugno sulla spalla da parte di Dean.

“Sei un idiota.”

“E tu sei disgustoso!”

“Quando finalmente avrai anche tu una ragazza, sarai uguale a me, fidati!”

Gabriel scoppiò a ridere.

“Ma neanche per sogno. Sono troppo un figo per correre il rischio di comportarmi come un pennuto innamorato... a differenza di voi due.”

“Come ti pare.”

“Non prenderla sul personale, ma da questo punto di vista sono esattamente come Sammy.”

“Bene.”

“Voglio dire, non hanno il minimo pudore! Non ti dico i versi che non ho sentito stanotte! Spero davvero stessero scherzando... lo spero davvero!”

Dean spalancò la bocca per lo stupore.

“Mi stai davvero dicendo che...”

“Stavano chiavando**, oh yesss!”

“Perché non me l'ha detto?!”

“E che ne so! Chiedilo a lui!”

“Ma hanno quattordici anni!”

“E allora? I ragazzini diventano sempre più precoci al giorno d'oggi!”

“Quell'infido stronzo!”

“Penso ti abbiano servito su un vassoio d'argento l'occasione per imbarazzarli a morte!”

“Penso tu abbia ragione” rispose Dean rivolgendo all'amico un ghigno malvagio.

Castiel ignorò i due ragazzi che stavano tramando alle spalle dei poveri Sam e Jess e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il calore che emanava il corpo di Dean che lo avvolgeva. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere e gli angoli della bocca si alzavano sempre un po' di più ogni volta che il suo ragazzo superava l'orlo della maglietta e gli accarezzava un piccolo lembo di pelle lattea.

“Perché lo chiedi a Balthazar?” disse dopo un po' Castiel “E' bravo quando si tratta di dedurre la vita sessuale delle persone semplicemente guardandole.”

Gabriel e Dean sorrisero soddisfatti.

“Giusto! Perché non ci abbiamo pensato prima?”

Dean ridacchiò e strinse leggermente Castiel.

“Perché tra tutti è Cas quello intelligente.”

“Vero... vado a chiederglielo io, così voi due potete starvene qua tranquilli a coppiuleggiare.”[2]

Gabriel si alzò e corse via alla ricerca del maggiore dei Novak, lasciando Dean e Castiel seduti sul molo a coccolarsi. I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuti, godendosi puramente il piacere della presenza dell'altro davanti a un panorama da sogno che faceva sembrare magi quel momento. Poi Castiel emise un lungo e soddisfatto sospiro per poi nascondere maggiormente il viso nell'incavo del collo di Dean.

“Sei davvero un drogato di coccole, lo sai?” gli domandò Dean divertito facendo sorridere Castiel.

“Ne ho bisogno, non posso farci niente. Un po' come i tuoi bisogni dal punto di vista sessuale. Ce li ho anch'io, a sotto forma di coccole.”

Dean gli diede un leggere bacio sui capelli.

“Sei adorabile... non cambiare mai, ti prego.”

Castiel alzò lo sguardo, fissando Dean negli occhi.

“Solo se mi prometti che farai lo stesso.”

I due si sorrisero con aria adorante per qualche istante prima i congiungere le proprie labbra a metà strada in un dolcissimo bacio.

 

***

 

Balthazar fece in modo di tenere Sam e Jess occupati a fare altro mentre Dean e Gabriel frugavano nella loro stanza alla ricerca di prove. Gabriel si ritrovò a ridere come un idiota ravanando nella valigia di Sam e mostrando a Dean l'assurda quantità di mutande colorate che vi trovò, approfittando del momento per lanciare all'amico i calzini sporchi che erano stati lasciati in giro. Dean ovviamente provvedeva a rilanciarglieli mentre, molto attentamente, frugava nel cestino dell'immondizia.

“Ho una prova! Ah! Ah! Ommioddio, che schifo!” gridò Dean all'amico che lo raggiunse e scoppiò a ridere mentre Dean non riusciva a cancellare l'espressione di orrore che gli si era dipinta sul viso anche se si fece comunque forza e con una penna raccolse il preservativo dal cestino.

“Eccoti servito! Te l'ho detto che di avevano dato dentro come conigli!”

Dean ributtò il profilattico usato nel cestino e si allontanò tenendosi una mano davanti alla bocca, come se fosse stato sul punto di vomitare da un momento all'altro.

“Bene, e ora che si fa?”

“Adesso sentiamo Balthazar.”

“E tu cosa credi che farà?”

Gabriel alzò le spalle rimettendo le cose di Sam dove le aveva trovate.

“Non ho idea, ma spero sappia inventarsi qualcosa di divertente!”

“Io credo di dover scambiare due parole con quell'idiota di mio fratello!” si lamentò Dean dando una mano all'amico.

“Vuoi dirmi che non gli hai ancora fatto Il Discorso?”

“Beh, sì, ma erano tutte cose del tipo 'se mai farai sesso, proteggiti e assicurati che lo voglia anche lei' e cose di questo tipo. E appena mi giro, questi due qua lo fanno. Adesso devo fargli ripassare le nozioni fondamentali e magari dargli anche qualcosa consiglio e svelargli alcuni trucchi.”

“Oh, sì. Consigli e trucchi mi piace questo approccio! Ma fallo fare a Balthy! I suoi Discorsi sono a dir poco fantastici!”

“Ma è mio fratello!” si lamentò il maggiore dei Winchester.

“Vuoi o non vuoi farlo morire d'imbarazzo?”

“...giusto.”

“Forza, andiamo a dirglielo!”

“Hey, aspetta! Dobbiamo dare una sistemata a questo porcaio!”

Gabriel sbuffò esageratamente ma tornò sui propri passi e iniziò a dare una sistemata al caos che lui e Dean avevano messo in piedi.

Più tardi quella sera i sei amici erano seduti davanti al fuoco, chiacchierando e ridendo tranquillamente. Dean, Gabriel e Balthazar si erano messi d'accordo nel pomeriggio pianificando il modo migliore per mettere in imbarazzo Sam e Jess. Dean aveva appena finito di prendere in giro Castiel per la sua dipendenza dalle coccole, quando diede il segnale.

“A proposito... avete sentito questi strani rumori ieri notte? Erano tipo colpi e una specie di ruggito. Pensavo fosse un orso!”

Gabriel saltò subito su per fare man forte all'amico.

“Li ho sentiti anch'io! Era un susseguirsi di tonfi, cigolii e lamenti!”

Dean lanciò di soppiatto un'occhiata a suo fratello e alla sua ragazza per accertarsi di come stessero reagendo prima di tirar fuori la sua battuta decisiva.

“Io ho dormito come un bambino... da quello che dici a sembrava qualcuno che stava facendo sesso!”

L'arancio del fuoco dissimulava un po' i colori, ma Balthazar era certo che Sam fosse arrossito.

“E chi è stava facendo sesso? Di certo non tu e Casanova!” disse Gabriel ridendo.

“Beh, ci sono Sam e Jess” fece Balthazar con un sorrisetto “Ma credo lo sapresti se ci avessero dato dentro, no?”

“Oh, certo! L'avrei saputo se Sam e Jess nel bel mezzo della notte avessero conciato a sussurrare in maniera particolarmente rumorosa, inconsapevoli di essere tutto fuorché silenziosi e che, in fondo, io sono sono dall'altra parte del corridoio e che posso sentire tutto! Certo che l'avrei saputo!”

Ognuno si girò in direzione della coppietta che li guardava con gli occhi sbarrati. Sam emise uno strano versetto, facendo ghignare Dean.

“C'è qualcosa che ci vuoi dire, Sammy?” 

Il ragazzo guardò il fratello senza mostrare la minima espressione prima di scuotere la testa.

“Nah...”

Balthazar scoppiò a ridere.

“E' inutile, ragazzino. Dean e Gabe hanno trovato i preservativi.”

“Me li porto sempre dietro! Io non-” provò a balbettare Sam.

“-quello usato!” lo interruppe Gabriel mentre Jess nascondeva il volto tra le mani e Sam apriva la bocca come un merluzzo, incapace di dire nulla. Dean cercò di scoppiare a ridergli in faccia nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del collo di Castiel, ricevendo in cambio un sorriso e una carezza sul braccio.

“Pensi sia troppo crudele come cosa?” domandò Dean prima di lasciare un lieve bacio sulla pelle sensibile dell'altro.

“Abbastanza. Non credo di capire il perché la cosa vi diverta così tanto... dovrebbe essere divertente?”

“Un po'” rispose Dean “A dire il vero è più una punizione per non essere stato onesto con me e non avermi detto nulla.”

“...Sam avrebbe dovuto dirtelo?”

“Certo che sì! Sono suo fratello! Ci diciamo tutto!”

“...tutto?”

“Praticamente sì.”

“Anche... quello che succede tra me e te?”

“Uhm? No! Ma certo che no! Con te le cose sono diverse... Sam e Jess sono una coppia normale. No, aspetta, mi è uscita male. Lo sai cosa intendo, vero? La loro vita sessuale non assomiglia affatto alla nostra. E conosco mio fratello, fidati che quando si tratta di sesso non è così timido come vuole dare a vedere in questo momento!”

“Ok, capisco... credo” disse Castiel annuendo.

“Vuoi che andiamo a dormire? Gabriel mi dirà domani com'è andata a finire.”

“Sì” rispose Castiel sorridendogli.

Dean ricambiò il sorriso e si alzò di scatto, portandosi dietro Castiel che però finì per pestargli i piedi cadendogli addosso e finendogli addosso. I due continuarono a ridere nel tentativo di rimettersi in piedi mentre Balthazar non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso vedendoli.

“Noi andiamo a dormire. Lo sapete che se Cas non riceve la sua dose di coccole dal sottoscritto, rischia di andare in crisi di astinenza” disse Dean ridacchiando e afferrando il suo ragazzo per la vita e tirandoselo vicino. Gabriel rise e gli mostro i pollici sollevati.

“Cercate di tenere il volume basso. L'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è sentire la vostra maratona di abbracci!”

Castiel aggrottò la fronte.

“Non capisco come sia possibile sentire il rumor-”

“Cas, ti sta prendendo in giro. Dai, andiamo” disse Dean sorridendo e l'altro annuì lasciandosi condurre fino allo chalet. Non appena i due arrivarono nella loro stanza, si abbracciarono aggrappandosi l'uno all'altro finché Dean non cadde sul materasso affondando in mezzo a coperte e cuscini mentre Castiel lo osservava con un'espressione adorante. Il biondo alzò un braccio offrendo la mano all'altro perché lo raggiungesse. Castiel l'afferrò e si sdraiò sul letto accanto al suo ragazzo lasciandosi abbracciare e appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Dean sorrise e gli carezzò dolcemente la schiena.

“Stai bene, Cas?”

“Sì, sono contento.”

“Solo contento?”

Cas sorrise.

“Non credo di essere mai stato così felice. Questo non vuol dire che prima non fossi soddisfatto della mia vita ma ora... ora ho te. E Sam, Jess e tutti i tuoi amici. È semplicemente perfetto. Tra poco andrò a Harvard e vivrò con l'essere umano migliore che abbia mai camminato su questa Terra. Ho una famiglia e degli amici fantastici... non so se esite la parola adatta per descrivere come mi sento al momento. Esaltato? Esultante? Euforico?”

“Un mondo pieno di 'e', eh?”

“E' una bella lettera, perché no. E tu Dean, come ti senti?”

“Uhm... estasiato?”

Castiel scoppiò a ridere.

“Hey, trovati la tua lettera!”

“Io... sono innamorato” disse lui stringendo a sé il suo ragazzo “Sono perdutamente innamorato. Di te. Della vita. È... non saprei spiegarlo, ma è come se fossi in grado di affrontare il mondo intero, come se nulla potessi abbattermi. Ed è tutta colpa tua. Prima non me ne importava nulla e, soprattutto, non parlavo mai dei miei sentimenti o di come mi sentivo. E ora, con te... Bam! È diventato tutto perfetto.”

“Non hai la sensazione che all'improvviso tutto potrebbe iniziare ad andare per il verso sbagliato?”

“Sì, credo.. ma non succederà. Non siamo in una tipica commedia romantica dove ad un certo punto qualcosa deve andare storto perché è da copione... non permetterò che accada! Niente potrà mai separarmi da te!”[3]

“Uhm uhm... il nostro amore diventerà leggenda.”

“Infatti.”

Entrambi sospirarono e Dean si allontanò un attimo da Castiel per togliersi la maglietta prima di sdraiarsi nuovamente. L'altro ragazzo sorrise e fece lo stesso, appoggiandosi poi di nuovo a Dean percependo il calore della sua pelle che risvegliava ogni sua cellula.

“Vorrei poterti essere sempre accanto... per sempre” mormorò Castiel accarezzando il petto di Dean con un polpastrello.

“Lo vorrei anch'io Cas. Vorrei potessi non fare altro fino alla fine dei nostri giorni.”

“Magari è possibile... forse un sogno mi rivelerà come fare...”

“Me lo segno, chissà... buonanotte Cas.”

Castiel sorrise e si sporse leggermente per baciare dolcemente le labbra del suo ragazzo.

“Buonanotte. Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anch'io.”

 

***

 

Era l'ultima notte che avrebbero trascorso negli chalet prima che tutti e sei facessero ritorno alla loro vita di tutti i giorni. Al momento erano tutti seduti intorno al fuoco a chiacchierare, cercando di godersi a pieno l'ultima sera di libertà. Dean e Castiel erano seduti più lontani rispetto agli altri mentre, con l'aiuto di una lampada ad olio, stavano leggendo il famoso libro di Castiel che parlava della sessualità. Dean a un certo punto prese il libro e se lo diede con forza sulla fronte, brontolando poi per la botta.

“E' un fottuto casino! Non ci sto capendo più nulla, sappilo.”

Castiel sorrise comprensivo.

“Pan viene dal greco e significa 'tutto' o 'di tutto'. Ragion per cui la pansessualità consiste nell'essere attratti da qualunque persona, indifferentemente dal suo sesso.”

“Mi hai perso quando ti sei messo a blaterare in greco” rispose Dean osservando il suo ragazzo con un'espressione confusa.

“Ascoltami... la A in greco corrisponde alla nostra negazione, quindi gli asessuali non provano attrazione sessuale per nessuno. Homo significa 'lo stesso' mentre hetero significa 'l'opposto'. Pan invece significa 'tutto'... ora ci sei?”

“Ero convinto che homo significasse uomo.”

“Sì, ma in latino. In greco è sempre stato usato come prefisso per indicare la stessa cosa.”

Dean sbuffò affranto.

“Continuo a non capirci una mazza.”

“Ok, vediamo di trovare qualcosa di più semplice: a te importerebbe se la persona con cui stai possiede un pene ma si identifica con una donna?”

“No.”

“E se avesse sì una vagina ma non si sentisse né un uomo né una donna?”

“Uhm... no? Ci sono davvero delle persone così?”

“Sì, e anche molte. E... se la persona in questione fosse nel mezzo della sua transizione da un sesso all'altro ed avesse il seno ma anche un pene.”

“Verso che sesso sta andando?”

“Importa davvero?”

“...no, ero solo curioso. Ma ci sono anche delle persone prive di genitali?”

“Presumo di sì.”

“E in che sesso si identificano?”

“In quello che vogliono” rispose meccanicamente Cas alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Fanculo il genere. E la sessualità. È troppo complicato... perché devo dire identificarmi in qualche categoria?! Se le lo chiedono non posso semplicemente rispondere che sto con qualcuno e basta?”

“Puoi identificarti in quello che ti pare.”

Dean gli rivolse un sorriso.

“Allora sono Cassessuale.”

“Non è una voce valida.”

“Solo perché sono il primo e unico caso al mondo.”

Castiel rise e prese il libro dalle mani di Dean.

“Com'è possibile essere così immaturi e così affascinanti allo stesso tempo lo sai solo tu.”

Dean mise un braccio sulle alle spalle del suo ragazzo, avvicinandoselo.

“E' facile, basta essere Dean Winchester.... e poi, considerato il fatto che a te non è mai piaciuto nessuno prima di me, questo fa di te un Deansessuale!”

“Se lo dici tu” disse Castiel sbuffando esasperato.

“Dai, non fare il difficile! Balthazar!”

“Sì?” disse il più grande dei Novak interrompendo per un secondo la conversazione che stava avendo con Sam e Jess “Come posso aiutarti?”

“Dì a Cass che è Deansessuale!”

“Ha ragione, sai?” disse Balthazar rivolgendosi al fratello “Sono felice di sapere che sei riuscito a venire a patti con la tua sessualità.”

“Siete tutti così infantili!” borbottò Castiel sfogliando le pagine del libro fino a che non arrivò dove aveva interrotto la lettura, al capitolo dei surrogati. Dean sorrise divertito e gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla tempia prima di alzarsi e raggiungere gli altri, lasciando Castiel a leggere in santa pace. Il ragazzo si sedette vicino a Gabriel che si stava divertendo a lanciare oggetti infiammabili nel fuoco borbottando qualcosa su come le fiamme li divorassero così velocemente.

“Stai facendo di tutto per procurarti un'ustione su una mano?” ridacchiò Dean mentre Gabe gli sorrideva passandogli un vecchio giornale. I due strapparono le pagine e ne fecero delle palline per poi lanciarle nel fuoco, osservandole mentre s'incenerivano. Nonostante fossero entrambi in silenzio, Dean sapeva che in quel momento Gabriel era assorto nei suoi pensieri... una cosa alquanto inusuale, considerato il personaggio. Dopo aver lanciato nell'ennesima pallina tra le fiamme, Dean alzò lo sguardo verso Castiel, osservandolo mentre era assorto nella lettura mentre la luce del fuoco gli illuminava il volto. Dean sorrise rendendosi conto che avrebbe potuto passare un giorno intero solo a guardare Castiel, soprattutto il suo viso... Dean era convinto che solo il volto di Castiel fosse un'opera d'arte. Il ragazzo si ritrovò a domandarsi se davvero esistesse un Dio lassù da qualche parte e avesse fatto qualcosa, perché il volto di Cas non poteva essere una pura e mera coincidenza genetica. Anna era molto carina, Balthazar non era male ma Castiel era ben oltre la semplice bellezza. I suoi occhi azzurri erano estremamente intensi ma, allo stesso, innocenti... bastava che lo guardasse un secondo e a Dean cominciavano a cedere le ginocchia. Ma non per questo erano privi di tenacia. Non erano passati più di due o tre giorni, ma nel frattempo Dean era certo che Cas non si fosse mai rasato, eppure su di lui il tempo pareva non avere effetto. E le labbra. Le labbra rosa, screpolate e perfette da baciare di Cas. Smise di fissare il suo ragazzo quando il gomito di Gabriel entrò prepotentemente in contatto con le sue costole.

“Se sei venuto qua per sbavare su mio cugino potevi tranquillamente startene lì dov'eri.”

Dean gli risolve un sorrisetto innocente.

“Scusa, non volevo.”

“Seh, come no. Senti... gli esami finali si stanno avvicinando e sono piuttosto sicuro che tu e Castiel avrete sempre meno tempo a disposizione per stare insieme...”

“Uhm...”

“Ti andrebbe di darmi una mano con Kalì?”

“Pensavo avessi già pensato a tutto te.”

Gabriel alzò le spalle e lanciò un'altra pallina nel fuoco.

“Non fa mai male avere qualcuno che ti copra le spalle! Voglio dire... io ti ho dato una mano a te e Cas a mettervi assieme... negarmi un piccolo aiuto sarebbe alquanto ingiusto da parte tua.”

“Vuoi che ti rubi il telefono e inizi a mandarle dei messaggi facendole credere che sia tu a scriverle?”

Gabriel ridacchiò.

“No, grazie. Apprezzo l'offerta ma... avrei più bisogno di una mano a convincerla che vale molto di più la pena uscire con me invece che con Baldur.”

“Ma che razza di nome è Baldur?!

“Cas ha provveduto a informarmi che si tratta di un nome della mitologia norrena. E Kalì è una dea hindu. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che in città ci fosse così tanta gente che porta i nomi di dei e affini...”

Dean rise.

“Beh, è piacere sapere che io e Sammy rientriamo nell'assoluta normalità!”

Gabriel sbuffò.

“Normalità un paio di palle, visto quello che fai!”

“Comunque! Kalì...”

I due amici continuarono a discutere tattiche e tecniche di seduzione mentre continuavano a lanciare palline di carta nel fuoco.

Nel frattempo Castiel si stava facendo degli appunti mentali di quello che stava leggendo, alzando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo per vedere cosa stesse facendo Dean insieme a Gabriel. Si ritrovò a sorridere quando lo vide ridere entusiasta gettando la testa all'indietro per un qualcosa che aveva appena detto suo cugino. Era davvero felice che Dean si fosse avvicinato così tanto alla sua famiglia, visto che rendeva le cose più facili. Non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se la sua famiglia non l'avesse approvato... beh, c'era Zachariah, ma lui non contava visto che non gli piaceva e non lui stesso non piaceva quasi a nessuno. La cosa che più premeva a Castiel era che Dean ottenesse il benestare di Balthazar. Per fortuna suo fratello maggiore aveva approvato la scelta di Castiel e non si faceva scrupoli a scendere in campo in prima fila quando si era trattato – e ancora di trattava – di farli avvicinare sempre più. La vita di Cas stava andando talmente bene che quasi aspettava con terrore il momento quando le cose avrebbero smesso di girare nel verso giusto. In fondo succedeva sempre. Era successo ai suoi genitori e sarebbe toccato anche a loro. Era solo una questione di tempo. Fu costretto ad abbandonare le sue deprimenti riflessioni quando Bathazar si accasciò letteralmente accanto a lui mentre Cas provvedeva a chiudere di scatto il libro e rivolgere un sorriso al fratello.

“Avevi lo sguardo perso nel vuoto da parecchio... è tutto ok, Cas?”

“Sì, tutto ok. Stavo solo pensando” rispose il ragazzo annuendo.

“A cosa?”

“A quando le cose cominceranno ad andare male.”

Bathazar aggrottò la fronte.

“Non succederà.”

“Sì, invece. Succede sempre.”

“Lo sai che non è scritto da nessuno parte che le cose brutte debbano necessariamente capitare a tutte le persone buone?”

“Invece sì.”

“Non questa volta. Non lo permetterò.”

“Ma-”

Balthazar afferrò saldamente una spalla del fratello scuotendolo leggermente.

“Castiel, ascoltami. Tu e Dean siete fatti l'uno per l'altro. L'unica cosa che potrebbe separarvi credo sia una morte prematura. Mi hai capito? Se qualcuno, chiunque, dovesse provare a mettervi i bastoni fra le ruote, basta che lo dica a uno di noi e non la passerà liscia. Tu pensa solo a Dean, io penserò a liberarvi dello stronzetto di turno. Ok?”

Castiel annuì mordendosi nervosamente le labbra.

“...ok?”

“Non sto scherzando, Cas. Se venissi a sapere che qualcuno sta cercando in qualche modo di farvi lasciare, mollerei il college all'istante per venire a prendere a calci nel culo il bastardo di turno.”

“Balthazar, tu non-

“Nessuno può osare toccare il mio fratellino e il suo ragazzo metalmeccanico e pensare di farla franca. Klar?”[4]

“Sì.”

“Bene. Allora, che cosa stavi leggendo?”

Castiel alzò le spalle.

“Stavo andando avanti con il capitolo dei surrogati.”

“Tu e Dean state facendo qualche progresso?”

“Sì.”

“Bene. E il prossimo passo quale sarà?”

“Non lo so ancora al momento. Sto cercando di capirlo.”

“Hai intenzione di continuare su questa strada quando tornerai a casa?”

Castiel sorrise e lasciò una breve occhiata in direzione di Dean che stava continuando a lanciare palline di carta del fuoco.

“Penso proprio di sì. Mi sembrerebbe stupido fare così tanti progressi per poi fermarsi all'improvviso solo perché siamo tornati a casa. E, a essere onesto, sono piuttosto soddisfatto di dove sono arrivato.”

Balthazar sorrise.

“Siamo tutti orgogliosi di te, Cas. Penso di sia meritato come premio una belle dose di coccole da parte di Dean.”

“Sono d'accordo” gli rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso prima di raccogliere le sue cose e raggiungere Dean che avevano finalmente smesso di buttare nel fuoco la prima cosa infiammabile e non tossica che gli capitasse a tiro.

“Tutto bene, Cas?” domandò Dean rivolgendogli un sorriso.

“Assolutamente. Ti andrebbe di andare a letto?”

“Certo! 'Notte Gabe!”

“Tenete basso il volume! Non ho di certo voglia di passarmi un'altra notte insonne perché i Winchester decidono di darci dentro!”

Castiel sbuffò, del tutto indifferente ai commenti del cugino.

“Sul serio Gabe?”

“Non fare tanto l'innocentino con me, Cas.”

“Dai, Cas. Non farci caso... è solo geloso perché morirà zitello!” disse Dean ridacchiando in direzione dell'amico e mettendo un bracico attorno alle spalle del suo ragazzo per allontanarlo dal cugino.

“E' la nostra ultima note qua” mormorò Castiel non appena varcarono la soglia dello chalet.

Dean annuì.

“Già... una stella d'oro per lo spirito d'osservazione.”

Cas scoppiò a ridere dando un pugnetto leggero all'altro.

“Stavo... stavo solo pensando che vorrei fare qualcosa di speciale.”

“Speciale, eh? E come?”

“Beh... è una sorpresa.”

“Una sorpresa? Cas...”

“Per adesso preparati per andare a dormire.”

Dieci minuti più tardi Dean era sdraiato sul letto ad aspettare che Castiel uscisse dal bagno. Al momento la stanza era unicamente illuminata da una piccola lampada ma la luce era sufficiente perché i suoi occhi non dovessero sforzarsi eccessivamente per vedere. Il ragazzo alzò un secondo le coperte cercando di comunicare al proprio corpo di comportarsi a dovere quando in quel momento Castiel uscì dal bagno, stringendosi addosso l'accappatoio.

“Dean?” domandò il ragazzo perplesso.

Dean lasciò andare le coperte e sorrise in direzione del suo ragazzo.

“Ti senti bene?

“Certo... tu?”

“Sì, credo...”

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente, ricordati che non sei obbligato a farlo.”

“Lo so, lo so... è voglio farlo.”

“Cas...

“Sono serio. Devo... ho solo bisogno di trovare la giusta ispirazione.”

“Ok... ricordati che ti amo, ok?”

“Ti amo anch'io.”

Dopo alcuni istanti in cui entrambi erano rimasti a fissarsi senza muovere un muscolo, Cas finalmente salì sul letto e si sdraiò accanto al suo ragazzo. Dean sorrise spostando una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte di Castiel prima di posargli una mano sulla guancia. Castiel gli rispose con un sorriso, appoggiandosi alla mano del suo ragazzo.

“Stai bene?”

“Sì... senti... ti potresti spogliare, per favore?”

Dean strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Completamente?”

“Sì, per favore.”

“Ok, non c'è problema.”

Dean si tolse velocemente i boxer sotto le coperte facendoli cadere sul pavimento a lato del letto mentre Castiel s'infilava sotto le coperte accanto al suo ragazzo. Dean sorrise divertito notando tutta la timidezza e l'ansia di Castiel che non faceva che stringersi sempre più nell'accappatoio che indossava e gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita per rassicurarlo.

“Non indossi nulla lì sotto, vero?”

“Già rispose Castiel annuendo timidamente.

“Vuoi... ehm, farti vedere?”

“L'idea era quella...”

“Beh, lo sai che comunque non sei obbligato a farlo.”

“Lo so.”

Castiel deglutì a fatica cominciando pian piano ad allentare il nodo della cintura facendo scivolare l'accappatoio oltre le spalle senza però riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalle lenzuola che comunque lo coprivano. Una volta che le sue braccia furono libere sentì le mani di Dean sulla sua pelle che andarono a scostare l'accappatoio sul lato esterno del letto per liberarsi di tutta quella stoffa di troppo. In quel momento Castiel riuscì ad alzare gli occhi nonostante l'imbarazzo.

“Ci sono quasi” disse il ragazzo con un filo di voce intrecciando le dita con quelle di Dean e questo non poté che sospirare felice.

“Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi. Nel frattempo... posso baciarti?”

“Certo.”

Dean si avvicinò leggermente a Castiel, appoggiando la fronte alla sua mentre lo guardava negli occhi, perdendosi in quell'azzurro stupendo per alcuni secondi prima di congiungere le labbra con quelle dell'altro. Castiel lasciò la mano di Dean per portare entrambe sulle spalle del ragazzo e stringerlo a sé mentre le mani di Dean gli sfioravano i fianchi nudi, premendo leggermente mentre lui non faceva che stringerlo sempre più.

“Ti chiedo scusa in anticipo se dovesse succedere qualcosa... laggiù” mormorò Dean contro le labbra di Dean, facendolo ridacchiare divertito mentre gli depositava piccoli e lievi baci su tutto il viso.

“E' tutto ok. A dire il vero mi sentirei offeso se non succedesse nulla.”

“Ma guardati... ci scherzi pure su, adesso!

“Mi rilassa... potresti continuare a baciarmi per favore?”

“Certo, scusami.”

Castiel annuì e portò una mano sul collo di Dean in modo da spingerlo contro le sue labbra e ricominciare da dove si erano interrotti. Il biondo gemette nella bocca del suo ragazzo quando sentì la lingua di Castiel che cercava di farsi strada tra le sue labbra.

“Stai cercando di eccitarmi più del dovuto o cosa?”

“Sono i rischi del mestiere.”

“Non che mi lamenti, eh...”

I due ragazzi continuarono a baciarsi appassionatamente finché Castiel non cominciò a sentire il bisogno di ossigeno. Rimasero lì, abbracciati e stretti l'uno all'altro, ansimando leggermente intrecciando le dita e fissandosi negli occhi. Dean sorrise e diede un colpetto al naso di Castiel con il proprio prima di prendere la mano dell'altro e posargli un bacio sulle nocche facendolo sorridere.

“Sono pronto.”

“Sicuro?”

Castiel annuì e, lasciando la mano di Dean, si sdraiò. Alzò lo sguardo verso Dean che annuì per rassicurarlo iniziando a trascinare lentamente le coperte verso il basso. Cas chiuse gli occhi di scatto e si mise un braccio sul viso per non vedere lo sguardo di Dean su di sé. Il biondo fece schioccare la lingua quando finalmente i suoi occhi ebbero finalmente accesso al corpo nudo del suo ragazzo: Castiel era sottile e pallido. Le sue anche spiccavano formando una 'v' perfetta. Dean non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere quando i suoi occhi andarono inevitabilmente a seguire la scia di peli scuri tra i quali giaceva il pene rilassato del suo ragazzo. Dean si avvicinò leggermente, prendendo delicatamente il polso di Castiel per allontanargli il braccio dal viso in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. Senza smettere di sorridere nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'altro, depositando un lieve bacio sulla pelle delicata che stava diventando sempre più rossa per l'imbarazzo.

“Sei bellissimo” mormorò Dean accarezzandolo gentilmente con i polpastrelli lo sterno. Castiel riuscì a vincere l'imbarazzo e aprire gli occhi osservando timidamente il suo ragazzo.

“Dean?

“Grazie per esserti fatto vedere. Per esserti fidato di me.”

Castiel non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere.

“Certo che mi fido di te. Ti amo.”

“Uhm... ti amo anch'io.”

 

***

 

Quando Dean e Cas tornarono a scuola dovettero iniziare a prepararsi in vista degli esami finali destreggiandosi tra progetti, saggi e verifiche a sorpresa che gli venivano messe sotto il naso ogni giorno. Dean e Gabriel erano al limite e tentati di mollare tutto da un momento all'altro e lasciar perdere qualsiasi progetto futuro ma, alla fine, Castiel riusciva sempre a fargli cambiare idea con lunghi discorsi e occhiatacce intimidatorie. Alla fine, come sempre, i due se ne andavano lasciando il ragazzo ai suoi studi mentre loro trovavano qualcosa per perdere al meglio il loro tempo invece di studiare.

Dean si accomodò sullo sgabello della gelateria sorridendo in direzione di Gabriel che era tutto in tento a decorare una coppa gelato per un cliente. Accanto a Dean c'era seduto un ragazzo un po' più grande di lui che indossava un completo elegante e sorrideva soddisfatto accanto a una bella ragazza dalla carnagione scura e con un'espressione scontrosa dipinta sul viso. Aveva già capito che si trattava di Baldur e Kalì anche senza la conferma di Gabriel. I due stavano parlando a bassa voce sorseggiando di tanto in tanto i loro frullati.

“Hey, Gabriel! Cosa deve fare un ragazzo per farsi servire qui?”

Baldur guardò oltre la sua spalla scoccando a Dean un'occhiata disgustata e il ragazzo ridacchiò, soddisfatto di essere riuscito a dargli sui nervi.

“Chiudi il becco Winchester! Non vedi che ho da fare?!

“Tutto questo è inaccettabile! Sono un cliente di rilievo, io!”

Gabriel sbuffò mettendo del gelato alla vaniglia dentro a una coppetta.

“Ti piacerebbe! Mi sorprendo di come non ti abbiano ancora interdetto l'accesso a questo posto!”

“E' stato un incidente, lo sai!”

“Sei cretino patentato! Dovresti mantenere una distanza di sicurezza di almeno cinque metri da qualsiasi oggetto di vetro!”

“Fammi un gelato!”

Dean rivolse un'occhiata a Baldur senza perdere il suo sorrisetto strafottente mentre Baldur alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Kalì. Gabriel continuò a fare il suo lavoro preparando gelati per diverse persone prima di piazzarne uno sotto il naso dell'amico.

“Tieni. E vedi di limitarti a usare quella boccaccia larga che ti ritrovi soltanto per mangiare o ti prendo a calci nel culo!”

“Ti voglio bene anch'io, Gabey!” fece Dean prendendolo in giro.

“Chiudi il becco!” gli rispose l'altro ridendo mentre Dean si metteva in bocca un cucchiaino stracolmo di gelato.

“Cazzo! Questa merda è freddissima!”

“E' gelato, coglione!”

Baldur si girò in direzione di Dean guardandolo con estremo fastidio.

“Chiedo scusa, è proprio necessario imprecare?”

Dean grugnì.

“Siamo in un paese libero.”

“E' volgare e inutile.”

“Quel completo è volgare e inutile” rispose Dean deridendolo e facendo sorridere Gabriel che si stava chiedendo se fosse il caso o meno d'intervenire. Baldur abbassò lo sguardo verso Dean come se avesse appena calpestato un escremento.

“Ma guardati, come sei immaturo...”

“Sono adorabile” gli rispose Dean prima che l'altro si girasse in direzione di Kalì.

“Vado un attimo in bagno, poi possiamo allontanarci da questi marmocchi.”

Il ragazzo scivolò giù dallo sgabello lasciando Kalì con in viso la stessa espressione indifferente che aveva avuto per tutto il tempo.

“E' sempre così divertente?” domandò Dean sorridendo.

“Baldur è stato cresciuto in una famiglia di tutto rispetto.”

“Quindi ha un manico di scopa nel sedere da quando è nato? Wow!”

“Un triste tratto genetico.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e si spostò con agilità sullo sgabello su cui era seduto Baldur fino a poco prima e avvicinandosi la coppa di gelato.

“E allora perché stai con lui? Sei giovane! Trova qualcuno con cui divertirti sul serio!”

“E chi? Tu, magari?”

“No, dolcezza. Io sono già impegnato! Mi stavo solo chiedendo come mai ti fossi messa con uno come lui.”

“Facciamo lunghe e interessanti conversazioni.”

“Sul serio? Anche io e Gabe se è per questo! Voglio dire, solo l'altro giorno stavamo pensando che animale avremmo potuto allevare per creare un Velociraptor.”

“E quali sono state le vostri conclusioni in merito?”

“... ci siamo messi a correre nell'ingresso facendo noi i Velociraptor.”

“Ma davvero?”

Dean fece un cenno in direzione Gabriel.

“Falle vedere la tua imitazione del Velociraptor!”

“Ok, ma non prendertela se sono più bravo di te!”

Il ragazzo fece l'occhiolino in direzione di Kalì prima di socchiudere gli occhi avvicinando le sopracciglia e incurvare le dita a mo' di artiglio. Iniziò a impennarsi davanti alla cassa facendo un'imitazione piuttosto convincente del rettile preistorico. Kalì non riuscì a trattenere un lieve sorrisetto.

“Te l'avevo detto... è bravo, vero?”

“Affascinante...”

“Gabriel... nel caso già non lo sapessi” disse il ragazzo sorridendo e porgendo una mano a Kalì che, continuando a sorridere, ricambiò la stretta.

“Kalì.”

“Ah, finalmente ho un nome da associare a un viso così bello.”

“Stai attento, non mi piacciono troppo i complimenti.”

Gabriel fece ondeggiare le sopracciglia.

“Povero me, sono geneticamente incapace di non dire quello che penso, anche se spesso la cosa mi provoca più danni che altro!”

“Sei carino.”

“E' un altro fardello che mi porto dietro fin dalla nascita.”

Kalì sorrise. Poi Baldur fece nuovamente la sua comparsa tenendo la giacca di Kalì tra le mani e, dopo aver guardato malissimo i due ragazzi, la prese a braccetto a la trascinò via di lì.

“E' stato un piacere conoscerti, Kalì” disse Gabriel guardandola uscire.

“Alla prossima, Gabriel” rispose lei sorridendo prima di venire allontanata dal negozio.

Gabe si voltò in direzione dell'amico con un'espressione alquanto soddisfatta.

“Amico, è stato fantastico!”

Dean annuì tornando al suo gelato.

“E volevi che fosse Sam a darti una mano! Idiota! Te l'ho detto, sono imbattibile quando si tratta di conquistare una ragazza.”

“Allora, quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che molli faccia-di-cazzo e finisca dritta dritta nel mio letto?”

“Prova ancora un po' di volte con il Velociraptor e tra poco non potrà fare a meno di strapparti i vestiti a morsi.”

“Ma sta zitto!”

 

***

 

La giornata di Dean non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi. Era arrivato a scuola in ritardo – per qualche ragione Sam non si era preso il disturbi di svegliarlo – e non era riuscito a vedere Cas fino all'ora di pranzo. Tutti i suoi professori sembravano avere la luna storta e rischiò di beccarsi una punizione per ben tre volte in una sola mattinata. Verso l'ora di pranzo, il suo morale cominciò a migliorare, grazie anche al pensiero di poter finalmente vedere il suo ragazzo. Quando la campanella suonò, Dean corse verso il suo armadietto per lasciare giù la borsa con i libri ritrovarsi poi improvvisamente braccato da una ragazza piuttosto bassa, occhialuta e dall'aria alquanto incazzata.

“Tu sei Dean Winchester?”

“Ehm... sì?” rispose nervosamente lui.

“Sei tu che esci con Castiel Novak?”

“...sì?”

Lo sguardo adirato di lei si fece ancora più intenso.

“Dovresti vergognarti!”

“...perché?”

“Quel povero ragazzo è asessuale! Come se non fosse una cosa già abbastanza difficile da gestire in una società così sessualmente orientata come la nostra, arrivi tu che pretendi di aggiustarlo! Non è rotto! Non ha nulla che non va!”

Dean la osservò perplesso.

“...un momento, come fai a sapere che è asessuale?”

“Ho sentito tuo fratello che ne parlava di te e Castiel con la sua ragazza, di come Castiel sia riuscito a venire a patti con la sua asessualità e come tu gli sia saltato addosso con la pretesa di aggiustarlo, costringendolo a provare il sesso... sei disgustoso!”

“Ma che cazzo dici?! Lo so che non è rotto! E non lo sto obbligando a fare proprio nulla!”

La ragazza sbuffò.

“Seh, come no! Le persone come te sono tutte uguali! A lui il sesso non piace e se non sei in grado di accettare la cosa, trovati una puttana qualunque con cui fare sesso ogni volta che ne hai bisogno!”

“Le persone come me? Ma chi diavolo sei?! Chi ti da il diritto di mettere il naso nella mia relazione con Cas?”

“Non è una relazione. È una presa in giro, lo stai soltanto manipolando.”

Dean la fulminò con gli occhi.

“Di norma non picchio le ragazza, ma non mi stai aiutando a rimanere fedele ai miei principi...”

“Sei malato!”

“Sei tu a essere fottutamente folle!” rispose lui notando che Cas si stava avvicinando al suo armadietto salutandolo con la mano.

“Farò in modo che apra gli occhi” disse lei ricevendo un'occhiataccia da parte di Dean.

“Cas, ti prego. Puoi dire a questa psicopatica che non ti sto obbligando a fare sesso con me?”

Castiel sbarrò gli occhi.

“Cosa?

“Si è messa in testa-”

“Non mi sono messa in testa nulla! Sei tu che stai manipolando la natura ingenua di Castiel sfruttando le sue difficoltà a capire il sesso obbligandolo a fare cose che soddisfino la tua libido!”

Le labbra di Castiel divennero livide.

“Chiedo scusa, ma ci conosciamo?”

“No, ma-”

“E allora non vedo come la nostra relazione possa interessarti in alcun modo. O di come la mia sessualità possa essere per te un argomento di discussione. Ciò che io e Dean facciamo a casa nostra non è minimamente affar tuo. E, gradirei sapere, come cavolo sei entrata in possesso di alcune informazioni sul nostro conto?”

La ragazza incrociò le braccia con fermezza.

“Ho sentito Sam Winchester parlarne.”

“Samuel è il fratello di Dean e un mio caro amico. Non credo proprio che possa aver detto tali assurdità. Lui ha capito cosa c'è tra me e Dean e sa perfettamente che il nostro rapporto è ben diverso dalla maggior parte delle relazioni comuni.”

“Hey! Guarda che lo capisco anch'io. So cos'è l'asessualità. Ho letto tutto a riguardo su Internet. E so perfettamente che il tuo ragazzo è famoso per pensare soltanto con l'uccello.”

Castiel fece schioccare leggermente la lingua scuotendo la testa.

“Ho capito, sei una di quelle persone. Sei asessuale anche tu?”

“No, ma-”

“E allora non puoi comprendere quali siano i miei pensieri, come io non sono in grado di comprendere quelli di un'eterosessuale o di un bisessuale. L'asessualità è qualcosa di fluido che non dipende né dall'orientamento né dall'attrazione fisica. Non siamo disgustati dal genere di una persona, semplicemente non ce ne interessiamo a livello sessuale. Sei consapevole che molte persone asessuali hanno relazioni sessuali, vero?”

“Uhm-”

“E che l'orientamento a la libido non hanno assolutamente nulla a che fare l'una con l'altra?”

Dean sorrise alle spalle di Castiel rendendosi conto che non l'aveva mai amato tanto come in quel momento. Trovò anche alquanto divertente il fatto che Castiel aveva appena preso intellettualmente a schiaffi quella stronza.

“In futuro ti pregherei di fare ricerche più approfondite prima di emettere sentenze quando in realtà sei altamente impreparata in materia.”

La ragazza sbuffò arrabbiata.

“Beh, mi spiace, non volevo offenderti, ma-”

“Non sono offeso dalla tua stupidità. Ognuno a il diritto di essere ottuso quanto gli pare e piace. Ciò che mi ha offeso in primo luogo è stato il fatto che tu abbia pensato che Dean Winchester mi possa aver obbligato a fare qualcosa contro la mia volontà. E in secondo luogo che io sia mentalmente incapace di prendere autonomamente le mie decisioni e che sia estremamente facile manipolarmi. Non sta a te il compito di dire alle persone chi siano o cosa vogliono, soprattutto quando si tratta di persone che non conosci affatto. Ovviamente non hai mai incontrato Dean prima d'ora, perché altrimenti sapresti che è la persona più attenta e premurosa che ci sia al mondo. Quinti di pregherei vivamente di non immischiarti in cose che non ti riguardano – come la relazione tra me e Dean – e di pensare piuttosto alla tua vita. Ti pregherei inoltre di evitare di rivolgerci nuovamente parola, la cosa non sarebbe di nostro gradimento” disse il ragazzo prima di voltarsi “Pronto per andare, Dean?”

Il biondo sorrise e guardò la ragazza sospirare rumorosamente prima di sparire in mezzo alla folla che si riversava nei corridoio.

“Cas... tu sei fottutamente fantastico!”

Castiel ridacchiò e Dean lo abbracciò forte, stampandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Grazie Dean. Ce la faremo ad andare a pranzare?”

L'altro sospirò pesantemente lasciando andare leggermente la presa.

“Ti amo, lo sai? Cazzo se ti amo! Tu sei... ah, non riesco nemmeno a formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Sono letteralmente senza parole ed è tutta colpa tua! Però... ti amo da morire, Cas!”

Castiel ridacchiò allontanandosi da Dean quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Ok, Dean, ti amo anch'io. Adesso però, sul serio, possiamo andare a mangiare?”

“Ma certo! Qualunque cosa per il mio meraviglioso, stupendo-”

“-Dean! Per favore!

“...scusa.”

Il ragazzo prese la mano di Cas e gliela strinse gentilmente accompagnandolo lungo il corridoio in direzione della mensa mentre il moro sorrideva felicemente cercando di stare al passo ad un altrettanto felice e soddisfatto Dean Winchester.

“Sai, fino a questo momento la mia giornata è stata uno schifo, ma poi sei arrivato tu, mio cavaliere nerd nella tua armatura scintillante” mormorò Dean.

“Ti ho davvero dovuto salvare da una ragazza?”

“Hey! Era una pazza psicopatica!”

“In effetti è abbastanza strana.”

“Strana? Era completamente fuori di testa! Ho saputo che stai obbligando il tuo ragazzo asessuale a fare sesso con te, è ovvio che lo stai violentando! Stupida stronza! Gesù... voglio dire, quante volte ancora mi rinfacceranno questa roba? ”

“Dean...”

“Posso anche riuscire a gestirmi una pazza psicopatica, ma cosa faccio se comincia ad arrivare una massa di gente che è convinta di capire il nostro rapporto meglio di noi? Non credo di voler continuare a sentirmi dire che ti sto in qualche modo violentando! Alla fine comincerei a crederci davvero...”

Cas sospirò fermandosi di colpo e stringendo Dean in un abbraccio, lasciandolo completamente di stucco per quel gesto inaspettato.

“Non ascoltarli. Non importa quello che dicono o quello che pensano. Siamo noi che stiamo insieme, loro non fanno parte del nostro rapporto e non sanno nulla di noi. Io mi fido di te e ti amo, ricordatelo.”

Dean gli sorrise timidamente, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo del suo ragazzo.

“Odio tutti quegli stronzi.”

“E per quale ragione credi mi sia sempre rifiutato d'intrattenere un qualsiasi rapporto con altre persone che non facessero parte della mia famiglia?”

“Da quel che ricordo, prima che arrivassi io, eri Mr Popolarità.”

“Non esattamente. Avevo semplicemente un fan club adorante.”

“Comunque sia... adesso siamo solo io e te.”

Castiel annuì e mise le mani sulle guance di Dean, rivolgendogli un dolce sorriso.

“Esatto, siamo solo io e te” gli confermò Castiel appoggiando la fronte su quella dell'altro “E pensa che non dovremmo rimanere qui ancora per molto. Presto ci trasferiremo a Cambridge, solo noi due, pronti a iniziare una nuova vita insieme...”

Dean annuì soddisfatti a quella prospettiva.

“Non vedo l'ora, sul serio. Speriamo che gli studenti del college si rivelino più maturi e meno pronti a emettere sentenze dal nulla.”

“Emettere sentenze?”[5]

“...sì. Si dice così, no?”

“Certo che si dice così! Sono solo ammaliato dal tuo ampio vocabolario.”

“Credo lo prenderò come un complimento e non come un insulto, anche se suona più come il secondo che come primo. Se non altro almeno uno di noi usa parole realmente esistenti... tsk... ammaliato!”

Castiel scoppiò a ridere.

“Ammaliato è una parola.”

“Mettila in una frase!”

“L'ho appena fatto, per ben due volte!”

Dean sorrise divertito prima di circondare con un braccio le spalle del suo ragazzo.

“Non ti credo lo stesso...”

 

***

 

Dean si guardò allo specchio soddisfatto lisciandosi la cravatta mentre aspettava Castiel. Gabriel era accanto lui con una mano in tasca e l'altra che teneva lo stecco di un lecca-lecca rosso mangiucchiato e sbavato.

“Non posso credere che tu sia riuscito a convincerlo!”

Dean ridacchiò lanciando un'occhiata in cima alle scale per vedere se Castiel fosse in dirittura d'arrivo o meno.

“E' il ballo di fine anno, amico. Non può perderselo per nulla al mondo anche perché altrimenti starebbe in casa a leggere tutto il tempo.”

“Secondo me si è pentito amaramente di aver permesso a Balthazar di scegliergli i vestiti.”

“Nulla di più facile. Ma sono certo starà benissimo, in fondo Balthzar ha comunque buon gusto.”

“Che cliché però! Cas ovviamente si becca il ruolo della ragazza... gli legherai anche un piccolo bouquet al polso?” [6] 

Dean scoppiò a ridere dando uno spintone all'amico.

“Non fare il cazzone!”

Improvvisamente in cima alle scale apparve Balthazar che, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, rivolse un ghigno soddisfatto a Gabriel e Dean. Dean sorrise.

“Miei cari signori, sono lieto di presentarvi il terzo membro del vostro piccolo gruppo che, con grande sorpresa di tutti noi, quest'anno parteciperà al ballo scolastico... Cas...”

Il ragazzo fece la sua comparsa accanto al fratello, sorridendo timidamente dentro al suo completo firmato. Balthazar l'aveva inoltre obbligato a radersi come si deve e gli aveva sistemato i capelli in modo da farli apparire strategicamente disordinati togliendoli l'aria di uno che si era appena alzato dal letto.

“Cas! Sei fantastico!”

Castiel sorrise in direzione del suo ragazzo mentre scendeva le scale.

“Grazie mille, Dean. Anche tu stai davvero molto bene.”

“Solo bene? Il tuo ragazzo è fottutamente sexy! Si è dato una bella strigliata, non c'è che dire!”

“Sei una meraviglia, Dean. Dico sul serio.”

Il ragazzo gli rivolse un sorriso sincero abbracciando l'altro con dolcezza, attento a non rovinargli il vestito.

“E pensare che tu nemmeno volevi venire. Se avessi detto di no non mi avresti mai visto tirato a lucido!”

“Già... sono lieto che tu abbia insistito.”

“Ok, basta con le smancerie! È ora di andare al ballo e spaccare tutto!” canticchiò Gabriel mettendosi in mezzo ai due ragazzi in modo da evitare che si perdessero in inutili effusioni. Balthazar ridacchiò e iniziò a scattare foto ai tre prima che arrivasse Crowley.

“La limo ci sta aspettando” disse il ragazzo e Gabe si aggrappò al suo braccio allontanandosi con lui parlottando a bassa voce. Dean approfittò di quel momento per mettere un braccio sulle spalle di Castiel avvicinandolo a lui. Cas sorrise e appoggiò la nuca al braccio del suo ragazzo prima di voltare la testa verso di lui e guardarlo intensamente negli occhi... non fecero caso a nient'altro che a loro stessi finché un susseguirsi di quei click tipici delle macchine fotografiche non li riportò alla realtà. Balthazar ne aveva approfittato per immortalare il momento sino all'ultimo fotogramma.

“Eccitato?” domandò Dean appoggiando la fronte su quella di Cas.

“A dire il vero sono un po' nervoso, ma nel complesso sì.”

“Bene, perché non vedo l'ora di far vedere a tutti quanto sia bello il mio ragazzo!”

“Non sono un trofeo, Dean” disse il moro ridacchiando.

“Lo so, ma ciò non mi vieta di essere immensamente orgoglioso di te. Finalmente settimana prossima prenderemo il diploma – tu con tanto di lode – e io... sono stato promosso! La cosa è giù grandiosa di per sé!”

“Anch'io sono orgoglioso di te, Dean. Tuo padre verrà per l'occasione, vero?”

“Uhm... sul serio Cas... sei fantastico!”

Castiel si mise a massaggiare dolcemente la nuca dell'altro con i polpastrelli prima di inclinare leggermente la testa per riuscire a dargli un bacio degno di quel nome, circondandogli il collo con un braccio e aggrappandosi a lui. Dean sorrise nel bacio e si spinse contro il corpo di Castiel, consapevole che Balthazar non aveva smesso per un secondo di scattargli foto... i due si separarono solo quando Gabriel si schiarì la voce per riportarli alla realtà.

“Avete tutta la notte per succhiarvi le tonsille a vicenda, ora datevi una mossa! Io e Crowley abbiamo una missione da portare a termine!”

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece per prendere la mano di Castiel, ma il ragazzo gli sfuggì per andare ad abbracciare Balthazar.

“Divertiti Cassie! Era ora che ti rilassassi un po'! Vai e fai l'adolescente per una buona volta!”

“Farò del mio meglio!” rispose il ragazzo lasciando andare il fratello e andando a prendere la mano che Dean gli stava ancora offrendo. I quattro ragazzi salirono in limousine e si avviarono in direzione dell'hotel dove si sarebbe tenuto il ballo. Sulla strada si fermarono a prendere Becky – che, per l'eccitazione, stava emettendo versi simili a degli ultrasuoni – e Chuck – che in pochi secondi si era già attaccato alla fiaschetta di whisky che Crowley gli stava porgendo.

“Sarà una serata indimenticabile!” disse Becky entusiasta stringendo con forza il braccio di Chuck.

“Oh, sì... ci divertiremo un sacco!” fece Crowley con uno dei suoi tipici sorrisetti che non promettevano nulla di buono.

“Per favore, vedete di non farvi arrestare” disse Castiel preoccupato, stringendo le dita attorno al ginocchio di Dean.

“Caro cuginetto, non possiamo farci arrestare, saremo troppo impegnati a rendere questa serata indimenticabile per i secoli avvenire! Balthazar ha lasciato il suo segno, ora è il momento di lasciare il nostro.”

“Giusto per mettere le cose in chiaro, io non voglio avere niente a che vedere con tutto questo.”

“Come se qualcuno potesse anche solo pensare che tu sia capace di fare qualcosa fuori dall'ordinario o trasgredire le regole” borbottò Gabriel prendendolo in giro.

“Più ne parli più comprometti il risultato... rischierai di rovinare tutto se vai avanti così” mormorò Chuck.

Per la maggior parte del tempo il ballo non fu nulla di particolarmente speciale e quasi tutti gli studenti erano impegnati a ballare o davanti al tavolo con il rinfresco. Castiel e Dean restarono sul bordo della pista da ballo l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro con Chuck e Becky a tenergli compagnia. Ogni tanto qualcuno qualcuno passava davanti a loro sorpreso e senza nascondere a Castiel quanto gli facesse piacere vederlo prendere parte a un evento come quello, a Dean quanto fossero carini ed eleganti insieme, e di come gli sarebbe piaciuto aver fatto qualche sforzo in più negli anni passati per riuscire a conoscere meglio uno dei membri più singolari della famiglia Novak. Dopo alcune ore, e un paio di punch debitamente corretti con una generosa dose di alcool, la festa stava era entrata nel vivo e la maggior parte degli studenti si stava scatenando in pista. Castiel invece se ne stava tranquillo con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Dean – provato dal caldo che si era alzato – mentre entrambi si muovevano leggermente a ritmo di musica. Alla fine persino Becky era riuscita a braccare Chuck e portarlo sulla pista per riuscire ad avere almeno un ballo decente.

“Da adesso in poi Gabe e Crowley sono pronti a scatenare l'inferno” disse Castiel sbadigliando mentre Dean sorrideva, dandogli un lieve bacio sulla tempia.

“Spero che almeno abbiano architettato qualcosa di divertente.”

“Dipende tutto dai punti di vista.”

“Inopinabile” disse Castiel alzando leggermente la testa per guardare negli occhi l'altro “Che ne dici, andiamo a mischiarci con il resto della folla?” gli chiese poi.

“A dire il vero sto piuttosto bene bene qui dove sono, solo con te.”

“Bene... vale lo stesso per me.”

“A essere sicnero non ho neanche molta voglia di starmene qua a vedere cos'hanno architettato i tuoi cugini, vorrei solo andarmene a casa.”

“Sei stato tu a insistere per venire!” lo rimproverò Castiel divertito.

“Lo so, scusa... Ok, vorrà dire che aspetterò!”

Non dovettero aspettare ancora a lungo per vedere cos'erano riusciti a ideare Gabriel e Crowley. Durante il momento dell'incoronazione del Re del Ballo una ballerina esotica apparve dal nulla e cominciò a strusciarsi sensualmente addosso al preside. I Novak riuscirono a rivendicare la paternità dello scherzo appena prima che venissero espulsi e così, poco dopo, si ritrovarono tutti accalcati nella limousine che li stava riportando a casa, dove Gabriel aveva deciso che si sarebbe tenuta la tipica festa-post-ballo-nell'-idromassaggio.

 

***

 

“Fra tre settimane vivremo ufficialmente qui!” disse Dean guardando con attenzione l'appartamento che da lì a poco avrebbe condiviso con Castiel e quest'ultimo sospirò felicemente e annuì. Erano partiti entrambi alla volta di Cambridge per preparare le cose in vista del loro imminente trasloco, tra cui imbiancare i muri e dare una sistemata ai mobili.

“Sembra passato così poco...” fece Cas cercando di pulirsi un po' di vernice bianca dal braccio.

“Sono piuttosto sicuro di essermi trasferito a casa di Bobby solo la scorsa settimana” fece Dean ridacchiando.

“Ho bisogno di una doccia” fece Cas ricevendo come risposta un sorrisetto da parte di Dean.

“Serve una mano?”

Cas gli rispose rivolgendogli lo stesso identico sorriso.

“Possibile... ti va di aiutarmi?”

Nonostante la cosa accadesse molto raramente, Castiel non ebbe la minima esitazione nel farsi vedere nudo davanti a Dean e, mentre quest'ultimo apriva l'acqua della doccia, il moro si tolse tutti gli indumenti. Non era la prima volta che i due si facevano la doccia insieme anche se nella precedente occasione non c'era stato alcun risvolto sessuale; Dean aveva solamente dovuto occuparsi di un Castiel troppo stanco per prendersi cura di sé a causa degli esami finali. Dean l'aveva obbligato a lavarsi prima di andare a dormire ma, preoccupato che il ragazzo potesse svenire da un momento all'altro, si era infilato insieme a lui sotto il getto d'acqua per aiutarlo almeno a lavarsi i capelli. Adesso però Dean aveva intenzione di far prendere alle cose una piega totalmente diversa. Anche perché,al momento Cas era tutto fuorché un ammasso informe incapace di reggersi sulle proprie gambe a causa dell'eccessiva stanchezza. Dean si tolse velocemente la canotta che indossava e si voltò verso Cas che ora era rimasto con indosso soltanto i boxer e le mani sui fianchi che gli tremavano leggermente per il nervosismo e l'agitazione. Dean sorrise davanti a quella scena e prese le mani del suo ragazzo tra le sue.

“Se vuoi ti lascio solo...”

Castiel fece segno di no con la testa.

“Facciamolo. Batlhazar ha detto che farsi la doccia con qualcuno è molto... eccitante per usare le sue testuali parole.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere e strinse il suo ragazzo tra le braccia.

“Sì, sempre che uno dei due non sia prossimo al tracollo fisico perché sta studiando troppo...”

“Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare” ammise Castiel dispiaciuto “Ma grazie per esserti occupato e preso cura di me.”

“Non esiterei a rifarlo, sappilo. Ora, se non ti dispiace, non posso entrare in doccia così” disse il ragazzo dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra prima di girarsi in modo da dare a Castiel quel minimo di privacy. Intanto lui si tolse i calzini e i pantaloni prima di calarsi i boxer e raggiungere Castiel sotto l'acqua calda. Dean strinse l'altro tra le braccia, iniziando a depositargli una scia di baci che andava dal collo alla spalla.

“E' piacevole” mormorò Castiel soddisfatto.

Dean annuì allungandosi leggermente per recuperare l'unico flacone di bagnoschiuma presente in casa e lo premette leggermente, in modo da fare un po' del liquido blu e profumato che conteneva. Poi il ragazzo cominciò a insaponare delicatamente il corpo di Castiel partendo dal petto, fino alla pancia disegnando dei semplici ghirigori sulla pelle dell'altro con i pollici.

Castiel sospirò beatamente mentre appoggiava la testa alla spalla di Dean, godendosi la sensazione del calore del corpo dell'altro premuto contro il suo mentre l'acqua tiepida della doccia li avvolgeva completamente. Sapeva che quella situazione a Dean stava piacendo parecchio... la sua erezione premuta contro le sue cosce non mentiva.

“Questo potremmo farla rientrare nella nostra routine” mormorò Cas facendo scorrere le dita su e già sulle braccia di Dean mentre l'altro continuava a insaponarlo delicatamente.

“Ah, sì?” chiese Dean divertito.

“Penso di poterlo gestire.”

“Sei sicuro?

“Al 90%.”

“Allora godiamoci questa prima doccia!”

“Da quel che posso sentire mi pare che tu te la stia già godendo.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere.

“Stai zitto, non ci posso fare niente. Ho provato a pensare a cose ammoscianti, ma non funzionano stavolta.”

“Non è un problema, Dean. Oramai ho imparato a farci l'abitudine e le tue frequenti erezioni non mi spaventano più.”

“...non sono così frequenti!”

Cas ridacchiò, muovendosi lentamente sotto il getto di acqua calda per sciacquarsi via il bagnoschiuma dal corpo. Dean gli depositò ancora un paio di baci sul collo prima che l'altro si girasse verso di lui, sorridendogli felice. Castiel fece scorrere una mano tra i capelli di Dean prima di posarla sulla sua guancia e accarezzarlo delicatamente con il pollice. Dean sorrise a sua volta andando a posare una mano sull'anca del suo ragazzo.

“Ti amo.

“Ti amo anch'io... però dimmi che hai portato lo shampoo, perché sono piuttosto sicuro di avere della vernice tra i capelli.”

“Sì, aspetta un secondo.”

Dean si allontanò un secondo dal corpo di Castiel per recuperare il flacone di shampoo fuori dalla doccia e piazzarlo tra le mani del suo ragazzo. Questo si girò dando le spalle a Dean e versandosi un po' di liquido nel palmo, in quella posizione poteva sentire chiaramente l'erezione di Dean premere di continuo contro la sue cosce.

“Non è un problema per me” mormorò Castiel massaggiandosi la cute.

Dean arretrò incerto.

“Cosa di preciso?”

“Se ti... masturbi su...di me.”

“...pensando a te o letteralmente... su di te?”

Castiel fece una pausa e, con le mani ancora tra i capelli, alzò le spalle indifferente.

“Siamo in doccia, non è un problema.”

Dean fece uno strano verso mentre espirava.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì... fa pure.”

Castiel continuò a insaponarsi i capelli con gli occhi ascoltando i versi leggeri di Dean e il rumore dei suoi movimenti mentre iniziava a masturbarsi. Con una mano si aggrappò al fianco del suo ragazzo, stringendolo a sé senza riuscire a reprimere un gemito nel momento in cui si vide costretto ad accelerare i movimenti mentre l'acqua continuava a cadere su di loro, copiosa. Castiel riusciva a sentire l'erezione di Dean sfiorargli leggermente la schiena mentre il ragazzo continuava a masturbarsi rilasciando un po' di liquido preseminale sulla sua pelle.

“Cas!” gemette Dean appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla del ragazzo.

“Ti ritroverai coperto di shampoo!” mormorò Castiel spostando leggermente la testa sotto il getto d'acqua per sciacquarsi.

“Non me ne frega... cazzo!”

Dean gemette rumorosamente mormorando il nome di Castiel e questo avvertì una strana sensazione, come se tutto il sangue del suo corpo stesse migrando verso il basso. Abbassò lo sguardo e, con sua grande sorpresa, vide il suo membro che si stava pian piano inturgidendo.

“Dean.”

L'altro ragazzo gemette quello che doveva essere il suo nome.

Castiel rimase a osservare la pelle che si muoveva man mano che il suo membro diveniva sempre più duro, provocandogli una strana sensazione di pizzicore tra le gambe. Le dita di Dean intanto di strinsero maggiormente sui suoi fianchi.

“Dean.”

“Oh, mer... Cas!”

Cas sospirò sapendo che Dean non lo stava minimamente ascoltando.

L'altro ragazzo si allontanò nel momento in cui si rese conto che la sua mano stava cominciando a stringere troppo.

“Merda! Scusami. Vuoi che mi fermi?”

“No... è che...”

Dean guardò oltre la spalla di Castiel seguendo il sguardo, sorridendo soddisfatto nel momento in cui vide l'erezione di Cas svettare tra le gambe del suo ragazzo.

“Vuoi che...”

“Sì, per favore!” rispose Castiel e l'altro annuì cominciando ad accarezzarlo con una mano, stuzzicandogli un capezzolo ottenendo come risposta un gemito sorpreso da parte dell'altro.

“Girati” gli sussurrò Dean in un orecchio e l'altro annuì, facendo come gli era stato detto. Dean sorrise nel vederlo arrossire e, con un braccio gli circondò la vita in un gesto rassicurante.

“E' tutto ok. Mi prenderò cura io di te.”

Castiel annuì e lasciò che Dean lo spingesse contro il muro, sibilando infastidito quando la sua pelle toccò le fredde piastrelle della doccia ma rimanendo comunque lì, abituandosi alla sensazione man mano che Dean si spingeva sempre più verso di lui, gemendo leggermente quando le loro erezione di sfiorarono. Il biondo portò una mano sulla guancia di Castiel e gli inclinò leggermente la testa in modo da poterlo baciare mentre con l'altra afferrò una mano di Castiel facendogli strada tra i loro corpi fino a raggiungere le loro erezioni. Dean interruppe per un attimo il bacio e guardò Castiel negli occhi rivolgendogli un sorriso incoraggiante nel momento in cui le loro mani afferrarono l'erezione l'uno dell'altro.

“Tutto ok?” sussurrò Dean e Castiel annuì, appoggiando la fronte a quella del biondo prima di emettere un gemito nel momento in cui Dean iniziò a pompare le loro erezioni insieme, accarezzandone la punta con il pollice e coprendo la mano di Castiel con la sua, aiutandolo a muoversi nel modo giusto, stringendo, girando la mano e pompando nell'esatto momento in cui lo faceva lui. Castiel non era rumoroso come il suo ragazzo, infatti si limitava a emettere qualche piccolo gemito di tanto in tanto, stranito dalla confusione e dal piacere che stava provando. Dean gemette dal piacere, andando a posare le labbra sul collo di Castiel e lasciandoli una lunga di baci bagnati fino alla giugulare per poi dargli un lieve morso sulla spalla. Per nulla pronto a quelle sensazioni che lo stavano letteralmente travolgendo, Castiel afferrò saldamente le spalle di Dean, consapevole che se non l'avesse fatto sarebbe svenuto dal piacere.

“E' tutto ok Cas... va tutto bene.”

Castiel serrò gli occhi nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di Dean.

“Dean, io...”

“Lasciati andare, Cas.”

Nel momento in cui Dean aumentò il ritmo della mano, Castiel iniziò a mugolare e spingere le anche contro quelle del suo ragazzo. Respirare stava diventando sempre più difficile e una strana sensazione gli prese l'inguine, svuotandogli al tempo stesso lo stomaco. Castiel era incapace di chiudere la bocca e, con la fronte ancora appoggiata alla spalla di Dean, faceva in modo che il suo ragazzo potesse percepire sulla pelle ogni suo singolo respiro mentre la mente gli si svuotava completamente.

Quando venne, Dean gli stava tirò leggermente i capelli, sussurrandogli parole d'incoraggiamento.

“Fantastico Cas... sei stato grande.”

Castiel aprì leggermente gli occhi e, spostando la testa rimase qualche secondo a osservare Dean.

“Hey, Cas! Per un secondo mi hai fatto preoccupare, pensavo mi fossi svenuto fra le braccia!”

Castiel quasi non riusciva a sentirsi le gambe e dovette aggrapparsi ai bicipiti di Dean per non cadere.

“Sono un po'... sovraccarico. Credo di... sono...?”

“Sì.”

“Succede a tutti?”

“Quasi. Pensi sia qualcosa a cui potrai mai abituarti?”

Il moro sorrise.

“Magari non nella doccia...”

“Allora la prossima volta staremo a letto, promesso. Adesso però è meglio se ci diamo una lavata e ci mettiamo a letto.”

I due si sciacquarono velocemente scambiandosi un paio di baci appassionati prima di uscire dalla doccia. Dean non aveva lasciato Castiel neanche per un secondo, non del tutto convinto che il ragazzo sarebbe stato in grado di reggersi sulle proprie gambe dopo aver provato il primo orgasmo della sua vita. Afferrarono un paio di asciugamani per coprirsi e andarono in camera da letto, buttandosi sul materasso tra le lenzuola fresche e pulite. Poco dopo Castiel si tolse l'asciugamano e s'infilò sotto le coperte in attesa che Dean facesse lo stesso prima di rannicchiarsi contro di lui e appoggiare la testa sul suo petto.

“Ti amo, Dean.”

“Ti amo anch'io, Cas” gli disse Dean “Ora riposati” aggiunse dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Castiel sbadigliò passando un braccio intorno alla vita di Dean mentre pian piano cadeva tra le braccia di Morfeo. Dean rimase a guardare il soffitto per diversi minuti con un sorriso da ebete stampato sul viso. Si sentiva accaldato. Non era una cosa che però riguardava solo la temperatura corporea, era la sensazione della pura felicità. Era innamorato, il ragazzo che amava - da un pezzo già caduto nel tipico sonno post-orgasmo - era avvinghiato a lui ed erano sdraiati in un letto tutto loro in un appartamento di loro proprietà. Dopo una vita passata a vagabondare in lungo e in largo per gli Stati Uniti, Dean sentiva finalmente di aver trovato un posto che poteva chiamare davvero casa. Non sapendo cos'altro fare, sorrise e recuperò il cellulare dal comodino.

 

 

***

 

Balthazar era comodamente seduto al tavolo della cucina intento a leggere una rivista di moda quando all'improvviso sentì un urlo (di Gabriel) seguito da un tonfo (probabilmente Gabe era caduto dal letto) prima che i passi frettolosi del cugino scendessero le scale fino al piano di sotto, raggiungendolo. Gabriel entrò in cucina con gli occhi sbarrati per lo shock mentre reggeva il telefono fra le mani.

“Balth! Ommioddio! Solo... guarda tu stesso! Cazzo! Non posso... BALTHAZAR!”

Ancora con le mani tremanti, Gabriel gli mise il cellulare davanti agli occhi senza che però l'altro riuscisse a capire cosa il cugino volesse mostrargli. Così Balthazar prese l'iPhone di Gabriel vedendo sullo chermo quello che doveva essere un sms di Dean. Non appena lesse il messaggio fece quasi cadere il telefono per lo shock.

“Pensavo volessi saperlo: Cas è diventato un uomo ;)”

 

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * la ripetizione infiammabili e fiamme è presente anche in inglese con flammable e flames, ergo l'ho lasciata.  
>  ** letteralmente Getting jiggy with it che è un espressione vicina allo slang, quindi ho reso il concetto con il verbo chiavare che ho sentito usare dalle parti di Roma e che si adatta di più del ciulare milanese.
> 
> [1] In realtà Gabe parlava più che altro di sfondare, ma la traduzione in italiano non rendeva e sembrava solo volgare, così ho preferito usare le metafore del baseball.
> 
> [2] Gabriel si limita a dire couple-y, che ha una sua traduzione, ma siccome il suono ricorda molto quello di copulate... ho coniato un neologismo: la parola coppia distorta in modo tale che assomigliasse a copulare u.u
> 
> [3] In originale Dean parla di chick-flick che è la tipica commedia americana di cui già conosciamo già tutti il finale, due persone s'innamorano, si mettono insieme, succede qualcosa che li fa separare e tornano insieme.
> 
> [4] Come già accaduto nel capitolo 16, a questo giro è Kapische, non molto diverso dal famoso Capeesh che usa Dean nella 8x08 - Hunteri Heorici. Non so se l'hanno già doppiato, ma ho visto che i sottotitoli di ITASA utilizzano una versione spagnoleggiante. Non conoscendo e non piacendomi lo spagnolo (e non volendo plagiargli la soluzione) ho seguito lo stesso filone, optando però per il mio amato tedesco dove Klar si usa come il nostro tutto chiaro?/ok?/ti è chiaro?
> 
> [5] A dire il vero si utilizzava l'aggettivo accusatory, ma tradotto alla lettera esprimeva a pieno gli intenti dell'autrice (accusatorio per noi è una parola normale, per gli inglesi no e a loro sembra particolarmente altisonante), quindi l'ho adattato in emettere sentenze. 
> 
> [6] In originale è corsage, ovvero i classici bracciali con fiori freschi che in ogni buon telefilm/film americano il ragazzo di turno lega al polso della ragazza.


End file.
